


A Song For You

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cyber Bullying, Daddy Kink, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Issues, Hurtful Sex, Jealousy, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Possessive Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader secretly sings, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex Game, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Sketchy Mike, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, crazy fans, runaway teen, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 133
Words: 167,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Singer Levi x Reader》|Single|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦When (Y/N) (L/N) goes to her favorite band 'No Name's' concert she didn't expect the lead singer to take interest in her. But not only does she meet the lead singer she makes friends with the backup Hanji Zoe and Mike Zacharius. They invite her to travel with them, and at first, she's not so sure, and even Levi himself denies it.Levi Ackerman, the lead singer of 'No Name', his intentions with (Y/N) are not good ones at first. But as he gets to know her, he knows he can't bear seeing her hurt. He never expected to fall in love, in fact, he did his best to avoid it up until (Y/N) came into the picture.But what will happen when his ex-best friend/rival Erwin takes interest in her? How will Levi protect (Y/N) from him let alone the jealous fangirls and press?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Complete☆





	1. Before The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely readers
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Guide: All You Need to Know
> 
> (N/N) = Nick/Name *If given one*
> 
> (Y/N) = Your/Name
> 
> (L/N) = Last/Name *Unless given a last name*
> 
> (E/C) = Eye/Color
> 
> (H/C) = Hair/Color
> 
> (H/L) = Hair/Length
> 
>    
> Warnings: This book does contain mature content, I advise you not to read if you are not comfortable with this content. May include {Sexual scenes between characters, strong language, graphic scenes of violence, rape and etc.}
> 
> Rights: All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.
> 
> Extra Note: I would like to add that I encourage you to keep an eye out for any errors I have missed. I write a lot of different books and tend to miss things. I will be grateful if you find any and tell me!
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Enjoy!

~Levi~

 

There I sat in my dressing room, my hair being blow-dried along with people talking to me.  _Annoying._  Leaning forward slightly I grab my cup of tea and sip at it. "It looks like tonight is gonna be a big show. We sold out the tickets within 48 hours Levi." Hanji says.  _Why are you telling me this again? The sales started a month ago._

"Cool," I say with a bland tone.

After the hairdresser was done fixing my hair I let out a sigh and stand up. "Go get ready Hanji," I tell her.

She nods and heads for the door I turn to the rack with my chosen outfit for tonight's show. The people leave and I get dressed quickly in tight jeans and a t-shirt saying 'No Name' that would surely come off while on stage.

Looking back in the mirror I let out a sigh. I clear my throat and warm up my voice, I also finished my tea before leaving my room.  _Let's get this over with._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to being shaken hard. My eyes flutter open finding my best friend Petra waking me, I had my textbook in my lap along with a notebook and pen. "Mm, what?" I ask tiredly.

"Uh, I told you I was picking you up at 8. The concert will be starting soon!" she tells me.

 _Oh...Oh!_  I jolt up from the chair I was sitting in and push her out of the room and quickly get dressed. I got into my outfit which consisted of jeans and the 'No Name' t-shirt Petra got me for my birthday. Slipping on some shoes I then grab my bag and head out meeting her in the hallway.

Shutting the door I lock my door and lock arms with her. Walking down the hall we came to the stairs at our right which headed down to the lobby. It would be my first concert I've been too in a very long time. But my first time going to a 'No Name concert.

After getting into her car I shut the door and she drives off towards the stadium where it would take place.

 

~Levi~

 

After exiting my dressing room, I gathered in the main room with Hanji and Mike where we prayed together. It was something we did before every show. In a circle with our crew, we held hands with our eyes shut while one of the crew members said a prayer.

When he finished we all said 'Amen' before heading towards the stage. Hanji and Mike went out first wishing me luck, and I did the same. When the crowd saw Hanji and Mike that's when they started screaming 'No Name' over and over.

A woman came over handing me the rose I would toss out tonight. But my plan behind it wasn't all that good, to begin with. The lucky lady would be getting ruined by me tonight. Holding it my hand, my fingers of my left hand ran over the petals.  _Ruined indeed._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting in the passenger seat I let out a sigh. As we grew closer the more traffic became slower. "Come on, move it." I hear Petra mumble.

I smile then look out the window at the stadium to my right. I could see the lights glowing above the place and people outside getting ready to get in. After a little more time we finally made our way into a parking space. "It's gonna be fun trying to get out after," I tell Petra.

"Yeah tell me about it." she sighs as she exits the car.

We made our way to the front doors, or at least until we reached the back of the line. We stood together as she got out the tickets she won in a raffle. She was normally so lucky with that kind of stuff. She was a lot luckier then I was but I was grateful for the things I had.


	2. No Name

~Levi~

 

_No Name, No Name, No Name!_

As I came out from backstage, I ran up to the mic and took it into my hands. The lights were off so the crowd couldn't see me. But when the lights came on revealing me, I place my right foot on the speaker and lean forward. "Kneel you pigs," I say into the mic.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

At the doors, Petra handed the tickets to the person on the other side of the gate. When we passed through, Petra grabs my hand pulling me in until we got inside the dark stadium. They were just starting, Petra and I weave through the crowd until we got to the front and were pretty close to the stage.

When the lights came on, Levi's foot stood on the speaker a couple of feet from us. "Kneel you pigs," he says.

With that he began singing one of his songs, 'Dark Side of the Moon' I looked up at him in awe as he started to sing. Petra clutched my arm as she jumped up and down screaming the lyrics back to him. He was amazing. I didn't do too much jumping or screaming like the others, I wanted to enjoy the music and fangirl later.

And for a moment, it almost seemed as if we had looked at each other. Then as if I was dreaming he kneels and reaches out handing the rose he held in his hand to me, my eyes widened. Taking it I held it tightly fearing other fans would take it from me. Looking back up at him, he winks before standing back up on his feet.

Bringing the rose to my nose I gave it a quick sniff before looking back up at him again. When the song came to an end he backs away slightly and peels off his shirt before throwing it to the crowd. I had seen pictures of him before but seeing him live, my jaw drops slightly at the view in front of me.

The lights on him had to make him warm because his body was glistening in sweat. "The lucky girl with the rose gets to meet me after the show, I'll see you then," he says before winking at me again.  _Wait what?!_

Petra turns to me and clutches my hand tighter, "Oh my god (Y/N)!" she screams.  _I'm...I'm gonna get to see him after the-_  My eyes dart back up watching as he poured water on himself to cool off. His hair was now drenched along with his body even more.

 

~Levi~

 

I glance down at the girl, she looked so innocent that the moment I saw her push through the crowds, I knew she was the one I wanted to ruin. Smirking down at her, I carried on with the show doing a few more songs.

I would've thrown her my shirt but she's already got one. Turning back to Hanji and Mike I signal to them to start the next song. Grabbing the mic I keep my eyes on the girl as if I were serenading her. I watched as she just stood there silently watching, she hadn't been screaming at all, just watching. I smirk at the thought of making her scream later, and only to my name.

I ran back and forth while singing the next song, the lights were hot and that water didn't do too much for keeping me cool. Coming back to the center of the stage I attach the mic back on the stand and stay there for a while. My eyes set on the girl only a few feet from me holding the rose I gave her. 


	3. The Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated daily now.

 ~(Y/N)~

 

After 'No Name' finished their songs I decided to stay and watch the rest of the show. Petra said she was headed off to the bathroom. That was half an hour ago. The next band to come on was a new band called 'The Wings'.

And the lead singer, surprisingly was once a former band member of 'No Name' although there were so many different sources for why he left so no one really knew why. My heart pounded thinking of meeting Levi someone I admired since they first started two years ago.

With the rose still in my hand, I made my way over to the exit and would try to sneak my way through backstage since there was no one to come and get me. I left before 'The Wings' could finish their show.

Slipping through the exit I came to a long hall where people ran back and forth and a few other bands were standing getting ready to leave. Slipping past them I made my way towards the back in search for the group 'No Name' if I could find Hanji or Mike then I could find Levi without an issue.

 

~Levi~

 

 _Shit, what is he doing here? And seriously, 'The Wings' what a stupid ass name._ I stomp my way back to my dressing room, in there I met Hanji and Mike. "I didn't know he'd be here tonight, hopefully, he doesn't any more concerts in the areas we plan to hit," Hanji says.

"I don't care, he just wants to piss me off," I growl. Walking past them I sit down in my chair and lean back.

"Have you found your girl yet?" Mike then asks.

I glance over at him and shake my head. _She's probably watching and swooning over Eyebrows._ "I'm sure she'll come," Hanji says in a reassuring tone. I wave my head and they both leave my room, I sat there waiting for the girl hoping someone would point her in the right direction. I even sent my manager to fetch her for me.

 _I need stress relief, and bad now that Erwin is here._ Opening my eyes slightly I look up at the ceiling. _Dammit, Erwin, it didn't have to be this way if you weren't such an attention-whore._

 

_~Memory~_

 

_It was practice and we were all stressed out with a gig coming up. It was important because if we impress the right people we could get a record label. We didn't have a manager but if we got a record label we'd be given one._

_We were in Hanji's basement under her rental home. Her neighbors didn't care as long as we got done before evening so they could sleep. We had just gotten through the first verse of the song when I stop. "Okay...let's do that again-"_

_Suddenly two women came down with a few guys. Eren Jaeger had led them down, two girls came rushing over to me and I back away. "Guys, we're trying to practice," I tell Eren and Armin who just walked down._

_"Sorry, didn't want to disappoint the ladies, they wanted to see you specifically Levi," Eren says. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to them._

_"What do you want?" I ask._

_In the end, I ended up signing thing for them. They went around and talked to Hanji and Mike but completely left Erwin out of the mix. Erwin was rather quiet and never said much, but I knew it bothered him. But it wasn't my place to force the girls to talk to him, it would make not only him but the girls uncomfortable. So after they left he drops his guitar and looks at the three of us._

_"I'm going," he says._

_I look back at him and hold the mike. "Uh, we're not done practicing- we have to get it just right for the-"_

_"I don't care anymore, do it without me," he says._

_After that he left the group, I guess he got to fed up with the lack of attention he was receiving. Not even a year later he made up his own band and got a record label faster than 'No Name' had. We still got it before him it just took longer. But that was his choice, and from that moment we became rivals._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

I let out a sigh and shut my eyes. _Who knew we'd make it this far to where we hate each other now._ I jolt up when I hear a knock at the door. _Is it her?_ "Come in," I say.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I made my way down the hall, people passing me by without a second glance, which was nice. I didn't want to get kicked out for being somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. But then I saw two familiar faces, Hanji and Mike.

"Oh, you're Levi's lucky girl," Hanji says.

I smile and shake their hands. "I guess I am," I say.

"Well he's in his dressing room over there, have fun," she says.

I smile and nod before heading over to the door. On the door was a sticker with his name on it. _Here we go._ With the back of my hand, I curl it slightly and knock on the door with my knuckles. Moments later I hear him say 'come in'. And so I did. 


	4. Seduced By You

~(Y/N)~

 

As I open the door, my heart kept pounding, so loud I felt like he could hear it from across the room. There he sat in his chair looking at me, he was still shirtless, still perfect. "Hi-I uh...hope I wasn't intruding-"

"No, you're fine, welcome," he says, standing up off the chair he comes over to me. His hand pushes on the door behind me shutting it.  _Okay...he's really close now._  I could smell his cologne, mixed with the sweat. My eyes trail down his fit body before looking back up again realizing I was staring too long.

"T-thank you for the rose," I say.

He smirks. "No problem...would you like something to drink?" he asks.

Walking away he heads to the mini-fridge by his vanity. "Sure," I say softly. I go and sit on the sofa against the wall while he pulls out two beers. He hands me one after taking the tab off, I thank him and take a sip. I wasn't much of a drinker so the moment the liquid went down my throat I had taken in too much for my own good. I nearly spat it back up, covering my mouth I glance over watching him smirk still.

"Not much of a drinker are you?" he asks.

I shook my head. "I only drink on special occasions and not usually beer," I say as I wipe my lips.

He nods and chuckles softly. His laugh, his voice he was just too perfect. He took the beer from my hands and set it down on the table in front of us. Then his arm closest to me rests on the back of the couch as he moves in closer. "So, what did you think of the show?" he asks.

My left hand comes up and pushes the hair behind my ear as I turn to look at him. "I-it was amazing, I enjoyed it," I tell him.

"That's good, although I didn't see you being like the rest of the crowd, screaming and jumping," he says.

I smile and shake my head. "Nah, I'd rather enjoy the music than look like a fool jumping around. Besides I was...kinda in shock when you gave me the rose." I tell him. He hums softly, leaning in, I felt his lips press into my cheek. Immediately my face heats up at the act of affection. When his lips left my skin, my hand comes up and covers the spot as my eyes dart toward him.

He was still smirking. "I can do more than that you know..." he says in a seductive tone. He starts to lean in while I sat there completely still.  _I shouldn't do this, he's taking advantage of me. That's why he gave me the rose, so I'd come here and be his toy isn't it?_  Just before his lips could touch mine I place my hand on his chest.

His skin was soft yet sticky. I shove him back and stand up off the couch. "I should go, my friend is waiting for me," I tell him. My mood changed rather quickly now I was making sure I was protecting myself.

"Wait, please stay I-"

I turn back and glare at him. "You were going to kiss me, and you don't even know me. Is that what you do? Give girls roses and lure them back here so you can fuck them?" I ask.

His expression changes from desperation to cold in a millisecond. "What I do with my fans in none of your concern-"

"No, it isn't. Why don't you go find someone more desperate because I'm not opening my legs for some fuckboy superstar." I tell him.

He looks at me in shock that I had just called him a fuckboy. "Excuse me?" he asks.

"You heard me," I stop and scoff as I shake my head. "This was a mistake...now I'll have to burn this shirt when I get home along with anything else I have of you," I tell him. I open the door and step out of the room. He slams the door behind me and I stand there with the rose still in my hands. I shake my head and drop it by the door.  _I can't believe I admired him._   _I guess this is why they say never to meet your idols._

Walking away from the door I stood by the exit door. Disappointed and lonely I pulled out my phone to text Petra and see where she was. I leet out a shaky sigh as I stood there with shaking hands.  _What if he sends security and gets me kicked out? I need to watch my mouth._  I let out another sigh feeling stupid.

 _And here I thought he'd be different, that he actually wanted to get to know his fans. But then again I'm always the one who is shit outta luck._ I just wanted to go home and never leave now. I could never listen to or hear about 'No Name' ever again after tonight. At least Hanji seemed nice, I wonder if she knew about Levi's intentions for me? I turn to watch the guys pull out the stage equipment and instruments into the vans. Then suddenly I felt a hand clap down onto my right shoulder.

 

~Levi~

 

 _That fuckin' girl- how dare she call me a fuckboy! She would've been the first girl in years I've been with if she hadn't fuckin' up and left._  Grumbling softly I stood by the door still holding a glare. Turning back I grab the two bottles and slam them to the ground out of rage.  _Fuckin' girl pissed me off even more!_

I pace back and forth trying to calm myself down, but all I could see was her damn innocent little face smiling and pushing hair behind her fuckin' ear. But damn her demeanor changed hella fast once she caught on to my intentions. She wasn't so innocent, which I kinda liked to be honest...not that I didn't like her innocent side. I shake my head and go sit on my chair again.  _At least I'll never have to see her again._  


	5. Luck

~(Y/N)~

 

 _And here I thought he'd be different, that he actually wanted to get to know his fans. But then again I'm always the one who is shit outta luck._ I just wanted to go home and never leave now. I could never listen to or hear about 'No Name' ever again after tonight. At least Hanji seemed nice, I wonder if she knew about Levi's intentions for me? I turn to watch the guys pull out the stage equipment and instruments into the vans. Then suddenly I felt a hand clap down onto my right shoulder.

I dart my head back finding Hanji standing there with a sweet smile. "Where is your friend?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders and lift my phone showing I was trying to call her for the fourth time. "She probably left without me...figures," I mutter the last bit.

She stands there for a moment as she sifts through her pockets. "You got money for a cab home?" she asks.

I shook my head.  _I didn't even think to bring any cash with me._  Hanji then pulls out her wallet and give me a twenty. "Oh, I couldn't-"

"It's fine, I don't think you really wanna walk home alone this late," she says.

I smile. "Thank you," I say.

She nods and crosses her arms. "Also, I'm gonna give you my number. Maybe tomorrow we can hang out. I'll be in town one more day before I go on tour." she says, she pulls out a sharpie pen and writes her number down on my wrist.

"O-oh sure thing." I stutter softly.

"Good, I'll see you then. You can text me your address so I can pick you up," she says.

I nod, I trusted her more than I trusted Levi, and Mike well he was too quiet so I didn't know what to expect. I thank her once again before making my way through the back exit. I walk around the building towards the front where I stood and held my hand out for a cab.

When one came along, I got in and shut the door. Telling them the address they start making their way in that direction although it would be a slow drive due to the traffic. I pull out my phone again, this time to put in Hanji's number then to try and call Petra to make sure she was alright.

Putting my phone to my ear, it rang for only a second before going straight to voicemail. She was ignoring my calls still. I then exit the call logs and text her again.  _'I want to know if you made it home safely.'_  I text her.

She never did text me back, which not only worried me but annoyed me too if she was purposefully ignoring me because of the whole rose thing. Letting out a sigh, I shut my phone off and sit back.

When I got home, I paid the man then got out. I rush upstairs to my studio apartment, unlocking my door I slip in and turn on the lights. I pull my shirt over my head and toss it over onto my bed while I head over to my wardrobe. I grab another shirt and begin clearing out my closet of anything that had Levi's face on it. Instead of burning it, I planned to give it away.  _Stupid jerk._

At least Hanji was nice, although tomorrow I should pay her back for the money she gave me. I grab my wallet off the nightstand by my bed. Opening it I check to see if I even had a twenty. Thankfully I did, that was all the cash I had. After packing the things I had of 'No Name' into a small box I set it by the door to drop off at Goodwill tomorrow before I head off to work.

Changing my pants I quickly head into my tiny bathroom and get ready for bed. Once I was finished with that, I climb into bed and pull the covers over my head.  _I'm gonna have to talk to Petra tomorrow...I hope she's alright._  Shutting my eyes I let out a sigh and try and sleep. I hoped tonight was all a dream and that Levi really wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of people.


	6. A New Friend

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up the next day feeling rested completely disregarding the fact that I met Levi Ackerman last night. Although that fact soon came rushing back when I remembered I made plans to hang out with Hanji.

Turning on my bed, I grab my phone and open it to my messages. I start a new conversation with Hanji and ask her when she wanted to meet. When she finally messaged me back I found she wanted to pick me up around noon.

I text her my address for her, with a few hours to spare, I made myself breakfast and got dressed. After that, I sat around for a couple more hours reading or studying. I didn't have classes in the morning this semester so I was free up until two this afternoon.

When it was finally time to go, I waited downstairs for her, I watched as a car pulled up and the window rolled down. Hanji had her hood up along with sunglasses. "Uh, hi." I greet.

"Hi, sorry for the disguise, but can't have paparazzi finding me. Get in." she says.

I do as told and get in the car with her. Shutting my door I let out a sigh and buckle myself in as she starts to drive off. "I hope I'm not keeping you away from anything important." I say.

"Nah, it's kinda our day off before we hit the road again tomorrow. We're going on tour then having a little mini-break in the middle of it then back on tour again." she explains.

"Sounds exhausting." I say.

She shrugs her shoulder. "Kinda, but I'm used to it and it can be fun with friends." she says, I shrug at what she said.  _I guess._

"How is your friend? Did she have a good reason for ditching you last night?" she asks.

I shook my head. "I haven't even talked to her yet. I'll see her in class though." I tell her.

"Class? So you're a student." she says.

"Yeah, a sophomore at college...although I'm thinking of taking time off." I inform her, not that it was any of her business, but whatever kept the conversation from meeting awkward silence.

"I see, just not working out for you?" she asks.

I nod my head. I just needed a long break from it all right now, in all honesty, I didn't know what I wanted to do before I didn't really think about going to college but since leaving home, I needed the money to fend for myself and hopefully, one day get out of my studio apartment. So I decided to go to college so in the future I could have a better paying job.

"Well what are you gonna do on this break of yours?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Probably work...I don't know." I mutter.

"Why not see family?" she asks.

My body tenses at the question.  _It's been so long...I doubt they want to see me now, or ever after what happened._  "Uhm...I'd rather not." I mutter.

She didn't seem to press further on my family and thank goodness for it. The car ride was silent after that as we made our way over to the mall where we walked around and got to know one another. Hanji was completely different, carefree, and really nice compared to the douchebag Levi I met last night.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure." she says.

"Does Levi...usually call his fangirls to his dressing room?" I ask.

Without taking a minute to think she shook her head. "Why did something go wrong with him?" she asks.

I let out a huff, I really didn't want to start drama with them but, I needed to rant and Petra wasn't here so, "Well we were talking and then he kissed my cheek. I might've overreacted but it felt like he was trying to seduce me." I answer.

She quickly burst out in a laughing fit. "Then he royally screwed that up." she laughs.

"H-how so?" I ask.

"Well obviously if he actually was successful you would've stayed, and we would've heard a lot of screaming for that matter." she says.

I avert my eyes away from her with a soft blush at the thought. "Well, he's a dick...I thought he actually wanted to just hang out...but no." I mutter, it still kind of hurt, but I needed to get over it.

"Actually, once you get to know him he's not really that much of a dick." she says.

That may be true but I would never get the chance to really know him. He was a superstar and would travel and travel, he isn't meant to stay in one place for too long until after a tour then it's to work with his next album, probably.

As we continued to walk around Hanji ended up buying me some things as gifts. Really it was almost too good to be true that she was this nice. After spending time together we both part ways, I caught a bus to campus while she headed back to her hotel with the others. 


	7. Gonna Regret

~Levi~

 

I woke up late to the sound of knocking at my door. I had a slight hangover but it wasn't too bad. Groaning I get up from the couch and make my way over to the door. I open it and Hanji rushes in while flicking on the light. "What the fuck." I groan softly, squinting at her.

"Sorry, I need to ask you something." she says, she goes and sits on the couch.

I groan again and walk over to the table to pick up the mess I made last night after the brat left. "What is it? And why couldn't this wait until I woke up?" I ask.

"Well you're awake now." she says.

I sigh not bothering to argue with her. "Now what did you want to ask four-eyes?" I question.

She smiles big up at me and I roll my eyes feeling like I was going to regret letting her in. "I want to bring someone on tour with us. She's a friend and she's taking time off from school for a while. I think she'd really like the trip." she says.

I cross my arms, I wouldn't deny her unless I knew this someone. "Who?" I ask.

She looks at me timidly now. "(Y/N)-"

"No." I cut her off.

"What?! Come on Levi!" she begs.

"I said no, I'll allow anyone else but that shitty little brat." I tell her.

"Oh come on Levi! This could be good for you both to get to know each other and redeem yourself." she says.

"Redeem myself? I didn't do anything wrong!" I snap.

"Okay, okay calm down. I just...she's really nice and I think she'd really like it. Who knows you two could be really good friends." she says.  _Good friends my ass. That girl called me a fuckboy._

"No, I don't like her, there is no way I'm gonna let her come with us so she can bitch at me more." I say.

"Please Levi." Hanji begs, on cue the puppy eyes sink in as she looks up at me. "She won't be a problem I promise." she says.

I growl softly and turn my head away.  _I should've known this girl was gonna be an issue. I'm never giving out fucking roses again._

"Fine...but you're responsible for her. I will not take in any part of watching her or caring for her." I tell her.

Hanji quickly jumps up from the couch and jumps me, pulling me into a bear hug I stand there glaring at her. "Thank you! Thank you!" she says. I growl again before shoving her off.

"Now leave me alone, I got shit to clean." I grumble.

Skipping to the door she turns back. "Thank you Levi!" she calls before exiting the door. I roll my eyes and let out a soft huff before picking up more of the trash left behind.  _I'm gonna regret this._

 

~Hanji~

 

After leaving Levi's dressing room I walk down the hall happily heading to my car off to see (Y/N) again to tell her the news. On the way there I was greeted by Mike. "Oh hey, Mike." I greet.

He sniffs softly, "Were you with Levi?" he asks telling the scent.

"Uh yeah. I was asking him if I could invite a friend on the tour." I explain.

"Oh...who?" he asks.

I walk around him and fold my hands together, he wouldn't really care anyway, "Her name is (Y/N). She's a friend I recently made." I explain.

"I see." he says.

With that, he left walking down the hall rather quickly. Shrugging it off I continue down the hall until I reach the parking lot and get into my car. Hopefully (Y/N) will want to join us, that way she can also work her issues out with Levi. 


	8. Jealousy

~(Y/N)~

After classes, I headed home for the evening not having any work today. At home, I did a little studying while I prepared an early dinner so I wouldn't end up forgetting to eat if I decided to wait.

While making my food, there was a knock at my door. Setting my plate down I rush over to the door and open it. Petra stood there with a box of treats and a guilty look on her face. "I have been calling you- I was worried." I tell her, I pull her in and hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've called. I was mad and stupid to be." she says.

I let out a sigh and shut the door, taking the box from her I go back to the kitchen and offer her some food. We sit down on the edge of my bed and I slowly eat my food while she profusely apologizes. "I let my jealousy get to me, I should've known better." she says.

I shake my head and set my plate aside. "It's fine." I tell her.

Then she rests her hands on top of mine as she turns to me and smiles. "So how did it go?" she asks. I didn't even want to remember what happened, the memory, of course, would still be fresh in my head.

I sigh and shrug. "Could've gone better...he was kinda trying to seduce me...and I called him a fuckboy." I explain.

Her smile drops and quickly turns to concern. "Really? That's messed up. He didn't do anything to you did he?" she asks. I shook my head with a soft smile.

"I left right after, and since you ran off Hanji gave me money for a cab." I explain.

"Again I'm sorry." she says.

I shake my head again. She got jealous easily, although she never needed to be. She had everything, a perfect job, home, family...hell she wouldn't have to try that hard to get the perfect boyfriend.

"Just next time, try and not get jealous okay?" I ask.

She sighs and nods slowly. "I'm sorry you had a bad experience. I thought it would've been nice to meet him...is that why all your 'No Name' stuff is in that box?" she asks glancing back at the filled box. I nod.

"I'll get around to giving them away soon." I tell her.

She nods and sighs before grabbing my plate to take some of the food. We sat and talked about random things, now over the worry of how she was doing yesterday. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom while you pick out a movie." she says.

I nod and walk up to my small tv stand where I pull out the DVDs. As I was pulling them out there was another knock at my door. Confused I set the case of DVDs down and head for the door. Twisting the knob I open the door finding Hanji standing in the hallway. "Hi."  


	9. Invitation

~(Y/N)~

 

"Hi." Hanji says.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" I ask.

She steps in quickly and I shut the door and follow her further into my apartment. "Well, after hanging out with you today, and hearing that you were taking time off of school...I thought I'd invite you to come on our tour." she says.

My eyes widen and jaw drops slightly. "Wait what?" I ask.

"Surprise?" she says in an unsure tone.

I quickly shook my head and walk past her.  _This is crazy, I barely knew her and if I was gonna go I would have to see Levi._  "I can't possibly Hanji I have work." I tell her.

"When was the last time you had a vacation?" she asks.

I stood there and glanced up slightly thinking about it, I let out a soft huff and cross my arms. "Clearly it's been too long." she says.

I let out another sigh, "Still Hanji, I can't just drop every-"

"Please (Y/N), it'll be fun. Levi said you can come with us, you can watch our shows backstage and even take my bed on the bus. And we'll even get to run around town during the day before shows and buy stuff." she says.

I wanted to say no, tell her I had a busy schedule, but she pulled a puppy dog face and she was good at it. "How did you even get Levi to agree? I doubt after what happened between us he'd even let me on the bus." I say.

"Oh, I begged and used the puppy eyes." she says.

 _Figures._  With my left hand, I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine, but don't expect me to talk to Levi." I tell her finally giving in.

She jumps and laughs happily before pulling me into a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, it'll be so much fun!" she says.

I smile softly and slowly hug her back. "When are you gonna be leaving?" I ask.

"Oh, tomorrow morning. I'll have the bus parked out front I'd say about 8 in the morning." she says.  _8 in the morning?! I'm gonna have to set multiple alarms._

"Okay." I sigh.

"So make sure you get plenty of beauty sleep- Oh I would pack your things now it's gonna be a long ride." she says. Slowly we walk back to the door and I nod at her requests. "Also pick out some swimming suits we will have days off to go to any local beaches." she continues on while I nod.

By the time we reached the door, she finally finished. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she says before hugging me again.

"Yeah, see you." I say gently hugging her back.

I shut the door again finally now that she was gone.  _What have I gotten myself into?_  Walking away from the door I head to my small wardrobe and grab out a duffel bag. I begin to pack most of my clothes knowing I'd be on the road for some time.

Petra finally comes out of the bathroom now her whole demeanor changed. "Petra-"

"I'm going home, have fun hanging out with your new friends." she says.

Rushing over she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Petra, come on." I call, she didn't answer though she just went to the door and left. My door slammed loudly as I stood there in front of my wardrobe. I let out a sigh and drop the shirt I was going to fold.  _Great, she's mad again._

Packing my things I let out a sigh, I packed my laptop, books, chargers, and clothes along with a few other necessities. After zipping up the duffel bag I set it by the door then return to my bed. I was no longer in the mood to watch a movie, shoving the DVD case back in the shelf I turn the TV off and head over to my bed.

Attaching my phone to the charger I set it on my nightstand then remember to set an alarm. I set three in case I didn't wake up from the first one. Climbing into bed I hide under the covers and shut my eyes.  _She honestly gets too jealous. I don't know what I'm gonna have to do now to get her to be happy again._


	10. Road Trip

~(Y/N)~

 

That morning exactly at 8 a.m. I found myself entering 'No Name's' tour bus. Their name printed across the outside of the bus. I had a pillow and blanket with me in case they couldn't provide one. I also had my rather heavy duffel bag in my hands.

Slowly turning I thank the driver before looking down, it was luxurious and bright. There at the table, Levi sat with Mike while Hanji stood there waiting. "You're here!" she says in an excited tone.  _I wanna go back to sleep._

"Could you be any louder four-eyes?" Levi asks as he stands up. He steps passed Hanji and stands before me, I flash him a glare warning him to stay back. Leaning forward he grabs the handle of my duffel bag.

He never cut eye contact with me, and he didn't glare either. Slowly releasing the bag he stands up straight and heads to the back of the bus to put my bag probably with the others. Stepping further I take a seat on the couch on the left. Levi returns and sits back down while Hanji steps up and sits beside me. "I don't think you've met Mike officially, but he's our drummer." she says.

 _I knew that._  I nod and turn to look at Mike who nods his head once to me, I simply flick my wrist in a half wave. "All set?" the driver asks.

We all nod and he shuts the door. With that, we took off down the road heading to where ever their next show was. Looking out the window behind the couch, watching as we drove through town passing smaller cars. I let out a sigh and turn around to look, the table Mike and Levi were sitting at seemed to pull out and could be put down as well. There was a couch on the other side next to counters.

 _I wonder where I'll be sleeping?_  "Oh, I didn't even think to give you a tour." Hanji then says.

"Oh, it's-" before I could refuse she yanks me out of the chair and leads me around showing me where everything was. Past the master suite, which according to Hanji was Levi's room was the only shower. It was a short tour, but at least I knew where my bag was.

Returning to the couch I sat there awkwardly. "You'll take that couch." Hanji then says pointing at the couch in front of me. Then I began to wonder where Hanji and Mike slept. "Where do you and Mike sleep then?" I ask.

Hanji points at the chair next to the driver. "Mike sleeps there most of the time, and I sleep on this couch." she says as she pats the couch we were currently sitting on. I nod slowly before moving over to the other couch with my blanket and pillow. I close the blinds behind me and Hanji does the same on her side for me. Setting the pillow down I sat there for a few just looking at my phone.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

After some time, she stopped looking at her phone and passed out.  _I guess she's not a morning person._  Mike went up and sat with the driver while Hanji headed off to the bathroom leaving me with the brat.

Glancing over to her she rested her head on the single pillow she brought, and her blanket barely covering her. With a huff, I push myself up off the chair and step over to her. Gently grabbing her blanket, I pull it over her form stopping at her shoulders.

Letting out another sigh I step back and sit at the chair again keeping my eyes on her. Hanji comes back right after I sat and sit on the couch. "See this isn't so bad." she mutters.

I roll my eyes at her comment and turn away.  _I just don't want her to complain about how fucking cold she is when she wakes up._  Crossing my arms I sat there silently, then glancing back with my head still facing forward, I watched her stir in her sleep.  _At least she didn't pick a fight with me...yet._


	11. Former Friend

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up later that day finding a blanket wrapped around me, and I don't remember putting it on. Looking around for a moment I remember where I was, and I lock eyes with Levi for a moment before he turned to take a sip of his drink. I yawn softly then grab my phone to check the time. It was almost noon.

Hearing footsteps I look up finding Levi, I glare at him until I notice the cup in his hand. "Stop glaring at me brat." he mutters.

"I have every right jerk." I mumble.

He rolls his eyes and sets the cup beside me. Letting out a huff I turn and grab the cup, it smelt of tea, and it was warm. Taking a sip then quickly place it to my side for a moment as I sit up properly. Hanji walks in and her eyes light up for a moment. "You're awake." she mentions.

"Yeah, just woke up." I tell her.

She sits down in front of me on the other couch and smiles. "We should play a game...something so we all get to know each other!" Hanji suggests.

 _Like icebreakers?_ On the inside, I was shaking my head vigorously, but I did want to know more about the group I would be spending a lot of time with. "No, that's stupid when most of us already know each other." Levi says.

Hanji frowns in his direction, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. "How about you get the stick out of your ass." I mumble.  _Was he always this damn mean? How is it he as so many fans who adore him- oh wait, they don't know what he's really like._

He glances back at me with a soft glare. "Keep it up and I won't be the only person on this bus with something up their ass." he threatens. I glare at him as I cross my arms. "Besides it's just gonna be you asking (Y/N) questions four-eyes so how about you just do that and leave the rest of us out of it." Levi says, turning to look back at Hanji.

"You're no fun." she says.

Soon she turns her attention back to me and pulls out her phone. "Since Levi is right, I'm just gonna look up questions to ask okay? Feel free to have me skip some if you want." she says. I nod and sigh softly.  _This is like a freakin' interview...but I guess it makes sense, they don't really know me...and I don't really know them._  First, it started out with the simple, what's your favorite food, drink. Then led onto more about my height and interests which all I answered rather quickly. I'd catch slight glances from Levi who was clearly listening in.

"Okay, now onto the more personal stuff." she says.

 _Personal? How personal._  "O-okay." I stutter.

"Okay first question, what is your favorite trait in a friend?" she asks.

"Honesty." I answer quickly.

She nods and smiles before moving on. "Did you always grow up in Brila?" she asks.

I shook my head. "I lived in Hesa until I was seventeen." I answer.

"Seventeen? Weren't you supposed to still be in high school?" she asks.

I nod my head silently. "What happened?" she asks.

"Can you move onto another question...please." I say, glancing over I watch as Levi looks over at me puzzled. Hanji nods and looks down at her phone.

"Oh here is one, are you close with your fa-"

"No." I answer quickly. I just wanted her to move on, spare me the heartache of thinking of my family.

"Hanji, you're making her uncomfortable, change the topic of the questions." Levi says.

Hanji turns to him then shoves her phone in his face. "How about you, since you've been listening anyway." she says.

Levi takes her phone and turns in his seat. "I have a better idea, how about we play 'would you rather'." he suggests.

I sit up and lean against the back of the couch and nod at his suggestion. "You could've said that before!" she says loudly.

Levi simply rolls his eyes and looks down at her phone for questions. Levi then hands the phone off to Hanji again. "Okay, (Y/N) Would you rather be constantly tired no matter how much you sleep or constantly hungry no matter what you eat?" Hanji asks.

 _Well, I'm already constantly tired no matter how much sleep I get._ "The first one." I answer.

"Same." Levi answers immediately after me, I glance over, I didn't think he was playing.

Hanji smirks over at me then turns to Levi. "Okay Levi, your turn. Would you rather have a really big house that is always dirty or a tiny house that's always clean?" she asks.

"Small house duh." he answers quickly.

"Shoot." she mutters.

Hanji hands the phone off to Levi and he looks for a question. "Okay four-eyes, would you rather be reincarnated as a fly or just cease to exist after you die?

"The first one, I'd rather be a fly." she answers.

I chuckle softly and shake my head at her answer. Around in the circle, we all asked questions seeming to have fun with it. "(Y/N), would you rather find your true love or a suitcase with five million dollars inside?" she asks.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched her look over to me for a split second then back at Hanji. "The five million dollars." she answers.  _What? She seemed like she'd go for the first, then again I shouldn't assume._

"Why is that?" Hanji asks.

(Y/N) shrugs her shoulders and smiles gently. "With money, I'd be able to pay things off and find a better place to live. And use the rest to donate." she says. I grumble softly and turn away, I didn't want to admit it but she seemed too good to be true.

"What don't like my answer?" she then asks me.

I turn back and shake my head. "That's your choice, at least you know what you'd do with it and for reasonable things. I've met people who spend it on useless things." I answer, standing up from my seat I step forward into the little kitchen area. I stood closer to her as she looked up at me watching me pour more tea into both of our cups.

"Thanks." she says before taking the cup into her hand.

After that we spent more time getting to know each other, learning more about one another. Mike finally joined in after having his nap in the chair. Although he didn't talk much he did hum and smirk as he listened. The one thing I still wondered though, was why she disliked the topic of family so much.  _Something must've happened when she was younger...or maybe I'm reading too much into things._

"I also had a question...what happened to your former bandmate Erwin-"

That's when a nerve was struck, I didn't want to hear that bastards stupid name. "That prick isn't important." I say I slam my teacup a little too hard against the counter as I turn to her. She looks up at me in slight shock and fear to my sudden aggressive action with the cup.

"Pull over I need to smoke." I tell the driver.

The bus driver does as told and I pull out a single cigarette, walking to the door I wait until the man comes to a stop before I get out and shut the door.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As the door shut I turn to Mike and Hanji looking at them in confusion. "I swear him and his mood swings." I mutter.

"He's not so fond of Erwin...they had a falling out a couple of years back. Then Erwin formed a new band and they became rivals." Hanji explains.

"What was their falling out about?" I ask.

Hanji shrugs. "Levi only told us Erwin wanted the spotlight on him and felt like he wasn't getting any attention. So he left one night after practice." she explains.

I turn and look out the window finding Levi standing out there still smoking.  _Still, he didn't have to be so rude about it._  From that point on I would make sure in future conversations not to bring up Erwin around Levi. I really didn't want to get further on his bad side, and I'm sure he didn't want to get further on my bad side either.


	12. Perfect

[Song for this chapter](https://youtu.be/-ddlXzRBatY)

 

═════ ♬ ═════

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Our first stop was in Crinas, a smaller city than Brila, that night I stood backstage looking out at the stage from the side. I had my pass and everything that they gave me so I wouldn't be mistaken for a crazy fan and kicked out.

I watched Levi sing and move around the stage, at times he'd reach down and touch his fan's hands. The song he chose first was called 'Perfect'

_I was fine right before I met her. Never hurt and nothing could control me._

I listen to the lyrics, the song was about a girl who was so perfect that it ruined him. For some stupid reason, it felt like it was about me. Like I said, stupid.

_You know I tried but I can't regret her. She's the first, ask anyone who knows me..._

Stepping closer I watched as Hanji and Mike played. Levi stepped up to the edge of the stage again as he continued to sing his heart out.

_Terrified that she'd find my heart and break it, paralyzed by the thought of her with someone else..._

He was facing me for a moment, and our eyes met like the first night when I came to his concert as an admiring fan. When he turns to look back at the crowd he gets on his knees.

_I wish I would've known, I shouldn't have fallen in love with her, it's been nothing but trouble till now, I shouldn't have fallen in love at all..._

_But I couldn't stop myself. Who gives you the right to tear up my life? How dare she be so perfect...What did I do to deserve this? I'll never let her go, how dare she be so perfect!_

As he continued singing the song the fans screamed wildly until he was done. Taking a breather he grabbed a bottle of water before moving onto the next song. His eyes were mainly wrapped in the cloth that was his trademark. But at times it would slip and I'd see his eyes. Hanji and Mike didn't have too much of a problem since they were in one place mostly.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When the show ended I had towels for them to wipe their sweaty bodies. Handing the first to Hanji, then Mike. I toss Levi's at him and he catches it before giving me a slight glare. I turn away acting like I hadn't noticed it but I did.

The four of us walked down the hall, they would go into their dressing rooms to change, I went with Hanji while the boys changed. We'd all regroup on the bus soon.

I sat in the room talking with Hanji while she changed when she was done she and I headed for the bus. Levi and Mike both follow close behind after, getting on the bus I take a seat on the couch that also served as my bed. Hanji did the same across from me.

Levi and Mike pulled the table out and sat down. We all talked a little while the bus driver pulled off the side of the road. "Hanji, you said you lived with your dad. What was he like?" I ask since she had brought up the topic.

"He was smart, a little strict but relatively nice." she answers.

"I'm guessing he wasn't so happy when he found out you wanted to be in a band?" I ask.

She smiles and shakes her head. "I had really good grades in school and he even had me apply to really good colleges but I dropped all of that to be a part of 'No Name'." she answers. I then turn to the boys wanting to know more about them too.

"What about you Mike?" I ask.

He glances over and hums softly before shaking his head. Lastly, my sights set on the back of Levi's head, and he knew I was going to ask because he turned to me. "Didn't know my dad so don't ask." he says.

Levi stood up and headed off to his bedroom, he slid the sliding door closed for privacy. I sigh softly wishing Levi wouldn't act like that. Mike then got up to and went to the passenger seat next to the driver. "They didn't have the greatest childhoods...I try and not bring it up too much." she says.

I nod my head in understanding before looking at the closed door, Levi was on the other side getting ready for bed. "Do you want to talk about your family? Now that it's just us?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "My family was nice...for the most part. But they were also pretty snobby. At seventeen...when...let's just say they had my future planned out for me and I didn't agree with it." I tell her.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood by the door listening in. Letting out a sigh I step over and climb onto the bed. I listened as they talked a while longer now completely on a new topic. Sighing I shut my eyes and try to sleep.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

I woke up to the shower going the next morning. I figured it was Mike since he always took early showers. So, getting up I head towards the little bathroom area to brush my teeth. Opening the sliding door I head over to the sink. "Levi?!" I hear a feminine voice shriek.  _That's not Mike._

My head darts up looking in the mirror throw the fog I find a naked (Y/N) standing under the water covering herself. My eyes studied through the mirror at the shape of her body, and her hands didn't that great of a job hiding her breasts. I stood there completely still taking in the view. "Hey pervert." she calls.

I growl and cover my eyes. "Sorry."

I quickly left heading back into my bedroom again, sitting on the edge of the bed I wait for her to finish up. I shook my head at the thoughts that seemed to flood in rather quickly.  _God, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

When she finally came out fully dressed, she glares at me. "You could've knocked you know." she grumbles.

"I thought it was Mike, he's usually in there at this time taking a shower." I tell her.

She holds herself, still keeping her glare. "Then why were you just standing there looking at me like a pervert?" she asks.

I glare back at her now that she was calling me names again. "Would you stop calling me that. I swear I wish we had another fuckin' shower." I mumble.  _That's a lie._

"Well you're not the only one." she says.

With that, she finally left not making me have to answer for myself why I stopped and looked at her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

 _I can't believe him...why did he have to stare though? God._  I shake my head and shiver gently as I take a seat. My face still felt warm, leaning back I place my hands on my face and sigh. "What happened?" Hanji asks.

I turn my head towards the sliding door which led to Levi's room. "While I was in the shower, Levi walked in...he wouldn't stop staring at me." I mumble.

She giggles softly placing her hand over her mouth so Levi wouldn't hear. I shake my head and lean back again.  _I just need to not let him get to me._


	13. Bothered By You

~(Y/N)~

 

That night I sat on the couch watching a movie on my laptop. Hanji and Mike were sleeping along with Levi, or so I assumed.

My assumption would end up being proved wrong when he stumbles out of his room. Slowly he steps into the kitchen...he was without a shirt and in sweatpants. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard he sets it under the faucet and turns on the water.

After filling the cup he turns to me and sips his water. "What are you doing up?" he asks in a low tone.

Slowly he approaches me then points at the spot next to me. He was wondering if he could sit, I nod and he takes a seat. I move over a little allowing him to get comfortable, he looks at my screen looking at the movie I was watching.

"So this is what you do at night instead of sleeping?" he asks.

I shrug a little. "Either this or study...unless I'm really tired." I whisper.

He hums softly, deeply making me shiver for some reason. Letting out a sigh I pass him an earbud offering him to watch with me. He takes it and sticks it in his ear before I press play. Silently we both watch for a little while slowly move in closer until our arms were brushing against each other.

By the time the movie ended, I was starting to get sleepy. Levi paused the movie at the end credits and pulled out his earbud. "Surprised you actually sat through it." I mutter.

"Well I'm not rude like some people." he says.

 _I swear he can't be nice for like two seconds. And here I thought we were actually starting to get along._  "Why do you have to be such an ass?" I ask softly.

"Why do you have to be an annoying little shit?" he asks.

"Don't answer my question with another question." I softly snap back.

I stand up after he does and follow him through the small kitchen area in my shorts and tank top. He grabs the sliding door and closes it enough to where I could go in but his head and part of his chest was still out. "Goodnight (Y/N)." he says.

I grab the sliding door before he closes it and accidentally brush my hand against his. His head darts back looking down at me in confusion. "I'm sorry...thanks for watching the movie with me." I mutter. I avoid his gaze not wanting to know what his expression was, probably annoyed as usual.

"You're welcome." he mutters.

Glancing up I find him looking at me, his expression serious but not annoyed. Our hands were beside one another as we both held the door. After staring at each other we both quickly say goodnight before I release the door and he shuts it.  _Maybe after this, we can start getting along._

 

~Levi~

 

 _How can someone so shitty look so innocent?_ I shake my head and groan softly. Making my way over to the bed, I get back in. Laying flat on my back I look up at the ceiling.  _I shouldn't have been so rude I guess. I don't know what came over me._

Letting out a sigh, I rest my right hand on my stomach.  _How am I supposed to prove to her I'm not a fuckboy? Why do I even care what the fuck she thinks?_  Quickly I turn on my side and groan.  _Why the fuck do I care?_   _I was being a fuckboy, I was gonna try and sleep with her there is no lying about that...but why is this bothering me so much now? It's not like I went through with it._

I shut my eyes and sigh again trying to get some sleep.  _I have another show tomorrow, I need to stay focused._


	14. Responsibility

~(Y/N)~

 

I was running behind, so behind that, I got stuck at the front doors waiting to get in. If I hadn't waited so long to leave I would've gotten in before the crowd of people came. Now I was in the middle of a large crowd of people.

I waited as they start to open the doors, little did I know that it would be a big mistake. Once the doors opened people started rushing in to give their tickets to the people. I was pushed and shoved forward up until I lost my balance.

Falling forward I quickly cover my head as people rushed over me stepping on my side and my back.  _These fuckin' people._  It felt forever and I even tried to get up but every time I did I would get stepped on and forced back down to my ground.

After some time when the crowd decreased, I stood up slowly in pain from being stepped on so many times. I brush myself off and let out a sigh, slowly I walk over to the door. As I was just about to show the people my pass there was a sudden pain at the back of my head and I fall forward again.

Only this time I passed out.

 

~Levi~

 

Before the show I walk around holding the cloth I would soon wrap around my face. "Where the fuck is she?" I ask Hanji as she passes by.

"I don't know, she could've gotten lost in the crowd." she says.

"I'm gonna get security to keep lookout." I tell her.

 _I'm not supposed to be responsible for her, yet I'm having to look for that damn brat._  "I'm sure she's fine Levi." she says.

Hanji walks away and I walk in the opposite direction to a security guard. "Go find (Y/N), and when you find her come straight to me." I tell him. The man simply nods and leaves to do his task.

With that, I turn back and start heading for the stage, on the way I wrap the cloth over my face. I made it so I could still see, and search the crowd, but once I got out there, it was pointless. There were way too many people.  _Focus._

 

~Time Skip~

 

About halfway through the show, I glanced over at the security guard who was standing backstage watching.  _I guess he found her_.

When the show finally ended the group and I follow the man to the lobby. He led us over to a long couch and coming up from the back I look down finding her passed out on it.  _Seriously? She fuckin' fell asleep-_  "One of the ticket collectors said they found her on the ground. She had blood on the back of her head...it's possible she could've been trampled." the security guard says.

I nod and walk around the couch. Mike does the same and as I was about to pick her up he does it for me. "Go change, I'll take her to the bus." he says.

"Okay, put her on my bed, she'll be more comfortable there." I tell him. He nods and starts to walk away.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes slowly open, turning my head I groan softly from the pain slowly sinking in.  _My head._  I raise my hand to my head when suddenly someone to my left grabs my hand. I glance over finding Levi holding my wrist down, I turn back finding Hanji right beside me looking rather focused.

"She's trying to clean you up." he says.

With a sigh, I lean back and allow her to continue. Levi didn't let go of my wrist, but his grip was rather gentle. Once Hanji was finished she stood up. "I'll get you some pain killers." she says. Nodding I watch her leave the room, and so did Mike once he knew I was going to be okay.

Levi though stayed, and he releases my wrist and sits up. "So what happened?" he asks.

I move up on the pillows a little. He stands up and reaches forward, nervously I wait wondering what he was doing until I feel him fluff up the pillows. He then glances down which makes me glance down. I was in different clothes. Still, between his arms, I glance up and pull the covers up further. "You didn't change me did you?" I ask.

"No, Hanji did, now answer the question." he says calmly.

Slowly his eyes glance down again this time at my mouth before he pushes himself away. He sits back down and folds one leg over the other. "Well, you already knew I was going to be running late. I was waiting at the front and when they opened the doors I got trampled." I start.

He remains still. "That doesn't explain the nasty cut on your head unless someone with heels stepped on your head." he says.

"No, I protected my head. When I got up I went to the door but...I think I got hit with something I don't know what." I say I place my hand on my head gently pressing at the injury.

"I see..." he says he turns his head and Hanji walks in with the pills and water for me.

"Here you are. You're lucky Levi sent a security guard to go looking for you. Otherwise, we'd all be running around worried like crazy." she says.

I thank her for the pills and water, taking them I turn and set the cup down on the nightstand. I turn and watch as Levi stands up.

 

~Levi~

 

Leaning over to the chair holding an extra pillow I toss it at (Y/N). "If you need anything else let me know, you can have the bed tonight." I inform her.

She holds the pillow in her arms tightly while looking at me...all innocent-like.  _Fucking stop it._  I mentally slap myself as I look away. "Where are you gonna sleep? I can't imagine you'll sleep much on the couch." she says.  _Don't you fuckin' dare offer to share Levi._

"I'll be fine, rest idiot." I say.

Before she could say anything else, and before I could change my mind I left the room quickly. Shutting the door I sigh and head over to the couch that (Y/N) would sleep on.  _Shit, I should've brought my own blanket...oh well I'm sure she wouldn't mind._

I go and sit down on the couch, the lights were out as the bus driver started to drive. Hanji was at the table with her back to me reading using the light from her phone flashlight so she wouldn't bother anyone else. Mike was back in the passenger seat ready to sleep. I sat there before falling to my side resting my head on (Y/N)'s pillow. Grabbing her blanket I cover myself partly feeling a little out of place. Her pillows smelt like her, the vanilla scent of her perfume she used was all over both the blanket and pillow. An intoxicating smell really, shutting my eyes I sigh and slowly fall asleep. 


	15. The Blonde Man

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi and the others decided that they'd have one more show in Isesa, I would have to stay in the bus though. At least this one time since the group felt like coddling me. "Seriously I'm fine Hanji- Levi make her stop." I tell him.

He shook his head and sits back in the chair he put beside the bed. "I'm sorry okay, I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected." Hanji says.

"Then why do I have to stay on the bus? I feel fine." I tell her.

"So you don't get trampled again, idiot. I don't want you getting used to sleeping in my bed." Levi says.

I send a glare his way and lay back in his bed. I cross my arms and let out a sigh. "It's only for this show if you want we can turn on the TV and you can watch it from here." Hanji says.

I let out a sigh. "Fine." I mutter.

With that, they began to leave Levi being the last. As he steps towards the door he looks back at me for a moment. "Don't try and leave." he says.

I stick my tongue out at him as my nose scrunches slightly. He rolls his eyes and walks out, shutting the sliding door I lay back and sigh. I turn on the TV and get it to the channel the show would be airing on.

While I was waiting my phone began to go off. Grabbing it I find that Petra was calling me, after days of ignoring texts and calls she finally had the decency to call me back. I answer the phone. "Petra I'm getting really tired of worrying about you." I tell her.

"I'm sorry." she says.

 _Like I haven't heard that before._  "How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine, about to watch 'No Name's' concert. How are you? I bet you're having fun." she says.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah." I say sounding unenthusiastic. She chuckles softly, her and I both talked for a little while catching up since it's been a while since we last talked. Once we were done I set the phone aside and watch as 'No Name' came onto the stage.

I watched them for a little while before shutting off the tv. I was bored and hungry, slowly I slip out of bed as if trying not to get caught. The bus driver would be outside smoking or at the show waiting to escort the group back.

Walking out into the main room, I rummage through the fridge and cabinets in search of something to eat. It's been a while since they've gone grocery shopping and said they'd do it tomorrow before hitting the road. I groan softly and shut the fridge.

Heading back into Levi's room I grab my wallet and change into normal clothes. Shoving my wallet into my pocket I slip on some shoes and head for the door. Taking a couple of steps down I open the door and jump out of the bus.

I shut the door again and walk down the street with my hands in my hoodie pocket. I stopped by the nearest restaurant I could find which was a Mc Donalds. Walking in I get in line to order, it wasn't too long of a line but still, I had to wait for a bit.  _Just get something to go and get back to the bus._

When it finally came to my turn I order my food but found I didn't have enough cash. I sift through my wallet, "Here." a masculine voice says behind me handing me extra change to pay. I turn with a smile intending to thank him but once I turn to face him my eyes widened. I had to bend back a little just to look at his face.

He pulls his sunglasses down just enough for me to see his piercing blue eyes. And the cap he wore hid his blonde hair just enough. It was Erwin Smith from 'The Wings'.

 

~Levi~

 

After the show and changing, I returned to the bus before the others did, I was quick because I wanted to check on the devil spawn taking over my bedroom. Getting on the bus I head back and open the sliding door.

To my surprise, she wasn't there. Walking up to the little storage area I found she had gone through her duffel bag.  _Where the fuck did she go now?_   _I swear why do I have to constantly look for her? Hanji is supposed to be doing this._  Grumbling softly I pinch the bridge of my nose before heading towards the exit again.

 _She's gonna fuckin' get it when I find her._  Stepping off the bus I walk down the street.  _Maybe she went to get food since we have basically nothing. Why couldn't she just text me? I would've grabbed her something for fuck's sake._


	16. One's Company

~(Y/N)~

 

When it finally came to my turn I order my food but found I didn't have enough cash. I sift through my wallet, "Here." a masculine voice says behind me hading me extra change to pay. I turn with a smile intending to thank him but once I turn to face him my eyes widened. I had to bend back a little just to look at his face.

He pulls his sunglasses down just enough for me to see his piercing blue eyes. And the cap he wore hid his blonde hair just enough. It was Erwin Smith from 'The Wings'.

I turn to him watching as he handed the man the extra change. "T-thanks." I stutter. He smiles gently.

"You're welcome beautiful." he says.

I turn away with a deep blush spreading across my face at his words.  _Holy shit Erwin Smith just called me beautiful...fuck, fuck fuck!_  I step aside after the order is placed and wait for my food. I watch as Erwin orders his food. After thanking the man he walks over to me and stands beside me waiting.

"So in town to see the show?" he asks.

I turn to him and smile. "Uh, actually I'm traveling with some friends, they're at the show." I answer quickly.  _I can't tell him I'm traveling with Levi and the others...that will cause a lot of drama I don't need._

"I see, well I'm gonna be going on here soon. Maybe you'd like to keep me company til' then?" he asks.

I smile softly at him. "S-sure." I stutter. Standing beside him we began talking a little while waiting for our food. He talked about his singing and how he started when he was young, and that he would be in choir and then started to ask things about me.

"Do you sing?" he asks.

I smile and look down at the floor. "Not anymore. I used to when I was in high school..." I explain. 

I check the number up on the screen seeing if my number was next. When they set my food down I walk over and grab it. Turning back to Erwin I smile. "Well, I better head back. Thanks for the company." I say.

He smiles, I turn away and start to walk to the door when I felt his rather large hand grab my wrist. Turning back I look at him wondering what he needed. "Let me give you my number, maybe we can enjoy each other's company again sometime." he says.

I look down at his hand that gently held my wrist, his hand was large. Glancing back up I nod with a soft smile. "Sure." I mutter.

Pulling me along with him back to the counter he grabs a napkin then a pen from his pocket. He scribbles his number down as best as he could before handing it to me. "I'll see you around." he says. I smile and nod.

"There you are." I hear another masculine voice call from behind me. My body tenses due to recognizing the voice.  _Ah shit, it's Levi._  I look back at him and smile innocently.

"Levi! What are you doing-"

"Looking for you devil spawn. I thought I told you to stay on the bus- Erwin." he mutters at the end when his eyes shift up at the tall blonde behind me. I bite my bottom lip and hold my bag of food tightly.

"Levi." Erwin greets.

Erwin comes and stands beside me. "So, you're traveling with  _friends_  huh?" Erwin asks. I glance up and frown softly.

"I-"

"She doesn't have to explain herself to you. Now come on devil spawn." Levi says as he grabs my wrist. Tugging towards the door, I look back and watch as Erwin waves to me. I did feel bad for not telling him.

As Levi pulled me outside I yank my hand out of his grasp. "Why do you have to be such a dick?" I ask. He turns back and glares at me.

"I'm a dick? I came back to find you missing from the bus. I told you to stay it's not my fault you don't fuckin' listen." he snaps.

"I was hungry and it's not like we have anything in the fridge-"

"I would've gone to get you something- all you had to do was text me or wait. You could've gotten hurt again-"

I walk past him and groan. "I was just hit on the head for fuck sake. I didn't break anything so stop babying me." I snap. As I turn to him I was caught off guard and didn't have time to dodge him. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Levi!" I scream.

"Shut up, I'm not fighting anymore with you." he says, he carries me back to the bus without another word. He drops me on the couch and I glare up at him. "I'm not supposed to be responsible for you- Hanji is supposed to be taking care of your ass-"

"I can take care of myself you prick." I grumble.

"Clearly." he mutters.

"How about you just go to bed and leave me alone." I suggest.

He looks down at me with a glare. "Maybe I will, at least I'll finally be able to sleep in  _my_  bed." he argues.

Rolling my eyes I open my paper bag that had my food.  _I swear there were times he can be rather nice but other time like this he was really an asshole._

 

~Levi~

 

I slam the sliding door shut as I let out a sigh.  _For fuck sake, she's such an ass._  Sitting on my bed I let out a sigh and rest my head in my hands.  _Man, I have such a headache now._

Peeking through my hands I look down at the floor.  _What was he doing here anyway? I didn't think he had a show here..._  I sigh again.  _And now he's got his sights set on (Y/N)...that prick he better fuckin' stay away._

I fall back on the bed laying flat on my back.  _This is bullshit...I hate how she's affected me since our first meeting._  I can't think straight, especially when she's near me. I wasn't gonna lie she was attractive and it just seemed impossible that someone who looked so innocent and...well cute could be a total bitch.  _Fuckin' hell._  I flip myself and lay on my stomach as I climb on my bed coming up to the messed up sheets where (Y/N) laid.

And in that moment my imagination created something it shouldn't have. I shut my eyes and shake my head at the mental image I had just created of (Y/N) and lay down in the pillow, stuffing my face in it, I groan softly.  _Mike and Hanji better hurry up._


	17. Tension & Jealousy

~(Y/N)~

 

After Levi left for the night I added Erwin's phone number into my contacts and began texting him. It started off with me apologizing to him about not telling him I was traveling with 'No Name'. He ended up forgiving me and we started talking more, sending texts back and forth.

 _'Do you think we can meet again sometime? Where are you and the group headed to next?'_ Erwin texted. I quickly start texting him back before pressing send letting him know that we would be stopping in Paso for the next show.

I keep staring at the messages waiting when I see Levi from the corner of my eye coming over to me. He sits next to me. "Who are you texting?" he asks. I shut my phone off and set it in my pocket. Turning my head I ignore his question, I was still upset with him from last night. Hanji snickers softly.

He grumbles, "Fine be that way devil spawn." I glare back at him and elbow him in the side.

"Stop calling me devil spawn, jackass." I growl.

He didn't have much of a reaction but he did grab his side and glare. "Would you two please stop fighting?" Hanji asks softly.

"She's being a maniac-"

"And you're an asshole." I bark back.

 

~Levi~

 

I growl softly as I turn away from her, resting my head on my propped up hand I let out a long sigh.  _If she were mine she'd know her fucking place that's for sure._   _Her calling me this shit wouldn't happen and I'd make sure of it._

I hear as (Y/N)'s phone goes off, and I glance over. She pulls out her phone and smiles gently before texting whoever she was texting.  _Is it another guy? Erwin? Someone from home?_  I grumble and turn away again trying to ignore her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Erwin and I continued to talk back and forth now not really planning when we'd see each other again. Then he sent me a picture of himself working out, my eyes widened slightly before typing back to him.

I wait and he sends the next a few minutes later.  _'You should send me a picture, for a contact photo.'_  I read.

Instead of taking one right then and there I grab one from my camera roll then send it to him. Waiting a couple more minutes he sends me back a text.  _'You're really beautiful...I hope you know that.'_ I read, my face heats up and I smile like an idiot at the compliment before texting him back with a 'thanks' then after sending that I added another text saying he wasn't so bad looking either.

I then hear Levi let out a 'tch' before standing up.  _Finally._  Turning I bring my feet up and lay on the couch spread out now. Looking past my phone I watch as Levi glances over at me with a soft glare before heading back into his room. "Someone's jealous." Hanji mutters.

I turn to her with a soft glare. "Oh please, that prick hates me and you know it." I mutter.

"Oh please, I can sense the sexual tension between you two. And clearly, Levi doesn't like that you're texting Erwin... not that Erwin is bad or anything-"

"Why does he hate Erwin so much?" I ask softly.

Hanji sighs and looks towards the sliding door. "They're just competitive. Erwin didn't like being in the background when he was with us and decided to create his own band. He was jealous of Levi and wanted what Levi had. So I don't think they really hate each other they just tend to get on each other's nerves. But I'm sure if Erwin did something to hurt you Levi would do something about it." she mumbles.

 _I doubt that._  "Tch, yeah the man who calls me a devil spawn will protect me from Erwin who looks like he couldn't hurt a damn fly." I mutter mockingly.

She chuckles and sits back. "Well, I guess you'll know soon enough Erwin's dark side...that is if you two get together." she mumbles at the end.

 _Dark side...like is he some weird freak behind closed doors? Weird kinks? What?_  I shake my head dismissing the questions for now. Laying back I check my phone to find no new messages.  _At least with Erwin, he's nicer than Levi...but I didn't want to think that Hanji may be right about the sexual tension._ There were times I'd catch him staring for too long...and then the whole walking in on me showering thing. I shake my head again and slap my forehead.  _No stop it, he's a jerk._


	18. Sharing Is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be some naughty stuff towards the end of this chapter so if you're uncomfortable with that, skip the end and part of the next chapter too ;)

~(Y/N)~

 

Before their shows now in Praso, Levi, Hanji and Mike decided to have a meet and greet where they would sign things, take pictures and spend time with their fans. The three sat at a table watching as the fans gathered.

Slowly one by one fans came in a single filed line and greet the three. They smile gingerly while saying 'hello' softly. This went on for a while before one of the people in the crowd gets pushed into the crowd. Levi quickly stands up and goes to their aid. "Please be careful." he tells the others.

Gently he grabs the girls' arm and helps her up. "Are you alright?" he asks.

She smiles and nods before saying sorry. It was moments like this where Levi was kind, and not so closed off. A soft smirk tugs at his lips as he shakes his head. "No need for an apology- it wasn't your fault." he says.

I smile at the kind act, walking over with the girl he glances back at me and I held my soft smile. I felt almost proud. He took a picture with the girl and ended up giving her a free t-shirt.

 

~Levi~

 

She smiled at me, for once she didn't look like she hated me or had that disappointed look in her eye. And all because I was being nice.  _Damn girl...what more must I do?_  I shake my head as I take a seat waiting for the next girl to walk up and have me sign something for her.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After the show, we decided to stay in a hotel for the night. Hanji checked into this hotel, so when she handed both (Y/N) and me the key to our room I let out a sigh and follow them up.  _I'm gonna kill Hanji for putting me with devil spawn...but I guess it's her way of trying to get us to get along...not that I like it._

Dragging my luggage along the carpet to the elevator the four of us stood in there quietly. "We should play the elevator game later." Hanji mutters.

I roll my eyes and glance back. "Don't be stupid, you might get us kicked out for annoying other people." I tell her.

"You actually believe in that stuff Hanji?" (Y/N) then asks.

Hanji straightens herself and shakes her head. "I believe in science but that doesn't mean I won't test it." she says.

"Tch, maybe you'll get stuck in another dimension and annoy someone else." I mumble.

"You would just love that wouldn't you shorty." Hanji says.

I glance back and glare at her for what she called me. "Yeah I would then I'd have some damn peace and quiet." I grumble.

Finally, the elevator stopped at our floor and we all step out. With (Y/N) we head to our room and I guess Hanji and Mike's room was next door. (Y/N) steps in front of me and stops at the door, pulling the key card out she slips it in the slot connected to the doorknob.

Once the light turned green she pulls the knob down and pushes the door inward. We both walk in and I flip on the light, then stepping in a little further I find a door connecting both our room and the other room Hanji and Mike would be staying in. "Uh, Levi." (Y/N) calls.

I groan already annoyed, I glance over and step up behind her. Looking forward I realized what the problem was. There was only one bed in this fucking room. "Hanji!" I yell.

(Y/N) spins around on her heel and places her hand over my mouth shutting me up. "You're gonna wake people up stupid." she mutters. I roll my eyes before taking her wrist into my hand, peeling it off my mouth I sigh.

"This is fuckin' great." I mutter.

"Oh shut up, I'm taking the floor." she mutters.

 _Like hell you are._  "No, you take the bed." I argue.

"No, you." she retorts.

I glare at her becoming more annoyed. "Just take the fucking bed you ass-"

"Guys!! You wanna watch a movie? We ordered pizza." Hanji says as she opens the door that connected our rooms. I glance back at her before I send a nasty glare her way.

"Oi four-eyes what's the meaning of this." I say pointing at the bed.

"Oh that, it's okay it's like that in this room too-"

"Why didn't you get rooms with two beds? You're switching with me-"

"Like hell I am, you kick in your sleep and I'm not having it, and neither is Mike." she says.

"Yeah well, you fuckin' snore." I bark back.

(Y/N) then steps in between us. "We will just make due, now stop fighting. I don't want anyone coming over complaining about the noise." she says. I let out a sigh and walk over to Hanji.

"A movie is fine." I say, stepping away from (Y/N) I then glance back when I find she wasn't following. "You're not coming?" I ask.

She smiles gently and shakes her head. "I'm gonna sit this one out. You go." she says.  _But I-_  I shake my head then turn and enter the room. I kept the door open in case (Y/N) changed her mind. Hanji and Mike sat on the bed with the lights off and TV going. I sat in front of the bed on the floor, with the movie starting and the two pigs on the bed eating all the pizza, my eyes drift to the door.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As the movie played next door I sat on the bed with my laptop on. I wasn't doing anything in particular just overlooking emails and a few other things. Then my phone went off, glancing over I find it was a message from Erwin.

 _'Hey beautiful, what are you up to?'_  I read. Smiling I pick up my phone and start typing. I let him know I was just hanging out in a hotel room getting ready to go to sleep here soon. Looking back at my laptop I continue to scroll through the emails that I missed from not checking them. After that, I shut my laptop then hear shuffling from the next room.

Stepping out from the shadows of the dark room, Levi looks up from the floor, he was holding a plate of food. "The movie done already?" I ask.

He shook his head and shut the door to Hanji's room. "Nah, it just was boring." he says. Coming up on the bed he sets the plate between us that had two pieces of pizza. "Thought I'd grab you some before Hanji and Mike eat it all...pigs." he mutters at the end.

"Thanks." I say before taking a slice, I figured he'd have the other but once I finished scarfing down the first piece I find he doesn't touch the other.

"You gonna have that piece?" I ask.

He shook his head and passes it over to me. "Are you sure? Or did you already have some?" I ask. 

He glances over at me and shakes his head. "I already had some." he mutters. I nod then take the last slice. After taking a bite I set the pizza down on the plate. Covering my mouth I look to him.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I ask.

His body tenses at my question then turns to me. "Do what?" he asks.

"The whole bed situation? I can take the floor it's fine-"

Levi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I think we're both fucking old enough to share a bed and not be weird about it." he says. True, but what if we got too close?

"Unless you're planning on making a move on me." he says, his face now leaning into mine. I look at him timidly and shake my head.

"What makes you think I would? Remember I don't like you." I say.

He chuckles softly before shaking his head. "Sure." he mutters, I look at him in slight shock that he thought I was lying. After finishing my pizza, I put my laptop up and get ready for bed. Changing quickly along with a few other things in the bathroom I exit it and head over to the bed. Levi gets up and goes to do his business.

I get in on the right side of the bed closest to the window. Getting under the covers I lay on my side facing the window. I hear the door open and my body tenses a little, the light flicks off and I feel the other side of the bed weigh down because of Levi. "Would you relax, I'm not gonna do anything." he mutters.

I move to the edge of the bed keeping enough space between us. Levi grumbles softly before laying down, glancing back I find he was facing my back and looking right at me. Looking forward I shut my eyes and let out a sigh.  _This is so weird._

 

~Levi~

 

Her body was still tense as I intensely stared at the back of her head.  _Damn brat just sleep._  Laying there beside her, I watched her body slowly relax before hearing soft snores escape her mouth.

I couldn't sleep much, and that was kind of normal. But tonight, of all night I had to have an issue, it all started thanks to my stupid head creating mental images of her. Luckily she wasn't close enough to feel it bump into her backside but still, having a raging hard-on while in the same bed as her were two things I didn't want to mix, especially right now.

 _Shit~ I could always go to the bathroom and take care of this...but I don't wanna move._  With my hands over the front of my sweatpants, I watch the back of her head hoping she wouldn't wake up or turn to face me. But of course, fate fuckin' hated me today. (Y/N) turns and lays on her back but her head was turned towards me still sound asleep.  _Oh, fuck!_  My jaw clenches while palming my erection hoping I could get through this without waking her.


	19. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some naughty stuff at the beginning here, so if you are uncomfortable with that kind of stuff please skip.

~Levi~

 

 _Shit~_  With my right hand in my pants, I keep my eyes on (Y/N) who was sleeping beside me. I knew that what I was doing was wrong but damn it I couldn't help myself. Pumping my aching cock I bite my bottom lip to suppress the deep groans and whimpers that wanted to pour from my mouth.

 _Just get it over with, clean yourself off and go to bed._  That was the plan. Laying on my side I continue to stroke my cock each time I came up to the tip my thumb would flick over the slit bringing me closer.  _Fuck why does she have to look so cute while sleeping too?! What kind of bullshit is this?!_

Pumping faster I start to lean in closer but still keeping enough distance so I wouldn't wake her up. I growl softly before slapping my free hand over my mouth.  _I should've done this in the bathroom, at least I wouldn't have to worry about her waking up._  The thought of her waking up and helping me then came to mind.

I imagined it being her hand- no her mouth instead of my hand working me to my climax.  _Fuck~_  The thought of her warm mouth wrapped around my thick cock nearly sent me over the edge. Throwing my head back slightly I stroke faster, up and down thinking of her mouth. And her beautiful (e/c) eyes looking up at me all innocent like.  _Shit~ I'm getting close!_

 _Please don't wake up..._ I clear my throat softly, my breathing becoming labored as I grew closer to cumming. Moving a little closer I could smell the vanilla perfume she wears which only made it worse.  _Ah, shit~_  I growl softly before she moves again making me stop all movement. She was now laying on her side facing me and a lot closer than before.  _Shit, I'm really gonna have to be quiet now._

I let out a breathless sigh "Shit~" I whisper. My hand slaps over my mouth again as I cum, still stroking myself I rode out my orgasm a little longer while keeping my eyes on (Y/N). Once I had finally calmed down I sit up and turn away from her. Slipping out of the bed I go over to my bag grabbing a new pair of underwear and sweatpants and a bag to put my dirty clothes in.

Walking into the dark bathroom I shut the door then flick on the light. Quickly washing myself off I slip into a fresh set of underwear and pants before looking at myself in the mirror.  _God, I'm fucking disgusting, jerking it in front of her like that...if she woke up she'd kick me out for sure._ Hopefully, I wouldn't have that problem again tonight, I really didn't want to be going through underwear and pants like crazy.

Returning to the bedroom I slowly walk up to the bed. Climbing in I let out a sigh and look down at her.  _She just had to be the one to get the rose that night...I wonder if I'd feel this way with someone else...maybe? Maybe not. Or maybe I'm just one sick fucker._ But now that I thought about it, it was more than sexual desire when being near her.

When she was with Erwin all I could think about was getting (Y/N) away from him, not out of possessiveness- although I'm sure that played a part but I truly thought (Y/N) would be safer away from him.

And I knew I could tell Hanji to take it seriously with watching over (Y/N) but I didn't because honestly, I didn't mind looking after the brat if it meant being close to her. But then her voice came to mind when she said she didn't like me. And it was true but there were worse days for us. 

Finally laying back I let out a sigh. But right after I lay back (Y/N) moves again this time resting her head on my chest and her hand on my abdomen. My body tenses at the sudden closeness.  _Please don't get hard again!_  I let out another long sigh while looking up at the ceiling. My arm slowly wraps around her back since it wouldn't be comfortable anywhere else.

Shutting my eyes I yawn softly before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

~Hanji~

 

I woke up in the bed alone, Mike already in the shower getting ready to hit the road soon. Since the bathroom was taken I thought I'd go and use (Y/N) and Levi's bathroom. Grabbing my phone I walk over to the door that went over into their bedroom.

Slowly pushing the door in I peek through seeing if they were still asleep. Bingo! They were but they were also cuddled up together. Tiptoeing over to the foot of their bed I turn my phone on and go to the camera. I snap a couple of pictures before heading over to the bathroom.

I chuckle at the thought of what happened last night too as I enter the bathroom. And I figured from the bag by the bathroom door and the dry towel in the hamper it was clear that Levi was doing something last night.

 

~Flashback~

 

I needed to use the restroom but of course, Mike was using it.  _Probably taking a shit after eating all that pizza._  Walking over to the door to Levi and (Y/N)'s room I slowly open it peeking in to see if they were already asleep.

Instead, I could see the faint figures on the bed, Levi was really close to her and I could hear him panting. My face goes warm almost immediately when I realized what he was doing. Shutting the door quietly I turn away and rest against the wall giggling like a little girl.  _I knew Levi liked her. Now I had something to make fun of him for._

 

~Flashback Over~

 

After using the bathroom I walk out still finding the two still asleep. So I quickly walk over to the door and slip back into my room without a sound.  _I'll give them some more time before waking them up. Let Levi enjoy himself a little longer._

 

~Levi~

 

Slowly waking up I slowly raise my head off the pillows. Now, I was in a spooning position with (Y/N) in front of me and her back to me now. My hand was on her hip, running my thumb along her side as I smirk down at her.

Slowly I pull away and get out of bed, turning back I grab my pillow and throw it at (Y/N) waking her up. She groans softly before grabbing my pillow. "Time to get up, you need to shower and so do I." I inform her.

"You go, first shithead- give me five more minutes." she groans into her pillow. I roll my eyes before grabbing the sheets. "No! Levi~" she whines. Immediately the tips of my ears grew warm hearing her whine.  _Shit, I've never heard her whine before._  I turn my head facing away from her so she couldn't see me blush if I was.

"Just get the fuck up and shower, you take longer so you go first." I tell her

She groans again before sitting up. I turn back watching the strap of her tank top slip off her shoulder. My head darts forward again as I cover my eyes.  _For fuck sake, I need to calm the fuck down._  "What's your problem?" she asks.

I peek through my fingers finding her now standing before me. "Nothing." I say.  _You're a fucking tease that's the problem._  Retracting my hand from my face I glance down at her giving her a side eye. "Would you go shower now please?" I ask.

She nods before turning on her heel, walking over she enters the bathroom and shuts the door. I fall back onto the bed and sit there listening as the shower starts.  _I really need to stop thinking about her- I need to focus on my singing and getting better- and my fans. I can't juggle this tour, finances and this brat all at once. Not to mention if things did happen, she wouldn't want to show up in the news...and I wouldn't want that either..for her sake._

I walk over to my luggage and grab a new set of clothes to change into, but I stop when I hear something. Singing. Standing up straight I step in front of the bathroom door and press my ear against the door.

It was (Y/N). And she was singing. She was really good too. What made it even better was the fact she was singing one of my songs.  _Maybe she thinks I can't hear her...or maybe she doesn't care if I do...why didn't she tell me she could sing? Has she ever sung in front of crowds before? Probably not let's face it._

After listening for a bit I finally focus on getting my clothes ready for after my shower. Once she was out she walked out in nothing but a towel. She walks over to her luggage and grabs out clothes while I just stood there watching her.  _Don't do it, Levi._  "What?" she asks. I quickly turn away and head for the bathroom.

"Took you long enough, damn brat." I call out.

"Asshole!" she calls back.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As the door shuts I let out a sigh and drop the towel. Getting dressed I decide to head over to Hanji's room. "Hanji, you awake?" I call.

"Yeah! Come on in!" she calls.

Walking in I go over to her bed. "So how did you and Levi sleep last night?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Fine I guess, he's in the shower now." I say.

"And nothing happened?" she asks leaning towards me slightly as if I had a secret she wanted in on. I look at her confused, my brows furrow.

"No?" I ask.

She then shrugs it off and looks down at her bag as she zips it closed. "Why? Did you see something?" I ask.

Hanji then looks back up and smiles. "Nope, just wondering." she says.

I nod slowly still a little suspicious but eventually shrug it off. Once everyone was ready we all head down to breakfast together. Walking around we picked out our food before sitting on a large couch in front of a fireplace that also held a TV which played the news.

While we were eating silently I turn my head when I heard a loud gasp. A woman with a baby in her arms. She rushes over and I quickly stand up and back away from her and the child. My eyes were dead set on the baby as images came back. Dropping my food on the table I walk away leaving the group. I didn't care if they called for me, I headed back to the room.

They'll probably think I'm afraid of babies but I didn't care, they didn't need to know why, and I wasn't going to tell them. Sitting on the bed I rest my head in my hands.

 

~Flashback~

 

I was on my own now, and I wasn't going back not when they had already planned my future, a future I didn't want.  It wasn't the future I wanted for  _us._

In the studio I barely had anything, nothing to prepare for what was going to come. Standing in the middle of the apartment I look around.  _How am I going to do this? And on my own? I've never been around babies before? And I'm too young for this- I'm not ready._

After that, I went to planned parenthood to get help, figure out how I was going to go through this. And by myself, because I wasn't going to ask my parents for help because the only help they could offer wasn't the kind of help I wanted.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I hadn't realized how much time passed, I lift my head finding Levi walking into the room, his face filled with concern. "What happened back there?" he asks.

I rest my hands on my lap and shake my head. "It's nothing." I mutter.

"Like hell it is- do you...are you afraid of children or something?" he asks.

I glare up at him before looking away. "It's none of your concern so just drop it-"

"Why do you have to be so difficult? I'm just trying to help-"

"You can help by dropping it!" I snap. This was something I didn't want to talk about, not with him. I was already ashamed of my past and the things I did, and although it seemed he wouldn't judge me, I wasn't taking that chance to see if he would.

He growls and turns away from me grabbing his bag. "I swear you're fuckin' psycho." he grumbles. Holding myself I look away from him. Then dashing to my bag I grab it and forcefully bash my arm against his as I pass him. Heading to the door I walk out into the hall meeting the other.

"Are you okay?" Hanji asks.

Quickly I nod my head not wanting to have the same conversation as Levi.

 

~Levi~

 

I grumble watching as she quickly passed Hanji and walked beside Mike. Only because she knew he wouldn't ask or even talk to her for that matter.  _I swear why can't I get a simple answer about her past? Was she actually afraid of children? Everyone's gotta be afraid of something right? Was she expecting me to judge her?_  I shake my head and walk up beside Hanji dragging my luggage against the floor.

"Did you tell her you-" she stops and uses a hand gesture by her hips. When I realized she was asking if I told her I jacked off to the thought of (Y/N) I cringe and glare up at her.

"No- fucking hell why would I tell her that- and how would you know if I did?" I ask.

"Because I was gonna go use your bathroom but when I open the door I heard you panting like a fucking dog- not to mention you were like, really close to (Y/N). I'm surprised she didn't wake up from you breathing in her face." she says.

"Shut the fuck up four-eyes." I growl. I didn't want (Y/N) overhearing.

"Well at least now I know, shorty has a crush!" she then yells. I grab her head and pull her down, covering her mouth I look up to find both Mike and (Y/N) looking back at us. (Y/N) glares at me before turning her head forward.

After releasing Hanji she laughs softly. "Shut your damn mouth before I sew it shut." I threaten. She giggles before running up to (Y/N), locking her hands with her they both begin to talk as we head down to the bus.  _I swear, if Hanji tells (Y/N) I don't know what I'll do._


	20. Hot Days

~Levi~

 

After a drive that wasn't too long, the group and I stopped in Lishire. That this evening we would have a show, but for the time being the four of us decided to head down to the waterpark since it was hot out.

With Mike and I in our trunks, I sat in the lounge chair waiting for the girls. Mike was getting ready to get in the water when he turned back. I figured he was looking at the girls so I turned. I didn't expect to see this though.

(Y/N) walks out in a black one-piece swimsuit. It was cut at the sides but had little pieces of thread crisscrossing like a corset over the open area. Then the top there were straps over her breast that came down towards the center of the outfit. "Need to use the bathroom shorty? Wouldn't want (Y/N) seeing your little friend." she mutters.

I growl and glare at her as she walks by. "I'm fine asshole." I grumble in her ear. She snickers softly as she walks off. (Y/N) then stops next to me.

"You gonna swim?" she asks.

I look up at her trying not to blush too hard. "N-no, you go have fun." I mumble before darting my head down. Then she grabs my wrist yanking me up from the chair.

"You're swimming." she says, tugging me along she stops at the stairs leading into the water. Hanji and Mike were already in the water splashing each other. (Y/N)'s hand slips now holding my hand instead of my wrist. She steps down slowly and I follow her in.  _Fuck sake..._  as she sank down in the water she continued to hold my hand.

Swimming backward she looks at me with a soft smile. Suddenly she releases my hand and dives under the water. Swimming away I watch her come back up for air, her hair now wet and pushed back. She turns to me and waves signaling for me to come over to her.

Slowly I sink into the water more and swim over to her. Hanji and Mike move away while I go over to her while trying not to drown. Coming up to her she presses herself again the edge of the pool while my hands rest on either side of her. "Having trouble staying afloat?" she asks. I shake my head and move in closer.

"Are you? Because I can help with that." I mutter.

I watch as her face slowly starts to turn red from what I said. It wasn't meant to be sexual, but I guess she took it that way. "I-I'm fine thanks." she mumbles. I smirk and move away giving her space to breath, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. It was nice like this being able to just relax and not worry about fans, paparazzi or anything else right now.

It was tiring traveling a lot and singing every other night or sometimes back to back. But it was worth it in the end, to see fans happy and hearing them sing our songs while we sang it. It's just I haven't had a real break since our first album came out. I didn't expect it to do so well.

Unfortunately, it only got warmer out and more people started to come. And with more people, a few started to recognize me and the others. Swimming over to (Y/N) I grab her and head toward the stairs. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't get trampled if fangirls came running up.

As we head back to the bus we all sat in the main room with the air conditioning going along with opening some windows. The driver drove around for a little bit before stopping behind the venue where our show would be.

Sitting beside (Y/N) on the bus she sat back looking at her phone again, texting someone. I glance over finding Erwin's name at the top. I grumble and turn away.  _Great._  Folding on leg over the other I look the other way not wanting to see what they were talking about. Knowing Erwin's he's probably flirting with her.

Not long after finding out I rise from the couch and head over to my bedroom. It was dark in there and with a headache sinking in, I didn't want to be bothered. Before hitting the bed I step over to the bathroom where I switched over my clothes from the other night's mess into the dryer. Then I grab a couple of pills and pop them in my mouth, cocking my head back I swallow them then head to the bed.

Laying on my stomach I shut my eyes at let out a long sigh. But as I was just about to drift off to a nap the sliding door open. Turning my head and find (Y/N) at the door. "What?" I ask.

"I'm taking a shower." she mumbles.

I lay back down and hear as she walks across the room. She closes the second sliding door, I listened as the shower went on and waited thinking I should shower too after.

When the shower turned off I waited thinking she'd get dressed in there. "Levi where are the towels?" I hear her ask.

 _Oh shit, they're all in the dryer._ "In the dryer." I answer.

"Can you go grab my bag please?" she asks. Groaning I slowly get out of bed and go into the main room where the bags were at the moment. Grabbing her bag I turn back and head to my room. Shutting the sliding door I turn my head yet I didn't expect to see her in my room naked- well in a towel.

"What- what are you doing in here? You're gonna get the floor wet-"

"The floor is wet and I'm not gonna risk falling. Now give me my bag and turn around." she barks back.  _Wait- she's not gonna make me leave?_  Handing her the bag she then swirls her finger signaling to turn around. I roll my eyes and do so.

Although she said not to look, that didn't stop me. Glancing back I could see her backside as she dropped the towel she must've grabbed from the dryer. My eyes trail down following the curves of her hips. Then she glances back and I dart my head forward.

Letting out a sigh I wait a little longer until she walks past me now fully dressed. She wore a little flowy sundress that was off the shoulders. The dress had small dark blue and light blue poke-a-dots on it. "What are you all dressed up for?" I ask.

She glances back and stops while hanging onto the handle of the sliding door. "Maybe I felt like wearing a dress. It's hot out." she mutters.

My eyes dart away while my right hand comes to the back of my neck scratching it gently. "It...it looks nice." I mumble.

She then smiles and releases the door. "Thanks." she mutters.

With that, she finally left my room. After she shuts the door I fall back onto my bed with the image of her in the dress fresh in my mind.  _Maybe Hanji's right...maybe I do...have feelings for that devil spawn._


	21. Seeing You Again

~(Y/N)~

 

While 'No Name' did their show I decided to wander around backstage. With my hands in my pockets, I walked around greeting some of the workers as they walked by and helped here and there if someone needed it.

Coming to the back door where they brought the other band's instruments my eyes widened. "Erwin!" I call.

The tall blonde turns to me and I wave signaling where I was. I watched a smile tug at his lips, he runs up to me leaving his group behind. I was caught off guard by him lifting me up. "Woah!" I yelp.

After spinning me around he finally sets me back down on the ground and I chuckle softly. "Come with me to my meet and greet?" he asks.

I smile shyly now as I point towards where the stage was. "I'm actually.." I trail off watching him nod.

"Just for a little while? I won't keep you too long, unfortunately." he says.

I shrug my shoulders. "Why not, let's go." I say, walking alongside him our hands bump into one another before his fingers curl around mine. Glancing down I smile before looking up at him.

"How long are you staying?" he asks.

"I'll be here until tomorrow evening." I tell him.

Before I knew it he releases my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me in. "Perfect, then I can take you out on a date." he says.

His mouth presses against my temple making me chuckle nervously. Even though we had been texting and getting to know one another, going on a date with him still made me nervous. I needed to make sure I got back before the group leaves. "Sounds perfect." I say timidly.

At his meet and greet, the other band members show up too, at the long table they sign and take pictures with their fans. There was light conversation with them mainly just thanking them and telling them to have a good day.

And I guess they had ordered food because a man with pizza came with two boxes full and some drinks for them. Erwin leans back in his seat before ushering me over to him. Walking over I lean down next to him to see what he wanted. "Want some?" he asks.

"Uh, sure why not." I mutter.

I was going to walk around and stand but Erwin pushes his chair out and grabs my wrist. Pulling me down I land on his lap, my free hand rests on his firm chest looking at him in embarrassment. "H-hello there." I sigh.

He hums while smiling down at me. "Since there are no other chairs, you can sit with me." he says.

I laugh nervously before turning in his lap so I was facing forward.  _More like on you._  With one arm wrapped around me, I grab out two paper plate. Glancing to the side I watched as his bandmates gave me side eyes. It only made me feel more uncomfortable.  _I should say something...but I don't wanna be mean._

"What?" I ask looking at them. They turn their heads away before leaning back against him. Wiggling on him a bit I get myself comfortable which made him growl softly. "Sorry." I whisper.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No need, you're perfectly fine." he says. Erwin leans forward grabbing his plate while I held onto mine. Slowly I ate my food, as did he. After finishing my pieces I set the plate in the empty box on top of Erwin's empty plate. As I sit back both his large hands rest on my waist pulling me back.

I could feel his head resting on my back.  _I swear this guy is a lot more clingy than when we first met._  "You will call me tonight yes?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer before taking a drink. Lifting his head I look back at him. "Good-"

"(Y/N)-"

My body tenses at the familiar sound. It was Hanji, looking in her direction from where she called me she looks my way in shock. "Oh, hey Erwin." she says.

"Hi, Hanji...I guess it's time for you to go huh?" he asks me.

"Yes...thanks for the food." I say as I slowly climb off his lap. Quickly walking around the table I walk over to Hanji who links her arm with mine.

"Someone is getting a little cozy-"

"Shut up he pulled me in." I whisper, we walk towards the dressing rooms and there a grumpy Levi was outside all dressed in normal clothing waiting.

"I'm getting really tired of you running off." Levi grumbles, I roll my eyes and walk past him heading for the bus.

"She was with Erwin, so leave her alone." Hanji mutters.

"Tch, what does he want with a devil spawn like her anyway?" he asks.

I whip around and glare at him. "Unlike you, he's actually nice to me. Maybe if you weren't such a damn asshole I'd be nice to you." I snap. Turning back around I storm off towards the bus leaving them behind.  _God, why does he always have to ruin my happy mood?_

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as the devil spawn stormed off, Hanji then harshly elbows me in the rib making me wince softly. "Do you always have to be so mean?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

"Tch...well I wouldn't be if you actually looked out for her instead of leaving me to worry." I grumble.

"We're all responsible for her." Mike then cuts in. He was always like that, he'd only butt in when he needed to and usually didn't say anymore. Grumbling I turn away from them and head on after (Y/N).

"We're gonna go get food okay?!" Hanji calls, I stick up my hand signaling that I heard her. Running outside and up to the bus, I come to the door and open it. Stepping up I close the door behind me then pivot my head down looking at the couch. (Y/N) was sitting there holding a pillow to her chest.

...And tears were in her eyes and falling onto her pillow. With my right hand, I scratch the back of my neck nervously.  _Is she actually crying because of me? Shit...what do I do?_

 _Shit, I'm no good at this._  Slowly I walk up to the sofa she was currently occupying. Sitting myself down beside her. She sniffles softly while I sat there silently looking away.  _Jeez did what I say affect her that much? Then again I have been told my sarcasm is dry...there for it seems like I'm being an asshole._

Letting out a sigh I turn to her. "Look...don't let what I said get to you...do what you want with Eyebrows." I mutter. Beside me was a box of tissues, grabbing it I pass them over to the teary-eyed girl allowing her to clean her face. "Hanji and Mike are getting food if you're wondering." I then inform her.

She sighs before standing up. Ignoring me she heads towards my room then passes through entering the bathroom.  _Great now she's ignoring me again._ I softly sigh, leaning back on the couch I turn my head glances out the window. After hearing the toilet flush she comes back out, flopping down next to me she was a little closer than before. Her eyes now dry from the tears, I grab the box of tissues and set them back where they previously resided.

"You better now devil spawn?" I ask.

She nods still being quiet. "Better if you stop calling me devil spawn." she mumbles. I let out a soft huff as a grin tug at my lips. I shake my head and stand up, I turn on my heel and stand in front of the counter beside the couch.

"Not happening." I mutter.

Then her phone starts to go off, fishing it out of her pocket I watch her eyes widened. "Uh, can I use your room to take this? I'll try and not be too long." she asks.

I nod my head, quickly rising from the couch, rushing past me she steps into my room and shuts the sliding door. Standing there by myself now I listen in but she was rather quiet.  _It's probably Erwin..._  My head then darts towards the door leading outside as it opens. Both Mike and Hanji step up with bags of food.

"Where is (Y/N)?" Hanji asks me.

With my thumb, I point behind me. "On the phone with Eyebrows." I answer. Hanji nods silently and sets the food down.

"We'll save some for her...although Erwin fed her." she mumbles the last bit.

"What was she doing with him anyway?" I ask out of curiosity.

Hanji glances up at me as she sits on the couch she slept on. Smirking gently she then glances back down at the food as she sifts through it. "I'm afraid you'll get jealous if I tell you." she says.

Flashing a quick glare at her I let out a low growl. "I won't, now spill it four-eyes." I say as I grit my teeth.

She giggles softly. "Well...I found her sitting on his lap. She said he pulled her down. I assume he wanted her to be with him at his meet and greet." Hanji explains.

The moment she said 'sitting in his lap' my shoulders slump and I glance at the door to my room. "See I told you." she chuckles once more. My head snaps in her direction my eyes intensely glaring back at her.

"Shut up." I say calmly.

Once the door slid open (Y/N) peeked out of my room. Standing up I turn toward her and walk up to the door. "You done?" I ask.

She nods and opens the door more. "Good now get out." I grumble. Shoving her out I step in and shut the sliding door open. Walking up to my bed I fall onto it laying flat on my stomach, my body felt slight relief as my muscles relax. I was so exhausted...and after singing so much tonight I could feel my throat start to become sore more than before.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As I lay there in the dark now with Hanji and Mike asleep I heard Levi's soft coughs here and there along with him trying to clear his throat.  _He must be getting sick._  Not a moment later he came out and clears his throat again. Lifting my head I watch as he goes to the fridge grabbing out a bottle of water.

Sitting up I let out a sigh. "What are you doing up devil spawn?" he asks.

I roll my eyes at the nickname before sighing. "I couldn't sleep." I mutter.

"Sorry...I'll try to be quieter." he mutters already assuming it was his fault, not like he could help it. Unraveling my single blanket I rise from the couch, walking up to him he turns to me while holding his bottle of water.

With the back of my hand, I gently place it over his forehead while my free hand holds his wrist in case he tried to dart back. "You're warm." I mutter.

"Yeah no shit, it's fuckin' hot in here-"

My fingers curl around his wrist, walking past him I tug him back into his room. Sitting him down on his bed I then head into the bathroom to get some medicine for him. I grab the ibuprofen and return to his room. I hand him two pills, setting them in his palm he quickly takes them and chugs his water to help them go down.

I put the pills on his dresser, walking back up to the end of his bed I take the water from him. "Get back in bed." I order.

He smirks while looking up at me. "Bossy tonight aren't we?" he asks.

I roll my eyes again. "Shut up and get back in bed." I whisper. Finally, he does as told, climbing backward he sits up against his pillow. Pulling his blankets up over his waist he lays back. Walking alongside the left side of his bed I set the bottle of water down on the nightstand. Glancing from the side I watch him pull his shirt over his head.

I remain calm although on the inside my heart began to race. "You staying or what?" he then asks. My body freezes at his question, my head snaps in his direction in shock.

"W-what?" I ask.

"I was joking, get out." he says with an evil grin plastered on his face. My eyes narrow in a hateful glare before I turn away from him.

"Damn ass." I curse under my breath.

After exiting his room I shut the sliding door and return to the couch.  _I swear I try and be nice to him and he's still an asshole._ I grumble to myself getting pissed for nothing, he's never gonna change.

Laying back down I let out a sigh and shut my eyes.  _Maybe he'll feel better tomorrow. Knowing him he's gonna be a baby about it if he isn't._


	22. A Friendly Peck

~Levi~

 

Laying on my side facing the door, (Y/N) left a few moments ago after I 'jokingly' asked if she wanted to stay. I grumble at my stupidity as I rest my head on the pillow.  _She was being nice and I acted like a total dickhead._  I roll my eyes and turn to lay flat on my back looking up at the ceiling.  _Why the fuck do I give a damn? She's mean to me too...it's only fair._   _Not worth losing sleep over._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Laying there on the couch I got that feeling where I just wanted to be held. I don't know what came over me but I just needed someone to encase me in warmth and safety. I wasn't even bothered by Levi being his usual sadistic self...but after my call with Erwin, I couldn't help but want to be around him more.

Sure I loved being around Hanji and Mike...Levi at times depending on the time of day...but I was beginning to feel something for the tall blonde and in such a short time. Aside from his stunt, he pulled today with the lap thing, he was really sweet. A gentleman. Tomorrow afternoon Erwin would be picking me up for our first date.

Before then I intended to tell the group and make Levi promise he wouldn't leave without me if I ended up staying out later than planned. As I lay there on my side I hear my phone buzz and watch it light up. It was Erwin who was texting me again.

With a sigh, I grab my phone and open it. Tiredly I read the message that asked if I was still up. I answer back quickly with a yes explaining that I was putting Levi back to bed. I shut my phone off and wait for a reply.

 _'Why did you have to do that?'_  he asks. I sigh and type back explaining that he might be coming down with something, so I gave him some medicine. After I sent the text I continue to wait again. 

 _'Can I call you again...I kind of want to hear your voice again.'_  he says.

My heart race accelerated at his response. Sitting up I start typing to him saying I'd have to be quiet since the others were asleep. He responds back with an okay before calling me. "Hi." I whisper.

"Hey beautiful." he mutters back.

"What are you doing right now?" I ask in a low tone.

"Sitting in a hotel room alone. My bandmates are out drinking." he says.

"Oh...why don't you go with them? Do you not drink?" I ask.

He chuckles softly. "Not really, no." he says.

"Same here, I can't really hold my liquor." I mutter softly with a soft laugh. He chuckles too before letting out a tired sigh.

"I'll have to remember that...I wouldn't want you getting wasted on our date...I want you to remember every second of it." he says. My face heats up at his words thinking about all he had planned.

"Y-yeah me too." I mutter.

"Well, I'm sure you must be exhausted...I'll let you sleep, I just wanted to hear that pretty voice of yours again for a bit." he says.

 _Gosh, why is he so sly?_  "Y-yeah...I'll see you tomorrow Erwin." I say.

"Goodnight beautiful." he says.

"Goodnight." I whisper, with that, I hung up the phone and set it back on the charger. Laying back down I shut my eyes this time really going to sleep with no more distractions.

 

~The Next Day~

 

Waking up the next morning I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. Today was the date with Erwin, upon realizing it my heart rate increases. Hanji then walks out of Levi's room with a worried face. "What's wrong? Is he worse?" I ask.

She sits down beside me. "He's just suffering from a cold, but his voice is barely there. Happens when you sing too much...at least he'll have about a week before we stop at the next place." Hanji explains.

I sigh and get up, heading to Levi's room I slip in finding him still laying in his bed. Walking up I let out a sigh and watch as he slowly looks back at me. "..What?" he asks weakly. Hanji was right his voice was basically gone, and very raspy.

I rest the back of my hands on his pale cheeks. "Just making sure you're okay...and you're not- you want me to make you some tea? It'll help if your throat is sore." I inform him.

He nods slowly before laying back with his head forward. Nodding I turn back and head into the kitchen where I made him his tea. Hanji showed me just how he liked it so he wouldn't give it back to me saying it tasted like crap. With that, I also brought him some oatmeal to eat since it was warm and soft.

Stepping back into the room with the tray I watch as he slowly sits up. Walking up to him I set the tray down on his lap gently. Sitting on the edge of his bed I let out a sigh and watch as he slowly ate his food. I decided I'd stay so I could take his tray when he was done, his eyes bored into mine while he ate as if he were waiting for me to say something.

Then I noticed some of the oatmeal got on the side of his mouth. Taking the cloth napkin off the tray I bring it to his mouth and dab at the spot since he didn't seem to notice. As I slowly retract my hand his hand darts up grabbing my wrist stopping me from moving away. His eyes were intense, moving across my face fast as his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. Probably from being sick.

"You're going out with him today...right?" he asks softly trying not to talk too much.

Gulping down a wad of saliva I nod. My heart beating fast at his question.  _Shit, I still have to make him promise me-_  "Be careful." he mutters.

The thought of Levi being genuinely worried for me dazed me, but it wasn't the first time, Hanji even told me he had a security guard looking for me when I got knocked out. Then him coming after me when I ran off to get food. His grip on my wrist loosens and I fully retract my hand and sit back.

Glancing at the floor I let out a sigh. "Promise me you won't leave without me. I don't know how long he'll keep me out...so will you wait?" I ask.

I turn to see his reaction. "Yeah." he mumbles.

"No promise me." I demand.

He sighs now glaring at me in annoyance. "I promise." he coughs.

My smile grows as I hop off the bed. Taking the tray I hold it with one hand while the other swept under his bangs moving them aside, he didn't have time to react with what I did next. Quickly leaning in I press a soft kiss on his temple, I didn't think much of it, it was more to thank him. But his skin was warm and only grew warmer. After that, I quickly move away and head to the door.

 

~Levi~

 

With a stiff body, my hand reaches for the spot where she kissed me. It was so sudden that I couldn't pull back or question what the fuck she was doing. As the door closes I glare in that general direction. "Tch...idiot." I mutter before turning away. 


	23. Be Good To Her

~(Y/N)~

 

"Levi, are you sure you should be going out? You're still not well-"

"I'm fine devil spawn. I'll put a fucking mask over my mouth so I don't infect anyone else...as for my voice I'll just say I lost it from singing since that happens." he grumbles weakly.

His voice went in and out while his face remained slightly flushed. "Hanji can't you-"

"He won't listen to me (Y/N), if he passes out I'll be sure to carry his dumbass back to the bus and tie him down to the bed or something." Hanji says.

Levi glares at her as he puts on the mask he mentioned. "I'm fucking fine guys, stop worrying it's just a fucking col-"

I grab onto his shoulder stopping him for a moment as he turned to the door. "If you don't properly take care of yourself and rest it'll only get worse. And you're not the type of guy who would want to not be there for his fans." I tell him.

He glances back at me then huff softly before letting out a soft cough. "I'll take it easy...Hanji and Mike will be there. You go have fun." he says.

Letting go of his shoulder I nod slowly. "We still have time before the meet and greet, at least eat something before we go. (Y/N) go get ready, I'm sure Erwin will be here soon." Hanji suggests.

Nodding I head towards Levi's room, closing the sliding door I then head over to the bathroom then stop in front of the washer on a shelf was my bag along with the other's. Pulling it off the shelf I sift through it. I didn't really bring any nice clothing so I let out a sigh and change into something that kinda looked nice.

"I'm coming in." Hanji says.

The sliding door opens and I stand there in my outfit while fixing my hair and doing a tad bit of makeup. "You haven't change- don't tell me that's what you're wearing." she says.

I sigh and turn to her. "It's not like I expected to be going out on a date...I didn't bring that nice of clothes-"

Hanji then steps behind me grabbing her bag. Before I knew it she tossed an outfit at me. "There, now change." Hanji then walks towards the door. "And feel free to use my heels- also I'll do your hair after you come out." she says. I nod in response as I held the red silky dress in my hands.  _Pretty._

Changing into Hanji's dress I then turn and pick out one of her heels. A black pair. After touching up with the make up I slowly walk up to the door. Letting out a soft sigh I slowly push the sliding door open revealing my outfit to the group. Stumbling out I grab a hold of the counter trying to balance myself out. Hanji gasps in excitement. "I knew you'd look good in the dress, but damn girl!" she says, running over to me I smile timidly.

"Come sit, I want to do your hair." she says.

Pushing me towards the couch she typically slept on she shoves me down making me sit there awkwardly. Across from me sat a silent Levi who's eyes bored into me. Hanji sat beside me and started to work on my hair. Then glancing at Mike he glances back at me before turning forward to look out the window.  _Gosh, I'm so nervous. And it doesn't help when Levi's looking at me like that._

 

~Levi~

 

She's doing it again, the innocent look. Her hands rested on her knees as she looks at me shyly.  _I'm conflicted._  As thoughts ran wild in my head I nearly told her she wasn't allowed to go anymore. But I remained quiet knowing I wouldn't get much out without my throat hurting like a bitch.

Red was definitely her color. And it must've been a little tight up by her breast because it created a lovely amount of cleavage which I'm sure Erwin will just love. Turning my head I did my best not to stare too long, she was already uncomfortable enough as it is. But I would glance occasionally.

"There all done." Hanji finally says.

As (Y/N) moves to feel the back of her head she turned to allow me to see her backside. The dress cut pretty low into her back. But my eyes trail down to her ass.  _Not bad._  "What do you think Levi?" Hanji asks.

 _Oh no, don't you dare bring me into this._  "I don't care." I mumble.

"Oh come on you grumpy old man. Can you at least give (Y/N) one compliment?" Hanji asks. I glance at the girls again (Y/N) looking back at me timidly. With a sigh, my shoulders slump in defeat.

"You look nice devil spawn...Erwin will be impressed." I mutter.

"See was that so hard?" Hanji teases.

Flashing a glare at her I cross my arms. "Shut it four-eyes." I grumble.

"Thank you." (Y/N) quickly says catching both me and Hanji off guard. Glancing over at her she now held an innocent smile, as her cheeks fade into a faint pink. With a sigh, I turn my eyes away.

"You're welcome." I say softly.  _Damn girl, stop looking at me like that._  From the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at me, still smiling. _Erwin better be good to her._


	24. The Date

~(Y/N)~

 

Stepping off the bus I turn back and wave to the others. "Good luck (Y/N)!" Hanji says. I smile and say goodbye again before walking over to Erwin who was just stepping out of his car. With my bag in my hand, I watch as he turns on his heel.

He looked rather nice himself but wasn't dressed up as much as I was. As his crystal blue eyes fell onto my form his eyes widened. Coming up to him he greets me with a kiss on the cheek. "Wow...you look stunning darling." he says.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." I say.

Turning again he stands by my side and we lock hands. "So where do you wanna go?" he asks.

"Well there is a park nearby, we can walk around there maybe grab lunch?" I suggest to him. He smiles and squeezes my hand in his colossal one. As we walked down the sidewalk together I glance back watching the grew slowly exit the bus.

With a sigh, I turn my attention back onto my date and walk a little faster so I was by his side. Crossing the street quickly we enter the large park. Walking hand in hand we talked about everything and anything.

It was freeing being with him and just talking about current events, or about ourselves. Thankfully he didn't bring up any sort of topic about family, but then again that may be a little early in our relationship. This was the first date after all.

When he spoke of his singing, his eyes would light up. It reminded me how much I loved to sing. But thanks to my insecurities built by my 'perfectionist' parents I hardly sang now unless I was alone and in the shower. I smile up at him watching as he lost himself in the topic of his singing. He genuinely loved what he did, same as Levi I knew they both loved what they did and always strived to make their fans happy. That's why Levi was so hellbent on going to the meet and greet today. He didn't want to let them down.

I shake my head to myself.  _Stop thinking about Levi you dumbass, you're on a date with Erwin..who for one is a lot sweeter._  As we came to the center of the park there were stringed lights and a dance floor. Even in the middle of the day people came here to dance. As we came up to it, a new slow song began to play. Couples that were already on the dance floor continued their slow motions while looking at each other lovingly.

Erwin then steps before me releasing my hand. Bowing before me like a gentleman he holds out the same hand that previously held mine. "May I have this dance?" he asks.

I chuckle at how he went about asking me and nod. Taking his hand he tugs me out onto the dance floor. With his other hand, he rests it on the small of my back. My free hand rests on his large bicep. He leads me with each step in time with the music while keeping his eyes on mine.

And in that moment it felt like we were the only two people out here. All the other couples disappeared. As we danced the song ended but shortly between the awkward silence a new song came on...and as if the lord hadn't tortured me enough today. The DJ played one of Levi's ballads. 'Yours To Hold' began to play.  _God damn it!_  With a sigh, I do my best not to focus on the sound of Levi's voice.

Erwin chuckles at my reaction to hearing the song. "I'll make a request how about that?" he asks.

"Please." I whisper.

As he releases me he strides over to the stage where the DJ stood. I stood there watching as he talked to the man. After about a minute of standing there by myself, Erwin returns to my side. Wrapping his arm around me he brings his head resting it against mine. "He'll play something else after...sorry I tried." he mutters.

I sigh, "It's okay." I say with a smile.  _I won't let this bother me._  Getting back into our previous position we dance to Levi's song but focused on each other. The next song that played was Erwin's song thankfully ridding any thoughts of Levi that dared surface.

~Time Skip~

Throughout the date, Erwin and I had done a few things mainly a lot of talking, then we grabbed lunch. After that we stumbled across a farmer's market and talked with some of the people, they mainly came up to Erwin asking for his autograph before complimenting me.

But now with the sun setting, we both were sitting on a bench by the entrance spending our last few moments together before I would return to the bus. To be honest, I was really tired, my feet hurt and I felt like passing out right there.

Holding my drink in one hand, I held Erwin's hand in the other. "I had a wonderful time today... too bad it all had to go by so quickly." he says.

I nod in agreement. "Same here, we should do this again and next time not have to worry about leaving one another." I say softly.

"Yeah...I think next time we should have dinner, I know a few good spots." he mutters.

I smile as my eyes shut. I lean against his arm and let out a soft yawn. "Yeah...that'd be nice." I whisper, my eyes were heavy and I was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. Eventually, everything faded to black as I passed out against his arm.

 

~Erwin~

 

After (Y/N) had passed out, I pick her up once I tossed her empty drink. Carrying her bridal style I head back to where the 'No Name' tour bus was. Walking across the road I walk along the sidewalk getting closer to the spot but to my surprise, the bus was missing.

But her things were out there in the open.  _What were they thinking? Her things could've been stolen._  Walking up to her things I find a piece of paper on top of her bags. My attention then turns to the black car pulling up.  _Ah, my ride._  The driver steps out and I come up to the door. Opening it I set (Y/N) in the back.  _She'll just have to stay with me then..._

Turning back I find the driver retrieving her things. I stop him and grab the note from his hand, then returning to the car I get in the passenger seat. Buckling in I look back at the sleeping girl in the backseat. Her soft snores escaping from her mouth.  _Cute._  With a soft huff, I turn back now ready to look at the letter. Flipping it open I read the few words on it.  _'Took you too long. ~Levi'_

Folding it back up I let out a low growl.  _Why must you push people away?_


	25. Broken Promises

~(Y/N)~

 

My eyes flutter open the next day. Dazed and groggy from the deep slumber I just came out of I slowly it up. As I was about to rub my eyes I remember I have makeup on them and stop myself. Squinting I look around the room.  _What the- this isn't the bus._  Then my eyes widened as Erwin steps out of the bathroom shirtless and damp from his shower.  _This isn't the fucking bus._

I jump out of bed in a panic. "I have to go." I say.  _Are they still here, oh please still be here-_

As I was rushing to the door I was stopped by a large hand grabbing my wrist. "(Y/N)...they already left." he mumbles.

My heart felt as if it dropped to the floor. The words ring in my ear as I stood there motionless.  _No...you're lying you..._  "I went to take you back last night but found they'd already gone...and...Levi left this." he says, pulling me back I look at him as he pulls the note from his pocket.

I rip it from his hand and open it.  _'Took you too long. ~Levi'_. And just when I thought things couldn't make me feel worse, my heart sinks further.  _That motherfucker._  Clutching the note it begins to crinkle at my tight hold. "I'm so sorry (Y/N)." Erwin says trying to comfort me.

"I should've known...I should've never trusted that prick." I mumble.  _And to think he was actually nice...he just loves proving me wrong._  Pulling my hand from Erwin's I walk over to the bed hearing my phone ring. Coming up to the nightstand I grab my phone. It was Hanji.

I answer it. "Oh my god (Y/N)! I've been trying to call you- look I'm so sorry I've been trying to get the bus driver to turn around but he won't budge-"

"Don't bother. I'm with Erwin and he's taking me home." I inform her.

 _I shouldn't be mad at her... she probably didn't even know..._  "I'm so sorry (Y/N), I don't know what's going on, Levi is still asleep and Mike is no help-"

"It's fine honestly. You have fun with the rest of the tour...you can tell me all about it sometime." I say. With that, I hung up the phone. I take a step back as I set my phone down only, my back smashed against a bare chest.

Turning around I face the tall blonde who looked at me sadly. "You know...you can always come with me." he says.

"Erwin...I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere. I think it's best I go hom-"

"Please, I know what Levi did was wrong but you shouldn't let his actions ruin your trip. So you're not going to be with them, but you can come with me...as my girlfriend." he says.

My eyes widen at the last bit of his sentence. Girlfriend. Looking up at him in shock he grins back down at me. "I...I-" he chuckles amused by my response.

"I know we haven't known each other long...but I'm very fond of you...and I can understand if you want to wait-"

"Okay." I interrupt him, it was reckless but...I really didn't want to go back home where no one was waiting for me.

Glancing up I watch as he smiles gently, taking my hand into his he lays it on his chest. His other hand then comes up cupping my face, his large thumb running along my cheekbone. "Can I kiss you?" he asks softly.

As he leans down towards me, I nod in response to his question. His lips hover over mine, I could feel his warm breath hit my mouth before he closes the space between us. My free hand wraps around his neck as I stand on my tiptoes trying to level myself out with him so he didn't have to bend so much. The kiss was tender and sweet. His thumb continued to caress my cheekbone while his lips remained on mine.

My face was warm, and everything then seemed so pointless. I forgot about being mad, I forgot about how sad I was. Erwin made it all go away and just by placing his lips on top of mine. And he made sure to keep it light, and slow showing he wasn't going to go any further unless I said so. My hand that rested on his chest curls causing my nails to gently drag against his skin.

My hand hooked around his neck loosens as my fingers run through his damn blonde locks. Our lips moving in sync, in a gentle yet heated makeout session. Erwin's large hand that cupped my cheek traveled down wrapping around me. He pulls me in so my body was pressed tightly against his. Breaking the kiss momentarily we look at each other. "Be with me and I'll be sure to cherish you." he whispers. Smiling I jump up pressing my lips against his harder this time. Never in my life did I think I'd be so lucky. But through all the shit today had already dealt, Erwin managed to make it bearable.

 

~Levi~

 

I woke to the sound of the sliding door opening. I groan and slowly raise my head to find an angry looking Hanji. "What now four-eye-"

"Did you do it? Sorry stupid question of course you did." she says.

Confused I glare at her, wondering what the fuck her problem was. "What?" I ask.

"(Y/N), you left without her on purpose." she says.

I shot up from the bed looking at her in confusion still. "What? Why the hell-"

"Oh, I don't know because you're a short-tempered dick. I get you didn't like the girl but she was still our guest. Do you know how sad she sounded on the phone when I called her- Why am I even telling you it's not like you care." she says before leaving me again, slamming the sliding door shut I sat there dumbfounded.

_What the fuck is she talking about? I never purposely...I promised her._


	26. Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like feel free to join my discord server! We're all friendly!
> 
> https://discord.gg/CUQq2ZE

~(Y/N)~

 

After what happened in Erwin's hotel room, he and I gathered on his bus that arrived from the shop after being worked on according to him. He was also on tour, which I knew, but his was shorter than Levi's being that this was his first album and he didn't want to do a lot of traveling yet.

Getting on the bus with him he leads me into his bedroom.  _I guess it's a thing for the lead singers to have the master bedroom...like, Levi._  Although it still hurt that Levi broke his promise, I wasn't going to let it get the best of me. I was going to take this situation and make it better by tagging along with Erwin.

Sitting on his bed with him we lounge around throughout the ride watching videos on his phone. Soon after he ended up falling asleep again, with his back turned to me I lay there looking at my phone. Hanji was the only one texting me right now. Levi, I'm sure is already happy with my absence.

I explained to Hanji what was going on with me and Erwin, she seemed happy for us. Then I remembered the dress and let her know the next time I see her I would return the dress to her. Part of me hoped that now that she knew of my relationship with Erwin, she wouldn't go telling Levi.

I don't know why I felt that way but I just didn't want him to know...even he probably wouldn't even care. Shutting off my phone I turn to face Erwin's broad back. Resting my head against it my hands rest on the center of his back feeling his heartbeat. He's been so kind and understanding, thankfully he hasn't brought up Levi or anything reminding me of 'No Name'...even Hanji has been extremely kind to me.

She felt so bad when she found that I was left behind and I didn't know how to make her feel better when I wasn't even feeling great at the fact of being left.  _Why did he do it though?_  Opening my eyes slightly my eyes bored into Erwin's back as I thought about it.  _Was he jealo- No, he's been a dick to me so no he wouldn't be. Did he think I was just better off going with Erwin now that he and I are together? Did I unknowingly do something to make him mad and he just got fed up? What?_  I let out a soft groan as I lay flat on my back.  _I shouldn't care...he can enjoy his time without me._

 

~Time Skip~

 

In the next town over Oralas after days of traveling, Erwin sang his final song from tonights show. I watched in awe same as his fans, the same sparkle in his eyes from talking about singing surfaced again as he sang his heart out for them. The lyrics pouring from his mouth smoothly, like honey.

I stood there with a bottle of water watching and waiting for him to finish while listening to each song. When the song came to an end he thanked his fans for coming, the other bandmates came running off before Erwin came to me. Sweeping me off my feet he lifts me up in a tight hug. He leans in kissing my cheek letting out a 'muah' as he did so. Chuckling turn and kiss his jaw before he lets me down.

"How did I do?" he asks.

I smile up at him resting my hand on his cheek. "Amazing." I say. His large hand rests on top of my hand that laid on his face. He smiles before peeling my hand off his face. Walking hand in hand I walk with him to the dressing room. Stopping by his door he opens it and turns to me with a soft smile.

"Coming in?" he asks. Smiling timidly I shake my head, I was going to give him his privacy regardless of what we were.

"No go ahead, I'll wait out here." I tell him.

He smiles sweetly before stepping in and shutting the door. Turning I press my back against the wall waiting for him so we could head back to the bus. While I was waiting my phone began to go off. It was Hanji.

Quickly answering it I place my phone up to my ear. "Hey." I answer.

"Hey! Where are you two right now?" she asks.

"Uh, in Oralas...Erwin just got done with the show-"

"Okay, I just saw Erwin's tour schedule and it looks like he'll be having a show at the same place we are...in fact we go right after him." she says.

"Oh...really?" I ask.  _I knew that already but didn't say anything because I just decided I'd avoid Levi at all costs._

"Yeah! Then we should hang out and figure out this mess." she says.

"Sure...just you and me?" I ask.

"Yes, I haven't even mentioned it to Levi." she mutters.

"Thanks, I'll see you then." I tell her.

"Yes until then my friend!" she screams into the phone. Hanging up on her I shove my phone back into my pocket. The door to Erwin's room opens and he steps out dressed in different clothing. Slipping his hand into mine we both start to head for the bus. His bandmates one by one join us on the bus too before the driver hits the road for Blaria...where 'No Name' will be. 


	27. When You're With Him

~Levi~

 

In Blaria now, I was getting ready to go on stage. Eyebrows was up there at the moment finishing out his part of the show. Yet, I hadn't seen the devil spawn. I figured she's avoiding me for the thing I didn't do.  _Whatever let her blame me...not like we were friends anyway._

With arms crossed, I exit my dressing room and head towards the stage. Walking up by myself through the people making sure everything was running smoothly there in the dark room by the door leading out to the stage (Y/N) watched Erwin in awe.

I stop and stand there watching her eyes widened. As Erwin came into view I watch him scoop her up and press his filthy mouth against hers. I cringe at the sight finding their PDA annoying and gross.

As they walk towards me heading back to his room to change I dart my head down and rush past them. My shoulder bashes into (Y/N)'s mistakenly, but I didn't look back as I rush toward the door to wait for Hanji and Mike.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It almost seemed as if Levi was going to charge me but instead his shoulder hit mine rather hard as he headed for the stage. Confused I look back watching him now stand in the dark waiting for the others.  _What's he pissed at me for? Did he see me kissing Erwin?_

Looking back at Erwin he smiles down at me. "Just ignore him." he says.

 _Gladly._  As we walked toward the exit, Hanji came running up to me. Pouncing me quickly she catches me in a tight hug. "It's only been a few days and I miss you like crazy! It hasn't been the same." she says.

"Hanji we've only been traveling for almost two weeks, it's fine." I say with a smile as I hug her back.

"I know but now it's just me and the boys again. It was nice having another girl on the bus. Now I got those two buffoons to look after." she says.

"How are they?" I ask.

"Mike is good, and Levi is well...he's Levi but he hasn't really said much about the whole situation." she says.

"Yeah well, clearly he's not in a good mood. I would ask but I think it's best I keep my distance...let him know that I hope he's doing better from that cold." I say. Although he and I had our issues, it didn't stop me from being a caring person no matter how much I loathed him. Hanji smiles before looking at the tall blonde beside me.

"Take good care of her Erwin, because if you don't. You won't just have Levi to worry about." Hanji warns.

Erwin chuckles and nods. "It was good to see you Hanji." he says.

She smiles at us both. "Well, I better leave you love birds. We'll see you again soon okay?" she asks.

I hug her again before waving goodbye. "Next time I'll be sure to stick around and watch you guys." I tell her.

"Oh no biggy, you can always watch us on TV." she says with a soft giggle. With that, Hanji walks off and Mike finally comes out following her towards the stage. Waving goodbye one last time, I then turn to Erwin as he leads the way back to the bus.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

Sweaty and tired, walking off the stage I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand while gulping down a bottle of water. Shirtless I walk out into the bright hallway. My throat started to hurt again a little.

Part of me hoped (Y/N) was still around. After what Hanji told me, I wanted to speak to her myself now, make her understand that I wasn't the one to leave her there. Someone else had done it and used me as their scapegoat and just as she and I were starting to get along...I think.

"She's not here Levi, she left with-"

I growl softly before walking off. Clearly, she assumed I was looking for (Y/N)...then again I was. Heading to the dressing room I quickly change into my old clothes. I didn't want to be here a moment longer. I just wanted to get back on the bus, shower then text (Y/N).

Since (Y/N) started traveling with Erwin I was beginning to crave her more. And it was clear she was no longer free for the taking.  _Damn eyebrows had to fuckin' beat me to it._  I shake my head as I enter the dressing room, I lean against the door for a moment. It was dark, exhaling softly I push myself off the door and head towards the rack holding my clothes.  _Damn devil with her wicked ways._   _I'm just a fucking idiot, I shouldn't have let myself believe someone so innocent could be with someone as fucked up as me._

Quickly changing I grab my bag and head for the bus. Hanji and Mike liked to take their sweet ass time, so it gave me a chance to take a shower. Shutting the door behind me I head off to my room then step into the bathroom. After shoving my bag on the shelf where the others would go soon, I strip once again.

Hanging up my clothes on the hook I turn the water on and hold my hand under the water waiting for it to get warm. Then stepping in, I quickly start to wash myself, it was a quick shower since I didn't stand around like most people. I was in and out within ten minutes. Grabbing my clothes I put them in the washer but didn't start it since it wasn't all that full. Walking up to the shelf on the other side I grab out a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

After dressing again I then walk into my bedroom looking down at my phone. Clicking on my contacts I go to (Y/N)'s contact photo. Her name on my phone was actually Devil Spawn...but it still had her picture she took of herself one day when she stole my phone. I open the messages, and there weren't many.

Typing my sentence I then quickly sent it to her.  _'Hey, are you available?'_  With that, I shut my phone off and toss it on the bed before climbing onto it. Laying on my back I let out a huff while looking up at the ceiling in the dark.  _Hopefully, she's not already asleep._


	28. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

~(Y/N)~

 

 _'Hey, are you available?'_  Was the text sent from Levi late that evening while laying beside Erwin who was sleeping soundly. Glancing back I made sure he was asleep before getting up and going to the bathroom with my phone.

Shutting the door I return to looking at my messages.  _'Why do you ask?'_ I message him back.

Standing there in a small bathroom by myself I let out a sigh before receiving another text.  _'I wanted to call you, talk to you, if that's fine.'_ I scoff at the message.  _Oh so now he wants to talk after doing that?_  I type back quickly my answer to him then shut my phone off.

After that, I exit the bathroom and return to bed with Erwin. Laying down beside him I feel the bed shift as he turns. His large strong arm wraps around me, then pulls me in so my back was pressed against his chest. Smiling to myself I close my eyes and slowly drift off into a deep slumber.

 

~Levi~

 

 _'Don't you think it's a little too late for that? You've made it clear you want nothing to do with me. So just leave me be.'_  Was her response. I sigh and drop my phone, I continue to look up at the ceiling in silence.

 _I'll try again tomorrow or a little later when she's not so mad._  Climbing into bed properly now I put my phone on the charger and slip under the sheets. Resting on my back I look up at the ceiling once more as my thoughts continue to keep me from a peaceful slumber.

Eventually, I hear Hanji and Mike get on the bus, which starts to move once they both are on. Moments later there was a knock on my door. "Levi, are you up?" Hanji asks.  _I didn't want to be._

"No." I say loud and clear.

She slides the door open and walks in, shutting the door again she then comes up and sits beside me on the bed looking at her phone. "What do you want four eyes, I'm trying to sleep." I gripe.

"...You know, if you keep shutting people out you'll never find someone." she says bluntly.

"Thanks for the reminder, go away." I grumble as I turn on my side facing away from her.

"I'm just saying, it was a lot of fun having (Y/N) with us. Aside from being able to tease you because it's obvious you like her...it was nice having another girl around I could talk to since you and Mike are oh-so approachable with things." Hanji blabbers on.

I sigh and sit up, my back still to her. "I didn't do it." I tell her.

"Nice, try but she said your name was signed on the note you left-"

"I didn't write it, and I didn't put her crap out on the curb. I'm not an idiot, someone could've stolen her things. I'm saying whoever did it obviously didn't want her with us, but it wasn't me." I say slowly so she would understand.

"But...if you didn't do it...who did?" she asks.

"How the hell should I know. Could've been someone from Erwin's group, or someone else on this bus has something against her. I don't really care because I got enough shit on my plate." I say as I lay back down.

"But no one has the key to our bus...if someone from Erwin's group was trying to make it so (Y/N) would have to be with Erwin then..."

"Can you go make up your theories someplace else?" I ask in an annoyed tone with my eyes shut tightly. Not having to ask again she quickly jumps off the bed and rushes out into the main part of the bus. After shutting the door my head falls back on the pillow and I let out a long tired sigh.  _If it was all Erwin's plan just so he could have her all to himself...then it's best (Y/N) knows the truth. Shit...I fucking told her to be careful._


	29. Exposed

~(Y/N)~

 

It was expected, I just didn't think it'd happen so fast. On the bus looking down at my phone there the picture of Erwin kissing me before going on stage tonight was posted on social media. And in little to no time, random people started following me on my accounts.  _I'm gonna have to create new ones...this is getting annoying already._

Erwin was out right now still singing, and I was too tired to watch the show from the sidelines. Sitting on the bed in the dark I switched between the live performance and my social media to see what else was going on.

My messages on Instagram were starting to pile up, same with the other social media accounts. Luckily most of them were requests that I could deny but most of the messages consisted of them asking if the rumors were true or being rude. Among the negative ones were a few positive ones that would eventually warn me not to hurt Erwin.

I just ignored most them but peeked at a few. After some time I shut my phone off and lay flat on the bed.  _I wonder if he'll be upset about it? But then again he never was really trying to hide it._   _I wonder if Levi's-_  I sit up and shake my head.  _No, no, stop thinking about him, he's a dick and isn't worth your time._

I lay there on the bed waiting for Erwin to return so we could talk about the situation, and how to go about it. I didn't want it to ruin our relationship when it had barely begun.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I awoke to the door opening and the tall blonde walking in. With a sigh, I open my arms out to him and he quickly takes shelter in them like a puppy wanting attention. He hung off the bed slightly as his hands rest at my sides holding me gently. "I'm sorry to have caused you more stress. I'll do whatever I can to tame the fans and media." he mumbles.

I kiss the top of his head, my fingers running through his golden locks. He was warm and smelt of sweat and cologne. "You should shower, you're sticky with sweat." I whisper.

He nods his head against my chest before slowly standing up. Kissing my hand, he then proceeds to wink at me before heading off to the bathroom to shower. As the water ran, I slowly sit up the sheets fall off my chest while my fingers run through my hair. I yawn feeling tears brimming at my eyes.

Rubbing them gently I wait for Erwin to return to the room, flicking on the light I lay back against the pillows sitting up now. Listening as the water ran I let out a sigh and grab my phone, turning it on I found more notifications, swiping them away it didn't seem to help any because new ones would just pop up to replace the old.

Shutting my phone off I set it back on the nightstand.  _I'm gonna have to make new accounts it seems...but maybe it'll die down after a while._

My head then turns towards the bathroom when the water stops. After a few moments, a damp Erwin walks out in only a pair of sweatpants. His upper half completely exposed allowing me to see his defined body. I had already known he was a large man but by just admiring his body I knew then he had to be working out daily.

Smirking at me, he climbs onto the bed and rests beside me. "Sorry to wake you gorgeous." he says. I smile at him and shake my head.

"It's fine, I was waiting for you anyway but I guess I passed out." I mumble at the end. He hums softly, glancing down I watch as the back of his pointer finger traces along my thigh gently. A chill ran down my spine at the feathery touch. His eyes look up at me, as his lip cracks into a half smile.

"So, I'm assuming your phone is about to blow up." he says.

"Oh yeah, I've been contemplating whether or not I should get new social media accounts." I tell him.

Taking my hands into his he kisses my knuckles while keeping his eyes locked on mine.  _I swear this man acts like a prince._  "I'm sure it will die down with time. People will come to terms with it and move on to the next big thing happening...and the negative comments I advise you ignore." he suggests.

"I plan to since that's all I seem to be getting right now." I answer before glancing back at my phone.

He hums making me look back at him. His bottom lip stuck out as he made a sour face after hearing that I was receiving negative comments. "People can be so terrible." he mumbles. Laying back I let out a sigh, my head rests on the pillow while Erwin rests his head on my stomach.

"Yeah, but not all of them." I say as I gently massage his head. After saying that, I turn out the light and we both fall asleep.

 

~Levi~

 

I scroll through the article sent out about (Y/N) and Erwin. Not to mention I went ahead and checked her social media which wasn't hard to find since she was suggested through my contacts. Things weren't looking so good for her right now, but I wasn't too worried given Erwin would deal with it and be there. Although I didn't trust he'd keep her safe.

With a sigh, my eyes land back on the picture of them lip locking. I grumble at the sight wanting to scribble out Erwin's face, or hell just have them take it all down completely. Shutting off my phone I set it on the nightstand and slowly undress. After letting my shirt drape off my shoulders, there was a knock at my door.

I growl and pull it back over my shoulders. "What?" I ask harshly.

The door opens and I turn my head finding four-eyes peeking in. "Ah shit, you saw it didn't you?" she asks.

"Go to bed, dumbass." I grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes..and now you're pissed because you wish it were you-"

"Seriously Hanji, go the fuck to bed, I'm not arguing with you tonight I am tired and we have a meet and greet early tomorrow. So for once can you just not annoy the fuck out of me?" I bark back, I was tired and annoyed. I was doing my very best to drown myself in my work and focus on what was most important. But there were times like this these past couple of weeks where (Y/N) would slip in and remind me she still existed and was close...but not close enough.

Hanji nods silently before shutting the door. I exhale and allow my shirt to drape off my shoulders then come completely off. After pulling it off I fold it and set it at the end of the bed. Removing my pants too I do the same with them before climbing into bed and sliding under the covers.  _I shouldn't have let Hanji bring her...by allowing it, I've only made it worse for myself...and better for that bushy-browed prick._


	30. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some naughty stuff this chapter, skip if you're not comfortable with this kind of content.

~(Y/N)~

 

I stir half awake when I feel something press against my neck. Then my eyes open upon hearing a soft smacking sound. It was Erwin's lip on my neck. Sighing softly I turn in his heavy arms, I lay on my back with my head turned towards him, our noses nuzzle. "Good morning beautiful." he says.

His thumb rubs circles on my belly, while his other arm rests under my head. Leaning in he kisses me gently, sweetly. With soft pecks I softly moan into the kiss, his hand now rests on my waist by the waistband of my shorts.

Erwin pulls away but his lips hover over mine, his tired blue eyes piercing down at me. His lips crack up into a coy smirk before his head rushes down kissing me again intensely this time. My hands rest on his face keeping him still as his lips devour mine in a passionately heated kiss.

During this kiss, Erwin's hand that rested on my lower abdomen now slipped into my pants. Mewling softly into the kiss I felt as his fingers gently flick over my clit. Breaking the kiss I rest my head back on the pillows while Erwin continues to play with my clit. Moaning softly I then quickly bite my bottom lip so his sleeping bandmates don't hear me. "You look so cute." he whispers.

"Erwin~"

With his free hand, he grabs both my wrist and proceeds to pin them on the pillows above my head. "Call me Master." he says in a low raspy tone.  _What? He wants me to..._  He realized my uneasiness as my body stiffens after voicing his request. "You don't have to I-"

"Please, Master~ Touch me more." I whisper seductively. That earned me a soft growl to escape from his lips, glancing down at him his expression turned slightly dark as his smirk grew bigger. Leaning up he kisses me harder again, but the kiss was quick and it seemed as though he had something to say.

"You're such a good pet..you know that day you were sitting on Master's lap...fuck~ I'll admit I had to help myself in the men's room after that." he mutters in my ear. I tremble as his hot breath hit my neck and his dirty words making the place between my thighs wet.

His long slender fingers slip in further until they were prodding at my entrance "Shit, pet you're already so wet, and I've barely begun." he whispers against my ear.

Finally, he releases my wrists. My hands grab a hold of his face making him look at me, his eyes tired but filled with lust at the same time. "Play with me Master~" I beg quietly, I was testing his limits and finding out what made him snap. It's been way too long since the last time I had done anything like this. I needed him to fill me right now, and I didn't care if his bandmates heard the things that left my mouth.

"As you wish pet." he whispers, leaning in he kisses me again this time softly, lovingly. At first, he pushes his pointer finger inside allowing me to adjust before adding a second. His fingers were thick and long, his hands, in general, were large, but it felt different now that they were touching me.

I moan softly, my hips bucking against his fingers with each slow thrust. His fingers curl rubbing against my walls. His fingers quickly thrust in and out of my dripping core making wet sounds.  _God, I wonder if the others can hear it...shit I'm gonna cum~_

"Master I'm getting ready to-"

"Erwin? Are you up?" Another voice calls from outside the bedroom. I quickly cover my mouth as all movements stop on Erwin's end. He turns his head to the door and I move my hips down on his fingers trembling.  _Please just go away so he can finish me!_

"Y-yes...what is it?" Erwin asks.

"You're needed at the studio now." his manager says.

I grumble softly, Erwin turns to me and smirks. "I'll be right there." he says.

"I'm sorry pet, but Master's gotta go." he says.

I glare at him in frustration. "Don't you dar-"

Pulling his fingers out of me, my body relaxes and I groan in frustration.  _You can't just do that then leave me, I was so close._  He jolts up kissing me on the nose. "Don't worry beautiful, Master will finish you off later." he mutters.  _Tsk, not if I do it myself after you leave._

"F-fine." I mutter timidly.

He smiles gently before climbing out of bed. Looking back he winks, quickly he gets dressed then stops by the door. "See you beautiful." he says, then he leaves the bedroom, shutting the door I lay there with legs spread under the sheets. When I hear the front door shut I turn on my side and my right hand digs into my pants. With my pointer finger and middle finger, I rub against my clit fast trying to build up the knot again this time no interruptions. Stifling a moan I pull the sheets up with my other hand covering my mouth with it.

Repeating my actions I felt the knot slowly build back up until I was right on the brink. Shutting my eyes I thought of Erwin at first but then the blonde man's face faded into the raven-haired dick head.  _Levi..._  Mental images of the man came through my mind, his lustful eyes watching me wither beneath him, begging him to fuck me like there was no tomorrow. Rubbing faster I mewl and moan up until the knot finally snapped within me. Gasping and closing my legs around my hand my body goes into a frenzy. "Levi~" I moan softly.

My panties wet from Erwin's touching and now my own making a mess of myself. Once I was settled down, I sit up. Thankfully there were tissues by the bed in which I cleaned my wet fingers off. Slowly climbing out of bed I walk over to the bathroom after grabbing a new pair of panties from my bag along with pants too. I would go to meet Erwin at the studio and watch him. His very short tour ended and soon we'd be moving into a hotel to stay while he worked on his next album.

But aside from supporting my boyfriend, I look at myself in the mirror ashamed another man's name came from my mouth instead of the man I was with. It's been only a couple days since Levi texted me that night...so why was I still thinking of him? I shake my head and growl softly.  _I'm with Erwin now, Levi and I won't ever...it just isn't gonna happen. Erwin is sweet, and cares for me...so I need to stop thinking about someone who clearly could care less about me._ I shake my head once more still baffled at the fact I came to the thought of Levi. Sure the man was attractive...but his temper easily made him less attractive...well, maybe- maybe not. "I don't know I'm just conflicted." I say to myself. 


	31. To Hear Your Voice Again

~(Y/N)~

 

After this...eventful morning. I headed over to the studio which we were so conveniently parked outside of. After tonight we'd be camping out in a hotel for about a week or so before Erwin travels again for a meet and greet.

As I walked in I made my way down the hall. My body was still hot from what had happened not that long ago. The shower didn't help much either. I had been texting Erwin to figure out which room he would be recording in.

When he finally texted me back I quickly head to the room. Opening the room to the door I stick my head in through the crack to make sure it was the right room. Thankfully Erwin wasn't messing with me, I smile at him through the glass and step in quietly.

"Okay Erwin from the top." the man standing by the audio equipment says.

I watch as Erwin began to sing into the mic. His bandmates played behind him I watched him with a soft smile as he went on from song to song with only a few minutes to give his throat a break.

Each time I'd tell him he was doing well. Then by the time he was working on his third song my phone began to go off. "Sorry." I mutter as the men look at me displeased. Stepping out of the room I stand out in the hallway looking at my phone.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall come._  Levi. He had sent another text, one after not messaging me for a few days, not that I cared or anything. Opening the message I read over it.

_'Hey, I'll be stopping in Blaria for a while. Is that where you and Erwin are staying?'_

I roll my eyes but my heart was different, it was pounding. This time I decide to message him back letting him know that was where I was. Then waiting out there my phone goes off again, looking down my body tenses at the next message.

_'Call me. Now.'_

Rolling my eyes I tap on his contact photo and call him. Placing the phone to my ear I was surprised at how quickly he answered. "Hello, Satan." I greet.

"Hello devil spawn." he retorts.

I sigh and smirk to myself. "What do you want? If it's forgiveness you're gonna have to work a lot harder." I inform him.

"No I..." he trails off and sighs deeply.  _God, I didn't think I'd miss his voice but damn._  I shake my head.  _Stop it (Y/N)._  "I just needed to hear your voice...And to see if you were free tomorrow." he says.

 _Does he...miss me?_  I was put off by the fact he needed to hear my voice, then disregarding that I instead go on to talk about my schedule tomorrow. "Uh yeah, as far as I know." I answer.

"Good meet me at SunnyVille Hotel tomorrow at noon for lunch." he says.

 _Wait that's the hotel I'll be-_  "Wait Le-" before I could say anything he hung up on me. I groan and turn towards the wall in which I rest on my head on.  _He's going to be at the same hotel as me...shit._

Instead of going back inside I waited out there, when Erwin came out after a few hours I look to him forcing a smile. "Hey, why didn't you come back in?" he asks.

I place my hand on his chest. "I didn't want to bother, besides Petra needed a girl talk I guess." I lie. He smiles gently before nodding understanding the situation. My stomach churned and ached with guilt for lying. It felt like I was cheating but in all honesty, there was nothing going on between me and Levi. What happened this morning was...well I wasn't myself and my brain needs to be checked.

Holding my forced smile my hand slips into his large one and we walk down the hall towards the exit. "When we go to the hotel, let's go relax by the pool." Erwin suggests.

I smile and nod in agreement.  _I could use some relaxation right about now._  "What about this morning? What happened to..." I trail off, I watch his face turn a bright red. His free hand reaches back scratching the back of his neck.

"O-Oh well I was thinking later tonight when we were alone." he mutters.

Jumping up I peck him on the cheek then smile at him softly.  _That's right, just keep your full attention on your man and you'll be fine (Y/N). And if Levi will be here tomorrow then so will Hanji, you can ditch Satan and spend some quality time with Hanji and Mike._


	32. Obvious

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day after waking up early before Erwin could get a hold of me and keep me in the room. I walk down the hall to Hanji's room where she and the others were staying. Stopping just in front of her door I knock on it gently.  _Please be Hanji or Mike who opens this door._

The door open and Hanji peeks her head out she gasps. Just before she could scream my name and wake the others up my hand claps down on her mouth. "Shh, Levi can't know I'm here. Do you want to go out for a little while today?" I mutter.

She nods while my hand was still pressed firmly against her mouth. Then suddenly I felt her tongue glide over my palm making me rip my hand off her face. "Ew Hanji!" I scold softly. She giggle.

"See you down in the lobby in ten minutes." she says.

I nodded while wiping my hand off that contained her saliva. Walking down the hall my heart rate decreased as I got further away from their room.  _Thank god Levi didn't see me, he'd probably try and tag along and I really don't want to be near him right now._ I head back into my room where Erwin was still asleep.

Shutting the door I stroll on over to the bed, on his side. He laid on his stomach revealing his toned back. Resting my hand on the back of his should I lean down and kiss his temple. The blonde stirs in his sleep as his eyes just barely open to look back at me.

Grabbing my wrist he tugs me forward. "Get back in bed pet." he orders.

I chuckle softly and shake my head. "I'm heading down to the lobby, I'm going to be hanging out with Hanji today." I whisper in his ear before kissing it. He grumbles as his grip loosens, turning his head his other hand reaches up until it hooks around the back of my neck.

Pulling me down he plants a lazy kiss on my mouth. Slowly I ease into it towering over him, my hands press onto the bed keeping myself from laying on him. Smiling against his lips I chuckle and pull back. "I gotta go." I say then lean down and peck him fast.

"Wait!" He calls, grabbing my arm I stop and turn back to look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Is Levi going to be there?" he asks.

My eyes narrow in confusion then I shake my head. "No? It's just going to be me and Hanji. Why jealous?" I ask with a playful smirk on my face.

He smirks gently as he sits up, the white cotton sheets slip off his chest revealing his built body. "Maybe." he answers.

I sigh and return to him, cupping his long face in my hands I shake my head. "I'm not going anywhere. You'll still have a girlfriend when I come back." I mutter.

He smiles from my reassuring words. "Alright, have fun." he mutters. Letting go of his face I nod and step away from the bed, walking off I head back to the door. Walking out I find Hanji in the hallway on her way down.

"Oh hey." she greets.

Walking up to her, we both start slowly walking down the hall. "So how are things with you and bushy brows?" she asks.

I chuckle at the nickname softly before nodding. "Good, really good. He's been sweet." I answer.

She smiles and nods seeming relieved. Silently we walk out of the hotel and to a nearby diner where we got breakfast. We talked about nothing in particular just random things like before the whole situation of us getting separated.

"You know, I didn't think you two would be exposed so quickly." Hanji says going back onto the topic of my relationship with Erwin.

I chuckle and sip at my drink. "Yeah, well it's not like we were really keeping it a secret." I say.

She shrugs and glances out the window. "Levi wasn't too pleased...although he already knew. I think the fact that it was confirmed pissed him off more." she says. I sit back in my seat and let out a sigh.

"Why? It's clear he doesn't like me-"

"Oh please, Levi is in love with you." she says.

I cross my arms. "Well, I'm with Erwin so..." I trail off.

"He knows, and he's been a crabby old man because of it." Hanji argues.

I scoff at her words and lean forward. "Hanji, are you sure? This is the same man who left my stuff on the side of the road with a note saying I took to long. This is also the same man who calls me a devil spawn-"

"Levi didn't do it." she cuts me off.

My mouth hangs slightly open at her confession.  _Why didn't she mention anything before? I can't blame Levi for not saying anything because I never gave him a chance._  "Then who-"

Hanji shrugs. "Don't know, but I know Levi isn't a liar. Well maybe when he's denying his feelings for you, but other than that...he genuinely seemed as though he didn't know what happened." she says.

Letting out a sigh I glance down at my empty plate.  _If Levi didn't do it...then who did? Mike? I didn't do anything to make him upset...at least that I know of. The bus driver was always kind to me so who?_

 

~Time Skip~

 

After spending time with Hanji for most of the day, we finally returned before I would meet Erwin for dinner, well room service but he still did his best to make it romantic. Walking Hanji up to her door which was only a couple doors down from mine. We stop and hug quickly.

"Oh, I never asked how long you guys will be here for." I say.

"Uh, about a week or two. This is considered our first long vacation before we go traveling again. This next tour will have back to back concerts so we'll be tired out by the end of it." she explains.

I nod. "Well I guess we'll be seeing each other more I guess. Erwin is working on a new album so I'll be around here for a while it seems." I answer.

"Good, more time for me to steal you from eyebrows." she giggles.

I hum in response with a tired smile. "I'll call you later okay?" I ask.

She nods before jumping me again this time with a tighter hug. After she lets go the door opens, my head snaps in the direction of the door finding Levi standing there. His hair damp while in a plain grey t-shirt and sweatpants. He slips out of the room. "Hanji go shower." he orders while keeping his eyes locked on mine.

Hanji quickly leaves with a smirk on her face. After the door shuts I stand there timidly, I was more scared now of being alone with him than before. Things were in a weird place with us and...what happened after Erwin left to go to the studio yesterday came to mind again and...I...was conflicted again.

"Thanks for inviting me out, when I specifically asked to spend time with you." he says. I blink a few times while my lips remain slightly parted.

"Look, you have to..." I trail off as I turn my back towards the wall as he steps closer to me. Backing up I press my back into the wall and Levi rests his arm on the wall by my head.

"I have to what? Hmm?" he asks.

"I was mad, I thought you left me on-"

"I didn't, I'm not someone who breaks their promise, but seems like you do." he mutters.

I glare at him. "I never promised anything. You hung up before I had a chance to say-"

I was cut off by his finger tracing over my lips. "Tomorrow, you and I are going to sit down and talk." he whispers. My heart pounded in my chest at his touch which was light and gentle which made my mouth tickle. "Understood?" he asks.

I gulp nervously by his closeness but nod in response. "Mhm." I answer timidly. His lips crack into a soft smirk as he finally takes a large step back. My body relaxes now having space to breathe.

"Good night (Y/N)." he says.

Walking back into his room I stood there processing what just happened.  _What the hell kind of move was that?! And...what time did he even- oh screw it he'll come get me._

 

~Levi~

 

After stepping in, I press myself against the door. Smirking to myself, I kept going back to the image of her face, so innocent and shy. And just feeling her lips from my fingers, they were soft. Then as reality sank back in I growl to myself.  _I can't kiss her, not now...I can't take advantage of her while she's with someone else, that's wrong._

Pushing myself off the door I walk further into the room where I head back to the bed Mike and I would be sharing while four-eyes got her own bed. "How did it go?" she asks.

"It was fine, made plans to meet tomorrow." I tell her.

She looks back at me as if she were my mother ready to scold me. "Now Levi, don't do anything to her, she's with Erwin-"

"Well no shit, we're just going to talk." I interrupt her.

"Good, because I know how you feel and I don't want you making her unfaithfu-"

"I do not like her like-"

"Here we go again." Mike mutters to himself. He turns his back to us and I groan softly.  _Shit it's getting harder to hide it._

"Seriously Levi, leave them be. If (Y/N) likes you too then she'll let you know." Hanji mutters. Laying back I lay on my side while her back also faces me.  _I'll do my best...not to...show interest._


	33. Time Alone

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning I woke up in the arms of my boyfriend pulling me in closer to his chest. I smile as I curl up against him. It was a peaceful morning. With eyes shut I turn to face him, my right leg drapes over his thigh.

"Morning handsome." I whisper.

"Good morning beautiful." he greets before kissing me on the forehead.

Leaning back my smile fades a little. "Look..I uh...I have to meet someone today so don't wait up okay?" I ask.

"Who?" he asks softly while his hands massage my waist.

"Levi..he wants to talk... apologies or something, I swear that's all it is-"

"I believe you, just be safe alright?" he asks.

I smile at his response and nod. "I will I promise." I whisper. I lean back in hiding my face in the crook of his neck. I inhale deeply taking in his faint scent of cologne as he held me tightly against his form.

"I'll probably be out late tonight anyway." he sighs.

Lifting my head I look up at him while his head dips down to look at me. "Why?" I ask.

"Photoshoot for next album." he answers.  _Oh, I forgot about that._

Resting my arm on his bicep I look down watching my hand rub up and down on his bare skin. "I'll stop by after talking with Levi." I say.

He smiles gently before humming softly. Leaning in again he presses a soft kiss on my forehead before we go back to cuddling for a while longer. Slowly as I was about to fall back asleep there was a knock at the door.

I sit up and look in the direction in which the doorway. I check the clock and it was almost nine thirty.  _Is that Levi already?_  "W-who is it?" I call.

"Levi, hurry up and get ready." he answers.  _Ah shit, I forget he wakes up early._  Jumping out of bed I head over to my bag.

"I-I'll be out in a minute!" I call.

Running into the bathroom with clothes and my toothbrush I quickly get ready.  _It would've been nice if he told me what time he was coming so I could prepare._  While I had the toothbrush in my mouth I slipped into my pants and pull Erwin's shirt off my head carefully.

Grabbing a dark blue button up shirt I slip it over my shoulders after putting a bra on. Buttoning my shirt up I then turn to sink and spit. Placing my hand under the running faucet I take the water from my hand sip it into my mouth before gurgling.

Spitting again I set my toothbrush on the counter and walk out of the bathroom. By the door, I slip on some shoes then open the door. "You ready?" Levi asks who was standing there in normal clothes with arms crossed.

I pat my back pockets then hold up my pointer finger. "One minute." I say. Turning back I rush over to the bed where Erwin was laying now looking at his phone. I grab my phone and wallet, on the way out I walk over to Erwin's side and peck him on the mouth before dashing off to the door.

Beside Levi, I turn and shut the door. "I'm ready now." I say.

Walking down to the front of the hotel, I find a taxi waiting for us. "Where are we going?" I ask.

Smirking back at me, I watch as Levi opens the door, extending his hand out he ushers me to get in first. "I know a place." he says.

_Okay?_  Quickly I slip into the back and scoot towards the other door. Levi gets in and sits beside me, he gives the driver directions. Slowly pulling away from the curb we were off to who knows where. I turn my head to look out the window, it was a beautiful sunny day so I guessed he was taking us to a park or something.

The car ride was pretty quiet, with light conversation about the weather or asking how we were. "So Hanji tells me you'll be here for a couple of weeks." I finally say after a long awkward silence, Levi turns his head and purses his lips together.

"Yeah...my manager wants us well rested since we'll be working our asses off after until our next break so.." he trails off.

I tilt my head back while smiling gently at him. "I guess I'll have to come by and see one of your shows, it's been a while. It's weird watching it from a TV." I tell him.

"Yeah, well you'll know where to go." he says.

My head then turns watching as the taxi driver turns into a parking lot. We were deep within the woods of some kind of park. The man parked in front of the gates and we got out. "Levi what about-"

"It's fine, technically this park is closed today but...I got us in so we could talk privately." he says. I smile as I shake my head, following him past the gate I turn back walking the taxi driver leave. I follow Levi up the trail and we started to talk.

Not about the topic I thought we were going to talk about but just random things. Freely talking about anything and everything, no limits, no filter. We followed the trail up to a bridge. There were ducks and a couple of swans in the pond, we both stop and watch them. "You know my parents would've hated you." I chuckle.

I glance over to Levi and he looks at me with a soft smirk. "And why is that?" he asks.

"Well, they didn't like me dating guys who were good looking, cocky and bad boyish. I dated guys like you just to piss them off half the time." I chuckle at the end.

"You think I'm good looking?" he asks teasingly.

"I..uh." Caught off guard by what I said I turn back to look at the ducks. He chuckles deeply to himself.

"That's too bad, my mother would've loved you." he says.

I smile and look to him, we both never really talked about our families. "Oh yeah?" I ask. He nods his head.

"Yeah, she's never really met any of the women I spent my time with...but I'm sure she would've loved you, you're a lot like her in a way." he says.

"How so?" I ask.

He glances over at me then back at the water. "W-well...she's caring, and from as far as I've seen when I was sick you were on my ass like any mother would be with their kid. And...I don't know...I just know okay?" he asks getting flustered, I chuckle at his expression before patting his arm.

"Is she...still around?" I ask curiously.

He nods his head. "Then maybe someday you should introduce me, I wanna meet the lady who created such an approachable guy." I chuckle teasingly. He turns with a soft smirk before his hand claps down on my head gently, his fingers ruffle through my hair.

After that little moment, we press on, following the trail some more. Levi stuck his hands in his pockets as we walked slowly. "What about your parents? Are they still around?" he asks. My body tenses up as I then look to him.  _I've told him a little this far._  But the moment my eyes laid on his the fear of telling him went away.

"Yeah...they are...I just well, I'm not on speaking terms with them." I answer.

I turn my head looking forward but I still felt his steel blue eyes bore into my skull. "And why's that? If you don't mind me asking." he says.

I let out a soft hum. "Let's just say I was a very stupid teenager...and I have no way of contacting them and vice versa." I answer.

As we continue to walk a little further now surrounded by woods again, Levi steps closer so our arms were brushing against one another every so often. "So like...did you run away from home? Or just cut them off?" he asks.

There was another bridge up ahead, walking up to it I turn and walk backward while looking at him. "I'd say I did both...they weren't well...they just had my future planned for me and very strict about it, but I didn't agree with it so I left." I answer.

"They sound like helicopter parents." Levi comments.

I chuckle and nod. "They were, but clearly not enough since I still managed to do some stupid things." I tell him. I wanted to change this topic now, not give him too much right now. "Tell me about your family, your teen years. I bet you were a handful." I tease.

He smirks before stopping in front of me. "Actually not really. I was a rather quiet kid...but I guess you could say most of the kids in school were too scared of me to bother me." he explains.

"So what you had no friends? That's sad." I say.

"No, I had Erwin, and I said most of the kids I didn't say all devil spawn." he retorts.

I chuckle and shake my head. "What happened to you two anyway?" I ask worried he might shut me out again. Levi let's out a sigh as he looks to the water that was empty on this side.

"To be honest I think Erwin always wanted to have his own thing. He never enjoyed being in the background. He's incredibly social and likes the attention. But he kept quiet for years up until one night while practicing in my mom's garage he just up and left....days later he finally told us he was quitting. But it's whatever-"

"Don't say that, he was your best friend and could be if you-"

He snaps his head in my direction. "Yeah he  _was_  now he's nothing to me. All he is to me now is an obstacle, keeping me from what I really want." he says, Levi stepped closer to me, looking me up and down.

"Uh uhm, I'm starving how about you?" I ask changing the topic. Turning away I go to walk off the bridge but Levi catches my hand before I could get far enough away. Pulling me back I look back at him in shock by his actions.

"Food is this way...devil spawn." he informs.  _Okay, but do you have to be so close?_  My eyes glance down at his mouth then back up at his eyes. He had done the same as we slowly lean in towards each other.

"O-okay...let's go grab something." I suggest.

 

~Levi~

 

Almost everything was perfect, except one damn thing and that was she wasn't mine. As much as I wanted to continue this moment and lean in, I knew I couldn't do that to Erwin no matter how much I disliked the man now.

"Right." I mutter, letting go of her hand I turn as she walks past me. Slowly I follow her, watching her closely. For the rest of the day we talked, and I made sure to make no moves on her. It was surprising how much I had learned today. She seemed at ease, openly sharing bits of her past.

And in return I shared mine. But unfortunately, our time together came to an end as I walked her up to the front doors of the studio. "Thanks for today, I had a nice time Levi." she says. My chest felt tight upon hearing her thanks and my name leaves her lips. Whenever she said my name, I felt chills run down my spine. I liked the way she said it.

"Me too." I mutter, grabbing the door for her she walks in with a soft smile, "I'll see you around devil spawn." I mutter.

"You too Satan." she teases, I smirk to myself and turn away, then as I was about to leave I felt her hand fall on mine that held the door. Turning back I look at her surprised. "I forgive you...Hanji told me and I-" she stops and I turn back to her, resting my hand on her cheek my eyes dart back and forth across her face. Her eyes do the same while she looked as if she were having trouble finding the words. Then she says "I...I should get going." letting out a soft chuckle her head dips down looking at the ground. My shoulders slump wishing she would just say what she really wanted to say, I could tell she was holding back. But then again so was I.

Taking my hand off her cheek I let out a sigh. There was way too much tension, it was unbearable. She takes her hand off of mine and I release the door, she waves goodbye to me one last time, and I do the same in return as I head back to the taxi.  _Damn brat...fucking hell._  I tell the man to head back to the hotel. He nods and starts driving away, and for a moment as I look out the window I saw her one last time heading inside. To her boyfriend.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Upon entering the building I quickly head into the bathroom allowing myself time to breathe. My heart was racing, today with Levi was something different, I had never seen this side to him, and...I thoroughly enjoyed our time together. More so than I thought I would.  _God, I don't wanna say it but...he's making it really hard to not be attracted to him right now._

After calming myself down, I head towards the photoshoot. Coming to the door I let out a huff and twist the handle to the door. Slipping in, I was startled by the bright flashes but quickly adjust to them. Standing off on the side I wave to Erwin who was up there posing for them, being corrected here and there before another bright flash would take place.

Once Erwin was done he walks over to me scooping me into his arms hugging me tightly like he hadn't seen me in ages. "I missed you beautiful." he mutters.

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder, snuggling into him. "I missed you too." I say, my smile drops as I look forward. Inhaling deeply I shut my eyes and force a smile then. "Yeah, I missed you." I whisper as my arms squeeze around him. 


	34. I Need You

~(Y/N)~

 

After the photoshoot, Erwin decided to take me out for dinner. Sitting across from him I picked out something small to eat since I was full from eating earlier with Levi. I sat there looking at my hands thinking back to today when I was with Levi. I had gotten to see him in a new light today, a side I've never seen before in him, not for a long period of time anyway. There were glimpses of it, but that was when he was with his fans.

"(Y/N)." Erwin calls gently, my head jolts up meeting his blue eyes.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I asked how your day was." he says.

My eyes slightly widened. "Oh, it was good." I answer.

"How did things go with Levi?" he asks.

Taking a sip of my water I nod. "Good." I answer curtly then take another sip.

He continues to look at me, waiting for me to talk more. "What did you two do?" he asks.

I shrug it off and set my glass down. "Just talked, it was just random stuff then had some lunch, walked and talked some more before he brought me over where he fed me dinner, then dropped me off at the studio." I quickly answer.

He smiles and nods in understanding. "That's good, so are you, two friends, again?" he asks.

I shrug again. "Y-yeah I guess." I mutter.

"That's nice." he mutters. That was it, our conversation was simple, it never usually went to deep. I smile up at him then lean forward, grabbing his hand I smile.

"Tell me more about you, we don't really get a chance to do that." I say.

He smiles and squeezes my hand. "What do you wanna know?" he asks.

"Family, childhood, give me some dirt I can tease you with." I say with a soft chuckle.

"Well I lived with my father, he was a teacher. He kind of wanted me to be like him but when I started singing, I knew I couldn't do that." he explains.

"Was he at least supportive?" I ask.

Erwin nods. "He was, up until his untimely death." Erwin mentions.  _And diving into the dark stuff already._

"I'm sorry to hear about that." I say.

"Yeah well-"

Before I knew it a mob of women came to our table, one pushed me out of my seat as they gathered around Erwin. Our drinks spilled onto the ground before I could get stepped on I crawl away.

Standing up I look down at myself finding my clothes all wet and slowly becoming sticky. I did my best to look for Erwin through the mess but there were too many women. "Miss are you alright?" a man asks me, I nod until they grab my arm looking where he had touched I find a small scrape on my elbow from falling.

Soon two police cars that slowly drove up turned and parked in front of the restaurant. Erwin got out of the crowd while the officers ushered the women away. "You folks okay?" one officer asks. Erwin and I both nod before glancing at each other.

The manager here at the restaurant decided to give us our meal for free, we ended up taking it back to the hotel with us. Entering the hotel Erwin walks into the bedroom with his portion of the food and turns on the TV. Already we were on the news thanks to the local paparazzi. "Of course." Erwin mutters in an annoyed tone.

Setting my food down on the desk I let out a sigh. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." I tell him, he nods and looks my way.

"Hang on, I'll help." he says.

Following me to the bathroom I go and sit on the counter to the left of the sink. Pulling off my button up shirt I reveal the scrap on my elbow. Erwin gets out the first aid kit and proceeds to clean it. With a cotton ball and peroxide, he dabs over the scrape gently. It starts to sting as it bubbles over. I watch him do so before cleaning off the bubbles once they settled. I didn't even care at this point that I was just attacked by a mob of crazy fangirls. As much as it was annoying, it was Erwin's life, not that I wanted to accept the fact they could just appear and shove me from my chair. It's not like he could just wish them away. "I'm sorry about them, they've gotten crazier since finding out about us." he informs.

I shake my head silently. "It's alright, it's just a scratch." I tell him.

After putting a bandaid on it he leans down, his lips press softly into the wounded elbow as if I were a child asking for their booboo to be kissed. I smile before pushing at his shoulder, as he leans back my hand slips from his shoulder resting on his chest.

Then, we just looked at each other. And before I knew it, his lips had landed on mine gently. He was bent down slightly while his right hand resting on my cheek. I sat there with eyes closed slowly kissing him back. Eventually, I full on kiss him back making his head jolt back from the pressure I put on his lips.

The soft tender kiss soon went into full-on making out within seconds. Erwin reaches back as his fingers pinch at the hooks of my bra. Then without warning my bra comes loose and the cups sink revealing my breasts just slightly. Pulling back from the kiss I look down finding how loose the bra actually was, just enough for him to see my nipples.

Grabbing the front of my bra he pulls it off of my body. Biting my lip I glance up at him finding his eyes devouring my breasts. He growls softly biting his own lip too then his tongue slips out and glides over them like he was ready to have another feast. Slowly he leans in again not wanting to work to fast, his lips hover over mine. "Darling I can't wait any longer, Master needs to be inside you." he whispers.

Quickly wrapping my arms around his neck I nod in response. "I need you to Master~" I whisper in his ear. He growls again before lifting me in his arms off the counter. Quickly hooking my legs around his waist he turns sharply to the door exiting the bathroom. Our lips lock once more in another heated kiss.

As we came back into the bedroom he rushes over to the bed. Bending down he sets me on the bed gently and I release him allowing him to undress himself. He stops and looks down at me seeming to make sure this was what I wanted. I nod my head at him while extending my hands out to him.  _I need you too_. 


	35. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chapter, skip if you are uncomfortable.

~(Y/N)~

 

After peeling his clothes off Erwin joins me on the bed. Resting on his knees then soon crosses his legs while I climb onto his lap. Glancing down at his glory I was shocked by the size, I had assumed he'd be large, but the presentation exceeded any assumptions I had.

"You look intimidated." he says with a playful smirk.

"I'm...I- it's just well I've never had someone so..."

"Big." he finishes. Biting my bottom lip I nod at his response. Leaning in he pecks my lips gently, after breaking away his head rests against mine, his hot breath now tickling my ear. "I'll be gentle."

Holding two fingers in front of me I look at him timidly before knowing what he wanted me to do. Taking his pointer and middle finger into my mouth I suck lightly, my tongue works around both making them wet for him to insert. His fingers were rather long, slowly he pulls them from my mouth once they were wet enough.

While he had been undressing I did the same so we were both already naked. His fingers slip down between my thighs for a moment his fingers rub against my clit before going any further. My hips buck forward towards him while our lips connect again in a heated kiss.

His fingers slip between my folds and sink in at my entrance. I sigh at the feeling as he starts to slowly pump his fingers in and out of me. Moving in time with his thrust my right hand rests at the back of his neck helping me remain steady as I sat in his lap. "Erwin~" I moan softly against his lips.

He smirks and just barely kisses me. "That's not what you call me when we're alone pet." he says in a low groan.

"Master~ Your fingers." I mewl quietly feeling as his fingers curl inside me.

"Mmm, you like that?" he asks.

Quickly I nod my head. "Use your words pet, do you like it?" he asks again. I growl in frustration, his fingers were moving too slow.

"Y-yes Master." I answer timidly.

Not a moment later his fingers thrust in and out of me faster than before, my body jolts at the sensation. Moaning and mewling my hips jolt and buck against his hand wildly. Clutching his shoulders I hide my face in the crook of his neck.

I press my lips into his neck and slowly work my way up to his ear. Blowing softly I hear him growl lowly. "I want your cock master~" I whisper in his ear next. He trembles at my words then slowly pulls his fingers out and pushes me back on the bed.

Laying flat on my back, I spread my legs for him. I was glad the lights were off since my face probably tomato red at the moment. I watch as he stroked himself with one hand, and the other was up by his mouth as his tongue cleans his fingers off of my juices.

Then after cleaning himself, he crawls up a little further, and I feel the tip poke at my folds. "God, you're so cute." he says softly.

Slowly he pushes his cock into me, he stopped a little allowing me to adjust before going in bit by bit. My body shakes at the feeling.  _God, it feels like he's going to tear me in two._  Resting my hand on my lower abdomen Erwin does his best to not rush. "Wait-" he says. He stops nearly pulling out.

"You don't need a condom, as long as you don't have any weird disease we're fine." I tell him as I tug back at his arm. I move down on the bed trying to get more of him inside me.

"A-are you on the pill?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I can't get pregnant." I tell him.

"O-oh." he says.

 _Please don't let his ruin the mood._  Pulling him down I kiss him softly on the mouth trying to get him to focus on the matter at hand other than the fact that I was infertile. Slowly he sinks back in as his body eases back into the moment. Wrapping my arms around his neck I keep him in place and nod my head.

Our eyes remained locked on one another for some time as he slowly thrusts in and out of me. I was moaning softly at first and sighing as well while he let out soft grunts. I wasn't in a whole lot of discomfort but Erwin still took it slow for the time being. Laying back on the pillow I let out a soft groan. "Please go faster~" I sigh.

Erwin complies at my request and begins to move at a steady pace gradually picking up speed. "Don't hold back master~" I tell him. Looking up to meet his eyes, I watch as his expression turned slightly dark and then his hips snap into mine roughly.

Pounding into me mercilessly I was moaning and shrieking with each thrust if the others were out walking they'd surely hear me. Slapping my hand over my mouth I glance up at the blonde who kept his eyes locked on my form as he continued to fuck me into the bed. "Erwin!" I shriek, the big man then collapses resting on top of me as his hands run along my body touching and squeezing every part.

"What did I say you call me when we're like this?" he asks.

"Master! I'm sorry Master~" I moan, my nails dig into his skin, clawing at his back I lean up slightly crashing my lips into his. Our mouths sloppily move in sync with one another.

"Oh fuck~ Pet I'm not gonna last much longer." he warns me.

I nod in agreement before he pulls away to sit back up. Grabbing onto my hips he continues to slam into me hitting past my g-spot. His groaning and grunts grew louder as he got closer to cumming. My hands clutch the pillow my head turns to the side trying to quiet myself down but it was no use Erwin just stole the pillows from me. "Oh god! Master!" I shriek.

My body went stiff as everything seemed white. Moaning loudly as my orgasm ripped through me hard and fast Erwin kept thrusting which only prolonged the high for a few seconds longer. Not long after I had finished Erwin does so as well. His face was contorted into more pleasure as his high ripped through him. Leaning down slightly my fingers run through his blonde locks. His breath hitting my face as he pants tiredly.

Completely falling on top of me we both lie there for a moment to catch our breaths knowing it wouldn't be the last round tonight. His head rests on the pillow his mouth by my ear. Turning to face him I smile. Slowly he climbs off of me and I turn to face away from him. His large strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me in. I smile to myself and shut my eyes. "I think I love you." I hear him whisper.

Inhaling sharply my eyes open wide upon hearing what he said.  _A-already?!_   _I-_  I shut my eyes tightly and pretend I was already fast asleep. Erwin arms still pull me in as he buries his face in the back of my neck.  _He...he loves me._


	36. Can't Stay Away

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning, I was sore which was to be expected after having sex with such a large dominant man. Slowly as I sit up my hand rest on my lower abdomen trying to ease the pain. "Was I too rough?" he asks.

I turn and look back while holding the sheets over my nude chest. "Maybe a little." I say not wanting to hurt his feelings. "But it's to be expected since you're rather large." I tell him. He hums softly with a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

I lay back and he pulls me in cuddling with me. "I'll be slower next time." he informs me before kissing my temple.

"Oh no, I enjoyed last night. Really I'm okay." I insist.

Erwin hums softly. "I really wish I didn't have to work today." he sighs.

I turn to look up at him. "What time do you go in?" I ask.

He turns to check the clock behind him. "If I get ready now I'll make it with a few minutes to spare." he says.

"Oh." I mutter.

His free hand comes up and caresses my face. Leaning down he kisses me on the mouth, resting my hand on his face part of me wished he didn't have to go. I'd let him have me again and make it so I could never leave the bed, although I'm pretty sure I'll have trouble getting out today anyway.

Leaning back he smiles down at me. "I gotta go, I'll see you later alright? Why don't you go take a hot bath to ease the pain." he suggests.

I smile and nod, he turns and gets out of bed, and since we both slept naked I got a view of his butt as he left the bed heading towards the bathroom. He didn't even care walking around naked, and I didn't mind either because it allowed me to gawk at him. Laying back on the bed I pull the covers up further on my chest. Turning I lay on my side and wait for him to come out of the bathroom again.

When he did, he was fully clothed. Walking up to the bed he leans down propping himself on his hands as I lay between them. Looking up at him, I find he was smirking taking in the view of me beneath him again. "God you're so sexy." he whispers.

I chuckle softly, taking his face into my hands I pull him down greeting his lips with a lazy kiss. After that, he finally left for work. Sitting up I let out a sigh, slowly and carefully I crawl over to the edge of the bed. Swinging my feet off the edge my toes touch the carpet and as I put my weight onto my legs I stand up for a mere second before my legs give out.

Falling on my knees I groan softly at the pain shooting through my legs up towards my nether regions.  _Man, he really fucked me up last night._  After sitting there for a minute I try again, I was like a newborn baby animal learning out to walk, wobbling and nearly tripping over my own feet.

I lean against the wall for support as I gather my strength. Heading to the bathroom I took that bath like Erwin said to. But after that, I thought I'd go in a little later to the studio to bring Erwin lunch regardless of how weird I'd look walking there.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood out in the hall getting ready to go grab breakfast down in the lobby. But as I come out of the room I watch as Erwin walks out of his room. I thought back to last night and what I heard, I turn away from Erwin looking down the other end of the hall.  _Fucking bastard, he could've at least kept her quiet._   _I'm surprised his neighbors didn't complain about the noise, I know I would've._

 

~Flashback~

 

After seeing on the news that Erwin and (Y/N) were caught up in the middle of fangirls, I went to check and see if (Y/N) was alright. Erwin kept away from the reporters and didn't give much detail for (Y/N)'s sake.

So after Hanji and Mike fell asleep I snuck out. Slipping out of the room I turn and begin walking down the hall.  _They still had to be awake._  Coming up to their door I stop as I was just about to knock.

Standing there for a moment I could hear creaking sounds come from inside the room. Then out of nowhere, there were loud moaning sounds. It was (Y/N). I take a step back and turn to look down the hall.  _What the...seriously?_

Quickly I turn away from the door and head back to my room.  _For fuck sake, their gonna wake the neighbors._  I shake my head as I slip back into the room. I didn't want to think about what he was doing to her, and the fact that they were boning bothered me. On a whole new level, it bothered me.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I turn back finding Erwin gone now, I glance at their door.  _She'll be alone again._  My eyes then look back down the hall again waiting. I glance back at their door before finally walking up to it. Sighing I create a fist and gently knock on the door.  _God, what am I doing here? Hanji said to leave her alone..but I can't._

I waited once more.  _What if she went out before Erwin? What would she be doing up that early anyway? And...she doesn't wake up that early unless I woke her up._  I grumble and turn my head to look down the hall again but my attention quickly turns back as the door opens. 


	37. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you a gift today enjoy!

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) leans against the doorframe as she looks at me, she wore nothing but a robe with nothing underneath.  _Was she getting ready to shower before I came? Oops_. "Oh..hi, what's up?" she asks.  _Her hair is a mess too, they must've just woken up._

Pushing the door in further I walk in uninvited. She shuts the door, "I heard about the mob of fangirls, I thought I'd stop by-" I stop after turning to face her finding her walking up to me in a rather odd fashion. I smirk softly.  _Damn looks like someone's having trouble this morning. Erwin must've been too rough on her._

Quickly I wipe the smug look off my face. "You alright?" I then ask trying to act like I was concerned although I knew her soreness would subside soon.  _I guess Erwin really gave it to her, so much that she's having trouble standing upright. I should find her some pain killers._

She nods and smiles timidly. "Peachy, never better." she lies. She stumbles forward past the bathroom as I watch her closely, ready to catch her if need be.

Then as (Y/N) goes to straighten herself out she quickly flinches and hisses in pain. The damn brat then loses balance and starts to fall as her legs give out. Falling forward I quickly come in and catch her hands.

I pull her up towards me while my other hand wraps around pressing into her back gently. It was a quick move that resulted in her leaning against me for support. In her robe, I could see just a fair amount of cleavage. "Tch, clearly." I retort. As much as I didn't want to move, she seemed uncomfortable being like this.

Next, I scoop her up carrying her bridal style towards the bed. The sheets were a mess but I wasn't going to bitch about it right now. I lean forward and gently set her down, she sits on the edge allowing her feet to dangle off the bed.

She quickly fixes her robe while I take a seat next to her. "Uh...what were you going to say before I fell?" she asks.

I sigh and look forward. "I wanted to stop by and make sure you were alright." I answer I keep my gaze away from hers. "But it seems the only issue you're having is that you were fucked too hard." I then blurt.

I glance over watching her pout at me, her face beet red. I smirk once again finding her reaction amusing. "What? You didn't think I heard you last night? Any longer and I would've banged on the door telling you two to shut the hell up." I inform her.

"W-we were not that lou-"

"Oh really? Because that's not what I heard." I say.

She groans softly. "Okay well you checked on me, is that all?" she asks impatiently. I chuckle softly at the fact I got her flustered and now she wanted me out. I'm sure if she had the strength in her legs she'd be kicking my ass out the door.

"I guess." I say, getting up from the bed, shoving my hands in my pockets I walk towards the door. I then stop when I hear a small thud. I let out a sigh realizing what it was and I cock my head back finding (Y/N) on the floor. "Jeez woman, can't you just stay in the bed?" I ask.

"I-I was headed to the bathroom you prick." she retorts.

Turning back to her I decided to help her once more, I walk back up to her. Kneeling before her I scoop her up again, with her in my arms I carry her to the bathroom where I set her down on the counter. She releases me and I step back. "Is that all? Because I'm not helping you get into the bath." I inform her.  _I've already been here too long, helping her in the bath would be too far._

"Yeah, and are you sure that was all you came here for?" she asks me. I tense up at her question and look into her (e/c) eyes intensely.  _I swear it's like you're trying to make me give in huh brat?_

"Why, you want me to stay?" I ask.

There was a moment of silence as her face turns red again, her pause almost made it seem like she wanted me to, and I would have no problem in doing so. "N-no I...don't answer my question with another question." she snaps trying to change the subject.

Resting my hands on the counter she sat between my arms. She was doing it again, giving me that innocent look she always gave when she was nervous. The look that always made me want to give in because it was terrifyingly adorable and hot at the same time.

I hum softly still holding a smirk from before. "L-levi seriously if you're done just.." she trails off as I lean forward and she quickly takes notice. The tension never left even after last night when saying goodbye and the only way to appease it was to...give in.

"You should know...if it were me, you'd still be in the bed naked." I mutter. I lean back a bit finding her face going back to the tomato red like before. I chuckle softly while she glares at me embarrassed, but it was true she wouldn't have left the bed if it were up to me.  _God, I can't take this anymore._

"Tsk you idiot- do you always have to be so-"

Rushing in while she spoke I cut her off with my mouth crashing onto her's. Fearing she'd slap me I merely peck her on the lips just enough to get a feel for myself and leave her there dazed. After pulling away from her soft lips I watch her sit there and just as I assumed she was dumbfounded. Although at the moment it felt right, reality sank back in rather quickly like a slap to the face reminding me.

I turn away and let out a huff.  _Shit..I've gone too far now._  As one last kind gesture I rest my hand on top of her head ruffling through her (h/c) locks gently. "See you...devil spawn." I mutter.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't notice right away when Levi left, I just sat there in shock, and stiff from the kiss he gave. I could sense all the tension before like yesterday. Looking down my hair falls forward hiding my red face. I clutch the edge of the counter. "You idiot." I mumble.

His kiss left an imprint like no other. And if I thought I was badly conflicted before, this moment only made it worse because I had two, very good looking men in my life. And I didn't know which one I wanted more...Erwin was beyond amazing, he was a gentleman and an excellent lover who loved me. He was passionate about the things and people he loved and wasn't afraid to show it.

Then there was Levi, the bad boy who could see right through me. A total dick at times but...actually really sweet when he wanted to be. And it was clear now that Hanji was right, Levi was undoubtedly in love with me.


	38. Everything Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/TZIXHk5bhGM

~(Y/N)~

 

_You are oxygen_

_on a late night drive_

_To clear my head when hope has passed me by_

After this morning's events, I made myself busy to clear my head. First I went out and grabbed coffee for me and Erwin before heading to the studio. As I walk in he started recording another song. His eyes dead set on me.

_You are gravity_

_when I'm upside down_

_You help me find my way back to the ground_

_And this is why_

_You're everything good,_ _everything true_

_When all the world is fading_

_You're everything new_

_You are my eyes,_ _when I can't see_

_When all the world is broken_

_You will always be, e_ _verything good_

As he sang the chorus I watched in awe. His band played in the back while Erwin sang into the mic, basically serenading. He smiles before turning his attention to playing the guitar in his arms.

Once he had finished the song he came out to greet me with a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you still sore?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I took a hot bath and some pain killers. Besides I needed to get out of that room for a little bit." I tell him. As he pulls back slightly with me still wrapped up in his arms I look up at him.

"How about we get some lunch? Are you free yet?" I ask.

Erwin smiles and nods. "Yeah, let's do that." he says softly. I nod quickly and turn to the door while Erwin informed his manager and bandmates. Meeting him out in the hall I quickly grab his hand and lead him to the exit.

As we walked down the street we found a nearby hotdog stand where we got our lunch. We continued to walk down the street hand in hand. I wanted to do anything to keep my mind distracted from this morning with Levi.

After eating we walked into a couple of stores and looked around. On my own, while Erwin was trying on some pants I looked through the racks in case he needed something bigger. I even glanced at some shirts. And from the corner of my eye I saw him- well not him but his face on a 'No Name' T-shirt.

Walking over I shove the other clothes away and look at it for a moment. Their faces covered in their signature random cloth covered mostly their eyes. While dressed in suits.

Eventually, I got tired of looking and exited the store. There I waited outside for Erwin, leaning against the building I let out a sigh while keeping my eyes locked on the ground. Little did I know there was a group approaching, and they weren't very nice.

 

~Erwin~

 

After buying the pair of pants I looked around the store for (Y/N).  _She was here a moment ago._  I walk through the racks of clothes until I reach the front of the store by the doors. Looking out I find her kneeling on the ground.

I rush out to her and find she was all wet and her clothes dirty. "What happened?" I ask her. She falls back on her butt now longer sitting on her knees.

"Just having a shitty day...your fangirls really don't like me." she mutters.

 _Again? How did they...nevermind that._  Carefully I pick her up and rush her back to the hotel where I knew she'd be safe. But I'd need Hanji to look over if she had any wounds this time after finding deep cuts on her knees.

Back at the hotel, I set (Y/N) in the bathroom and rush over to Hanji's room a few doors down. I knew this because (Y/N) told me incase she was ever over there and I needed her for something. Jogging down the hall I stop when I come to the door.

I knock on it and wait. Moments pass before Hanji opens the door. "Oh, Erwin he-" I grab her hand and tug her out of her room. "Woah! Hey, bushy brows hang on!" she yells.

"I need you to check (Y/N)." I say as I tug her along towards our room. Hanji didn't ask questions then she just followed. Once we got back to the room I point Hanji towards the bathroom.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Hanji came in and checked over the wounds I got from being roughed up by those girls. I just wasn't in the greatest mood, my mind was preoccupied last night's actions with Erwin and this morning with Levi, it was like tug-a-war and I was the rope they pulled.

"What's wrong? Is it something else? Are you hurt in another spot?" Hanji asks.

I shake my head. "No...I'm okay just a little out of it today." I answer.

"Well take it easy, I'll stop by later to check up on you okay?" she asks.

Leaning up I hug her, for no reason but just to try and relieve stress. There was just so much drama happening with Erwin's fangirls, Erwin and Levi. I wanted to tell her about the kiss, but I didn't want her going to scold Levi. She simply returns the hug. Afterward, I force a smile and thank her.

"You get back to bed and binge watch something okay? I'll come back in a bit and we can hang out okay?" she asks.

I nod my head, I really needed to be away from the boys. She turns on her heel and heads for the door, opening it she exits and goes to the front door. I jump off the counter and head into the little entryway. I was just done with today.


	39. Respect

~Levi~

 

Walking up the hall I took most of the day to go out walking. Thinking about what I had done, turning the corner I find Hanji stepping out of their room. She held the door as she talked to Erwin. "What are you doing four-eyes?" I ask.

She turns to me and smiles. "Oh just checking in on (Y/N)." she says.

 _Checking in?_ "Why?" I ask.

Hanji tenses up and smiles nervously. "W-well, you know how the fangirl's got them last night?" she asks.

I cross my arms. "Yeah, what about them?" I ask.

She knows she can't lie to me. "Well uh...they kinda happened to come back...this time for just...(Y/N)." she slowly answers.

"Was she alone?" I ask.

Hanji sighs and shakes her head. "Not necessarily- Woah Levi!" she says after I had rushed up to the door. Ripping her hand off the knob I head inside (Y/N)'s room. "Levi! She's fine-"

"Where the hell were you in all of this?" I ask coming up to the tall blonde.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After Levi had barged in he came up to Erwin.  _Oh jeez this is not how I wanted these two to be around me._  Standing up off the bed I stand between them. "Levi-"

"I was buying something, (Y/N) stepped out for some reason."

"Then occupy her, or next time bring extra protection for fuck's sake." Levi snap at him.

"Why do you care? Weren't you the one that left her behi-"

Levi suddenly jumps up and grabs my boyfriend's shirt. "You better watch it asshole-"

Quickly stepping in I grab Levi's arm. "Levi stop it, I was the one that left without telling Erwin. I thought I could handle it by ignoring the girls-" Levi glances over at me slowly releasing Erwin's shirt. His expression softens, glancing up at Erwin I watch him eye both me and Levi.

"Come on." I say taking his hand I lead him out, Hanji followed. Walking out into the hallway Hanji slipped away and headed back to her room leaving me and Levi to ourselves.  _Shit..._

"Idiot, why did you leave your room? Don't you know how to take a break?" he asks.

Looking up from the floor I sigh, "Levi I'm fine, I took a hot bath after you left then took some pain killers. I just...I needed to get out and distract myself fro-"

"This morning." he answers for me.

 _God this morning._  "Y-yeah." I answer.

I hear him let out a sigh and I glance up at him again ready to hear what he had to say. "Look...I'm sorry, it was a stupid move and what I said was inappropriate...you're with eyebrows and I need to respect that. I don't like it but...I have to respect it...and you." he mumbles.

Our hands were still together when I looked down. I shake my head.  _God, I hate this._  "I forgive you." I mutter.

"And look, I'll leave you alone if you want. I don't care if we are...just friends." he says.

I squeeze his hands and shake my head. "Maybe I...don't want you to leave me alone." I mumble. Pulling my hand from his I shake my head once more, I couldn't face him right now there was just too much tension between me and him to handle.

"Wait...listen." he says. I stand there facing the door and my back to him. "If...If Erwin does anything to you, come to me and the others. I know he seems like prince charming but...just in case if he hurts you tell us. Because if he does I swear to God I'll-"

"I will...I promise." I mutter.

With that, I quickly walk into the room and shut the door on his face. Walking in I go up to Erwin who was sitting on the bed. I cross my arms and stand before him. There was a long silence as he raises his head to look up at me. "What's going on with you and him?" he asks me.

"Nothing, we're just friends." I answer.

"That's not what I saw, friends don't look at each other longingly. Besides I saw how Levi's expression changed, I know the man (Y/N) and when he's pissed there isn't much that can make him unpissed." he says, slowly rising from the bed I look up at him still with arms crossed.

"If that's what you want to believe then that's on you. But Levi and I are friends, do you have a problem with that?" I ask.

"I do when he's giving you lovey-dovey eyes (Y/N)." he argues.

I sigh and shake my head. "Dammit." he whispers before sitting back down. Stepping up to him I cup his hands in my face.

"I swear Erwin, I'm still yours and...I love you. I'm not going anywhere." I remind him. He looks at me now slightly shocked to hear the words leave my mouth. I too was a little shocked at myself for saying it, but it was true. And regardless of what Levi and I were going through I intended on remaining faithful. For him.


	40. Girl's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicey stuff ahead skip if you're uncomfortable with that.

~(Y/N)~

 

After the drama of today, I went out with Hanji to have a girl's night. I needed a break from the boys honestly. Walking down the street with her we head into a nearby bar to have a couple of drinks.

Sitting up by the counter we order our drinks and start talking. "So did Erwin say anything after you came back from talking to Levi?" she asks.

I let out a sigh.  _I guess I can't avoid them after all._  "Yeah...he asked if there was something going on between me and Levi." I answer.

She leans in curiously. "Is there?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders before taking a sip of my drink. "I don't know...I mean we've been getting a lot closer but, I'm with Erwin it would be wrong of me to pursue Levi if I did have feelings. I don't want to hurt Erwin-"

"Yes, but what I'm asking is if you do? I don't want to know what you'd do if you did, I want to know if you  _do._ " she repeats.

My mouth closes as I purse my lips together. She leans back and smiles. "Your silence speaks for itself, my friend. How long have you liked him?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I think for the longest time I was just trying to fight it, then yesterday, while we were out, talking and...yes before I was attracted to him but now I..." I trail off as I sit there shocked by my own words. I was in love with two men.

"And what about Erwin? Do you love him?" she asks.

I glance over at her with my drip pressed against my lips. "I'm conflicted. This is why I hate thinking I'm lucky for one moment because then life has to go and give me something unlucky-" I stop and gulp down my drink. Hanji giggles softly, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I'm sure eventually the answer will come to you which one you want more. Just don't be stupid and go cheating. I love you as a friend but if you mess with Levi, you got another thing coming to you, same for Erwin if he hurts you." she warns.

"Yeah, no I'm not that type of person. If for some reason I fell out of love with Erwin, I wouldn't go out with Levi right away. I don't want it to seem like I'm hopping." I tell her.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "(Y/N) if people found out you started dating Levi after breaking things off with Erwin their gonna say things. All you can do is ignore it because you know it's not true." she says.

 _She has a point._  "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, watch my drink?" she asks. I nod and sit there as he steps off the stool. I'd sit here and make sure no one spiked her drink. While waiting I ordered another one for myself. It was good, getting this all out...I really needed to get things off my chest and I was glad I could go to her.

And for a moment when I thought my day couldn't get any more stressful, one of my problems decided to show up.  _God, isn't there any other bar they could've gone too?_  Levi walks in and steps up a few seats down to order a drink. I quickly turn to hide myself but it was too late, after taking a glance my way he found me. "(Y/N)?" he calls.

Forcing a smile I turn. "Hey." I greet.

"Drinking alone? That's sad even for you." he says.

"Oh no, Hanji is with me she just went to the bathroom. I'm watching her drink." I explain.

He smirks and crosses his arms. "Tch, you don't need to spike her drink for her to act like a lunatic." he says.

I laugh softly. "Mind if I join you while you wait?" he asks. I turn back to look at him then nod. He takes Hanji seat beside me but moves her drink closer to me. And I guess Hanji was taking longer than expected since Levi and I had a rather long conversation again.

I laugh due to the jokes we were making about Erwin's fangirls. "Those girls reminded me of high school. Like the popular mean girls and their cliques." I chuckle, he smirks softly and chuckles deeply.

"Oh I'm sure, but now they probably don't beg mommy and daddy to pay for their plastic surgery." he jokes. I laugh and tilt my head down before taking a drink.

"That's true, although I can't say they can still afford it. With all the designer clothes they were wearing." I inform him.

He shakes his head before gulping down his drink. "I never understood why someone would need to go in and change their faces or their body. It won't matter when they're old, all that fake shit will just look gross in the end." he says.

"I know, it's a waste of money really. But that's up to them I guess, I don't really care what they do as long as they don't try and do it to me." I joke.

He glances over still smirking. "Yeah no..." I watch as he looks down, his face turning slightly red, and I just assumed it was from the alcohol but he didn't even seem the slightest bit drunk or even tipsy. "They don't need to fuck up what's already nice." he compliments.

Levi then steps down off the stool. "I'll see you later devil spawn, don't go getting shit faced. And make sure Hanji doesn't either, I don't want to worry." he says then quickly leaves. I sat there once again dumbfounded by his words.

And perfect timing Hanji came back. "Sorry about that- wait, was that just Levi walking out the door?" she asks.

I turn back watching him through the window walk away back to the hotel. "Yeah, he stopped in. I didn't know he'd be here. But we talked for a minute." I tell her.

"Oh~ What about?" she asks.

"Cosmetic surgery." I answer.

She seemed a little baffled by the topic of choice so I explained. Eventually, we got on the topic of this morning and how Levi came to check on me. That's when I told her that he kissed me. "Damn, shorty is really in love then. I even told him to leave you alone... jeez." she mumbles.

By that time I felt I had enough drinks and so did Hanji. Besides, we were already there long enough and we were both a little tipsy.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Back in my room after saying goodnight to Hanji I slip off my shoes and quickly get ready for bed. Erwin was already in the bed sound asleep, soon enough I join him under the warm covers. Walking up to the bed I go to my side and as I go to grab the sheets he pulls them up for me, welcoming me in.

I smile softly at his sweet actions and climb on in. Cuddling up next to him he kisses my temple. "I love you." he whispers before falling back asleep. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist welcoming his warmth.

"I love you too." I whisper.

And slowly, I drift off into a deep sleep. With no worries what so ever...or so I thought.

 

~Dreaming~

 

_I shift in my sleep and slowly wake at the sound of a door opening. It was bright, really bright. My eyes narrow trying to look around the room, it was the hotel room but it was the middle of the day. Oh shit-_

_Walking out from the entryway was Levi, in...in a towel loosely hanging off his waist. "Levi what are you-" He sits down on the bed and leans into me his lips gently press into mine and I slowly ease into it._

_His lips were soft against mine, his hands gently cup my face holding my head in place. Once he pulls back I felt the sheets cover me slip, I dart my eyes down finding I was naked under the covers. I go to grab them and hide myself but Levi whisks them away revealing my nude body._

_Removing his towel I glance away in embarrassment. "Now you really get to see me huh sweetheart?" he asks._

_Sweetheart? What- Levi kisses me once more, harder this time as he pulls me into his arms. "Levi-where is-mmph." I say between kisses._

_"I'm right here beautiful." I hear another voice chime in. Breaking from the kiss I turn to my right finding my tall blonde boyfriend also naked. What? I-_

_"Lay back sweetheart, let Daddy take care of you." Levi then says. D-daddy?!_

_"And while your Daddy is doing that, please take care of Master~" Erwin chimes in, resting on his knees I watch as he strokes himself to my right. Moving in closer his cock was right in front of my mouth now. "That's it take in my cock pet." Erwin mutters._

_With my right hand, I do as told and take his cock into my mouth. My body jolts and I take Erwin's cock out for a moment finding Levi between my legs. "Shit, you can see everything." Levi says._

_"D-don't just stare you, idiot- Ah~" I was cut off when his lips latch onto my heat licking and sucking at my sensitive nerves. I turn and take in Erwin's cock again this time making sure not to release it until he came._

_Erwin begins to thrust in and out of my mouth, my hips jolt at feeling Levi's mouth and fingers sucking and licking my pussy. I didn't know why this was happening but I wasn't going to complain, I had the two guys I liked in bed with me._

_I continued to work Erwin by swirling my tongue over the tip of his cock and sucking. I could taste some of the precum seeping from his cock. Levi was getting me closer to releasing into his mouth sucking harder and thrusting his fingers in and out of me rather fast._

_Erwin would sometimes shove his cock so far it'd hit the back of my throat causing me to gag some. "Ah, shit~ Levi when you get a chance you gotta let her blow you." Erwin suggests._

_My body relaxes as Levi stop eating me out and just right before I could finish too. I groan against the blond's cock making him shudder. "Maybe another time Eyebrows, I call dibs on fucking her pretty pussy first." Levi says resting himself between my legs he positions his cock at my entrance and proceeds to push inward._

_Filling me up he starts thrusting rather fast without warning causing me to moan with Erwin's cock still deep in my mouth. "Looks like she likes it." Erwin mentions. It didn't take long for the build-up of the knot again in my lower regions once I came on Levi's cock, Erwin pulls himself out of my mouth and switches with Levi._

_"Oh god, please let me rest a moment." I sigh._

_"No can do beautiful, you see...this is a competition." he informs me._

_"W-what? What for?" I ask although I'm afraid I already knew._

_"Your love." they both said together. I shut my eyes and lay back and Erwin pushes inside of me._

_"Woah wait what-" I stop talking after Erwin push his cock into me, while Erwin had done that Levi leans down to kiss me. I was dizzy feeling so many emotions at once, and it all felt too good to stop. But which one..._

 

~Dream Over~

 

I shot up from the pillow, looking around I turn and find Erwin by my side where I last left him before I had that...dream. I shake my head and turn to sit on the edge of the bed.  _What the fuck..._


	41. Confined

~(Y/N)~

 

Days passed and now it was the beginning of a new week. It would be 'No Name's' last week of vacationing before they go back to touring and when I'd begin to wonder when I'd see them again. I woke up that Monday morning with a clear head, sort of.

I hadn't seen Levi in person in days, but he was littered in my head along with Erwin. Turning in my sleep my face smashes into my blonde boyfriend's chest. I groan softly and look up to meet his tired eyes. Leaning up I kiss his cheek finding it prickly from the facial hair he was growing. It was short yet noticeable.

"Let's go somewhere today." he whispers.

"Where?" I mumble.

"I was thinking to the beach maybe." he suggests.

"What about the fangirls and papa-" he cuts me off with a brief kiss preventing me from rambling. I sigh and lay back after he pulls away.

"I got it taken care of. But I've been busy with work and you've been cooped up here, so let's just go take a break from both." he suggests.

I nod and smile. "Okay." I whisper.

After cuddling for an extra hour we finally got up and got ready to go out. With his hand in mine we walk out into the hall, thankfully no one was out there. Turning back I look down the hall, towards Hanji's room. I had to admit, although it was clear I held feelings for two men, one of which I was in a relationship with, and the other...well things were complicated. Looking forward I turn my attention on Erwin and smile up at him. I was ready to clear my mind of Levi and spend time with the man who loved me.

 

~Levi~

 

I laid on the bed in the hotel room looking at the ceiling. I hadn't gotten any sleep in the past two nights. It's happened before but for different reasons. The events that took place last night were still fresh in my mind.

I went to a club...or should I say brothel? I paid a woman to have sex with me but as we were getting into it...I stopped. It wasn't helping me or my friend down south. Turning my head I looked at the empty spot next to me which Mike usually took.

He had gone out early for a jog I guess or something. Turning on my side I rest on my hands and let out a deep sigh. I was affected much worse than I thought. I couldn't go out and have sex without thinking of her. Not to mention I couldn't get hard with any other woman which was just fucking annoying. The damn devil spawn caged everything up at once, no this is my fault.

I flop back on my back again and groan to myself.  _Right, it's my fault, I caught feelings now I gotta deal with it. I can't have sex...I can't be around her otherwise Eyebrows will surely get jealous and come after me._ I really didn't want to be in the middle of this, but I was, and it was screwing with all of us.  _Why couldn't I just keep my nose out of it?_  I shake my head.

_There has to be a way to deal with this, (Y/N) can't be the only girl I want to be with._ "This is fucking ridicoulous." I mutter to myself.

"What is?" Hanji asks.

_Fuck._  "Nothing four-eyes go back to sleep." I say as I turn my back to her.

"No tell me." she says. I hear her sheets shuffle before she jumps over to my bed. Laying down beside me she scans my face. "Oh, you must be thinking about (Y-"

"No...I'm not." I say turning on to my back again.  _Fuck can't I just get comfortable!?_

Her nasty ass finger pokes my cheek as she snickers softly. "Yeah, you are. Loverboy got it bad." she teases.

I slap her hand away and cross my arms. "Shut up." I grumble. I turn my back to her once again laying on my other side still crossing my arms.

"I'm only teasing Levi." she informs me.  _No shit Sherlock._

"It's annoying." I mumble.

With a sigh, she climbs out of my bed and returns to hers. "Just so you know I'm rooting for you two...although I shouldn't given (Y/N) is already taken. And sure Erwin is good for her, and he keeps her safe. But...she doesn't seem free with him." Hanji mumbles.  _Is that so..._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Laying beside Erwin on the beach towels he rubbed sunscreen on my back. The sun was nice and warm, the water crashed creating a soothing sound that could lull me to sleep. Erwin sat beside me under the umbrella.

I was tempted to go out and at least walk in the water. Turning to Erwin I watch as he read from his book. "What?" he asks after tilting his sunglasses down.

"Let's go to the water." I say.

Getting up I extend my hand down to him, he takes it after bookmarking his place in his book. I pull him up to his feet and just as I got to walk away he scoops me up into his arms. Gasping softly I soon start to laugh when I realized what he was doing.

He runs up to the water and dips me in getting my backside wet. We ran around chasing and splashing each other in the water. After that, we decided to go dry off by making a very crappy looking sandcastle.

Packing the sand upward Erwin smiles gently my way. "What?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing...just thinking...you know my dad used to bring me out to a beach like this. We'd make sandcastles all the time. Of course, we had a bucket and stuff to make better ones." he chuckles.

I smile listening in. "Did your family ever do any fun vacations?" he asks.

I shook my head and purse my lips together. "No, they were always working, and if they did they usually left me behind while my older siblings went with them." I answer.

"When I have kids, I'll bring them to a place like this." he then says.

For some reason, my heart sank at his words. Not because he was already talking about his own kids. But at the fact, he knew I couldn't provide that. Sure there was adoption but, I don't know. I shake my head and look down at the crappy slumping sand. "I would've liked to bring my kids out here sometime." I mumble.

Then it came back, the memory of what could've been. If I hadn't had that accident, I wouldn't have lost...I shake my head pushing the memory back as far as it would go wishing, hoping it wouldn't resurface.

Our conversation fades into silence after that as we quietly build our sandcastles. When the day came to an end Erwin took us back to the hotel. And there waiting at our door was Mike. "Erwin, we need to talk." he says.

Looking to Erwin in confusion he pushes me in towards the room. "I'll be with you in a bit okay?" he asks me. Standing in the dark room I nod then shut the door.  _Maybe they're catching up._


	42. Mine

~Erwin~

 

As the door shut to our room Mike pulls me down the hall in case (Y/N) tried to listen in. "What is it?" I ask softly.

Crossing his arms he lets out a sigh. "You should know, I was out the other night at this bar. (Y/N) and Hanji were there too." he informs me.

"Okay?" I answer in a confused look.

"They were talking about Levi...Levi stopped by and talked to (Y/N) but after (Y/N) said he kissed her." Mike whispers.

My heart drops as the words left his mouth.  _Dammit, I should've known._  "I thought the whole kicking her off the bus thing would help but clearly Levi is too into this, I can try and call our manager and shorten the vacation-"

"No I have a plan, you just...just don't let them catch on okay?" I ask.

We both nod and I head back to the room. As I came up to our bed (Y/N) was just putting her phone on the charger.  _I really didn't want to have to do this, but I can't let him take you._  "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a walk do you want to come?" I ask.

She turns and smiles. "Sure I guess...let me go get changed." she says. I nod and watch as she stands up from the bed, on her way to the bathroom she stops and pecks me on the cheek. Although it seemed as though she was mine, I couldn't risk losing her to the short man. I wasn't going to let him have her, she was mine.

So, after she shut the door to the bathroom I quickly walk around the bed to her phone. It was an older phone and she never set a password to it. So, opening it I quickly go into her messages between her and Levi, which were rather normal. But who knows for how long before they start flirting over text instead of in person.

I begin typing the message to him, and after it sent I go to his contacts and mute all notifications for him. Shutting off her phone I set it back down on the nightstand and rush over to the bathroom door. I wanted to get out of here for a bit in case Levi tried to stop by asking for an explanation. I couldn't have (Y/N) know what I did.

 

~Levi~

 

We were all watching a movie once Mike got back from a call I guess. With a bowl of popcorn in my lap, Hanji played the movie. We all watched the screen silently, slowly putting pieces of popcorn in my mouth I turn upon hearing my phone buzz.

"Shh." Hanji says.

I glare her way and take my phone into my hand. I lean forward upon reading the message.  _What the fuck?_

"Hanji pause the damn movie now." I tell her, I felt a pain in my chest as I read over it again just to be sure I was actually seeing this.

"What is it?" Mike asks.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I quickly change out of my pajamas. I was tired but decided to go out with Erwin for a little walk.  _Maybe this will be good, we can talk and just enjoy each other's company. I wonder what Mike wanted?_

I shrug it off as I pull the shirt down to my waist. "Are you almost done?" I hear Erwin ask.

"Yeah, just a minute." I call back. Quickly slipping into some pants I button them up then go to the door. "Okay, I'm ready-


	43. Who You Belong To

~(Y/N)~

 

"Okay, I'm ready-"

Before I had time to finish what I was saying Erwin scoops me into his arms. I chuckle at his actions as he turns to the door. Opening it I then realize I was forgetting something, I slap my pockets. "Erwin my pho-"

"It's okay, I got mine." he says.

I sigh and shake my head.  _Alright._  "Can you put me down?" I ask.

He shakes his head with a soft smile. "Let me carry you." he says. I chuckle and kiss his temple.

"At least give me a piggyback ride, this feels weird." I say. Erwin does as told and sets me down for a moment I jump on his back and his arms hook under my legs keeping me from slipping. My arms wrap around his neck as he carries me away.

Once we were outside the hotel he finally let me down and we walked hand in hand. I turn to look up at him with a soft smile. "So, what did Mike want?" I ask.

He glances down and smiles softly, his large hand squeezing mine. "He just wanted to see how I was, it's been a while since he and I talked." he answers. I nod in response, Mike never really spoke to me, he was quiet and odd.

"I see, I didn't realize you two were close." I answer.

He hums softly. "We were once, we check in from time to time." he retorts.

I nod slowly, after that it was rather quiet as we walked around the block a few times. I thought to myself wondering why Mike decided to wait so long to 'catch up' and why he'd drop by so late.  _What were they talking about?_  After about an hour or so of walking around in silence. I finally said it was time to head back inside. 

As we made our way into the elevator I press the button to our floor. Silently standing there hand in hand, I look up to watch the numbers count up. Along the way, Erwin's hand started to shake a little, glancing up at him in confusion I find that he kept a stern expression while staring forward.  _He's nervous._  

Then watching as the doors slid open I step out first, but to my surprise, Erwin scoops me up again. Quickly heading to our door he sets me down but instead of opening the door he pins me against the wall.

With no warning, his lips attack mine in a rough kiss. Slowly I ease into it, smiling against his lips as my arms wrap around his neck.  _Someone is needy._  His hands roam over my clothed form squeezing and touching as much as he could.

His tongue traces along my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I give it to him. Opening my mouth slightly his tongue slips in, flicking and swirling around my own. Moaning softly my hands slide down resting on his shoulders before pushing him back a bit. "I need you, so bad." he whispers.

I nod my head in agreement, but I wasn't going to let him have me out here in the hall. "Okay, but room first." I whisper.

He nods too and pulls me into his arms but shuffles to the side to open the door. Sticking the keycard in the slot on the knob we watch it turn green. And as he pushes me in he kicks the door shut loudly. Erwin rushes in and picks me up, my legs wrap around his legs.

Carrying me to the bed he drops me down rather roughly, but I didn't care at the moment. "Hang on, I wanna try something." he says.

Curious I sit up on the bed resting on my elbows while he turns to his bag. I watched as he pulled one of his ties out. "Get up by the pillows." he says.

I quickly do as told and sit up by the pillows, coming back to the bed he rests on his knees. Taking my wrists into his hands he ties them together before lifting them back above my head. My hands were tied to the headboard. "I'm gonna show you who you belong to pet. And don't you forget it."

I nod in response and he continues with his actions. But little did I know that I would fear him after this.


	44. Here Without You

~Levi~  
  


_'Sorry, but we can't hang out anymore. I'm sorry.'_

That was all the message said. I didn't want to believe she sent it, there was nothing I did to upset her unless this was because Erwin didn't want her hanging out me.  _Did she tell Erwin?_  "What is it?" Mike asks.

I turn to him showing him the message. He sighs then proceeds to shrug his shoulders, "Don't know what to tell you. Looks like she finally got tired of you." he says.

I roll my eyes.  _You're no help._  "Here let me see." Hanji says now sitting on the bed with me. I hand her my phone and her eyes scan over the short message. She looked at it in confusion then hands it back to me.

"That's strange...part of me feels like she wasn't the one to write it. Maybe she's just trying to do right by Erwin and keep her distance?" she wonders.

 _I doubt that, she was fine before this whole thing. God, I need to talk to her and understand this better._  "I don't know...I should go talk to her." I say as I climb out of bed, I quickly head for the door ready to go to her room and get the answers.

"No don't Levi." Mike then says.

I turn to him looking confused. This was the most he's said in a long while, which made me more suspicious. "Why? Do you know something?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I don't, but obviously if she texted you saying she can't hang out anymore you need to respect her wishes, isn't that what you told her last week anyway?" he asks.

I growl softly as my head drops, looking at the floor I clutch my phone in my hand tightly.  _Fucking hell._  "Mike's right Levi, maybe just give it some time. I'm sure (Y/N) will come around and explain, it sucks I know but-" I wave my hand at her making her shut up.

Next, I go through my bag grabbing a box of cigarettes, then heading to the balcony I step out and have a smoke.  _Shit, what did I do?_

As I stick the cigarette between my teeth I light it and look down at the street. I look over the messages again before the one she sent me tonight. Everything was fine, normal...maybe she was done, maybe she was doing it for Erwin's sake, maybe I was really an idiot for catching feelings.

I was confused and mad. Mad at myself for not holding back, this all started because my dumbass wanted to get laid and I thought tossing roses on the first show of our tour was a good idea. Who would've thought it would've led to this. But maybe Hanji was right, maybe she didn't write it...Maybe Erwin knows how I feel and he wanted to prevent us from getting closer.

Growling to myself I clutch the railing as I glare at nothing in particular.  _If that's the case, that blonde bushy eyebrowed fuck is gonna get it._  After smoking, I return inside where I shoved the rest of the cigarettes into my bag. Returning to my bed I hide under the covers pulling them over my head. "Play the damn movie." I say.

And so they did, but now I was no longer in the mood to watch with them. I just wanted to sleep. Opening my eyes slightly I space out staring at nothing.  _As long as she's safe...I shouldn't worry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to warn you now (and there will be plenty of warnings next chapter) that the next chapter will be dark themed. Some of you know where this is headed and I want to warn you now that way you know to skip chapter 45 for those who will be easily triggered since the topic has to do with rape and dubious consent.


	45. Mercy Prt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain rape. If any of you are easily triggered by this kind of content I highly advise you skip this chapter. Otherwise, read with caution.

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat there in the bathroom on the toilet. My thighs covered in blood and scratches, shaking in fear. My hands cover my face as I sat there. I put on a nightgown but kept underwear off. The voices from earlier going through my head.

_"Erwin stop, please! It hurts!"_

He ignored my cries of pain and held me down. My thighs were littered with scratches from him trying to keep my legs apart. My wrists hurt from his tie rubbing against them as I tried to pull for freedom. They even were red, like my eyes from crying so much. Sniffling I grab some toilet paper to quietly blow my nose.  _I need to get out of here._

 _"No, you're gonna learn!"_  He was trying to teach me a lesson, and in the end, it only made me scared of him. Slowly after cleaning myself off a bit I stand up off the toilet and walk over to the counter. It hurt again, worse than the first time. And he actually made me bleed down there...which is to be expected when you go in without lube.

I could feel the warm wetness seeping down my leg. Using the counter as support, I stood there looking at myself. My neck bruised from his choking that went way too far. My body was littered with bruises and scratches from his nails digging into my skin.  _That wasn't him...not at all._  I turn and lean against the counter thinking back to what Hanji said.

 _Is that what she meany by his dark side?_  Finally through the silence as the pain sank in, my eyes burn again as new tears pour from my eyes. I quietly cry to myself locked in the bathroom hiding from the tall blonde who had just raped me.

My legs shook as I stood there trying to stay upright. Planning on how to go about this.  _What did I even do? Everything was so good._  I shut my eyes and croak as the images go through replaying over and over.

 

~Memory~

 

_After tying me back and telling me who I belonged to, Erwin changed. He wasn't gentle, there was no loving look in his eyes. Pulling my shirt up he dives down biting at my skin and at first I was into it but his biting grew harder._

_I accepted the fact that I would have new love bites tomorrow, and soon Erwin took off my pants. Sitting back on his knees he fumbled at his jeans and pulls out his massively hard cock. But before he would take the time to prepare me he leans forward and grabs my face._

_His hold wasn't gentle in fact, my jaw hurt a little by his tight grip. "Don't you ever think about going to that short man again." he grumbles._

_Confused I was about to talk back when he leans in and kisses me roughly. Easing into it slowly, Erwin sucks in my bottom lip and takes it between his teeth. That's when he bites me again, I yelp in pain and pull back. "What the fuck Erwin! That hurt-"_

_Then he slapped me. "Shut up, be a good pet and keep that little mouth shut." he says._

_Next, without warning or preparation, he pushes his cock into me and it burned. "Gah! Erwin wait-" I shriek. I close my legs around his waist as he starts to move not allowing me any time to adjust. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. He slaps me again and I turn my head to the side, tears brim at the corner of my eyes._

_Sniffling softly I shake my head. I don't want this, he needs to stop- "Erwin please stop!" I say as I turn my head looking at him. "I don't want this anymore please!" I beg. The blonde growl and leans forward again this time wrapping his large hands around my neck tightly. "Er-win please." I groan softly._

_"Didn't I say to keep that mouth shut?" he asks._

_His hips rock into mine faster, it felt like he was really tearing me in two as he pounds his cock into me with no mercy. I sob in pain feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Luckily Erwin took notice and loosened his grip. But that was all the mercy he was showing me tonight._

_He continued to use my body, regardless of how many time I told him to stop. I even tried to kick him off but he was a large man. I even pulled at my restraints, if this was his idea of kinky sex, then something is definitely wrong with this man...who would do this to someone they love? And out of jealousy?_

 

~Memory Over~

 

I shook my head and shiver. Slowly turning around to face my horrid reflection again, I sob softly some more. I was terrified he'd wake up. Tell me to come back to bed- no, I couldn't stay here, that wasn't an option. I shake my head knowing I had to leave, and quickly before Erwin could wake up and make me stay.

The man I loved- or thought I loved wasn't there anymore. If this is what he did when he got jealous then I didn't want to stick around for him to 'accidentally' kill me. And for a moment I felt as if I had nowhere to go, up until I remembered what Levi said.  _Did he know? Is that why he said that?_

With my hands on the counter, I slowly make my way to the door trying to ignore all the pain I felt. Shutting off the light I slowly open the bathroom door and slip out into the entryway. Shuffling to the front door I turn back looking into the dark room letting my eyes adjust for a moment.

 _Please let them still be awake...dear god._  As I open the door I slip out into the hall and fall against the wall when pain shot through my legs and lower regions. I sniffle as I start making my way to their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another A/N real quick. I just want to make it clear that even though Erwin and Reader are in a relationship it is still considered rape. Due to the fact that Erwin after hearing her tell him to stop continues to go forth with his action, therefore, forcing her to continue the sexual acts that she does not want. I also don't mean to make you hate Erwin. Rape is a very serious topic and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, if you don't want to read that's okay! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless of its dark theme. I did not mean to offend anyone.


	46. Mercy Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Leaning against the wall out in the dim hallway, I made it to their door. Leaning against the door frame I slap the door instead of knocking. I did this a couple of times thinking they're probably asleep. I go to slap the door again when it opens. I didn't even bother hiding my wounds, they would've found them anyway.

My eyes met with a steel blue pair as Levi opened the door further in shock. "What the hell happened?" he asks. Sniffling I walk in turning back I shut the door and lean my back against it.

"H-hanji!" I call weakly.

The lights flick on and I hear sheets shuffling. Walking over to me in pajamas she stops to look me up and down. "W-what happened?" she asks. Levi comes to my side trying to help but I flinch causing him to step back but remain close in case he needed to catch me.

I cry as I walk up to her, wrapping her arms around me I sob a little louder than before. Slowly she pulls me over to the bathroom. "I...I don't have any-" I sob, covering my face I stand there before she has me sit on the closed toilet.

"Stay here a moment okay? I'll get what you need but I think we might have to take you to the doctor." she informs.

She leaves the bathroom the door was wide open and there stood Levi still in shock at the sight of me. Slowly he steps in while Hanji was away. I quickly turn away not wanting him to see me like this. "Levi." Hanji calls. I turn back watching as the two looked at each other, she ushers him to step out.

He does so and Hanji walks back in closing the door but not completely. Hanji wet's some rags with hot water, stepping up to me she sits on her knees and starts cleaning the inside of my thighs. After she got the blood off she then turns to look at my buised up neck. "Is this what you meant?" I ask.

"What?" she asks.

"You said once that Erwin had a 'dark side' is this what you meant?" I ask.

Quickly she shakes her head. "God no, just the whole Master kink thing is what I meant." she says. I sniffle and nod in response to her answer.  _So he didn't rape me for some kink...it was purely out of jealousy._

"G-great...that's just..." I stop and wipe my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me why-"

I sigh as I tilt my head back looking up at the ceiling. "He said he was going to show me who I belong to. Then as we were getting into it he told me never go back to Levi...so yeah." I mutter at the end.

"Okay, you stay here I'll go back and grab your things. If Erwin wakes up...God he's gonna get it." she whispers. As she stands up I grab her hand stopping her for a moment. I really didn't want to be left alone right now.

 

~Levi~

 

The moment she confessed it was Erwin I was seething with pure rage. She even went on to say how he wouldn't stop when she told him to stop. He did all of that, and just because I was her friend and he got jealous. I growl and head for the door, swinging it open I bash it against the wall.

Storming out of the room I walk a few doors down. Since I didn't have a key I banged my fits on the door. This fucker was gonna get it, and then after I was taking (Y/N) with me, no ifs, ands or buts about it. I watched as the door slowly opens after a few moments, and with my fists balled up, I was ready to beat the shit outta him.


	47. Mercy Prt. 3

~Levi~

 

The moment I saw his face I slug him in the mouth. Erwin stumbles back while I walk in the door remained open while I jumped him shoving him to the floor I continue to hit him across the face with my fits. He barely had the chance to get up and scurry away thanks to each punch I threw at him.

Erwin does his best to try and stop me but I was way too angry to stop. I kneel before him grabbing him by his shoulders to lift him up. "You fucker! Do you enjoy raping girls?!" I snap as I punch him again this time hard against his nose.

Standing up I grab him by his hair before kneeing him in the face.  _To think I called this guy my friend._ I kick him in the stomach watching as he rolls away groaning in pain. While I did this I couldn't stop the memories of our friendship from passing through my head. To think I was friends with an abuser.

 

~Memory~

 

_It was the first day of middle school. Already I was getting looks of fear and uneasiness from the other kids. With my backpack on my shoulders, I walked to my locker. Twirling the lock on it I find each number until it opens._

_The door falls lose and I begin to sift through my bag putting notebooks in it. I turn for a moment to get my pencil bag when I stand upright some kid shut my locker then snickers. I turn my gaze to meet a girl with brown locks giggling. She had glasses. Tch, shitty glasses._

_I grumble to myself and go to open my locker yet again. Then after finishing up, I shut my locker to find a tall blonde to my right in his locker that was neighboring mine. "Oh hey, neighbor." the blonde greets._

_I hum back to him before looking down. "The names Erwin...Erwin Smith." he says then extends his hand out to me._

_"Levi, germaphobe." I greet back as I glance down at his hand. He chuckles thinking it was a joke._

_"Nice to meet you Levi germaphobe." he jokes. I roll my eyes and walk away down the hall, I glance back for a moment and find that the blonde boy was following me. I stop and glare at him._

_"What do you want bushy brows?" I ask in an annoyed tone._

_"We have next period together. What did you think I was following you?" he asks._

_I growl softly. "No, come on." I mumble._

 

~Memory Over~

 

I shake my head.  _This is no time to think about this._  I kick him again before grabbing a fist full of his hair once more. "You're never going to lay a fucking finger on her again because if you do I will cut your fingers off." I threaten.

Slamming his head into the floor I stand back and let out a sigh. I took a quick break allowing the pain for him to sink in. I wanted him to hurt as much as (Y/N) does right now. Cracking my knuckles I look over him as he turns his back to me on the floor. Slowly he pushes himself up so he was resting on all fours. His breathing was ragged, letting out short huffs, his body trembling trying to keep himself up.

"Oh, I'm not done. I want to make sure you hurt. So you know how (Y/N) feels right fucking now." I say before kicking him again really hard in the stomach. Falling on the floor again, flat on his stomach I stood there getting ready to kick him again.

He groans then quickly turns to grab my leg before I move my leg. "Stop- please..." he begs.

I yank my foot out of his grasp. "That's funny because I'm pretty sure (Y/N) told you to stop plenty of times, but did you listen? No, you didn't...so neither am I." I say. I was going to make him regret ever hurting her, make sure he'd never to do it again, to any woman. 

"Levi!" another voice calls into the room.

Turning my head, I peer down the hall to the front door finding a figure at the entrance. It was Hanji, she comes running in and she pulls me back. "Enough now he got what he deserved." she says.

I pull forward out of her grasp. "Oh no, not yet. This piece of shit is-"

"Levi." (Y/N) calls weakly. I look towards the door again finding (Y/N) there, leaning against the doorframe. I sigh and step back, pressing my back to the wall my hands fold behind my back.  _Dammit._

"(Y/N) go back to the room, please." Hanji insists. Turning my head away from (Y/N) I glance over at the blonde who was currently groaning on the floor in pain. It wasn't enough, I wanted to keep hurting him until he learned. But I didn't want (Y/N) watching me, seeing me this angry I... my head dips down as my bangs hide my face. 


	48. Fed Up

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there in the room looking at Erwin as he laid on the ground. Levi stood against the wall while Hanji grabbed my shoulders pushing me back. "I...I need a moment alone with Erwin...he and I need to talk." I mutter.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Levi jolt up from the wall looking at me in disbelief. "No, you're going back to the-"

"Hanji, please. I'll come back to the room with you guys but I have some things I'd like to say." I tell her.

Stepping past her, Hanji sighs. "Fine, five minutes." she says.

"Hanji, you can't possibly-"

I turn watching as she heads for the door. "We'll be right outside (Y/N). Come on Levi." Hanji says.

Looking back at Levi he shakes his head in disagreement. Walking up to me he grabs my hand. "I'm not leaving this room without you." he mutters. I squeeze his hand, looking him in the eyes I shake my head.

"Five minutes Levi, that's all I need." I mutter. He grumbles and glances back at Erwin who was leaning against the bed. I feel his thumb caress my hand, then he sighs cursing under his breath.

"Fine, but if I hear any yelling I'm coming in and getting you out." he says. I nod with my free hand I lay it on his chest, his heart was beating fast probably from all the adrenaline from beating Erwin and well, me walking in all beat up.

Then slowly as we let go, I turn my attention to Erwin who looked at me with tears in his eyes. I turn towards the door and shut it giving us some privacy. Before the door completely shut though, I saw both Hanji and Levi look at me. With a soft click, I shut the door and return to the blonde.

 

~Levi~

 

I stood there anxiously.  _She shouldn't have shut the door._  Hanji went off back to the room probably cleaning up from when she was helping (Y/N).  _Dammit, I shouldn't have let her talk me into waiting out here._

With arms crossed I let out a sigh, pacing back and forth in front of the door listening closely. When I turn again I find Hanji now there with a slip of paper in her hands. "What?" I ask.

She starts to laugh hysterically while shaking her head. Rushing over my hand slaps over her loud mouth hushing her so she didn't wake others up. "What is so funny?" I ask softly.

Hanji then hands me the paper and I look down, now her laughter stopped, her smile turned into a look of frustration. It was a note left from Mike. Basically saying he quit and was fed up with the drama.  _Fucking great._  I crumple up the note turning towards the wall I rest my head on it frustrated now as well. Then turning it on the back, I found the apology part of the letter. Revealing he was the one to put (Y/N)'s things out of the bus...because he thought she was better off with Erwin.

 _Motherfucker._  "Where the fuck is he?" I ask.

She shrugs. "He wasn't in the room, my guess is that he left while shit was going down." she says.  _Tch perfect fucking timing._

"Well...we'll worry about this later." I mumble.

"Do you think she'll come with us?" Hanji asks.

I glance over at her and nod. "She'll have to if she wants to get home...because with this," I stop and hold up the note, "This...we're gonna have to go back and find ourselves another drummer. We'll have to delay a couple of shows." I tell her. She nods in agreement then sighs.

Looking back to the door I too sigh.  _I swear...she keeps this up and one of these days I'll have a heart attack or something._


	49. No Excuse

~(Y/N)~

 

"(Y/N) I'm so sor-"

"Don't give me that. You have no excuse. You weren't drunk, or high, you were just jealous. And even if you were any of those things what you did still wasn't right." I cut him off.

I keep my distance as I stand there with my hand on the wall for balance. "I wish you would've just talked to me, Erwin. Express your concerns with me and Levi. I would've...I would've kept my distance, hung out with him less. I told you I was yours." I say.

"I know."

"And yet you still did it- why-"

"Because he kissed you (Y/N). I didn't want to lose you if you-"

"Oh so raping me was supposed to prevent me from falling for another man?" I ask.

His mouth shuts tightly as he looks to the floor. "I am..." I mutter. "I won't let this ruin me...regardless of how it happened, I've already gone through enough shitty things. And yes I know it's going to take time for me to come to terms with it...hell I might have to seek help or something." I whisper at the end.

"I'll pay for it, anything you want-"

"No, I don't need your...no I can't handle it myself, you...I don't know." I say as I turn and lean against the wall. My mind was scattered and I had no idea what I wanted to say...until "It's over." I say.

Glancing down at him he nods in agreement. "I think that's a good idea." he mumbles.

Shaking my head I sigh. "I loved you...I really did...but after tonight I can't...I can barely even look at you." I say.

"Are you in love with him?" he asks.

I turn to him but I don't look down at him.  _Yes._  Glancing down at my hands I look at my wrists. "I would've stopped for you." I mutter.

After saying that I turn towards the door. With that, I left the blonde man to himself. Grabbing a hold of the door I twist the knob and swing it inward. There in the hall waited Hanji and Levi, and for a moment I was about to stop out to them when I remembered my things. "Shit, my stuff." I say as I turn back.

"I got it (Y/N)." Hanji says.

Glancing back at her I nod and slowly step out. Levi takes my hand looking back at Hanji she smiles softly before stepping into the room. Then, walking with Levi to their room I let out a sigh. And for some reason, I felt. Free.

Coming to the door it was held open with a wedge. Walking in Levi grabs the door and pulls the wedge out shutting the door behind us. I'm sure he'd go back and open it for Hanji here in a minute. "You can take my bed." he says.

I turn back as I walk in. "I can just sleep with Hanji-"

"Trust me, that's a bad idea she kicks and smacks in her sleep, that's why she gets her own bed." he warns.

"I should probably wait, I'm still bleeding a little...and I want to change my underwear." I mutter.

He nods and leans against the wall along with me. Then I decided to ask a dumb question because I wanted to know what he was feeling right now since his expression wasn't clear. "Are you mad?" I ask.

Tilting his head to the side it rests on the wall. "No? Why would I be mad?" he asks.

"Well...I can't tell what you're thinking right now or how you're feeling...your face.." I trail off as I wave my hands in front of his face.

"Okay I  _was_  mad but not at you, now..." he stops and sighs. "I'm slightly relieved." he says. Walking past me he takes a seat on his bed. Stepping up to him I wobble a bit, my hand rests on top of his head, doing what he's done to me. I gently ruffle my fingers in his hair.

"Sorry, Satan." I mutter.

"Tch, don't be devil spawn." he retorts.


	50. It's Okay

~Hanji~

 

After Levi and (Y/N) left I made my way into the dark room. Erwin still sat on the floor, I step towards the TV stand where (Y/N)'s bag was. I didn't want to say anything but I did anyway after picking up her bag.

"I hope you realize how much pain you put her through. She'll never forgive you." I say.

"I know." he mumbles.

"And if I could I would report your ass, but since (Y/N) hasn't said anything I won't. You're lucky she's so merciful to you when you weren't." I say.

"I know." he mumbles again.

I shake my head baffled by the fact that was all he was going to say. Walking around the room I collected (Y/N)'s things. And when I came back to standing in front of him I look down.

"And you're lucky I stopped Levi when I did. Next time I won't." I inform him.

With that, I leave the room quickly. Shutting the door behind me I carry (Y/N)'s rather heavy bag to my room. Coming up to the closed door I gently tap the door with my foot. Moments later it opens and Levi lets me in.

"Leave it open, I think we need some snacks, comfort food since I doubt any of us are gonna get any sleep tonight." I say as I drop her bag.

"Shouldn't we take (Y/N) to a doctor?" Levi asks.

I shake my head. "Although I was worried about her neck, I think she'll be fine as long as she doesn't work herself too hard. As for down there, the bleeding should've stopped on any cuts, but she should keep it clean and be careful down there....besides it's up to her, because if we go they'll ask if she wants to report it." I inform them.

"Should we also get some pregnancy stuff in case she becomes-"

(Y/N) sighs, glancing at her she rests her and on her stomach. "I can't get pregnant...and no doctors...not now." she tells us. The room falls silent for a moment before I walk over and grab my wallet.

"Okay, then..I'm gonna go stop by the gas station across the street and pick up some snacks. You guys pick out a movie." I tell them. As long as she is looked after I think she will be fine, I didn't want to go to the doctor unless she said it was okay. 

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking up to my bag I sift through it and grab a change of clothes and underwear. After changing and taking some pain killers, I return to their room, Levi was on the floor flipping through the channels. "What are you doing on the floor?" I ask, slowly I climb up on the bed.

"What does it look like? I'm taking the floor." he answers.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "You don't even have a blanket Levi."

"I'll be-" Grabbing his arm that held the remote I pull him towards the bed.

"There is plenty of room up here, besides I'm not Hanji I won't kick you." I tell him.

He sighs and kneels beside the bed. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable. Some people don't like being touched after something like that happens to them." he says. He had a point, I lay on my side beside him and let out a long tired sigh.

"I don't want to even think about it, part of me doesn't want to believe it happened...I don't know." I mumble.

"I wouldn't blame you." he says.

There was a moment of silence as we looked at each other. "I guess it's on me though...maybe if I had done things differently he wouldn't have gotten jealous or...I don't know I guess I didn't-"

"If you're about to say you didn't love him enough then that's a load of crap. It's not your fault." he says.

I shake my head when my eyes fell onto his right fist, grabbing it I bring it closer to my face as I examine the broken flesh. "You should cover these." I mumble.

"Probably." he says.

Slowly I sit up and go to get out of bed when he stops me. I sit there looking down at him. "I'll grab it." he says. Getting up he rests his hand on my head ruffling my hair gently again. I smirk weakly and shake my head as I back away.

"Go." I say slapping his arm.

He chuckles softly before walking off to the bathroom. Moments later he returns with the first aid kit. Returning to his spot next to the bed in front of me, his hand rests on my thigh ready for me to tend to it.

Going through the box I get out the things I need, dabbing his knuckles with a cotton ball with peroxide on it. Although his hands weren't as big as Erwin's they were still bigger than mine. And his veins were a lot more visible than Erwin's, it made it look like he had old man hands.

After cleaning the wounds out I wrap his hand in some gauze since bandaids would just look weird. Once it was completely wrapped I release his hand, turning I put the stuff away and as I rest my left hand on the bed while closing the box with my other hand. I then feel Levi's bandaged hand grab my resting one, our fingers intertwine.

"I was gonna talk to you when you sent that text earlier...but the others told me not to." he says.

"Text?" I ask.

"Yeah, the one where you didn't-" he stops and sighs. Grabbing out his phone he pulls up our messages and shows me. I didn't write it that's for sure.

"Yeah, I didn't write that." I tell him.

"Figured." he mumbles, "Lay back, you should rest." he insists.

Nodding I do as told and lay on my side facing him. He does the same but lays on his back while keeping his eyes locked with mine. His hand slips in mine again returning to the former position, as his fingers gently curl around my hand as they intertwined with my own. "Just so you know...I won't let him touch you, if we see him again I'll make sure he doesn't come near you." he says.

I nod my head knowing he would. "Are you sure you're comfortable down there?" I ask.

He nods. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he mutters. I sigh and nod, I wasn't going to push. The front that I was putting up, he seemed to see right through. He knew I'd feel weird if he sat on the bed with me, yet I still didn't want him laying on the floor.

But I guess, part of me felt a little at ease with him here, I trusted him. More than I trust Petra, even Hanji I trusted more than Petra and I was friends with Petra a lot longer.  _I haven't even checked in on her in a while, maybe I'll call her tomorrow...but I can't tell her what happened._  Shutting my eyes I rest my head on the pillow while my hand continued to hold Levi's.

 

~Levi~

 

I could see right through her, she did her best to act normal and fine but she wasn't. I could see it in her eyes that apart from the physical pain she was emotionally hurting. And who wouldn't, and although I decided we'd take her home, I knew I wouldn't be able to let her go. I couldn't leave her alone, especially now.

I glance down at our hands I smirk to myself. But as my eyes slowly trail up her arm I am reminded of how he hurt her, I could see the bite marks he left on her arms, and probably in a lot of other places too. Then looking at her red wrists my thumb gently runs over them.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I was awoken by the bed creaking beside me and whimpers. I shot up at the realization, now the room was dark and Hanji was back. Turning to Hanji I quickly wake her up to help, then turning back I stand over the bed that (Y/N) occupied. Hanji jumps on the bed and kneels down next to (Y/N) who was having a nightmare.

We both do our best to wake her get her to come out of it. (Y/N)'s hands flailed as she nearly hits me in the face, I quickly grab her hand. Hanji grabs her shoulders and gently shakes her. Moments later (Y/N) comes out of it panting and shaking. "Hey- hey you're okay." I say kneeling on the bed beside her, Hanji took her other hand as we sat with her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." she whispers. I shake my head as I squeeze her hand.

"It's okay, you were having a nightmare." Hanji says, her free hand combing through (Y/N)'s hair. (Y/N)'s head then falls over onto Hanji's chest, sobbing softly.

"Here...lay back." Hanji suggests. "We'll stay okay?" she asks.

(Y/N) nods and I watch as Hanji gets under the covers. I stay out of them and look down at them. "What are you doing Levi? Get in." Hanji says.

I roll my eyes and slowly climb under the covers with them. Laying on my side I continue to hold (Y/N)'s hand again, it seemed to be the only thing that kept her calm. "I thought...I thought I'd be just slightly okay." she croaks.

Hanji rests on her head on her hand that was propped up. "It's okay not be okay. You don't need to get over it so fast, it's gonna take some time. And if you'd like we can take you to someone you can talk to-"

"No- no, no shrinks or therapists." (Y/N) says shaking her head.

"Okay, that's fine, we're here when you want to talk and soon you'll be going home, and we'll come to visit you okay?" Hanji asks. The sobbing girl nods her head while biting her cut lip.

"Stop you'll make it bleed." She does as told and sighs.

"Thanks, guys...you can go back to bed." she croaks.

I watch as Hanji shakes her head. "Nope, we're staying." Hanji informs (Y/N).  _We are?_

I lift my head to look at shitty glasses. I shake my head and mouth 'no' to her. "Reallly?" (Y/N) asks. Hanji nods to her question with a soft smile.

"We'll be right here in case you have another nightmare...especially  _those_  nightmares." she says. (Y/N) nods then turns her head to glance at me, sighing I take my other hand and brush the hair from her face.

"As long as Hanji promises not to kick you in her sleep then, I guess we'll stay." I mutter.

"I promise, shorty over there doesn't know what he's talking about I kicked him once and that's because he was taking up all of the bed-"

"I only did because I was cold and trying to get some of the blankets because a certain four-eyes stole them all." I argue. Suddenly (Y/N) starts to laugh loudly between us finding our arguing amusing. Soon enough Hanji chimed in on the laughter too while I sat there smirking softly. Once the laughter died down (Y/N) shut her eyes and turned towards me. I still held her hand, lifting my head I find Hanji moving in to rest behind (Y/N).

That night Hanji and I slept on the bed with (Y/N) to make sure she felt safe again. Even if it was just for a little while.


	51. Without You

~2 Weeks~

~(Y\N)~

 

These last couple of weeks had gone by so fast, and I didn't know how to take it all in. With everything that happened with Erwin, then the police showing up telling the three of us that he turned himself in. Then to now, at his hearing that would decide his punishment. Whether he could walk free or serve jail time.

Standing there at the table across from his, I watched as the judge overlooked the files, taking in every bit of information. I didn't lie, I told them what happened exactly, Hanji and Levi were right there with me. And I'm sure that if Erwin didn't turn himself in, I probably wouldn't have said anything. Because that's all I wanted was to forget it and move on, not let it screw with me. But...it seemed like fate wanted to make sure I never forget.

"Erwin Smith, I hereby sentence you to 6 months in prison with a fine of two thousand dollars." the judge finally says, due to the offenses not being severe he wouldn't be staying in prison long. Although, I did get a restraining order against him if in the future he did try and make contact with me.

 

~2 Weeks Ago~

~Levi~

 

The three of us woke up from our slumber to the sound of knocking. Confused I was the first to get out of bed and go to the door. Swinging it open I pop my head out my tired look then turned to shock at the sight of two policemen. "Is (Y/N) (L/N) here?" one of them asks.

I nod my head and open the door. "She's-"

Before I could tell them they walk in, both of the girls wide awake now sit up on the bed. "What's going on?" (Y/N) asks.

 _What did Erwin do?_ "We need you to come with us ma'am." the officers closest to (Y/N) says.

"Why?" Hanji then asks.

"We have an Erwin Smith who turned himself in this morning and said he raped you. We're supposed to bring you in for questioning....that is if you want to miss." the officer says before glaring at the other officer.

Hanji looks over at (Y/N) resting her hand on the girls' back. "(Y/N) you don't have to do this if you don't want...but if you don't report it then Erwin will get away with it." Hanji says.

(Y/N) glances at four-eyes then up at me. "It's your choice." I tell her.

Then she turns her head to the two officers. "Can I meet you there? I'd like to shower." she wonders.

"Not yet, we'd like to take you into the doctor to properly report it." the officer who was beside (Y/N). She sighs and I watch as her shoulders slump.

"Okay." she mumbles.

The officers help (Y/N) up knowing she would still be sore. She was but made it through the pain to the door. Hanji and I follow them down to their squad car where they took us to the nearest hospital.

Once we were there Hanji and I waited out in the hall while they examined (Y/N). _We should've done this last night, who knows what kind of evidence they'll get now._ Pacing back and forth in front of the door Hanji sat in the chair by it waiting patiently. I didn't want to think about them taking her clothes off revealing the many scratches and bruises that littered her body.

After about an hour or so of waiting (Y/N) exited the room with the two officers and bags filled with Q-tips and a few other things that probably contained Erwin's DNA and what not. The doctor walks out too informing (Y/N) on what to do about the tearing from down south. (Y/N) nods and takes the bag from him.

"We'll meet in about an hour to do questioning. I'm assuming they're your witnesses?" the officer on the right asks.

(Y/N) then nods. "Okay then we'll need to question them separately to make sure what you're telling us the truth." the officer on the left says. _The truth, isn't it fucking obvious? They have Erwin's DNA that they got off her body. Not to mention she's covered in bruises, what more proof do they need by us answering questions?_ I grumble softly and turn my head.

"I understand." (Y/N) says softly.

Back at the hotel, (Y/N) took her shower while I hung outside the door in case her legs gave out. While the shower went I could hear weak, yet still, good vocals come from her. This time she sang a song I had never heard before.

_Underneath the cold November sky_

_I'll wait for You_

_As the pages of my life roll by_

_I'll wait for You_

_I'm so desperate just to see Your face_

_Meet me in this broken place_

I was hung on every word she sang, though the song was sad I continued to listen. Then I hear a _'woah'_ in the middle of her song signaling she nearly slipped making me jolt upward, my hand on the knob ready to dash in at any moment. But then the singing came again.

_Hold me now_

_I need to feel you_

_Show me how_

_To make it new again_

_There's no one I can run to_

_And nothing I could ever do_

_I'm nowhere if I'm here_

_Without You_

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I look back finding Hanji there. _Oh, you're still here._ I growl at her softly before taking my hand off the doorknob. "Is that her?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Who else could it fucking be?" I ask.

"I don't know, I thought she might've been playing mus-"

"Do you hear any background music dumbass?" I mutter.

She groans and turns away. "Well I'm not the one with my ear pressed against the door shorty." she mutters back. Before I had time to step back the door opens and (Y/N) walks out in a robe. Hanji snickers softly as she walks away while I stand there stiff looking at the girl standing before me up and down.

"Did you...please tell me you didn't hear."

I lift my hands in surrender as I back away. "Hey, I simply walked by to check on you, I didn't need you slipping and hurting yourself more." I say.

She sighs and slowly makes her way into the bedroom area. "Are you alright?" I ask. _That's the fourth time I've asked her...but I want to see if she'll give me another answer other than 'fine'._

She stops at the foot of the bed, leaning to the side so her fingers touch the edge. "I'm fine." she mumbles. I didn't press on because she could really be fine, but part of me still kept an eye on her. I didn't know what was going through her head, it could be replaying the moment over again, or she's trying to plan ahead for what to tell the officers when we go.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there looking at the floor. _Do we have everything right? What if they don't believe me? Erwin's fans are going to come after me for this, aren't they? Oh, shit...his career won't recover will it? What will happen if he ends up going to jail? Do I really want to do this? Because it's not just him that goes down._

I turn resting my hand over my forehead. I had an awful feeling in my stomach now. "(Y/N)?" Hanji calls.

I rush back to the bathroom, rushing over to the toilet I lean over it and puke up what I ate before my shower. Then one of them came up behind me pulling my hair back away from my face. With my right hand, I rest it over my stomach and the other hand resting on the toilet seat, I let out a soft sigh as I shake nervously. After I felt like I was done I lean back with a sigh. Levi came in with a towel and begins to wipe my face.

I sat in between Hanji's legs as she ties my hair back. "Maybe we should call them, tell them to postpone-"

"No- I'm fine I just.." I stop and sigh.

"No you're not fine (Y/N), you don't need to pretend you-"

"Levi." Hanji calls sharply, I shake my head.

"I just...I need to lay down for a bit." I say.

Hanji's hands soothingly stroke along my back. "You don't have to go today we can call and-"

"If we postpone, that gives them more reason not to believe me, they'll think...I don't know." I trail off and hide my face in my hands.

"(Y/N), as long as we tell them the truth then that's all that matters. Who cares what they think, we believe you." Hanji reassures me.

There was a long silence as I sat there still covering my face. I then hear one of them sigh, "Hanji why don't you go get us some more food, something that'll help (Y/N) feel better. I'll get her in the bed and we'll decide whether or not if we go." Levi then orders.

Hanji's legs slip past me and I could no longer feel her hand on my back. "I'll be right back." she informs. The front door opens and shuts while I am left here with Levi. Slowly he scoops me into his arms, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck I hide my face.

Coming out of the bathroom he turns and sets me on the bed. Resting my head on his shoulder I shut my eyes and let out another long sigh. _Why am I so nervous? I know what happened, it's not like I'd lie._ Minutes passed by as we sat there in silence, I guess he would tell how uneasy I was.

"Okay, let's not think about this right now." he mutters.

"That's kinda hard when we have to leave in half an hour Levi." I argue.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Is there a reason why you don't want people to hear you sing?" he then asks me. _Shit...I-_ As I look up timidly at his face, again it seemed as though all my fears had vanished even just for a bit. _How can he do that?_

"I don't know, I used to sing all the time. But my parents, they well-" I trail off and look at him again, his eyes meeting mine. "If they ever heard me they'd tell me to stop and that it was bad, so I-I only sing in private or in the shower because I don't think people can hear but I guess-"

"It's far from bad (Y/N), your parents are wrong." he says. I smile softly as I look down at his shoulder spacing out. "If you want...you can sing to me, at least you know I'll listen. Maybe someday you could, I don't know sing with me-"

"Like on stage? Oh, I can't, the one time I did that I found myself staring at the ceiling." I tell him. He smirks gently and shakes his head, then leaning towards me his forehead presses against mine.

"I won't rush you, just baby steps until you're comfortable." he says.

I let out another sigh looking down at my hands, I glance up just slightly watching as Levi tilts his bandaged hand towards mine. His fingers slowly lace with mine. _Jeez, why is it when we're alone now, he's so sweet to me? He's like a whole different person._

"Are you guys done yet?" Another voice chimes in, immediately after hearing Hanji speak Levi and I separate.

"Fucking hell! How long have you been standing there four-eyes!" Levi snaps.

She chuckles and walks up sitting between us. "Oh long enough to witness Levi being all soft, and mushy." she teases. Levi growls and gets up off the bed, going to his bag he pulls out a box of cigarettes. Then he strolls over to the balcony where he smokes in peace and probably to hide his red face.

I smile softly and shake my head. "Gosh, I don't think I've ever seen him like that." she mutters. Minutes pass by as we sat there silently looking towards the window looking at Levi's backside.

Taking the bag from Hanji I sift through it finding some crackers and water, but I push them aside and go for something I was craving for, chips. "Oh no (Y/N) those were meant for Levi." she warns.

I look up after opening the bag, the door to the balcony slides open and Levi walks in. After setting the rest of the box of cigarettes down in his bag he steps back up and goes through the bag. He glances over to me finding the bag of chips I had in my hand, I hold them out offering them to him. Levi shakes his head and pushes them back towards me.

After grabbing out the water he goes and sits on the other bed, I glance at Hanji who looked at me with wide eyes. At least I had them, they seemed to ease the pain a little. 

With that, we left for the police station half an hour later. And we all told them what happened. Regardless if they'd believe me or not.


	52. Comfort

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day after the court hearing, me, Hanji and Levi were all in the lobby eating breakfast. At the table in front of the fireplace I look to the TV, it was silent but played the news.

And no surprise Erwin was up there being led out of the courthouse in cuffs. The headline wrote. _'Lead Singer of The Wings Erwin Smith Arrested for Rape.'_ Erwin made sure to leave me out of it, but by the looks of my social media accounts his fan already had their assumptions right.

As my phone buzzed with new notifications I turn it face down. Levi takes it and shuts it off completely. "It'll blow over. For now, our only goal is to get you home." Levi says.

I felt bad because of this whole situation they had to delay their tour for another week. I wouldn't doubt if half their fans refunded their tickets. "You guys really don't have to, I'll catch a bus..I've already delayed your-"

"It's fine, we've notified our managers and they are dealing with it. Levi and I want to make sure you get home safely." Hanji says leaning over she takes my hand and pats it gently.

"Besides it's not like you asked for what happened. And whether or not if you told us we still would've found out and gotten you the hell outta there. Our fans will understand...besides we'll need to stay in Brila for a while it seems."

 _Oh right..._ Hanji told me that Mike quit, she didn't tell me why but I found the note yesterday. Pushing my half-empty plate forward I rest my arms and head on the table. _It's my fault...because of me they lost their drummer and delayed their tour._

 

~Levi~

 

Hanji and I left the table to dispose of our scraps, pulling her towards me I glance back finding the depressed (Y/N) still resting on the table. "Can you think of anything that'll help? I get it's gonna be a while for her to...you know." I ask.

Hanji smirks. "Look at you being all prince charming. And I don't know, give her chocolates or something. I would suggest you two bone since you two clearly have way too much sexual tension-"

"Okay, four-eyes watch it." I growl.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Am I wrong? I saw how you two were and have been this whole week. I was afraid I might walk in on you two chewing each other's faces off-"

I grab her by the collar of her shirt. "The girl was raped Hanji, it would be wrong to try and ask for something like that when she's not herself right now." I snap back at her.

Hanji raises her hands in surrender and I release her shirt. "I'm only saying that because you two have come a long way...besides I know you wouldn't." she says now in a more serious tone. I let out a sigh and step back, glancing over to (Y/N) again I find her looking at the TV.

I walk back over, she gets up from the seat and walks up towards me. The three of us head back to the hotel room to grab our things. I turn to find (Y/N) picking her's up and heading to the door. Rushing up to her with my bag over my shoulder I take the duffel bag from her. "Levi I can-"

"Still, get going." I order. She sighs and walks in front of me while I walk out of the room with her bag. As we got to the bus (Y/N) steps in first then Hanji. Our bus driver helped get the bags in and to the back.

Coming in I find (Y/N) sitting on the couch, where she used to sleep. I gently kick her shoe grabbing her attention as I cross my arms. _She shouldn't sleep there, even if she's feeling better physically._ She looks up at me, giving me her famous innocent eyes, but this time a hint of sadness was in them.

"You're taking my bed devil spawn." I say.

I grab her pillow and blanket before she could say no, walking off to my room I hear her follow behind. "Levi wait-"

I toss her two things on my bed before walking over to grab a pillow and blanket for myself. "It's fine, just make sure you make it every morning." I inform her. She sighs before walking over to the bed, unraveling the sheets she climbs in and hides under them. I let out a sigh and turn away leaving the room.

I walk up to the driver. "Before we leave town make a stop at the store, I have a few things I need to pick up." I mumble. The man nods before I go and sit down on the couch I set my pillow against the armrest and fold the blanket for now.

When we got to the store I put on my hat and sunglasses before heading down. I quickly grabbed the items I needed before paying for them and returning to the bus. Luckily no one recognized me, when I got back on the bus I handed Hanji a few snacks, she simply said thanks before ripping open the bag.

I sigh and head back into the bedroom where (Y/N) was hiding out. Coming up I sit on the edge of the bed, and gently I rest my hand on her side before shaking her slightly to get her attention. She stirs and turns her head looking back at me tiredly. I lift the bag signaling I got her stuff. (Y/N) sits up and rests her hands in her lap.

Pulling out the box of chocolates I hand them to her, then (f/d)* which was her favorite. Then left with an empty bag she glances up at me. "You didn't get anything for yourself." she mumbles. (f/d)= favorite/drink

"I don't need anything, that's for you and Hanji has her stuff." I answer. Then before I knew it she opens the box and grabs out a piece of chocolate, then proceeds to shove it in my face. I was about to turn her down but she pushes further pressing it against my lips. Slowly I open my mouth and take the candy between my teeth.

My eyes were locked on hers the entire time. Retracting her hand I shut my mouth and chew softly before I hear her chuckle softly. For a moment the tips of my ears felt warm as I turn my head. _Damn girl...acting so-_ I stop thinking and smirk to myself before she hands me another piece of chocolate. _Oh, you shouldn't have done that._

Now turning to her I hold the piece of chocolate she gave me out in front of her, I was going to do what she did to me. I smirk softly, she laughs softly, shaking her head I watch as she leans in towards my hand. But her eyes look up at me as she slowly takes the candy between her teeth. It wasn't meant to be sexual but it sure as hell was creating a mood. Next (Y/N) leans back eating the candy while I take my thumb and pointer finger to my mouth. I clean my fingers off the melted chocolate while still looking at her.

"Thanks." I mutter.

After that, I got up from the bed and made my way to the door. Glancing back I look at her again one last time. "Thanks, Levi...for the chocolate." she says softly.

I simply nod then leave, shutting the door I let out a long sigh. Then stepping up to the sink I grab a glass and fill it with water to help cool myself down. Any longer and I would've been feeding her from my own mouth. _Stop it you pervert the girl isn't-_

"Can you get me some water please?" Hanji asks.

I glance back then proceed to grab out another cup which I fill too. Turning back I had her the glass and sit across from her at the table. "How is she?" Hanji asks.

I take another sip. "She's fine, happier now that she has chocolate."

"Looks like she wasn't the only one." she mentions.

I look at her in confusion before her hands come up and wipe away the chocolate on the side of my mouth. I turn my head and cross my arms. "She insisted." I mumble.

"What did she feed it to you?" Hanji then asks, she wore a coy smirk ready to tease me.

 _Was she fucking watching us again?!_ I look away. "No.." I mumble.

She chuckles softly upon my answer. "Look, if you like her, tell her. I think she'll be fine since she has us to fall back on. As much as I don't want to take her home it's the right thing. Of course, we'll probably be calling her to make sure she's doing okay but-"

"I can't." I tell Hanji.

"Why not? Because of Erwin? Levi...he's no longer in her life, you can't let a man's poor actions keep you from being with her. What Erwin did was wrong, but I've seen the way you are around (Y/N). And I know that no matter how bad things may get you wouldn't do what he did to her." Hanji says.

I let out a soft sigh. "It's just...too soon." I mutter.

Hanji then gets up and walks up to me, resting her hand on my shoulder she looks down. "I wouldn't wait before it's too late..because after we leave Brila again, who knows when we'll see her again...you're not the only one who will miss her." Hanji mutters.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

In the dead of night, I laid there tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep, haven't been able to for a while. I didn't want to admit it but, having both Hanji and Levi in the bed with me helped to some degree. But now I was alone again, in this big bed...alone. I toss and turn before finally letting out a soft groan. I knew I couldn't ask them to come sleep with me again, because I didn't want to rely on them so much. I needed to get through this on my own, they couldn't be there to hold my hand.

Then I hear the door slide open. My head darts in the direction finding Levi peeking his head in. "What are you doing up?" he whispers.

I sigh and shrug. In all honesty, I was scared to sleep, scared that if I shut my eyes for even a moment Erwin would be waiting there to torture me again. "Can't sleep." I finally say.

Slowly Levi slips in, walking over to the bed he points at it silently asking if it was alright for him to join. I nod my head and move over. Flipping the covers over I watch him climb in and pull the sheets over his waist. "What about you? Why are you up?" I ask as I lay back, turning on my side I rest my head on my hand that was propped up.

"Couldn't sleep either, I came to check on you." he mumbles.

"Sorry." I mumble as I look down.

"Seriously, you don't need to be sorry for everything." he mutters. I let out a sigh and rest my head on the pillow as I look up to him.

"I just...I feel bad that I worry you, you were supposed to focus on your tour but I came in and ruin-"

"You came because you didn't feel safe. You came because no matter how much you love Erwin you trusted us more. Screw the tour, fans will just have to wait a few more weeks, at least they're  still getting a show, sure it may be later but if we had to we would've canceled it to make sure you were okay." Levi says.

"I don't love him...not anymore." I mutter, not after what he did to me. "And clearly he didn't love me because who does that? Who..." I stop and look down at my hands. I thought I had gotten all the crying out, but I guess not. I quickly turn away and to my other side so my back was to Levi. I didn't want him to see me, covering my face, I then felt Levi's hand pull me back.

With my face still covered I turn back towards him, with one hand he pries both of mine off my face then his other hand gently wipes the tears away. Glancing up at him I find him just staring at me. "Well, he can't hurt you anymore..." he mumbles.

 

~Levi~

 

 _I'm not good at this, Hanji's better at the whole comforting thing._ But she seemed to be content with my way since she moves in towards me. Nuzzling against me my head rests on hers, releasing her hands I laid there stiff. _Oh god please don't you dare get..._ "Thanks, Levi." she whispers.

Throughout the time I slept beside her she gravitated towards Hanji, but now...it was me she was now finding comfort in. Slowly my arm rests on her side not wanting to make her uncomfortable but when I relaxed so did she, and slowly she finally fell asleep. _I guess she needed someone with her again._ Smirking softly my other arm rests under her head. My hand wraps back and gently massages her head. "Tch...idiot." I whisper. 


	53. Waiting

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up the next morning in bed alone. Pushing myself up I look around tiredly squinting around. _I guess he left after I fell asleep._ Slowly I climb out of bed and head for the sliding door. I found them sitting at the table drinking tea, Hanji sits up as her eyes look over to me.

Levi then looks back at me before he gets up. He then signals for me to take his seat, doing as told I go and sit while he puts his cup in the sink. "How'd you sleep?" she asks.

"I slept fine." I mumble.

Then I suddenly watch as Levi places a cup of tea in front of me. Taking it I sip slowly trying not to burn my lips. "Thanks." I whisper, not even making eye contact with him. I don't know what it was but today I just felt weird being around Levi. Like, I cried in front of him about a guy who I previously loved, not to mention I know he likes me.

 _I shouldn't be feeling these things so soon, but then again I've felt them for a while. But they've only grown stronger since._ After taking a sip I look at Hanji. "How far are we?" I ask.

"Still another day-"

"Close." Levi cuts Hanji off. I continue to keep my eyes off of him, I needed time to think. I nod then stand up with my cup of tea as I head back to the room. Leaning against the door I let out a sigh before sipping at my tea again. _I should shower._

 

~Levi~

 

She barely looked at me. I shake my head at the racing thoughts and try to pass it off as nothing. "So did you have fun last night cuddling." Hanji teases.

I glare at her before turning in my seat. "Shut up, thanks to me she actually got some fucking sleep." I mutter.

Hanji sighs and leans forward on the table. "She's gonna have to get used to sleeping alone again." she says.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I mutter. The thought of last night being the last night I'd spend by her side made my shoulder slump slightly but I remain stoic on the outside in front of Hanji. There was so much I still wanted to learn, why she couldn't get pregnant, why she really ran away at 17, everything.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As the day went on, I stayed cooped up in a room in underwear and a large T-shirt laying under the covers reading. As I sit up I watch the sliding door open, and of course, the one person I was kind of avoiding came in with food.

"Since you decided to skip lunch." Levi says.

"I didn't skip it I-" I glance over finding it was nearly two in the afternoon.

He sits on the bed and hands me the plate. "Yeah, you better take care of yourself when you get home. Because I really don't want to have to drop everything just to check on you." he says.

"Oh come on, I'll be fine." I say as I slap my hand over his playfully. But he was serious as always, taking my hand he squeezes it gently.

"Seriously devil spawn." he says.

There was a long pause as we gazed at one another. _We should really talk about this...what's going on between us before we're inevitably parted._ With a sigh, I avert my gaze at our hands. "Look, Levi, we should really talk about, this- what's going on between us." I say.

He moves in closer, now pushing the plate of food off to the side. "What is going on?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders still looking at our hands. "I don't know, I mean...is it even right for us..to-" I trail off as I look up to meet his gaze, and it was there again like always when it was just us. The tension.

"To what?" he asks softly as he moves closer.

I blink a couple of times before looking down again, his hand runs along the back of my hand gently. "To even have a relationship after I was, you know." I say softly.

"Are you scared?" he asks.

I hum softly before looking up at him with a timid smile. "Yeah, and I should be after something like that happens, I should have trust issues but with you- I don't know." I mumble.

"I bet you do, you just don't want to say it right now, because it's too soon right?" he asks.

And just like that, we seemed to be on the same page. "Yeah, it is- or maybe we're both just idiots prolonging something just to torture ourselves." I suggest.

"Well, I can understand why you'd want to wait. And I'll hold back for as long as I have to because I don't want you to be scared around me." he mumbles. That wasn't even it, I wasn't scared of being with him, I was just scared of ruining it. Being ruined by it, the relationship if we took it that far.

Then with his free hand, he hooks his pointer finger under my chin. Forcing my head up I look at him directly. "I'll wait." he mutters. And with that, he smirks softly before backing away, standing up from the bed he turns away and leaves the room without another word. I sat there on the bed with those words replaying in my head. _But for how long?_


	54. Tease

~(Y/N)~

 

That evening we ended up stopping at a motel for the night. I'd be back in Brila tomorrow close to noon. With my bag I set it by the bed, grabbing out some pajamas I got to the bathroom after Hanji and change for the night.

I found Levi on the floor again this time I'm sure he planned on staying there. Climbing in bed I take one of the extra pillows and toss it at Levi smacking him in the face. "Hey, devil spawn watch it." he grumbles.

"Just be glad I gave you an extra pillow." I say with a soft giggle.

He glares up at me before shoving the pillow behind his head. I stick my tongue out at him before he lifts his middle finger up at me. I roll my eyes before resting my head on my pillow. As the lights went out Hanji was the first to pass out, I laid there on my stomach looking down at Levi who was on his phone.

"You're creepy." he mutters.

I scoff softly before smacking him with another pillow. "Shut up I can't sleep." I whisper.

"Want me to come up there?" he asks.

The heat rushes to my face, regardless of what we talked about the tension remained and longing looks were exchanged whenever we were in the same room. My silence seemed to answer his question for he got up, grabbing the pillow I scoot over again and he gets under the covers with me. "I swear, what am I going to do with you?" he whispers.

Laying there on my side he then runs his fingers through my hair soothingly. "You're gonna have to get used to sleeping on your own again you know that right?" he whispers. _I wish I didn't._ I nod my head and look down. "Can I ask you something?" he asks softly.

I look back up at his eyes and nod slowly. "Is there a reason why you can't get pregnant?" he asks. My body goes stiff and I dart my head down for a moment. But look up to meet his eyes I let out a sigh. "You don't have to-"

"It was an accident..drunk driver hit my car and I had a total hysterectomy from the injuries I gained from it." I answer softly.

He was silent for a good couple seconds, "Oh...well, damn." he mumbles.

"Yeah." I mutter.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched her look down sadly, and that's when an idea came to mind. I didn't care if it woke Hanji, I needed to lighten the mood now that I just made things really fucking depressing. So with my hands at her sides, I start to run them up and down quickly adding a little pressure. She stifles a chuckle and grabs my hands. "W-what do you think you're doing?" she mumbles.

"Lightening the mood." I answer.

With that, I proceed with my actions and she squirms beside me trying her best not to laugh. But soon enough I had her giggling. "Levi stop!" she whispers pushing at my chest. I smirk before getting up, hovering over her I now have both my hands on her sides adding to the sensation.

I watch her face light up with laughter, her hands go to cover her mouth as she lets out muffled laughs. Hanji was a heavy sleeper anyway so I wasn't too worried. Biting my bottom lip I watch her face contort into a happy smile for once as she finally allows herself to laugh. With the dim light from outside, I could see her face turn red. "Levi, please! Stop~" she chuckles. For a moment I stop allowing her to catch her breath.

Panting softly she looks up at me while her hands rest on the bed. (Y/N)'s face was still beet red as if she were...I stop myself from thinking of dirty thoughts. Resting my hands on either side of her she now laid between my arms. _Well, this is not how I thought this idea would go...damn she looks cute._

Then out of nowhere she arches her back making her hips rise to meet mine. She giggles while biting her bottom lip probably after seeing my expression change. _Fucking cock tease right now._ And everything at that moment told me to lean in, told me to screw waiting. With one hand I gently grab her hip keeping them against mine, her skin was hot against my hand. Trembling at my touch I slowly start to push her hips down onto the bed before resting myself on top of her.

I needed to feel her, be engulfed in her, make sure every part of her body was touched by me. To wash away what Erwin had done to her, show her how she's supposed to be loved. I stop leaning until my mouth was hovering over hers. Again her sweet scent of vanilla hit my nose intoxicating me, filling my mind with lewd thoughts. Thanks to her, the scent of vanilla would never be the same for me. But I held back making sure she wanted me to go forth with my actions, to see if she'd stop me, tell me to get off of her. When she nodded her head I go to lean in when-

"Ah! No no! Get off!" Hanji screams I jump off of (Y/N) at that moment falling off the bed. Startled by Hanji's screams I look towards her, getting up I walk between the bed and flip on the light.

"What the actual fuck Hanji?!" I snap.

Hanji patted herself like she had something crawling on her. "T-the-the aliens! They took you, and you!" she says pointing at us. "Then, I was left i-in this room and they strapped me to a bed and pro-"

"Okay Hanji, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep you freak." I say as I push her head back to the pillows. Growling to myself I go and turn the light off again, instead of returning to (Y/N) to finish what we started I head over to my bag where I grabbed a single cigarette.

"I'll be right back." I mumble to them, with that I head outside where I would smoke and calm myself down.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Laying back after that whole thing, I let out a sigh as I stare at the ceiling. Feeling his hand against my skin gave me chills like no other. Not even Erwin could make me feel like that with his touch. And it may just be all the tension between us but...I was way too into it.

Aside from the fact he was trying to make me feel better, I had to admit that I was going to let him in. Allow him to assemble the broken pieces Erwin left behind. But Hanji..she stopped us before we could even start with her wack-ass dream.

When Levi came back he returned to the bed but laid with his back to me, probably embarrassed to look at me. Turning to face his back I gently clutch at his shirt while resting my head against him. Even if he didn't hold me, just being around him...and even Hanji. I felt safe. "Good night devil spawn." he whispers suddenly.

I smile to myself and shut my eyes. "Good night Satan." I whisper back. With that, I shut my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep for once feeling at ease and bubbly. 


	55. Home

~Levi~

 

After being on the road all morning we finally were parked outside (Y/N)'s apartment. To think nearly a month ago she came with us, granted she wasn't with us the entire time. With her bags she stands by the front doors Hanji hugs her tightly. "I promise to call you every day, and send you loads of pictures! Even some of Levi." Hanji teases before nudging her elbow into mine.

I roll my eyes and glance away. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw one of them. Paparazzi. Grabbing both of the girls I go to shove them inside but where there was one there was always another and within seconds we were surrounded.

Before we knew it, they were asking (Y/N) to spill about the whole Erwin situation, and why Hanji and I were there. I shove their camera's away and tell them to back off. But it was no use, they only stopped because our driver waved down a police car. "What's going on here? You can't enter here without the landlord's permission!" the officer tells the paparazzi.

The officer gets in front of us and pushes them back after calling for backup. With a sigh, I turn to (Y/N) who stood there on the steps looking down at them. "I'm gonna head for the bus." Hanji says.

I nod to her before looking up at (Y/N), she walks back down for a moment. "I'll be in town for a few days, so if you need anything-"

"I know, Levi...do you have a few minutes? You can come up- I...I can check your hand." she suggests.

I glance down at the bandages.  _Really? What a poor excuse to get alone time with me._  "Oh definitely, it hurts a bit." I lie, my lips crack up into a small smirk. She rolls her eyes before turning and rushing up the stairs. Following her up, we came to the first door on the left. Pulling out her keys she unlocks it and steps in before turning back.

Stepping in I find that it was a studio apartment. Perfect for someone like her who was in college.  _At least it's clean. But it is rather empty._  I shut the door behind me and walk around with my hands in my pockets. "I know it's small." she mentions.

I shake my head.  _Honestly, I'd live in this than the penthouse, I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning every fucking room._  "It's nice, quaint actually." I say.

It had a very rustic vibe, even her furniture too. While she headed into the bathroom I walk over to her fridge to see if there was anything to drink. Opening it I find it was basically empty with a small thing of milk, orange juice, and a few condiments.  _Does she not cook?_

Shutting the fridge I then step over to the small oven. "Oh that doesn't work." she then informs me. I glance back finding her with the first aid kit and bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Then how the hell do you cook for yourself?" I ask.

She smiles gently. "I have microwave dinners." she says.  _Well, that's unhealthy._

Walking over to her I take a seat on her bed. "You need to take better care of yourself." I say in a scolding tone.

"Yeah I would cook but I don't have money for a new oven, I'm still trying to pay off my bed frame and mattress." she explains.

"Maybe for Christmas, I'll get you one." I suggest.

"Yeah no you won't." she argues. I smirk and shake my head while she unwraps the gauze.

"And why not?" I ask.

She smiles while closely examining my hand. "Because I wouldn't be able to repay you." she says.  _I have a long-ass list of ways you could-_  I mentally slap myself and turn to look at the floor. "I'll get a new one eventually, so don't worry." she says.

There was a long silence as she releases my hand, I glance down finding it completely healed. "How are you feeling? Physically now?" I ask.

She shrugs and closes the kit. "Better, the bruises have faded mostly, and it's all healed up down there." she says with a shy smile. I nod silently pursing my lips together.  _Good, that's good._  Then slowly getting off the bed, I decided to get going before we had another moment before I lost all sense of control.

"See you around devil spawn, call me." I tell her.

"See you, Satan." she says. Glancing back, one last time I stop. Smirking softly I watch as she smiles gently while still sitting on her bed.  _Welcome home idiot._


	56. Auditions

~Levi~

 

The next day Hanji and I held auditions for a new drummer since Mike ditched us. We didn't even bother contacting him because we knew there wasn't going to be anything we could do to get him back.

So now a studio across town Hanji and I were sat at a table listening and watching as each person came in. Between auditions I found myself checking my phone for any texts. Since the whole incident with Erwin I worried when (Y/N) was near. Even if she was in another room I worried, worried she'd have another nightmare, worried she'd get caught in a similar situation with a different man.

But now more than that I worried if she was eating, after finding out her diet was...lamentable. I worried over stupid little things like if she'd trip or hurt herself. With a sigh, I shove my phone back in my pocket.  _She's fine, get a grip, you idiot._  If I was acting like this now, how was I going to focus on the second half of the tour?

Audition after audition there were good drummers but ones that still needed a lot of practice. We needed a fast learner who could also sing in the background. Someone who was willing to be working a lot.

I glance to the side finding Hanji on her phone as well. She seemed to be texting someone. "Who are you talking to shitty glasses?" I ask.

She chuckles. "(Y/N)." she answers. Crossing my arms I turn away, I grumble softly before the next person comes in and to my surprise, it was a familiar face. Eren Jaeger. We were good friends back when the band first started out.

"Eren, what are you doing here?" I ask.

He walks up to the table handing us the form people were supposed to sign out for the auditions. "Isn't it obvious I've come to audition." he answers.

I take the paper and lean back in my seat with crossed arms, glancing at Hanji I then roughly nudge her in the side making her get off her phone. "Ow asshole." she whispers.

"Pay attention four-eyes." I growl.

Eren then took a seat behind the drums and starts to play. With the notes from one of our songs, he played them well and in time with the metronome. I sat there with my typical stoic expression while glancing over at Hanji making sure she was paying attention. She looked at Eren in awe, glancing back at the brunette boy I watched for a little while longer before stopping him.

"Good job Eren, you're in." I say.

He was just as good as Mike, so with enough practice with our songs and we'd be good to go. "Levi-"

"Now we can get going." I say.

I turn away only for Hanji to catch my hand. "Wait a second." she says, I turn back looking at her seriously. "Don't you want to wait a few days and be with (Y/N)-"

"No...I said once we found a drummer we leave. We found one so now we go. I have plans for (Y/N), so don't worry." I answer her. I have an idea, one that will prove if (Y/N) really does have feelings for me, and if she has the strength and heart to carry out what I had planned. Yanking my hand out of Hanji's I walk up to Eren and tell him we'd meet with the manager to get him on the payroll.

Then I turn back with my arms crossed to face a still dumbfounded Hanji. "I suggest you head over and say your goodbyes to (Y/N), we leave this evening." I tell her. She nods before texting the girl.  _I'll say goodbye before we leave town...I have something I need to tell her._


	57. The Need To Love

~Levi~

 

That evening after treating Eren to dinner as a welcome, we stopped by (Y/N)'s one last time. It was late, but I could see through the window looking up there her lights were still on. Walking up the stairs I made my way to her apartment.

With each step, I could feel my heart grow tight. As I came to her door I could hear soft music playing. With my fist at the door, I gently knock. I wait for a few moments before the door opens, once I saw her my eyes roam up and down her form. She was in a cute little spaghetti strap nightgown. "Levi- I thought-"

I step in keeping my eyes locked on hers. "I came to say goodbye, we're going to be leaving after I'm done here." I tell her.

"Oh...I see." she says, glancing down at the floor seeming disappointed. Now looking around her room I find a few candles lit and her radio going.

"I got time." I mutter.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I glance back at him and smile softly.  _That's good._  Then a new song came on, it was slow piano music. I watch as Levi's lips form a soft smirk before he extends his hand out to me. Taking it I didn't really know what to expect up until he tugs me forward. Smashing up against him, his other arm wraps around my waist keeping me close to him.

I rest my hands on his chest as he slowly starts to sway back and forth. Dancing, that's what he wanted to do before he said goodbye? "So, where are you headed?" I ask.

"A small town called Bellmare, it takes about a day to get there." he informs me. I nod slowly while still moving along with him.

"So I'm guessing you found a new drummer?" I wonder.

He nods his head and smirks softly. "Yeah, an old friend." he whispers.

After the music came to a stop, I pull myself back and smile gently. Turning back towards my bed, I intended to head over to it, but before I could even walk away Levi spins me back around. I gasp as he lifts me up and carries me towards the closest wall.

With my legs wrapped around his waist, I felt his hands gently squeeze my thighs. He growls softly while biting his bottom lip. "I didn't want to leave here just saying goodbye...you should know-" he trails off as his mouth hovers over mine. "You should know how I feel about you, and I don't want to scare you but I...I don't know what it is about you that makes me crumble." he whispers.

My hands clutch onto his shirt while looking into his steel-blue eyes. "You make it so hard for me to focus, I can't think when I'm around you or when we're apart. I've...I've never felt that with anyone before. It's annoying, yet I don't want it to stop. You torment me more than anyone ever has, in so many ways. I crave you twenty-four fucking seven and it hurts. And I know this shit with Erwin will take time, but I gotta say it. I'm deeply, fucking madly in love with you." He goes on.

I shudder softly to his confession. "Levi." I whisper breathlessly. Slowly he lets me down but we remain close. Standing between his arms he seemed to still be holding back.

"I'm not gonna kiss you- although I really fucking want to right now." he whispers.

With my hands still resting on his chest, I could feel how fast his heart was beating. "Why?" I ask.

He smirks as his arms wrap around me pulling me against him. "Because...I- here's the thing. I was thinking and it sounds like a stupid idea but...if you feel the same, meet me in Bellmare at the concert, I don't care when. But if you come, then that's it, it's just you and me- we will take this, what we have and take it to the next step. But if you choose to stay, we can just stay friends, either way, I will respect your decision." he says.

He wanted to test it, what we had and see if I'd take the risk, do something so reckless and scary at the same time, to prove what I felt for him was real. It wasn't a bad idea if anything the idea itself sounded like something from a romance novel. "You have all of tomorrow and part of the next day to think. Alright?" he asks.

Letting out a soft sigh I nod in agreement to his plan. And slowly his grip begins to loosen until he was no longer holding me. But with his right hand, he sweeps my hair away from my forehead. Then, leaning in his lips press against my forehead softly, making a soft smacking sound he leans back with a soft smirk. "See you, devil spawn." he whispers.

I smile back at him watching as he slowly starts to leave. With his back to me now he goes to the door but stops after I say, "See you later, Satan." he turns back and smirks gently.

And soon as he left me to myself, and to my thoughts. Reality sank back in, and tonight I would be alone again. As I look to my bed I let out a sigh feeling terrified, but at the same time relieved.

 

~Levi~  
  


I stood outside her door for a moment, almost tempted to run back in and carry out my actions. Saying screw it to the plan and make her mine while she was here. But I didn't, I shook my head and reminded myself that it was up to her now to make the next move.

I was in no way going to force her if she didn't want me. I would understand and back the fuck off. Whatever thoughts I had would be kept in the back of my head. No matter how badly I wanted to touch her, kiss her, fuck- just anything, I had to respect her and what she wanted out of this. Out of us. But at least, I got this out, and she knew how much I cared. And she'd be the only one to see it, because what I do with her was only meant for her, and no one else. 


	58. Hope

~Levi~

 

On the road the next day, we were getting closer to Bellmare. We'd be there by this evening since we left late last night after I saw (Y/N). Sitting there at the table sipping my tea I glance over at Hanji and Eren.

_I'm hoping she comes...maybe my hopes are too high._  With a sigh, I set my teacup down. "So did you finally sweep (Y/N) off her feet." Hanji asks now resting her head on her hands, she held a soft smile while I held an annoyed glare.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I mumble.

"Oh come on, tell me!" she whines.

I grumble and turn away again. "Who's (Y/N)?" Eren asks, this causes me to roll my eyes, quickly I get up and step up in front of the sink.

Hanji begins explaining how (Y/N) and I met. With a sigh, I wash out my cup before going and sitting on the couch (Y/N) used to sleep on. I ignored their conversation about me and (Y/N), sitting there I look down at my phone, wishing she'd text me first, give me some reason to talk to her.

"I see...so did you tell her Levi?" Eren then asks me.

I grumble to myself as my shoulders slump.  _They're not going to leave me alone until I say._  "Yes...I told her." I mumble.

Before I knew it four-eyes jumped me, hugging me tightly. With my hands on her face, I push her away trying to pry her off of me. "Fucking shitty glasses get off." I groan.

"No! I'm too proud, now stop fighting me you short bastard!" she says as she fights against my pushing. Finally letting up I sit there stiff and holding a glare towards Eren warning him not to even try and join.

Once Hanji finished crushing me she jumps up happily walking back over to the table. "Shorty has a girlfriend." she sings teasingly.

I growl and cross my arms as I sit back in my seat. "Tch, idiot she's not my girlfriend." I tell her.

She then turns in shock. "But you said-"

I roll my eyes as my head falls back. "I said I confessed, I did not ask her to be my girlfriend, you idiot." I groan.

Looking over to them Hanji places her hands on her hips, she seemed disappointed. "And why the hell not?" she asks.

I glare back at her. "Because...I have a plan." I mumble the last bit. Coming to sit beside me again she looks at me curiously now dropping the disappointed in her expression.

"What's the plan?" she asks.

_Like you need to know that._  "It's a surprise...that is if it works." I say.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she asks starting to lose her patience.

I growl and throw my head back again. "Seriously Hanji, you'll know soon enough, just leave it be." I tell her. Finally, after enough convincing, she finally left me alone. Returning to the table she sat across from Eren silently playing games on her phone.  _I'm hoping this works._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I didn't think I'd come here looking for advice, but since Hanji was with Levi, she might tell him. But I needed to make sure what I was about to do was the right thing. As I came to the door I knock on it and wait.  _Jeez, I hope she's home...it's been too long since I've talked to her._

Watching as it opens Petra steps out then leans against the door frame. "Oh, hey  _friend._ " she says. 


	59. Without You Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

Stepping in I notice she had music from her stereo going. I hear as Petra shuts the door, turning around to face her I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't call, a lot was going on-"

"Oh yeah, I saw." she says.

I let out a sigh as my head thought back to the last few weeks. "Look, I wanted to let you know that...I'm leaving again. But I wanted to catch up and tell you everything." I say.

She nods and lets out a sigh as we make our way over to her small dining table. From there I told her everything, what happened with Erwin, and Levi. She listened and didn't put her input until the very end.

"(Y/N), I don't think you should go to him." she finally says.

Looking at her confused I lean back with crossed arms. "Why? I just told you I-"

"He's not good for you, you realize that if you two were to date many of his fans and Erwin's will be upset? Levi's fans are crazy just as crazy as Erwin's." she warns.

"And you think I shouldn't be with him because of how other people are going to feel about it?" I ask my tone sounding a little cynical. Petra lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

"You were just spilling all of the drama you just went through this last month. Do you really think a relationship will survive-"

"Yes, if we love each other enough and are able to get past all the crappy shit then yes." I argue.

There was a moment of silence before she sighs again. "Don't you think it's too soon, I mean it hasn't been that long since Erwin ra-"

"I know! But..." I trail off and look down at my hands. I stop when I heard something on Petra's stereo, turning I look at it.

"And now we welcome Levi, Hanji, and their newest member Eren. Welcome guys." the host of the radio show says. Quickly I get up and head over to it and turn the volume up. They all talked about the tour and their songs. Then suddenly Levi came in, after the host asked if they had a song they'd like to sing live for everyone.

"I actually have one." he says.

There was a moment of silence as I hear him strum the strings of a guitar he must've been given. "I once heard this girl sing a song..when I looked it up it was called 'Without You.' and well...I'd like to sing my version for her." he says.

Then as he starts to play, my heart stopped. It was me, I was the girl who sang 'Without You' from another band.  _What does he mean his version? Is he gonna sing a different song called 'Without You?'_    
  


_If I had my way_ _I'd spend every day right by your side_

_And if I could stop time, b_ _elieve me, I'd try for you and I_

_And each moment you're gone i_ _s a moment too long in my life_

_So stay right here, right now_   
  


_'Cause without you I'm a disaster,_ _(The moment you go)_

_And you're my ever after,_ _(Just thought you should know)_

_'Cause I need to know your answer,_ _(Just say you'll stay with me)_

_I want you to say you're gonna stay with me,_ _(Just say you'll stay with me)_

_I die every day that you're away from me_   
  


Hanji and Eren came in some parts of the song as I stood there. Regardless of what Petra said, this...the song.   
  


_If the world stops to spin, y_ _ou could start it again with just one smile_

_If the seas turn to sand, w_ _ith the wave of your hand, it would rain for miles_

_But the thought of you gone, m_ _akes everything wrong in my life_

_So stay right here, right now_   
  


_'Cause without you I'm a disaster,_ _(The moment you go)_

_And you're my ever after,_ _(Just thought you should know)_

_'Cause I need to know your answer,_ _(Just say you'll stay with me)_

_I want you to say you're gonna stay with me,_ _(Just say you'll stay with me)_

_I die every day that you're away from me_   
  


My heart pounded in my chest as I listened to the song up until it ended. When it did I turn back to Petra who stood there in shock. "That was beautiful." the host then says.

"Thank you, it's dedicated to someone very dear to me." Levi then says.

"Oh? Mind if we get a name?" the host then asks sounding intrigued.

There was a moment of silence before a nervous chuckle came through. "Not at this time. But they know who they are." Levi answers. Spinning around I look at Petra smiling softly.

"I have to go." I say.

Quickly heading to her door I stop when my hand was caught. Confused I turn back seeing Petra holding my hand. "Please don't (Y/N) it's a mistake-"

I stood there smiling still. "Then it'll be the best mistake I'll make." I tell her, with that, I rip my hand out of hers and rush out the door.  _I...I need to go home and get my things. Shit, how long does it take to get there? If I leave now I should make it in time, right?_


	60. Mirrored Feeling

~Levi~

 

Throughout the day that was filled with rehearsals and mic checks, the show finally was happening. My heart pounding at the thought of (Y/N) showing up, I don't know where she'd show, maybe backstage, maybe in the crowd to recreate our first meeting. I didn't fucking care as long as I saw her.

But as the show went on and we were halfway over, my hope was dwindling, the show had already started and I hadn't seen nor heard from (Y/N). After the first couple of songs I would glance over on either side of the doors leading backstage but nothing. Hanji nor Eren knew I was waiting for her or that she'd show...so it's not like they could help ease my troubled mind.

 _I guess I did hope too much._  As I start the next song I signal to Hanji and Eren to get started.  _Let's get this over with._  I had thought all day about nothing else but her, I wanted so badly for her to get here. I didn't even know if she heard the song I sang for her.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I caught a bus to Bellmare which took the whole day like Levi said, from there I ran to the venue they'd be playing at. I was rather slow due to carrying a rather heavy bag with me. As I ran down the street I glance down at my watch.  _Oh please, I hope I'm not late!_

I still had the I.D card that would get me in. Using that once I got to the stadium I slip in and quickly head for the back going through an employee only door. I was half tempted to just drop my bag and come back for it, but I had my wallet and phone in there so I didn't want to risk having it stolen, although it would help me move faster.

I made my choice upon hearing the song. And I knew exactly what I wanted- it was reckless and scary but I gave in and came here all because of how I felt. Levi was the only one who could see right through me and not make me scared of opening up. With him, it was easy for me to feel free, and feel safe at the same time.

When I was with Erwin everything seemed so rushed and forced.  _I really hope I'm not late, what if he's already left?_  I shake my head trying to stay positive and hope for the best. Turning the corner I came to a large open hallway, I could hear Levi singing.

I followed that further down the large hall passing the workers bringing in other band's things. As I came to the door that went out to the stage I drop my bag and walk up to the door looking out. I sigh in relief upon seeing the three of them out there singing their hearts out.

I watched in awe, I might've been a little late because Levi had already lost the wraps around his face along with his shirt. As they finish out their song I step closer to the door leaning against the doorframe. Looking over at Hanji I watch her lean over to get a drink from her water. When she came back up holding it she caught sight of me.

I smile and wave to her as her face lights up with excitement. Quickly taking her guitar off her shoulders she rushes over to me and I was shocked she did so. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she calls loudly before hugging me tightly.

"Did you really think you'd finish the tour without me?" I joke.

She holds me tightly before finally letting me breathe. "I gotta go, but I'll point loverboy in your direction." she says.

Before I could tell her to wait to tell Levi she runs off towards him. There was a lump in my throat as I waited nervously for Levi to turn around and look at me. Hanji went up and spoke into his ear and I'm guessing the moment she said my name he jolts back. Then looking back our eyes met, he puts his mic up and turns towards me.  _Oh jeez._

Then in a charging motion, he runs off stage towards me. Roughly he lifts me into his arms his hands under my ass as I wrap my legs around him. His lips immediately crash up into mine as he stammers back before pressing me against the wall. My fingers comb through his raven-locks as our lips move in sync already lost in the heated kiss. His lips were as soft as I remember from when he pecked me.

He groans softly as if the pain of holding back was finally released. Pressed against me his hands begin to roam my sides, squeezing and gently clawing into my hips. His lips attacking mine with rough pecks, tilting his head from side to side getting a new angle every time. My face was hot, blushing fiercely at the show of affection and how he decided to greet me. At that moment it felt like it was just us, sure his fans are probably confused by his disappearance but I didn't care right now.

The tension between us being appeased slightly with the kiss we were sharing. Slowly I start to slip down and he helps to make sure I didn't hurt myself on the way down. His lips were still on mine like his life depended on it. My arms that were wrapped around his neck keeping him close until my hands travel back and rest on his face.

 _I guess this is what happens when you wait too long._  Smiling against his lips I peck them one last time, finally breaking the kiss so we could breathe. Panting softly his forehead rests against mine, and for the first time, I watched his lips form a soft smile. "You came." he whispers.

Biting my bottom lip I smile and nod my head. My hands slip from his face and rest on his chest now and I start to push him back ushering him back to the stage to finish out the show. "Go, I'll wait here." I say breathlessly as my mouth hovers over his.

His right hand rests on the side of my head as he leans in again kissing me softly this time.  _God, I don't want to stop._  Moaning into the kiss softly I start to push him again trying to get him to go back out there and finish his show. But with each kiss he left on my mouth the more I wanted to keep going until I was dizzy from lack of oxygen. However, with enough force I finally got him and myself to stop as I cover my mouth. "Go." I pant.

Biting his bottom lip he growls before nodding in agreement. Slipping from my grasp I nearly pull him back, but I stop myself in time. Running back out he stands in front of his mic and starts apologizing to the crowd saying something came up. Walking back up to the doorframe I lean against it actually feeling dazed by the breathtaking kiss.

I watched the show from there, the mood completely different from before Levi saw me. They finished out their show singing the song Levi sang on the radio. When they finished out the song he thanked all his fans for coming and let them know that the tour was back on. Then Eren and Hanji ran up to him grabbing his hands as they bow together.

My heart started to race again as he came back to me. But before he could grab me Hanji pulls me into another tight hug while introducing me to Eren. I shake his hand before Levi grabs my other hand tugging me away.

Turning towards him I quickly grab my bag and follow him. I look back at the two as they wave to me. "Don't have too much fun!" Hanji calls.

Levi finally brought me into an empty room that served as his dressing room by looks of it through the darkness. After the door shut I walk in towards the rack grabbing his clothes. It was quiet as I watched him quickly change.  _So are we going to talk about it?_  When he pulls his shirt on he glances over at me then smirks softly.

"Hanji seems happy you're back." he mentions.

I smile and nod, I walk up behind the chair my hands tracing along the soft fabric as I keep my eyes locked on him. "Yeah...and what about you Satan?" I ask teasingly. Turning to me he places his hand on my face and continues to smirk.

"I'm...exhilarated." he whispers, his breath hits my lips as he leans in again. With one arm I wrap it around his neck pulling him towards me to fill the small gap. Our lips met again this time slowly easing into the kiss now that we had time to fully enjoy the feeling of having our lips touching finally.

For a moment he pulls back huffing softly against my lips. "You're mine now devil spawn. And I don't intend on letting you get away." he whispers. I smile gently at his words.

"I don't intend on running Satan." I whisper back to him.

His lips peck my nose before his other hand ruffles through my hair, I chuckle before shoving his hand away. "Come on, we better get to the bus." he says. Biting my lip I take his hand and grab my bag again up off the floor. As we walk up to the door I look down at our intertwined fingers and squeeze his hand.  _Yeah..definitely not running away._


	61. Hometown

~Levi~ 

 

My eyes slowly open finding her by my side. She was still deep asleep facing me, smirking to myself I move in closer nuzzling my nose against her causing her to wake. She groans before shoving my face away. Then she turns so her back was to me and I chuckle softly.

"What was that for devil spawn?" I mutter as I pull her back towards me. Her body now curled up against mine. She sighs softly before turning her head back to look at me.

"Sorry just sleepy." she mumbles.

I shake my head and lay back. "You're fine, go back to sleep then." I mutter. Giving her a quick peck on the head I turn away and get out of bed. Slowly standing up I glance back finding her looking at me. I smirk then head for the door.

Yawning I rub my eye as I step out of the room. Shutting the door I walk up to the counter and grab some breakfast. "You two were surprisingly quiet." Hanji says.

I glance over to her in slight confusion. "Oh did you guys not do it?" she asks.

I turn and look at her as if she didn't have a fucking brain. "Do you honestly think we'd be that quiet? Sometimes you ask the stupidest questions." I say. It was quiet for a moment when (Y/N) steps out. She stands beside me taking the box of  _my_  cereal and proceeds to pour herself a bowl. She yawns which causes me to yawn right after.

"Where are we anyway?" she then asks.

"Hesa." Hanji answers.

That's when I watch her body go tense. Then I remembered this was her hometown.  _Were her parents still here?_  "(Y/N)?" I say as I rest my hand on her shoulder. The moment my hand rested on her shoulder she comes out of it and forces a smile.

After pouring her milk she then quickly heads back to the room. I look over at Hanji and Eren who seemed confused. "Remember Hesa is where she grew up...do you know anything?" I mumble.

Hanji shakes her head. "Do you think her family is still here?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know." I say.

Quickly getting my food I go to the room where (Y/N) hid. When I step in I find the bowl of cereal on the dresser, glancing down to my left I find her sitting against the bed on the floor. Setting my food down I go to her seeing if she was okay.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I knew eventually I'd come back, but I wasn't ready. What if they were here? What if they ask about the...bringing my knees up to my chest holding myself as I hid my face. Levi kneels before me concern filling his eyes. "Talk to me." he mutters.

Looking him in the eye I let out a sigh. Looking down I slip my hand in his with my pointer finger I draw circles in his palm. "It's been four years since..." I trail off hiding my face again. Then I felt his hand rest on top of my head gently ruffling it.

"It's okay, we won't be here long." he informs me.

Still, I didn't feel relieved, grabbing my arms he pulls me up to my feet. "Come on, eat your breakfast." he says. Nodding I walk over and grab my food then sit on the bed. Eating my food silently I felt the bus come to a stop.

Levi looks over at me. "Looks like we're at the stadium." he says.

I nod and watch as he takes my empty bowl from me after I finish. Walking out of the room for a moment he soon returns. "I'll stay as long as I can alright?" he asks.

Nodding I get back under the covers and he joins me. Resting under the covers I quickly cuddle against him hiding my face in his shirt.  _Just please make this day go by fast._


	62. Run In

~(Y/N)~

 

After a couple of hours, Hanji informed us that we needed to go to the grocery store. I, on the other hand, didn't want to leave this bus. Levi got ready while I laid there watching him. "(Y/N) come on, it'll be a short trip." he says.

"I'll be fine you can go." I argue.

Walking over to me shirtless he sits on the edge of the bed then hovers over me. Laying there between his arms I look up at him. "Please?" he asks sweetly. Between having him shirtless and the look on his face, I was finding it hard to say no. He leans down his mouth hovering over mine. "Don't make me beg." he mutters.

Smirking I remain silent to see how far he'd go. His nose nuzzles against mine as his lips just barely brush against mine. "Pretty please baby." he whispers. I chuckle at his begging as I squirm under him. He bites his lip pleased with the position we were in, I had to admit his begging was cute and hot at the same time. I would've kept him here, but I finally gave in to getting off this bus.

"Okay okay." I giggle. My hand covers his face pushing him away only for him to grab onto my wrist. Peeling my hand from his face he smirks down at me, leaning down he pecks me on the lips and pulls back briefly. Leaning in again he kisses me again, this time groaning into the kiss.

Before we could get lost in the passion, I slap his shoulder. "Okay let me get up and get dressed you idiot." I say pushing against him. He chuckles softly before getting up off of me, taking my hand he pulls me up off the bed.

After changing into different clothes Levi and I exit the bedroom finding Eren and Hanji at the door. Taking Levi's hand I squeeze it gently grabbing his attention. He glances over to me and smirks softly. Leading to the door the four of us all step off the bus.

The town itself was charming, and the only thing I was afraid of was seeing someone who recognized me. Luckily for the others, they wore their disguises as we made our way into the grocery store. Hanji grabs a cart and splits up with us leaving me and Levi with a small basket. Levi then pulls Eren over. "Make sure she doesn't go overboard, we only have so much room." he mutters.

Eren nods before running off after Hanji. Levi then turns to me taking my hand again. "Let's go." he mumbles. Nodding Levi and I start to walk around the store in search of our own things. Walking through the aisles we picked things off the shelf and placed it in the basket. Eventually, Levi took the basket from me.

We came up to the snack aisle where we grabbed a few more things. "You know...when this tour is done, I'm gonna have to bring you to my place so you can have a proper meal." he says. I smile and walk beside him turning towards the chips.

"Sounds nice, can't wait." I tell him, the thought of having dinner at his place was nice.  _I wonder what his place even looks like, does he even live in Brila?_

"Hey." I say

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Do you live in Brila?" I ask.

"Yes I do, my place is actually like ten minutes away from yours." he answers. I smile upon hearing how close he was.

Glancing at him he smirks at me once more before grabbing a couple bags of chips. We continue down the aisle and turn over to the next one, suddenly I bump into a woman. Turning back I go to apology but before the words could leave my mouth my body tenses at who I ran into.

"Mom."


	63. To Be Her Family

~(Y/N)~

 

Glancing at Levi he smirks at me once more before grabbing a couple bags of chips. We continue down the aisle and turn over to the next one, suddenly I bump into a woman. Turning back I go to apology but before the words could leave my mouth my body tenses at who I ran into.

"Mom."

She turns to me and once her eyes met mine her shoulders slump. "(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) where have you been?" she asks in a disappointed tone.  _Man, I surely didn't miss that tone._ There was an awkward silence as I was still dazed at the fact I ran into my mother.

Levi then steps forward extending his hand out to her. "Hey, I'm Levi." he introduces. The thing was my mom is probably a worse germaphobe than Levi. She didn't take his hand, she simply gives a snobby smile and waves.

"Your father and I have been worried. What were you thinking when you ran off? And pregnant?" she scolds. My head darts to the ground feeling both my mother's eyes on me and Levi's.  _Oh shit, of course, she'd remember. Now I'm gonna have to tell her what happened to the baby._

With a sigh, I look up giving her a hurt glare. "It's not my fault you were forcing me into something I didn't want-"

"No that was your own fault, we were trying to fix the situation. But no you left your fiancee-"

"Mom!" I snap.

Levi stands between us as I glance his way finding him shocked. "You were-"

"No! I never agreed to marry him, he was just the father of the child and they were going to have me marry him at seventeen." I explain.

"That's the reasonable thing to do, now...speaking of the baby where is my grandchild. Don't tell me you left them at home with some nanny." she says.

And of course, I had to confess about the miscarriage because of the accident. Which she was going to blame me for, glancing over at Levi his face was mainly concern as he stood between us. Then looking over to the woman who cared for me, she still held her look of disappointment. " _She_  didn't make it...I had a miscarriage, due to a car accident." I confess softly.

My mother lets out a single 'hah'. "You were always reckless, figures." she says.

Levi then steps in between us looking at my mom. "Alright that's enough, you don't get to blame her-"

Grabbing onto his arm I tug him towards me. "No, let her. That's all she's good for, and while you do that mom, just know that because of that accident I can't have kids again. Not that you'll feel bad for me." I say, with that I tug Levi away from my mom, we walk down a random aisle where I started shopping again.

Standing in front of some cereal, Levi walks up to me standing beside me silently. "I didn't think we'd see anyone-"

"It's fine Levi, let's hurry and get the rest of the stuff." I say, grabbing a box of his cereal I set it in the basket and move on. I didn't want to talk about it right now, not here. My heart was pounding the whole time.  _At least dad wasn't here he would've really made a scene._

After we bought the things Levi and I were the first ones to head back to the bus. Taking the bags from him I start unpacking the things in the fridge and cabinets. "(Y/N)." he calls.

"Hmm?" I ask as I quickly shove the milk into the fridge. I hear his feet tap against the floors as he steps up next to me. Grabbing my hand he turns me to face him, looking at him I let out a sigh. Pushing further into him I wrap my arms around his waist. "Not really how I imagined you'd meet one of my parents...well then again I guess it could've gone worse." I mutter.

His hands pat my back gently. "I-"

Before I could say anything Hanji and Eren came onto the bus. Loosening my grip around Levi we both turn and go to sit on the couch. I quickly swipe the tears brimming at my eyes. "Hey...woah (Y/N) what's wrong?" Hanji asks quickly noticing.

"Not now four-eyes-"

"No it's fine Levi...we ran into my mother." I explain.

Hanji sets the bags on the counter and comes to sit down beside me.  _I might as well tell them...I'm sure Levi is confused...can I trust them through with this?_  I glance over to Levi for a moment who had his eyes on me still filled with concern. But like before I felt more at ease, I nod my head then let out another sigh.

"Levi and I ran into her and, let's just say it could've gone better. Levi kind of knows why I left now and instead of hearing it from him I might as well get it out." I mumble.

"You don't have to (Y/N) it's okay-"

I turn to Hanji cutting her off, "I trust you guys, Eren I know we haven't known each other long so if you feel uncomfortable-"

"I'm okay, even though I don't know the situation, I'll listen." he says.

I nod, then take in a deep breath. Hanji then rests her hand palm side up on my lap signaling for me to take it and I do. Levi does the same, and at this moment I was reminded of the night I was raped by Erwin when they came to sleep with me. I smile gently at the thought.

"So...when I was seventeen. I was dating this guy who was my best friend for the longest time. We met in middle school and just clicked. Well at the beginning of my junior year we started dating because we both liked each other." I start off.

"And one night while my parents were out...we were going at it. And after that, I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't on birth control and the condom broke. And I couldn't go and get the plan B because one if my parents found out they'd never let me leave the house, and two because I didn't have the money." I continue.

I begin to shake as the images pass in my head. Squeezing their hands I let out a quivered breath. "Then when my parents found out they were...seething with pure rage. They almost considered having me go in an get rid of it. But then they decided that the guy and I would be married, so I left- decided I'd have the baby and raise it on my own." I tell them.

Letting out a sigh I sit back looking at them as they look at me with serious expressions. "I went to check-ups and found out when I could that I was having a girl. But one night after going shopping, a drunk driver hit my car head-on before I had time to swerve out of the way. And when I woke up in the hospital...they told me I lost the baby and in order to save me they had to give me a hysterectomy." I mumble at the end. The room was filled with silence after I explained to them what had happened to me.

"From that point on I didn't talk to my parents, nor did I tell them what happened because part of me knew they would do what my mother did today." I say. Standing up after releasing their hands I let out a sigh and go unpack the rest of the things.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched as she put away the things Hanji brought in. I wasn't sure how to comfort her, I felt as though anything I could say wouldn't make it any better. And what her mother did was uncalled for yet it wasn't my place to get in the middle of something like that. I didn't know the full extent of their relationship and I wasn't going to get involved unless completely necessary.

Standing up I walk up to her and help put away the groceries. Soon we'd have to leave to get ready for the concert tonight and make sure everything was ready. Once we had finished (Y/N) went off to the bedroom.  _Maybe I could tickle her again to get her to smile again. Because it worked so well last time...until the whole teasing shit came in._  Facing the door I glance back and Eren and Hanji who were talking softly.  _Should I warn them in case?_ I shake my head.  _I won't let it get that far, not yet._

Stepping into the room I slide the door shut. (Y/N) was on the bed facing me hiding under the covers. Walking up I slowly climb in being careful not to accidentally crush a part of her body I couldn't see.

Getting under the covers with her I pull them over my head finding her laying there looking down from me. Tears were still in her eyes probably wishing her mother gave a shit.  _She doesn't need them._  "Hey." I whisper. She looks to me, giving me her famous innocent expression, but this time there wasn't anything sexy about it, not when she had tears in her eyes.

Letting out a sigh I place my hands on her cheeks, with my thumb I sweep the tears away. "You don't need them if they don't accept you for who you are then that's not a family. I know you doubt yourself, I can see it without you even saying anything. You don't need to listen to them, they're snobs who look down on you because you're unique." I tell her, hoping my words will help although I felt like I was just rambling on about nothing. But she needed to know that she didn't need them, Hanji, Eren and I could be her family, that is if she wanted to be.

She sniffles softly and rests her head against my hand nuzzling it gently.  _Okay, plan B._  Quickly pushing her on her back I straddle her hips and begin tickling her like I had done back in the hotel before we got together. "Levi!" she says as she starts to giggle. Running my fingers up and down her sides she squirms underneath me.

Biting my bottom lip I continue my actions, watching as her shirt rides up while my fingers tickle her skin. Minutes pass by and she starts to grab my hands begging me to stop. When I bring my hands up her body relaxes. The smile on her face though remains as she looks up at me, now I could see clearly her red face. Panting softly her eyes remain locked with mine.

 _Oh shit, it's happening again._  "Why do you have to do that?" she sighs.

Leaning down I hold my smirk. "To make you feel better stupid." I mumble. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes before grabbing me by my shirt.  Repositioning myself to where I was hovering over her. With her free hand, I take it and our fingers intertwine as I pin that hand to the bed gently.

My other hand held her hip, my thumb gently tracing over her skin in a circular motion. Then like before she decided to tease me by arching her back making her hips meet mine.  _Shit, she's making me hard._  And she seemed to realize what she was doing. "Better watch yourself, sweetheart. I don't know how much longer I can hold back." I warn her.

She giggles then proceeds to bite her lip while keeping her eyes on me. "Maybe I like testing your limits." she whispers. I growl as I lean in closer to her, my mouth hovering over hers.

"You're such a fucking tease."


	64. Shallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some naughty stuff at the beginning here, skip if you're uncomfortable with it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/BpIf43m2ZQI

~(Y/N)~

 

Before he could plant a kiss on my mouth my hand slips between us. Smirking to myself I then press my hand against his groin making him grunt.  _Oh yep, just as I thought._  "Someone's excited." I giggle.

Pushing myself up he growls while glaring at me in embarrassment. "What did I just say devil spawn- I told you I- ah~" he moans softly as I palm his clothed erection. I watch his expression turn from embarrassed to pleasure. I've always wanted to know what he sounded like, I didn't think he'd look so...cute. "(Y/N) I won't warn you again-" squeezing gently his hips buck forward. I chuckle watching his face.

Then fumbling at his pants I untie the drawstring of his sweatpants. Then slowly I slip my hand into his pants. As my fingers came into contact with his cock he shudders. Wrapping my hand around the base of his member I start to slowly stroke him. "Shit~ don't stop." he whispers. I no had intentions to.

 

~Levi~

 

I was dizzy, resting my head against hers, my hips moved on their own against her hand.  _Fucking hell._  I couldn't let her see my face, and I bit my lip to suppress the moans that wanted to come out. Hanji and Eren were just outside and I couldn't have them hearing me.

Turning her head I felt a pair of lips press into my neck only making me weaker.  _This fucking girl is driving me crazy._  It started out with just me trying to help her feel better not to make me fucking cum in my pants. Between her lips and hand, I felt like I was in heaven right now. It was better than I imagined, but what would make this absolutely perfect was if she wrapped that beautiful mouth of hers around my hard cock.

Grabbing her hand I stop her and bring my head back so I could look down at her.  _I probably look like a fucking idiot right now._  "I don't want to make a mess." I whisper.

She smirks softly. "Then I'll suck you off." she whispers.  _Fuck she really is a little devil. But the real question is, will she swallow?_  Her hand slips out from my pants, I fall back and sit at the end of the bed. Slowly slipping my pants off enough, my cock springs out for her to see. It was throbbing, begging for attention only she could give. Resting on my hands I leaned back watching her crawl up between my legs.

Resting on her stomach, I watch as her tongue glides against the backside of my cock.  _Oh fuck._  Slowly she takes me into her mouth almost to tease me. With my right hand, I press down on her head gently. Guiding her head she looks up at me. "Oh shit~ Yeah look at me baby." I groan softly. Growling softly I push her back down on my cock.  _Fuck this so fucking good!_

(Y/N)'s head starts to bob up and down faster, I release her head and lean back again letting do the work. "Oh fuck (Y/N)~ That's it...I'm gonna cum so hard." I growl lowly. Lying back I cover my mouth as she goes to town on my cock with her sucking and licking.

"Levi! We gotta get going!" Hanji then calls as she knocks on the door. I jolt up and look in the direction, but (Y/N) didn't let up.

"I'll...shit." I mutter. "I-I'll be out in a fucking minute- oh fuck." I mumble at the end. I grab (Y/N)'s head again forcing her down on my cock just enough to where I could feel the back of her throat. "You ready? You better swallow it devil spawn- Oh fuck~" I was cut off as I finally release inside her mouth, my hips buck slightly. Holding her head in place causing her to cough a bit.

I watch as she sits up covering her mouth a bit before swallowing my load. I sit up and put my now limp cock away, grabbing her hips I pull her closer to me. "I didn't hurt you at all did I?" I ask meaning with the hair pulling. She shakes her head and wipes her mouth, "I'll admit I've never met someone so hungry for my cock, it was hot." I confess. I smirk watching her face turn redder than before.

"Well it would've been rude of me to leave you like that." she argues now holding an embarrassing glare. I chuckle softly as I lean in towards her.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to repay you later, but thanks for that." I whisper against her lips. I press my lips into hers disregarding the fact if I tasted myself on her lips. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pull her in closer. Her arms wrap around my neck as I devour her lips in the heated kiss. This moment was better than any fantasy I've had of her, and there were many.  _Damn if only I could repay her now._

But unfortunately, Eren came knocking this time. "Seriously Levi, we have rehearsal. You can cuddle with (Y/N) or whatever it is you're doing later." he says. I growl as my lips were still smashed against (Y/N). Leaning back with her in my arms I finally break the kiss but my face doesn't move much. Looking into her eyes I let out a sigh, still holding her tightly against me.

"Let me know if I do anything to make you uncomfortable okay?" I ask.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I smile gently and nod to his question. Regardless of what I had done, he still wanted to make sure that I felt safe with him. And I had to admit I loved watching him wither at my touch, it showed just how much he was wrapped around my finger. Leaning in I peck his lips one last time.

"We better go, otherwise their both going to come back." I whisper.

He chuckles and nods in agreement. "Let's go." he says, finally releasing me. Jumping off the bed I head to the bathroom, to wash my face and hands real quick. Afterward, Levi steps in and uses it while I head for the door.

Exiting into the main room I then proceed to the front door. Opening it I step down being greeted by Hanji and Eren. "Is he coming?" she asks.

I nod my head. "He's in the bathroom." I answer. Moments later Levi steps off the bus with his typical stoic expression.

"Finally shorty! Jeez, you know we have a rehearsal, we can't be late for these things." Hanji scolds. He rolls his eyes and shuts the door to the bus.

"I know that shitty glasses. Do you want us to be later by you lecturing me?" he asks.

She points at him with a smirk. "No, but I can call your mother she can give you a lecture. It's been a while I suppose." She teases.

"Don't bother her shitty glasses, she doesn't have time talking to a dumbass like you." Levi barks back at her. I step between them pressing my hands on their shoulders.

"Guys stop, let's just get inside so you can practice." I cut in.

Hanji backs off, letting out a sigh she then chuckles softly before turning away and walking towards the door leading into the theatre. Turning back to Levi I let out a sigh. "Play nice please." I say.

He sighs before taking my hand, our fingers intertwine as he starts to walk. Following him in, we head through a dim hall, along the back wall were ropes probably to pull at the curtains. Following Levi, up the steps, I stop in the space hidden behind the curtains that would serve as a backstage area. Levi tugs me forward and I stand there confused, looking back his eyes narrow. "I'll hang back here-"

"It's fine, come on. It's only rehearsal you can sit and watch." he insists. Slowly walking out I go up and sit on one of the speakers. The group got into their places, Levi turns and they pick out one of the songs they wanted to sing first.

They through their songs singing them until about four songs in they took a short break to drink and eat some snacks. Levi comes up and sits beside me eating his food while I sat there with my food. Sneaking his hand in the bag of chips he steals a couple from me. I nudge him gently trying to get him away from my food. He chuckles while chewing his food. Then turning his head his mouth hovers near my ear.

"You wanna sing with me?" he asks.

I quickly turn my head towards him, my body tenses. "Like right now?" I ask nervously.

He nods his head with a soft smirk. "If you want to that is." he mumbles.

Taking my hand he squeezes it gently. "I...I don't know there are- there are people around so-"

"You want me to tell them to go?" he asks.

Looking down at our hands I squeeze his back gently. "I don't want to disrupt everyone, the concert-"

"Isn't for a few hours, they got time." he says.

With that, he goes and orders everyone to get out. Standing up from the speaker, slowly walking up to the mic Levi turns back after getting everyone out. He shuts the door to the hall and runs back over to me. Scratching my head I stand there nervously.  _He's heard me before, I should be fine..._

"I don't even know what you want me to sing." I say, holding onto the mic stand he walks up to me. Prying one of my hands off the stand he holds it gently as if to comfort me.

"You know that one movie, with Lady Gaga." he says.

"A Star is Born?" I ask.

He nods his head. "There is a song called Shallow, I was thinking that if you want." he says. I knew the song, and I had seen the movie. Levi then pulls out his phone and pulls up a video for us to follow but plays it quietly. He started first after the little bit of guitar that played from the video.

_Tell me somethin', girl_

_Are you happy in this modern world?_ _Or do you need more?_

_Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

_I'm falling,_ _In all the good times I find myself_

_Longin' for change,_ _And in the bad times, I fear myself_

Then with the break in between, I let out a sigh.  _My turn...here it goes._  Squeezing his hand I turn to the mic and start.

_Tell me something, boy_

_Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_ _Or do you need more?_

_Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

_I'm falling,_ _In all the good times I find myself_

_Longing for change,_ _And in the bad times I fear myself_   
  


_I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in,_ _I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

Then we came together looking at each other as we lean towards the mic. We sang the next part together while looking at his phone for reference.

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_We're far from the shallow now_

Next, it was my part again and as my heart continues to pound I let out another sigh as I pull the mic off the stand. And from the corner of my eye, I could see the others sneaking in to listen, but Levi then steps in front of me cutting off my gaze reminding me it was okay.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Whoah!_

_I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

Coming back towards me, Levi releases my hand and wraps that arm around my waist pulling me in. He leans into me stopping just in front of the mic, my eyes locked with his.

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_We're far from the shallow now..._

As the video ended I quickly place the mic back up and jump into Levi's arms. I felt as though my heart was going to burst from my chest. Shaking in his arms I watched as Hanji and Eren came running out in shock. "Oh god." I mutter.

 

~Levi~

 

Luckily no one looked at me as I held a soft smile. Holding her, I felt her shake like crazy, she had to be going through a rush right now, but she did wonderfully. Lifting her off the ground she tightens her grip on me.

If she wanted, I'd help her with her fear of stage fright. And get her singing again. 


	65. Special Memory

~Days Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After leaving Hesa after their show I was too tired to do anything with Levi that night. But the next morning I was woken up by a pillow hitting me in the face. Slowly opening my eyes I find Levi standing there shirtless. "You need to wake up brat, it's nearly noon." he says.

I grumble and turn my head to stuff it into the pillows. He knows I'm not a morning person but has been persistent on waking me up at the ass crack of dawn. I turn my head the other way after feeling the bed dip on his side. His hand lays flat on my back rubbing circles in it. "(Y/N) wake up, we're going out to the beach for a bit before rehearsal." he says.

The idea of laying in the sun sounded nice. Turning to him I let out another groan, then I realized he was in his swimming trunks. "I'll be out in a minute." Slowly he gets back up off the bed and exits the room. I lay there for a moment before pushing myself off the bed.  _I think I still have the swimsuit Hanji bought me when we went to the pool that one time._

Changing into the swimsuit I walk out being greeted by the others. With my towel in one hand, I also grab the sunscreen which was soon taken from me. "It's cloudy, you won't need it." Levi says. I grumble still tired.

"Then why wake me up? I was looking forward to laying out in the sun." I whine. He rolls his eyes and pushes me to the door.

"Because you don't need to sleep all day, there is no reason, it's not like I kept you up." he mutters at the end in my ear. I slap his chest making him stop as my face heats up.  _I swear does he have to do that in front of them._  He chuckles deeply before pushing me forward even more.

Walking towards the door we all exit the bus and onto the white sand. Luckily no one was here probably because it was gloomy and kind of chilly. Walking up closer to the water we all got our towels set up. Hanji and Eren ran out to the water playing in it and finding shells. I sat down beside Levi figuring the water was cold.

Sitting in his beach chair I sit down in front of him between his legs. His fingers gently run through my hair as I sit back and relax. "Would be so much better if the sun was out, but at least it's just us." I mutter.

"Hanji is planning to go out after the show to fool around. I was thinking we could sneak away have our own fun?" he suggests. I turn back to him and smile.

"Like run away for a bit?" I ask.

He nods his head, looking forward I let out a sigh and slowly get up. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm gonna walk along the water, get my feet a little wet." I tell him. Extending his hand out I pull him up off the chair, he stands a little to close for comfort for a moment, his hands slip into mine, our fingers intertwining like they always did. Walking with him we start walking along the shore as the waves came up they hit our feet, and I was right the water was kind of cold.

"I'm sorry about the whole awkwardness the other day." I tell him.

He shakes his head and squeezes my hand as we continue to walk slowly the sounds of Hanji screaming and laughing getting softer by the minute. "I should've let you stay on the bus. I guess next time if we're in Hesa I'll be more careful...we'll be more careful." he corrects himself.

"Heh, at least you didn't meet my dad, that probably would've been a lot worse." I say.

"How so? Your mom was a real piece of work." he says.

He wasn't wrong. "He would've interrogated you rather harshly. Then insult you and say you aren't good enough for me. My father was slightly nicer to me, but more protective since I was reckless a lot. My mom on the other hand...I don't know she just never seemed to get me, she alienated me for reasons I'll never know. Maybe she was jealous?" I wonder.

"Yeah maybe." he says.

With a sigh, we continue to walk now in silence, eventually, when we got far enough we turned around and headed back towards the others where they greeted us by showing their shell collection, in which Levi told them they couldn't bring them all. I took one for myself thinking it would be a good object that holds a special memory. 


	66. Tonight

~Levi~

 

Running off the stage I met with (Y/N), Hanji jumps into her arms like always feeling happy about how the show went. To be honest it went rather well. Prying Hanji off Eren then steps up pulling her into a hug.

I watch him closely, especially keeping an eye on his hands making sure they didn't end up where they didn't belong. Finally, she was mine for the taking, grabbing her hand I pull her out into the hall. "Remember we're going out for drinks!" Hanji calls.

"Okay!" (Y/N) calls back, only thing was I had other plans. For one night I wanted to run away, and be with (Y/N). Alone. I didn't want to have her on the bus, that was if it were to happen tonight. I still was in her debt for when she sucked me off a few days ago.

Pulling her toward the bathroom where I decided would be my changing room, (Y/N) waits outside for me. I quickly slip into clean clothes that didn't smell of sweat. Spraying myself down with some cologne afterward I step out of the bathroom and grab her hand while holding the bag of dirty clothes in the other.

Walking with her to the door we met up with the others. (Y/N) and I walked behind them ready to bolt as soon as we left the building. As we step out of the building from the back we snuck out onto the main street avoiding the crowd. Hanji and Eren walk up a little further as they look at their phones trying to navigate through the city to the bar they wanted to take us to.

Taking (Y/N)'s hand I cock my head towards an alleyway. Quickly we slip in before Hanji and Eren notice. She chuckles following me further into the alleyway. Turning the corner I lead her down a random path that led to a hidden little diner with tables outside and lights strung around.

We stop and look around in awe. "Oh wow." she whispers.

Squeezing her hand I pull her inside where there were a few other people and a stage.  _This is like some karaoke place._ Sitting her down at a table I walk up to the man standing by the stage. He lets me up and I go and sit on the stool by the mic.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

And here he goes again doing another show. I smile and sit at the table by myself watching him as he turns to the machine to choose a song. When he chose a song which was 'Hello' by Lionel Richie. I chuckle as he stands up keeping his eyes on mine.

Then he points to me and winks my way making me shake my head as I continue to laugh at him.  _He's such a fucking dork._  Then walking off the stage with the mic he walks up to my table and sits himself down. Continuing to laugh I shake my head and grab his hand.

Resting his hand on my face I lean into it and smile as my eyes shut. Shortly after he jumps off the table and rushes back up to the stage as the song comes to an end. Standing up I clap and chuckle at him as he bows. The few other people clap for him but don't really seem to care, jumping off the stage he walks back up to me.

"You're such a fucking dork Satan." I giggle.

He smirks while taking me into his arms. "Hmm, but I'm your dork devil spawn." he mumbles. "Are you hungry?" he asks.

Smiling I nod my head as I lean into him, our noses nuzzling before he backs away.  _Right he's not into a whole lot of PDA._  I turn my head and look around wondering if people were staring. "I'll go find us something to eat, stay here." he says. Nodding I sit back down as he walks off.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After eating, Levi leads me out of the front of the karaoke bar. Walking down the street we came across a car rental shop, there were a few motorcycles out from in which caught Levi's interest. Pulling me towards the door he walks in and grabs one of the men working here. "I'd like to rent a motorcycle." he says.

I waited behind him as he talks to the guy getting all the details. After about half an hour or so Levi got the key to one. Running outside he looks at the number that matches the key once he found it he grabbed both the helmets off of it. Handing me one I place it on my head, Levi does the same before getting on.

I get on behind him and he starts it. "Levi, you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask.

Leaning back he smirks. "Scared sweetheart?" he asks.

Wrapping my arms around him I let out a sigh. "A bit." I mumble. Resting his hand on top of mine he leans back looking at me from the side.

"Hold on tight." he warns.

I nod and do as told before he rushes forward then turns onto the main road. I had no clue where we were going but honestly, I didn't care. Tonight we were running away, and as long as I was with him, I didn't care where we went.

Levi ended up driving us out of town, and on the outskirts was a motel, it was rather run down but I guess it was cozy. Parking the motorcycle outside one of the doors I hop off after him. And at that moment just looking at him I started to feel as though we wouldn't be meeting the others on the bus any time soon. His hand held mine for a moment, his free hand rests on my face as we look at each other for a moment.

"I don't want tonight to have any distractions. I just want it to be me and you okay?" he asks. Smiling I nod my head already feeling weak at the thought of us spending the night here doing god knows what. He steps away and his hand slowly slips from mine as he goes to the main room to check in. Waiting by our ride I look around, with it getting further into fall the nights were growing colder.

Halloween a few weeks away, and so the nights were coming earlier as well making it pitch black right now. When Levi returns with the key he takes my hand again and leads me to the room. My heart pounding as we grew closer to the room.  _How is this going to go? Is he even gonna want to do it after..._

We came to the door and I squeeze his hand. He glances back and sighs. "You scared?" he asks again.

 _Be honest...let him know you're a bit..._  "A little, but I want to." I tell him. Leaning forward his forehead presses against mine while he still held my hand.

"Okay." he whispers.

With that, he turns back to the door and shoves the key into the door, twisting it he then grabs hold of the knob and pushes the door in. I sigh softly as he slowly pulls me into the room. I turn and shut the door thus commencing a night I wouldn't forget. 


	67. Amazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chapter ahead. Skip if you are not comfortable with it.

~Levi~

 

Sitting on the bed, after flipping on the rather dim lamp I pull my shirt over my head. I glance back at (Y/N) who continued to stand by the door, but slowly she walks over and around the bed. Looking up at her my hands rest on her thighs and slowly start to trail up her sides. I stop at her hips and pull her in.

My hands move up again this time taking her shirt with me. My eyes lock on hers as she raises her arms up. Slowly rising from the bed I tower over her as I pull the shirt up and over her head. Leaving her in her bra my eyes dart down at her chest admiring her tits. Licking my bottom lip I then bite down on it already starting to feel aroused by the sight.

Wrapping one arm around (Y/N) I quickly spin her around and lay her down on the bed. Laying flat on her back beneath me I hover over her. Finally, after a month filled with sexual tension, it would finally be appeased tonight. But things were different now because then when I first met her I was just looking to fuck around. But now, after getting to know her, all I wanted to do was...be with her, in every way possible.

Tilting her head slightly her back arches slightly as my hand runs along her body feeling her skin. "I'm gonna make you forget about him, I'll do you so fucking good that all you'll be able to think about is me." I whisper.

Shuddering at my words she sighs as my hands massage at her chest.  _I want it all off, I want her completely naked._  Backing off I unbutton her jeans and pull them off leaving her in her bra and matching panties. Again her innocent expression appeared, only arousing me more.

Grabbing her knees I spread her legs apart, grabbing the waistband of her panties I pull them off and toss them with the rest of the clothes. And with the little light from the lamp, I could see it all. The scar from her surgery stitches and her glistening pussy, all for me. "Heh, and after I'm done with you, every time you touch yourself all you'll be able to think about is my hard cock inside you. And you'll wish to have it in you twenty-four fucking seven baby." I say.

My fingers come up between her thighs feeling her heat. She was already so fucking wet and I haven't even started. "Do you like it when I talk dirty to you?" I ask. She quickly nods and sighs while my fingers rub against her clit. "I can tell, you're already so fucking wet." I whisper.

She smirks and presses her hands into my chest feeling me up. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Satan?" she teases.

I smirk and lean down towards her. "Sweetheart I'm just getting started." I whisper. Capturing her lips in a heated kiss she moans softly as I continue to play with her pussy. Dipping my hand slightly I slip two fingers in beginning to stretch her out a bit. She gasps allowing me to shove my tongue in her hot cavern.

She moans softly against my mouth as my tongue flicks around hers. Her arms wrap around me pulling me down against her, my skin touching hers but it wasn't enough, there was one thing left in my way. The fucking bra. Growling I jolt back breaking the kiss leaving her panting and drooling. Her face hazed over with lust, dazed by the intense kiss and my touching.

Pulling my fingers out of her, I lick them clean of her fluids. Her face grows red just watching me do so. Leaning back over her my right hand slips underneath her and fumbles at the hooks of her bra. It was rather difficult doing this one-handed but eventually after watching me struggle she leans up and unclips it for me. Quickly I pull it from her chest then sit back as I toss the last article of her clothing away.

I devoured the sight of her completely. Every curve, mentally storing it for later. Sighing I lean into her chest taking her nipple into my mouth. She mewls softly at the sudden touch, and her fingers run through my hair. Sucking gently at her skin my left hand cups her other breast. My thumb flicks over the sensitive nub making it grow hard. "Levi~" she sighs.  _Fuck~_

With a soft popping sound, I release her nipple, looking up at her I smirk. "That's it, say my name again baby." I order as I take the other nipple into my mouth giving them equal treatment.

Then her hand comes up pushing at me. Sitting back she then brings her foot back and proceeds to press it against my crotch. "Ah~ (Y/N)." I groan. Grabbing her ankle I push her foot back, quickly stepping off the bed I undo my pants and pull both my boxers and pants off leaving them on the floor.

That was it, we were both completely naked. Climbing back onto the bed, I sit on my knees between her legs, getting ready to stick my cock inside her. But first, I wasn't done teasing. Stroking myself with my right hand I scoot up so the tip of my cock was pressed against her folds. "Tell me...how bad do you want it?" I ask.

She sighs and moves up closer to me trying to make me enter her without her answer. "How bad, do you want me inside you (Y/N). Tell me." I order.

She grumbles, throwing her head back. "I want you so bad Levi, please just put it in me already." she begs. Smirking gently I do as told and slowly push my cock into her tight pussy.

"Oh shit~ Fuck you feel so fucking good." I groan, throwing my head back I stop once I was fully inside of her. Watching as she clutched the sheets below her I start to move slowly thrusting in and out of her. It was better than I could ever imagine.

Leaning over her I grab her hands allowing our fingers to intertwine. Rocking my hips into hers I look down at her as she looks up at me, our eyes never closing or looking away. "Faster, please move fucking faster~" she moans.

I lean in further resting my forehead against hers ready to kiss her at any moment as I start to pick up speed with my thrusts. Panting softly I release only one of her hands, my pointer finger hooks under her chin. I tilt (Y/N)'s head back slightly and press my mouth onto hers.  _Shit~ She feels so fucking good!_  Growling against her lips I pull back letting out a low moan. "Levi~ Oh god!" she moans.

I lay my body against hers feeling more of her skin, my free hand starts to roam making sure every inch of her body was touched by me. "You like that? You like it when my hard cock pounds against you huh?" I ask.

"Yeah~" she moans back in a whiny tone.  _Fuck I love her moans~_

My head dips down as my mouth plants wet kisses along her skin making her tremble. Tilting my head slightly I kiss along her neck and shoulder slowly trailing back up to her ear. "Your pussy's so fucking tight~" I groan.

I felt her nails dig into my skin, her head rests against mine as she lets out another high moan. "Daddy~" Once the word left her mouth my thrusts suddenly stop as my body tenses.  _Did she just-_

Bringing my head from her neck I look down at her as she covers her mouth in shock. I smirk finding her reaction cute. "I'm sorry." she says.

"So I'm your Daddy huh?" I tease.

Thrusting into her deeply she moans and quickly grabs onto my shoulders. "Levi~ Oh fuck!" she screams.

Growling I grab her leg pulling it up and over my shoulder. "What happened to Daddy huh? Who's your Daddy?" I growl pounding into her now.

She falls back on the bed. "Oh god!" she mewls clutching onto the bed I start to feel her tighten around me she was getting ready to cum. So to prevent that from happening I slow down, releasing her leg I lean up so my face was in front of hers again.

"You're not gonna cum until you tell me who your Daddy is." I whisper.

(Y/N) pulls me down slightly so our lips were barely touching. "You are~ Now make me cum Daddy." she whispers.  _With pleasure._  Starting up again I pound into her pussy once more bringing back the knot.

"Oh shit~ I'm gonna cum so hard baby" I warn her, I grab her hand again clutching it tightly this time as I thrust into her just a few more times unloading inside her. Her body is then sent into a trembling frenzy as her orgasm rips through her, her thighs shake as she holds me close.

We laid like that for a minute before I lean back slightly. Looking down at her blushing face, I move her hair from her face. She was dazed, tiredly dazed as she smiles up at me. Smirking softly I lean down and plant a long loving kiss on her lips. After some time relaxing and regaining our strength we hit the showers and turn in for the night.

After coming back to the bed in my T-shirt, I lift the covers for (Y/N) welcoming her into the warmth. Wrapping my arm around her, she cuddles up against my naked form. "You alright?" I ask.

She nods with a soft smile on her face. "Better than alright." she whispers. Pulling her in closer, I kiss her head before resting my own head on top of hers. Holding her tightly I lay there wide away while she drifted off into a deep sleep, safe and warm in my grasp.  _I never want to leave. I want to stay here, like this...for as long as possible._

 

~The Next Morning~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

To my surprise I woke up rather early the next morning, it might've been because I felt Levi's hand gently sweep across my face. As my eyes open I find him watching me closely, his eyes soft and sweet. Glancing down at his chest the memories of last night came back to me and I tremble.

"You're up early." he whispers.

I chuckle softly as I keep my head down on the pillow. "Yeah...I guess I am." I mumble.

His fingers trace along my arm which sends chills down my spine. "How do you feel? Are you sore?" he asks.

I hadn't even tried to move, but I'm sure if I did I'd end up feeling sore. I lean toward him and suddenly feel a faint sharp pain below in my nether regions. "A bit, but it's not bad." I inform him, not wanting to make him feel bad.

"Sorry, I got carried away." he says.

I shake my head. "Don't be, I loved every second of it." I whisper.

"Good." he whispers. I lean in to kiss him but he backs away and I pout. "But we should get going, Hanji sent me about a dozen texts through both of our phone wondering where we are." he explains.

I grumble. "I don't want to go, not yet." I groan as I move into him closer. He chuckles and wraps his arm around me smashing my body against his. And clearly, he was ready for round two.

"You want Daddy inside you again?" he asks teasingly. Looking up at him I felt my face heats up at his question. Then wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him towards me and greet his mouth with a rough kiss. His hands pull up on his shirt that I wore and starts touching me again, his fingers gently pressing into my skin. Pulling back I let out a soft sigh while looking into his steel blue eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."


	68. Can't Get Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chapter again, not even sorry. Enjoy unless you're uncomfortable then skip.

~Levi~

 

That morning after we got back to the bus, we got quite the ear full from Hanji who was worried we had gone missing. I explained the situation to her without giving away any of the sexual details of last night. She finally forgave us and now we were on the road again headed for the next town, hopefully, this next time we'll check into a hotel because I really don't want to have sex in the bus where they could hear us clear as day.

Walking past me (Y/N) went into the bedroom still tired from this morning's activities while I sat on the couch for a moment. Soon after she went into the room I get up and head in that direction to join her.

Slowly slipping into the room I find her removing her pants, she still had my shirt on which Hanji didn't seem to notice. Smirking softly I walk up behind her, my hands snake around her form pulling her back towards me. She lets out a soft sigh, resting her hands over mine I watch as she pulls her hands off of me and heads for the bed. I chuckle softly and climb in next to her under the covers.

Everything about last night was perfect, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Even this morning was just as amazing. As she lays her head on my outstretched arm she curls up in front of me, pressed tightly against me as my free arm drapes over her hip.  _I guess it was worth the wait._  But now that I've had her, I wanted more.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I could feel his hardened member press against my backside begging for another round. But I was too tired from the second one we had back at the hotel. But...as his hand slips from my hip resting over my lower abdomen right on the waistband of my panties I could feel the heat pooling between my thighs again.

Quickly I press them together tightly hoping it wouldn't notice, but he did. "Do you want me again?" he whispers.  _Right now?! Hanji and Eren are-_  Letting out a soft sigh I turn my head and lean back just slightly to look at him. Levi leans in pressing his mouth against mine, his kiss was softer than before probably also tired from this morning's round.

Slowly his hand slips into my panties gently rubbing against my clit making me wetter. "Shit~ yeah you do." he mumbles. He kisses me again this time a little harder than the last.  _Damn you and your touch._

Once his lips left mine again I sigh looking into his steel blue eyes. "We have to be quiet- we don't want ah~" I mewl softly as his fingers start to flick over my clit faster.

Pushing my shoulder forward he had me lay on my side again, pulling his hand out from my underwear he then proceeds to pull them off just enough so he could enter me. Not a moment later he and pulled down his own pants and lined himself up at my entrance. Pushing himself in I shudder, slapping my hand over my mouth I moan softly. "Oh fuck~" he growls. Slowly and deeply he thrusts in and out of me making sure I felt every inch of him.

Leaning back again I turn to face him again in which I was greeted by his lips once more.

 

~Levi~

 

Slowly I push my cock into her again after that I stopped moving for a minute as I pull back from her lips. Looking into her (e/c) eyes I smirk softly before kissing her again. She moans softly against my mouth as my free hand roams her body, going up under my shirt she wore. Pulling back slightly our noses nuzzle. (Y/N) had that innocent yet dazed look on her face. "Levi~ more." she whispers.

 _Fucking hell._  Moving a little faster than before she turns her head towards the pillows and stuffs her face in them to muffle her beautiful moans and mewls. Slipping my hand out from under her shirt, I push her hair aside revealing the back of her neck. Leaning in I press my mouth against her neck leaving wet kisses and love bites there. I was gentle with my nipping since she'd probably be mad if I left noticeable marks Hanji or Eren could catch.

Thrusting into her again I could feel her growing tighter. She was close, and so was I. Pulling her back from the pillows I was greeted with her red face still contorted in pleasure. Smirking I push her hair from her face before leaning in to kiss her yet again. "I'm gonna cum~ Get ready sweetheart." I warn her.

She nods and grabs my hand. Maneuvering it slightly our fingers lock together leaning down I kiss her shoulder and trail up to her neck as I thrust into her deeply getting slower, slobbier. With a few final deep strokes, we finish together quietly. My hand squeezes hers as we ride out our highs together, trembling and grunting softly. Once we both had climbed down from the euphoric feeling I pull my cock out of her. (Y/N) turns to me nuzzling her nose against mine once again. "You make it hard to stop." she whispers against my lips.

Smirking I peck her lips quickly. "Sweetheart if I could I'd do this all the fucking time." I whisper back to her. Still holding her hand I bring it to my lips and kiss her knuckles while my eyes lock with hers. If I could I'd stay in this bed with her and I wouldn't care what we did as long as she was with me. "I should go shower." I whisper to her.

She nods in understanding and I slowly sit up, still holding her hand she didn't seem to want to let go. "I should too." she mumbles.

I smirk and nod.  _Yeah definitely._  "I would offer to join, but I'm afraid I'd just want to be inside you again." I warn.

She chuckles as her grip on my hand slowly loosens. "Maybe another time." she mutters. Leaning down I press a kiss on her head before standing up off the bed grabbing my pants from the floor I watch as our hands slowly come apart. Then heading into the bathroom I pull off my shirt and turn the shower on getting ready to clean myself off. But I had a feeling that after showering, once I saw her again I'd just want to make love to her again. 


	69. Support

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to the sound of Levi swearing. Then the sliding door opens, jolting up I look to the door in confusion. "What the fuck is this Hanji? And why did you put it on your main Instagram?!" Levi snaps.

I hear gasping. Quickly climbing out of bed I quickly slip on some pants and run out. Hanji gasps and takes Levi's phone. "Oh shit! I meant to put that on the personal one- hang on." she says, handing back his phone she grabs her own and starts fixing her mistake.

Walking up behind Levi I look at his phone. And there on his screen was a picture of him and I cuddling. But...I don't remember that ever happening. Then it hit me, it was that one hotel with the one bed we had to share.  _Woah- she took pictures of us-_  Stepping up I grab his phone and read the description.

 _'To the cutest couple (S/N)*'_ *(S/N)= (Ship/Name)

Letting out a sigh I hand Levi his phone back.  _This isn't good._  "Okay I deleted it, I'm so sorry I really thought I put it on my personal account." Hanji says looking at me sadly feeling ashamed of her mistake. With a sigh, I glance at Levi who still held his glare.

"Just be more careful next time okay? And why did you have pictures of us?" I ask.

Levi turns his head to her with a glare as he crosses his arms. "Yeah, that's fucking creepy shitty glasses." he growls.

"It's not, it's cute!" she snaps back.

I stand between them and sigh. "Enough, it happened now all we have to do is just be careful. And Hanji please no creepy photos of us cuddling. Please." I say.

She sighs and nods in agreement. Then suddenly Levi's phone started to ring, I glance at him finding the name mom displayed on his phone. "Great, good going shitty glasses." Levi grumbles. Answering his phone he turns away.

 

~Levi~

 

"Hey, mom." I answer the phone as I step away from them.

"Explain yourself boy, when did you start dating again?" she asks.

I sigh and turn back to Hanji glaring at her, then glancing at (Y/N) she chuckles. "...A while ago." I mumble.

"And why wasn't I the first to hear? You better be bringing her over for Thanksgiving." she says. I roll my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Mom now is not the time-"

"That's all I ask, then I'll finally have someone to show all the embarrassing baby photos of you." she snickers.

"In that case mom, she won't be coming by." I threaten.

"Okay okay! No baby photos, just please come visit sometime it's been too long." she says.

"Sure, I'll call you later." I tell her getting ready to hang up.

"Alright love you honey." she says.

"Love you too." I mumble into the phone, with that I hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket. Turning back to the group I kick Eren's foot causing him to wake up.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After sometime when things settled again I found that mine and Levi's supposed ship name was trending on Twitter. With a sigh, I click on the tag and scroll through it finding a few accounts wishing us luck or saying the ship name was cute. But even with all the good ones, there were plenty of haters.

A good portion of these haters were calling me rude names or assuming I was out to ruin Levi's career like I did Erwins with the whole rape situation. And I guess Levi had already seen the tag because after clicking out of the threads I go to his account finding a tweet made about it. Saying:

_'Not that it's anyone's business, I am in a relationship. I will not disclose details for my significant other's sake because most of you have heard of her. I don't expect you all to support me, but I expect you all to be kind and respectful not just to me but to the people I care about. But since there are so many of you who like to call names and assume she's out to ruin my career, tonight's show will be postponed a few days until this dies down. And if the hate keeps up on my end and hers then I will have no choice but to cancel the rest of the tour. Thanks for understanding.'_

By the time I read it all the sliding door opens and Levi steps in. "Levi you shouldn't have-"

"I talked to the others and we all decided it was best. If we have to we'll wait until this blows over. You didn't look at the tag did you?" he asks.

I bite my bottom lip and look away, I hear him sigh as he shuts the door. Walking up to the bed he climbs in and sits beside me. Extending his hand out he nods to my phone signaling he wanted it. "Why?" I ask.

I hand it to him and he logs out of my twitter. "We're gonna make you new accounts, so your phone doesn't blow up." he says. Sitting up I watch him get to work at making me new accounts other than my Facebook. My new username was devil.spawn666 and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously." I chuckle softly.

"What? Only a few people know it's your nickname." he says.

Then getting my profile picture up he goes through my gallery through the selfies I had. He picks out the worst ones where I was just making goofy faces. "Hey!" I say trying to take my phone back. He smirks softly as he stands up off the bed. "Levi seriously those are the worst ones!" I call.

After that, he tosses my phone back at me. "I also changed some of your contact info." he informs me, so quickly heading into my contacts I find that he changed his contact name to 'Satan 💘' and also gave himself a new picture.

Then going back I find a new number on my phone.  _Kuchel?_  "Who's-"

"My mother, she wanted to have your number so she could talk to you. Since she knows about us thanks to shitty glasses." he says.

I chuckle softly as I shut my phone off. Levi returns to the bed sitting next to me again. "I wanted to ask you something." he says.

I nod silently and lean against him. "Did you ever think about singing as a career for yourself?" 


	70. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another spicy chapter ahead. Skip if you don't like or are uncomfortable with it.

~Levi~

 

After asking the question she lets out a sigh and sits back. "I have... but kinda just gave up on it after...you know." she says.

I lean back looking at her seriously wondering if she'd still want to. "Do you still want to?" I ask. Quickly she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm still scared of singing in front of people, I've only managed with you since...since I feel safe around you." she mumbles timidly. I smirk as I nudge her gently, I felt relieved when the words left her mouth.

"I'm glad, but I can help with that too. I'll help in any way I can if you'll let me." I mutter. She smiles and nods.

"I want to at least try, but baby steps." she says.

I chuckle softly and nod in agreement. "Okay." I whisper.

Before I could kiss her, there was a knock at the door. Growling softly I turn my head away from hers. "What?" I ask sounding slightly annoyed.

Eren opens the door and stands there crossing his arms. "Hanji went to go check us into a hotel, she'll try and get you guys a few rooms down in case you two are feeling frisky." Eren informs us. Sending him a glare I grumble. Then Eren lifts his hands as if to surrender. "Hey her words not mine." he says. But he wasn't wrong, I'm sure (Y/N) and I might end up going at it again.

With a sigh, I nod to him and turn to (Y/N). "Get your bag." I order. She nods and jumps off the bed heading towards the bathroom and washroom area. And I guess she grabbed my bag too as she stumbles out of the other room with my bag in her hand. She had also changed while in there now in a hoodie and sweatpants.

Standing up I step up towards her and take my bag. Taking her now free hand we walk together off the bus. Walking up to the front doors of the hotel we find Hanji there with four key cards, she hands me mine and (Y/N) then hands Eren his card key to the room him and Hanji would be in together.

Walking up to the elevator I click on the button with an up arrow on it. We waited patiently when one of the doors opens up. Quickly we crowd in and Hanji clicks the fourth floor. We all stood there silently watching the numbers on the screen above us count up. "I wonder what would happen if the elevator suddenly snaps off its cords...do you think we'd survive the fall?" Hanji mumbles. The three of us glance at her disturbed by her words.

"This is why you're single four-eyes." I then say.

"(Y/N) can I slap your boyfriend?" Hanji then asks.

"Hey-"

"Sure." (Y/N) then says.

"What the hell devil spawn!" I snap, she simply smiles innocently and I shut my mouth while Hanji slaps my arm. Glaring at them both I turn forward and grumble. Once the doors open I step out and turn back waiting for (Y/N). After that, I quickly pick her up and throw her little ass over my shoulder.

"Levi!" she yelps.

Glancing down at the keycard I turn down in the direction of our room which was in the opposite direction Hanji and Eren were going. (Y/N) held her bag while I carried her to our room. "Levi let me down right now!" she says in a scolding tone, I smirk to myself as I stop in front of our door.

"Nope." I say, sticking the card in the slot I watch the light turn green and I proceed to open the door. Walking in I finally let her down and as she turns to walk in my hand comes up slapping her ass firmly making her jolt. Biting my bottom lip I watch her walk in, following close behind she sets her bag at the foot of the bed closest to the window.

I walk up to the windows and shut the curtains making the room dark. I had a little game I thought would be fun to play just for me and (Y/N). Turning to her I watch her slip her pants off again now leaving herself in a pullover hoodie and her panties.

Walking over to her she climbing in bed and sits at the center while looking at her phone. Crawling up to her I rest on all fours. Looking up from her phone I grab it form her and set it on the nightstand. "I want to play a little game." I mumble.

She seemed intrigued as her lips form a soft smirk. "Oh?" she asks.

My lips just barely touch hers as I look into her eyes. "Yeah, it's 'Never Have I Ever' but dirty." I whisper.

With her hands she gently pushes me back so I was sitting on the bed, she moves up towards me sitting with her legs crossed. "Okay, let's play." she says.

I smirk. "Okay, if either of us has done the thing I state then raise your hand, we'll take turns." I inform her.

She nods and slaps her thighs seeming prepared. "Alright, I'll start first." I say, letting out a sigh I think of my first statement then smirk at her. "Never have I ever sent someone a naughty pic." I say.

I watch as she doesn't raise her hand, neither do I. "Never?" I ask.

She shakes her head. Next, it was her turn and she smirks back at me before leaning back. "Never have I ever checked you out without you knowing it." She then says, we both raise our hands and chuckle softly.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping." I then say I watch as she slowly raises her hand.

"When?" I ask.

"Back in high school, some friends and I were dared to go skinny dipping in the lake." she says. I shake my head as I continue to smirk at her.

"Never have I ever been to a strip club." she then says, I raise my hand quickly.

"Oh?" she asks curiously.

It was while she was with Erwin and I was trying to find someone to get my mind off of her. It didn't work. "Yeah, it didn't work out so well." I inform. "My turn, never have I ever slept with someone I wasn't attracted to." I say.

She quickly raises her hand and I look at her curiously. "Again back in high school before I got with the guy who got me pregnant." she explains. I simply nod my head glad she didn't say it was me even if she was joking.

"Alright, never have I ever touched myself at the thought of you." she says teasingly.

My pants begin to feel tighter than before upon hearing her say that. And slowly we both raise our hands, I know I had multiple times but... for some reason, I couldn't see her doing it to herself.  _Fuck this game._  Pushing her back on the bed I tower over her smirking at her. "And what exactly were you thinking of me doing?" I ask.

Her hands rest on my neck as she looks up at me, blushing madly she smirks timidly. Grabbing the collar of my shirt she pulls me down just slightly. "I thought about too many things that involved you to say." she whispers, pulling me in she plants a soft kiss on my lips. Honestly, it was the same for me, there were so many things I imagined.

My hands slip under her hoodie feeling that she had nothing else underneath it. "Tch dirty girl, you're not wearing anything under here." I growl.

She smirks and pecks my lips one last time. Pulling back I pull her shirt up over her chest and go to touch, suck and kiss every part of her body slowly working my way down to her pussy. Lacing her soft skin with wet kisses she sighs and squirms beneath me up until I reach her panties.

And slowly I hook my fingers around the waistband and I pull her panties off her hips. After pulling them all the way off she spreads her legs for me. "Good girl." I whisper. Resting between her legs I hold her thighs in place.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I felt his breath hit my sensitive skin causing me to shake with anticipation. And slowly his head dips down burring himself between my thighs. He presses soft kisses against my folds and his tongue slips between them. Shuddering at the feeling of his tongue and lips pressed against my nether regions I grab the sheets below me as I let out a soft moan.

He groans against my skin as he starts sucking gently on my clit making me gasp softly. "Oh god, Levi~" I moan throwing my head back.

Levi chuckles as he lifts his head looking at me. "You like my kisses sweetheart?" he asks. I nod my head quickly before grabbing him by the back of his head, pushing him down I make him continue.

"Oh god~" I sigh, my hips arch upward as he follows my movements. Quickly his right hand pushes down at my hips making me lay back down on the bed. "Levi~"

I release his head and he comes back up for air again. "That's not what you called me last night." he chuckles.

Turning my head I grab the pillows pulling them down. Biting my lips I groan softly as his fingers start to play with me. "Daddy~" I whisper.

"That's it, good girl." he praises. Diving back in works a little faster and sucks a little harder than before turning me into a moaning mess. "Mm~ You taste so fucking good baby." he moans against my skin.

His tongue flicks over my clit bringing me closer to my climax. Grabbing his head again I push him closer to my heat, his nails gently dig into my thighs as he continues to eat me out. "Oh shit! I'm gonna cum Daddy!" I shriek.

I fall back onto the bed as I come undone, my hips jerk up and down as he continues to suck against my sensitive bundle of nerves to prolong my orgasm. With a soft sigh, my body relaxes as Levi sits back licking his lips.

Coming up he lays next to me and I sit up ready to return the favor but he stops me. "Later....we have the next few days to do whatever we want." he sighs.

Smiling I lay back and cuddle up against him.  _This has been a very eventful day._ "We should play that game again sometime." I tease.

He smirks and runs his fingers through my hair. "Maybe. But for now, let's just relax before shitty glasses comes over and bothers us." he says. I nod and press myself against him, maneuvering myself a bit we get under the covers hiding my bare lower half. 


	71. Little Warning

~Days Later~

 

In the next town now after Levi and the others sang back in Southshire. Now we were in Prolis. It was the night before their show and we were cooped up on the bus. Well Levi and I were while Hanji and Eren went out to get some food.

Sitting on the couch together I look down at my phone, the screen changed showing I was receiving a call. From Kuchel, Levi's mother. "Uh Levi-"

He glances down then takes my phone answer the call for me. "Mom why are you calling (Y/N) so late?" he asks no even saying hello.

Levi went silent as I could hear his mother speak faintly on the other side. Levi then sighs before handing me the phone. "She wants to talk to you...tch don't see why it has to be so late." he mumbles at the end. My heart was pounding, I was about to talk to his mom.

Slowly putting my phone to my ear I let out a sigh. "H-hello?" I answer.

"Oh good, he didn't hang up. Hi, honey, I'm Kuchel." she greets.

"Hello...Mrs. Ackerman." I say nervously, I glance over upon hearing Levi chuckle softly. Quickly forming a fist I punch him in the arm getting him to shut up. He winces softly before grabbing my fist.

"Oh call me Kuchel please, anyway how are you, sweetie? I hope Levi is treating you well." she says, I glance over smirking at him.

"Levi's being Levi, and I'm good thanks...how about you?" I ask.

"I'm doing quite well, better now that I've finally had the chance to meet one of Levi's girlfriends. But I should turn in for the night, I just wanted to say hello. Talk soon honey!" she says.

"O-okay, good night." I say, with that, she hung up the phone and I pull mine away from my ear. With a sigh, I turn to Levi who continued to hold a smirk.

"I swear, you're so weird." he mumbles.

"I was being polite you ass!" I snap as I pinch his cheek. Grumbling I turn my back to him and rest my head on his lap.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "If you're already this nervous while talking to her on the phone then just wait until you meet her." he mumbles.

"And when will that be Satan?" I ask.

He shrugs at me while his eyes look down. "Probably around Thanksgiving, that's when she said she wanted me to bring you by." he says.

I let out a sigh and nod. "But...she seemed rather excited to speak to you." he says after averting his gaze. Smiling it made me think back to when he said his mom would've loved me. With a sigh, I shut my eyes and turn my head away from him.

 

~Levi~

 

She seemed tired.  _How much longer until we get our damn food? Hanji's probably going overboard._  I grumble softly as I glance down at (Y/N). My mother really did seem excited to speak to her...I can only imagine what her reaction would be once she met (Y/N).

(Y/N) would be the first girl I would bring home to meet my mother...and well my uncle if he bothered to show up.  _Kinda hope he doesn't...he can get pretty rude, not that I don't think (Y/N) would be able to handle it...but she'll be nervous anyway just being around my mother._

Placing my hand on top of her head my fingers gently massage her scalp making her smile gently. Finally, the two returned with bags of food. "Four eyes I told you not to go-"

"Yeah yeah I know but I couldn't help myself plus it ended up being half off since the owner recognized me!" she says.

I grumble before taking one of the bags from her. (Y/N) sits up and takes a bag for herself and we start to eat silently. When we all finished I grab (Y/N) and start heading into the bedroom. We both get ready, I sat on the bed and pull off my shirt while she quickly changes into something else.

Eventually, she climbed on the bed extending my arm out she lays on it. Turning on my side my free arm drapes over her. "Good night Levi." she sighs.

"Night devil spawn." I mutter.

Jolting back she elbows me in the right shoulder hard. "Ow devil spawn, you and your boney fucking elbows."

"Stop calling me devil spawn then!" she snaps.

Grumbling I return back to the former position, hiding my face in her neck I let out a sigh. "I do it because...I love you." I mumble under my breath.

"What?" (Y/N) asks not hearing me the first time which was to be expected.

Glaring at her I shut my eyes. "I said I do it because I want to." I say louder. She grumbles and lays back.

"You're an ass Satan." she mumbles.

I smirk to myself before burying my face back in her neck. I sigh after taking in the scent of vanilla.  _It's too soon to tell her out loud. But since that day we spent together talking in the park...that's when I knew._  Shutting my eyes I pull her in closer and slowly fall asleep by her side once again.

 

~The Next Evening~

 

Throughout the day it was mainly relaxing then rehearsal. It was a fairly good day, even the show went well we got quite a crowd regardless of all the hate I had been getting for confirming my relationship. As the three of us finish out our last song, they run up, grab my hands and we bow like every show.

The crowd cheered 'No Name' as usual and with a final thank you, we were all headed to the back of the stage to change and get ready to leave for the next town. But as I turn away from the mic I could hear gasp then a sound of a gun being cocked.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as I set my sights on (Y/N) who turns towards me. I glance back for a mere second to look and as I make eye contact with the shooter I quickly grab hold of (Y/N) and shove her away realizing it wasn't me the gun was pointed to.

And just like that, I jolt to the side blocking his view of her allowing myself to take the blow. As I fell to the ground all I could hear were the annoying screams surrounding me and the crowd after hearing the shots get fired. "Hey! Catch that guy!" Hanji screams.

Although it seemed like a normal day, things quickly took a turn for the worst. "Oh my god- Levi!" I hear (Y/N) scream, I glance up watching her army crawl over to me after I had shoved her to the floor. Her hand grabs onto my shirt and I could feel it was soaked over my left shoulder. "Eren call 911!" she orders.

My whole body felt numb as I laid there. If I had been just a second too late (Y/N) would've been shot by that crazy- I assume fan. Slowly my eyes start to get heavy and my vision hazed over in a blur as the voice now cease to be annoying echos. And after a moment I fell unconscious.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Everything was moving so fast before we knew it the four of us were in the ambulance taking Levi to the hospital, and then at the hospital, they took him in for surgery to stop the bleeding. Standing out in the hall a doctor came to me trying their best to reassure me, but there was a shooter at their concert.

I've heard things like that have happened before but I didn't think it would happen to Levi. After the doctor spoke to us he left to go prep himself for surgery and told us we'd be updated every hour depending on how long it'd take. Both Hanji and Eren grabbed my arms pulling me towards the closest waiting room.

As I sat there bouncing my right leg up and down nervously my eyes were glued to the TV screen. The news was on and of course of all things news quickly spread about the shooter at Levi's concert.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The relief finally sank in after they told us we could see him, although they said he was still unconscious. I didn't even bother hearing what else the doctor had to say at the moment, I quickly went to Levi's room after hearing the number.

When I came to the room the door opens and a nurse steps out. She smiles gently and allows me to walk in, there was a dim lamplight on allowing Levi to get some rest without being bothered by the ceiling lights. Quickly pulling up a chair I sit down beside the bed taking his hand into mine.  _I guess we should've waited longer...yet I don't know if I should assume if the shooter was upset because of my being with Levi. The fan could've been overly obsessed, it's happened to others._

Once Hanji and Eren came in I turn my head towards them and they both let out a sigh. "By the looks of it, we may have to cancel the rest of the shows. I also think tonight's group and the others should get a full refund if that's the case." Hanji says.

I nod in agreement, but it would have to be something Hanji discussed with Levi too. When he wakes up, with a soft sigh I turn back looking at Levi's peaceful face. His injured arm rested over his abdomen in a cast. He'd probably have to wear it for a bit until it was fully healed.  _If Levi had moved over even a bit he could've been shot in the head._

For now, I was just glad he was alive.


	72. Scare

~Days Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Days had passed since Levi woke up, luckily he was doing alright and was discharged a couple of days after the incident. He, Eren and Hanji talked decided that the show here in Prolis would be their last. They also decided to give a full refund to those who had bought tickets in other areas where the group planned to go but were now canceling.

Levi wanted to redo the show here in honor for the fans who had been scared by the shooter. It was sweet of him that he was doing so but I still felt bad that it happened in the first place. He couldn't move his left arm too much due to the pain and stitches. Walking onto the bus with him, I set him on the couch and sit down beside him.

I couldn't help but baby him. "You need anything?" I ask with a sigh.

He shakes his head and slowly wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I'll be fine for now, lay down." he says as he starts to push me towards his lap. I do as told and rest my head on his lap, looking up at him his other hand rests on the top of my head.

"You sure? I can get you some water- or make you some tea-" he slaps his hand over my mouth shutting me up.

"I said I'm fine devil spawn, now stop babying me." he grumbles in annoyance. I send him a soft glare and cross my arms.  _Don't let it get to you, he's acting like this because he's in front of Hanji and Eren._ Letting out a sigh I turn my head towards them as they glance at me. Hanji smile and shakes her head as she slowly turns her head away.

 

~Levi~

 

After some time hanging out in the main space, I headed into the bedroom to rest while (Y/N) stayed behind. As I shut the sliding door I fall limp onto the bed resting on my stomach and my head resting to the side.  _I really scared the shit outta her._  I shut my eyes and sigh.

 

~Flashback~

 

The first thing I heard upon waking up was the steady sounds of the EKG machine when I opened my eyes I turn my head finding (Y/N) and Hanji looking down at me. "Mmm, what the fuck?" I mumble.

Both of the girls' faces lit up, fortunately before Hanji had a chance to attack me in a tight hug (Y/N) beat her to it. "You big idiot, what were you thinking?" she asks softly.

My shoulders slump as I wrap my good arm around her. Hanji was in the back taking pictures but stopped when I sent a deadly glare her way. "I'm alright." I mumble.

"Oh I sure hope so, 'cause I'm gonna beat your ass." she says pulling away from my arms. I extend my hand out taking hers in mine, I didn't care what she wanted to do.

"Later feisty brat, where is Eren?" I ask.

"He went to the bathroom. I should probably go find him and turn in for the night, I was actually headed out before you woke up...but we can stay a little-"

"No, it's fine." I say then glancing over to (Y/N) as she does the same to me.

"You go ahead Hanji, I'm gonna stay." (Y/N) says, Hanji nods in understanding and waves to us saying goodnight. Walking out the door she shuts it leaving me with my girl. I look at the back of her head while her hand was still in mine.

"Hey." I call softly. She didn't respond, she just stood there looking at the door. "Look at me." I order.

Quickly she does so and my eyes widened upon seeing tears in her eyes. Her free hand was under her nose covering most of her mouth. "I'm sorry- I-" she croaked, stopping herself she quickly wipes her eyes and sighs.

"Come here." I mumble tugging her arm towards me signaling for her to get on the bed. She smiles gently while wiping her eyes once more. She chuckles softly then sniffles.

"Am I even allowed to?" she asks.

I shrug it off. "Who cares, if they got complaints they can shove it up their ass." I say as I continue to tug at her arm gently. Slowly she climbs in and lays next to me on the bed, wrapping my arm around her she rests her head on my shoulder.

With her right hand, she lifts the collar of the hospital gown looking in at the bandages. "If you want it off all you gotta do is ask." I joke. She rolls her eyes and lays back taking her hand off.

"Stop joking around." she says as she lays her head down. I smirk and roll my eyes at how ridiculous she was being.

"Sweetheart I'm fine-"

"Any closer and he would've shot you in the neck or worse the fucking head you dumbass." she says in a serious tone.

I look at her silently my expression no longer smirking. "I know, what would you rather I just let you get shot?" I ask rhetorically.

"It wasn't worth-"

I pull her in towards me tighter. "I acted. I'm not sorry, and if I could go back and do it all over I wouldn't change a fucking thing. Because...you mean a lot to me." I mumble. "So don't spout shit out about how it wasn't worth it. I did what I had to do to make sure you were safe, and next time we'll set up more security or some shit because nothing will keep me from loving you." I mutter to her, averting my gaze down to our hands I let out a sigh.

"God you're so fucking cheesy." she giggles.

Glancing up I smirk softly at her as our finger intertwine. "Oh whatever shithead, you love it." I mutter, leaning in towards her she cuddles into me her face buried in the crook of my neck.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I still stand by what I said that night to her regardless if it was cheesy. As long as she didn't go telling Hanji then I was fine. I grumble at the thought now.  _Hanji will just tease me, saying I've gotten soft..._

I hear the sliding door open and I don't even bother moving. "Levi? Are you okay?" I hear (Y/N) asks.

"Yes,  _mom_  I'm fine." I mock.

The sliding door shuts and I hear her shuffle her way over to me. I jolt when her hand comes down hard on my ass. "Watch it, mister, otherwise I'll call your mom." she threatens. I smirk and glance back at her.

Biting my bottom lip I chuckle deeply. "Do that again devil spawn and see where it gets you." I mutter.

She chuckles and falls down on the bed on her back beside me. Crawling over I lay on top of her, "Levi-" leaning in my mouth brushes against her slightly.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"We shouldn't-" I shut her up, kissing her roughly. She moans softly while pushing at my chest, sighing. "Can you stop please?" she asks giving me her signature innocent look, quickly I sit up giving her space.

"Sorry." I mumble.

She chuckles and shakes her head getting up she crawls over to me, leaning in (Y/N) pecks my lips gently. "It's not that I don't want to...I'm worried you'll hurt yourself or open your stitches." she says.  _So she was worried, not scared._

"I see...well you could always ride me." I say with a smirk.

I watched her face turn beat red, I smirk at her reaction and pull her into my lap. "What do ya say huh? All I gotta do is lay back and watch you, my arm won't be involved." I inform her.

"L-levi, Hanji and Eren-"

"That's not my name when we're like this. Try again, sweetheart." I whisper teasingly.

She smiles shyly, her hands rest on my chest gently clutching my shirt. "Levi-"

My hand slaps against her ass getting her to jolt a little bit creating a bit of friction down south. "Daddy." she mumbles shyly correcting herself. Biting my lip I nod, leaning in I kiss her once gently and slowly in case she needed me to stop again.

"That's right." I whisper against her lips. Slowly she began grinding against me as our lips continue to gently brush against one another. Leaning in she goes to kiss me when there was a knock on the door.

"Guys!" Eren calls.

I growl keeping her hips in place. "What?!" we both call back in an annoyed tone.

"H-hanji wanted us all to have lunch together." he says.

Looking away from the door to (Y/N) we both sigh. "We'll be there in a minute." (Y/N) answers. I growl softly resting my head on her chest. Wrapping my arms around her waist tightly I glare up at her.

"You owe me later." I mumble.

Placing both her hands on my face she tries to pry me away. "Levi I gotta go change!" she yelps. Pulling her in I bury my face in her neck, my lips press into her neck softly. "Levi~" she mewls softly.

Finally, I let her go and she jumps off the bed. Running into the bathroom I lay there frustrated.  _I cannot wait until we go home._  Slowly getting out of bed I watch as the sliding door to the bathroom opens and (Y/N) steps out in a cute little dress. "Why you dress so nicely? Got a date?" I tease.

She smirks, walking up she grabs my hand. "Totally, my other boyfriend should be here soon." she teases back. I shake my head and wrap my arm around her pulling her in.  _She's really gonna get it._


	73. Never Be The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-kfm7Wg0DVo

~(Y/N)~

 

_I know you, who are you now?_

_Look into my eyes if you can't remember_

_Do you remember, oh?_

_I can see, I can still find_

_You're the only voice my heart can recognize_

_But I can't hear you now, yeah..._

It was the final song of Levi's final show for the tour. After the incident a couple of weeks ago he decided to do one last show and cut the tour short. The stadium was heavily guarded and the prices for tickets at a very low price so there were a lot of people who showed up. I stood by the door like every show watching as Levi sang his heart out despite the scare we had.

_I'll never be the same_

_I'm caught inside the memories, the promises_

_Are yesterdays and I belong to you_

_I just can't walk away_

_'cause after loving you_

_I can never be the same_

_And how can I pretend I've never known you?_

_Like it was all a dream, no_

_I know I'll never forget_

_The way I always felt with you beside me_

_And how you loved me then, yeah_

As always I stood there watching in awe. Tonight I would've been on the bus if I hadn't convinced Levi to let me come with. Since according to what the police told us, the shooter was indeed after me. And that is the main reason why Levi cut the tour so short, to let his fans adjust to the news of our relationship and accept it for what it was.

I mouth the words along with him, knowing it well since he practiced that specific song in front of me, practically wrote it during his time of recovery.

_You led me here_

_Then I watched you disappear_

_You left this emptiness inside_

_And I can't turn back time_

_No, stay!_

_Nothing compares to you_

_Nothing compares to you_

_I can't let you go_

_Can't let you go_

_I can't let go_

As he came to the bridge of the song, the music grew soft for a moment and he steps up to the mic.

_I'll never be the same_

_Not after loving you_

_Not after loving you, no_

Then just like that, the music blasted again as Hanji strums her guitar along with Levi up front. Eren was in the back going ham on the drums now.

_I can never be the same_

_I will never be the same_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_I just can't walk away_

_No, I can't walk away from you._

And like that, it went back to the steady calm music again as the song came to an end. The three of them all come together and bow before their audience. Clapping and cheering for them they stand up straight lifting their hands up. "Thank you guys!" Levi says into the mic before bidding them a good night.

I watched as they all turned towards me to come to the back of the stage. I greeted them each with a hug, Levi being the last since he was usually last to come back. Carefully wrapping my arms around his neck he slowly lifts me off the ground. "I think we all deserve to celebrate!" Hanji says.

Turning my head I look back at the long-haired brunette with a soft smile. Levi lets me go and I turn to face the others while he holds my hands from behind me. "And you two will come with us, no running off this time." she says pointing at us.

"Sure Hanji." I say before glancing back at Levi with a wink.

"Seriously guys, I got really worried when you ran off! If you're gonna go have sexy times at least let me know you'll be leaving." Hanji says.

Levi steps forward, "In that case, (Y/N) and I-"

"Levi, why don't we spend time with them?" I ask after catching his arm, he glances back at me slightly shocked I didn't want to spend alone time with him.

"She's right, ever since you two got together, you've been hogging  _my_  best friend." Hanji says.

"Best friend? You've only known the devil for what? A little over a month now?" Levi argues.

"Yeah so? And you're her boyfriend after knowing her for the same time. So suck it up and quit hogging her." Hanji says before grabbing my arm. They both held my hands making me feel like the rope to their tug-a-war.

"Okay guys stop it, I'm not some doll you can fight over. Levi, we're going to hang out with Hanji okay? We'll be getting a hotel tonight anyway before we hit the road tomorrow." I inform him before winking.

He grumbles and slowly releases my hand while Hanji laughs evilly. "Sucker! I stole your girlfriend!" she says as she tugs me off to her dressing room. Looking back I watch him walk out into the hall looking over to me. I had to admit since I started dating him we've been neglecting our friends. It's not that I didn't like spending time with them, it's just I've been so cooped up with Levi who's been helping me sing and all that stuff.

I had done so much singing since I met him that I was considering transferring over to a college with a musical program. I haven't told Levi yet, because I'm still figuring it out for myself. After everyone had changed we walked around town this time not wandering. Levi walked beside me with his hand in mine in his disguise.

Eventually, we all found a diner to eat at and just talked about random things. "I remember there was this one gig, it was at your cousin's birthday party." Hanji says pointing at Levi.

"Yeah, not even an hour later the cops showed up because people complain about the noise." Levi says with his arms crossed.

"You guys sure did a lot of gigs." I mumble.

Hanji smiles and shrugs. "That's all you can really do, that was until I sent in a CD to a record label who ended up taking us. And here we are." she explains.

"How did you guys meet anyway? I'm assuming you all went to school together or something." I assume as I glance over to Levi.

"Yeah we did, Hanji and I weren't really friends she just liked to annoy the fuck outta me, still does...I've just grown to tolerate it." Levi explains.

"Oh please, you know you love me, Levi, without me your life would be boring and you wouldn't have met (Y/N)." Hanji says which a soft chuckle.

"Yeah (Y/N) you better be careful with that one. Especially if your house is a mess he's gonna end up pissed and do it himself." Eren warns.

I chuckle and shake my head. "I guess it's a good thing she knows how to fucking pick up after herself unlike you two." Levi argues.

Resting my head on my hands as my elbows were propped up on the table I look towards the brunette mail kiddy-corner from me. "So tell me something about yourself Eren? How long have you played the drums?" I ask.

His face turns slightly red, blushing that he had the attention on him now. "I've been playing them since I was a teenager. Before Mike, I used to play with these guys, but my parents wanted me to do something better with my time." he explains.

"I see, I'm glad they found you when they did." I say with a soft smile. Before I knew it Levi was pushing at my side.

"I gotta take a piss, move devil spawn." he says in a snappy tone.

"Okay okay, chill." I say softly as I slide out of the booth. Quickly he gets up and storms off towards the bathroom while I stood there watching him.  _Jeez, what's his problem?_

I sit back down now across from Eren. "He's just crabby he can't have you to himself." Hanji jokes. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Levi's just being Levi." I mumble. Disregarding Levi's behavior, the three of us get back to talking up until he returned. Sliding in next to me he lets out a sigh. "You better now?" I ask.

"Mhm." he hums softly before gulping down his water.

I sigh and look at the other two who were smirking. "Well I'm gonna go get the bill and we can head over to the hotel." Hanji says.

"Yeah I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we go." Eren then says. It was like they were purposely leaving me with Mr. Grouchypants over here. I sigh and turn to him.

"You sure you're okay? You know you can tell me." I mutter.

"I'm fine devil spawn." he says in a disinterested tone. I did my best not to feel hurt by his behavior, turning I look down at the table and let out a sigh.  _Was this really because I didn't sneak away with him? Was it because I was talking to Eren? He's so hard to read I can't tell..._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Back at the hotel, I changed into a swimming suit deciding to head down and relax in the hot tub. "Where are you going?" he asks.

I turn back standing there in my swimsuit. "Going down to the pool. You can stay here and sulk." I tell him bluntly.

He rolls his eyes as his arms were crossed. "I'm not sulking-"

"Oh please just cut the crap Levi, I did something to piss you off and you won't say. If you want an apology then you gotta tell me what I did. Did I talk to Eren too much and it made you jealous? If so I'm sorry. Is it because I'd rather spend some time with my friends when you probably had plans? Then I'm sorry for that too, but if it's something else then I'll be down at the pool where you can talk to me." I burst.

There was a point when I was done with men acting like boys. I didn't want to go through what I had already gone through with Erwin. If he had just talked to me, we'd probably be together still. And I didn't want to go through that with Levi and end up where I was weeks ago. I left the room with a towel and headed to the pool. I didn't expect to blow up so easily, but I wasn't going to sit around figuring out what I did wrong when he could just tell me.

Once I was down in the room I head over to the hot tub. Luckily no one was in there and the lights were dim. Dropping my towel by the edge of the pool I slowly step into the warm water. Sitting on the bench I lean back and sigh. Shutting my eyes I sat there by myself doing my best to relax.

My muscles begin to relax as the warm water eased the tension in my shoulders and neck. Opening my eyes I sigh then look down at my hands. When I decided to go to Levi, I promised myself that he'd be the last. I was done. Done searching, done playing the games, just done. Levi was going to be it for me, and I needed him to understand that so we didn't end up ruining what we were building.

I watched as a figure approached the glass door when they stepped in I sigh. Levi. I had a feeling he'd come after me. Looking away I sit up and watch as he walks over to me, he had his swimming trunks on along with a t-shirt which was then discarded once he came to the steps leading into the hot tub. Sinking in the warm water he sits across from me. Quietly. "It's Eren." he says without any context.

Confused, my eyes narrow. "What?" I ask.

"Eren...I know how he feels about you...and it made me irritated." he explains.

I sigh and shake my head. "I'm only going to say this once, and I need you to trust me when I say this." I tell him. He nods, slowly I move off the ledge and step over to him. I sit in his lap now wrapping my arms around his neck. "I am yours. Not Eren's, or Erwin's or anybody else's. Yours. And I want you to understand that now so I don't have to have a repeat of what went down with Erwin. There is no reason- no need for you to get jealous. Eren is your band member and a friend. That is all." I say.

He lets out a shaky sigh, his eyes locked on my lips before glancing up at my eyes. "Tch, I hate that you always know what to say." he mumbles.

I smirk gently leaning in a bit. "Yeah well, you should know I'm not playing games. So you don't need to feel as though you have to protect me from every guy who comes near me. I decided when you left my apartment that you were it. That I didn't want anyone else, and if things didn't work out then that would be it, I would stop searching." I mutter.

"I guess I better stop acting like an idiot then huh?" he asks softly, his hands slowly traveling up my back, I could feel him pulling at the strings to the top of my swimsuit.

"Yeah." I whisper, slowly we start to close in, our mouths getting closer. Then as our lips were about to touch I felt my top come loose, smirking I continue leaning in and capture his lips in a gentle kiss, or so it started out that way.

Slowly grinding my hips against his, our lips pressed deeper than before turning heated rather quickly. After my top came loose his hands roam up to my chest giving them a gentle squeeze as they slipped under the loose fabric touching, kneading my breasts directly.

I felt a soft vibration against my lips as he groans softly against the kiss. Then pulling away he locks his eyes with mine. "I'm sorry- I just can't control myself with you. I'm just afraid one day you'll disappear." he whispers.

Resting my hands over his that touched my chest I squeeze his hands. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I whisper before kissing him again. He softly moans into the kiss and his hands travel to my back pulling me against him.

"I know, I know- It's just you," he trails off and I sit back for a moment. "As I said before, you torture me in a way no one has. You've got me wrapped around your fucking finger sweetheart." he mumbles before leaning in and kissing my neck softly. Smiling to myself, my arms wrap around his neck pulling him close while my head rests on top of his. Hopefully, now he'd understand how much he meant to me. 


	74. Shoot For The Moon

~(Y/N)~

 

My heart was pounding as I ran off the stage and out of the bar. The group and I decided to stop one last time on our way home. We all came to a karaoke bar, and Levi invited me up on stage where I stood for about a minute before panicking.

Now outside in the back alley, I drop to my knees huffing from running. Pulling my knees towards my chest I sat there letting out a shaky breath.  _I've only made a fool of my face._  It's not like he forced me to go up there, but he wanted me to try so...I went ahead and followed him up. But in the end, I couldn't even open my mouth which also made him look like a fool as well.

"(Y/N)?!" Levi calls, his tone filled with concern, he let out a soft grunt when he found me and shuts the door. Walking around me he stands there so I can see his shoes, I turn my head away.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"It's fine...I shouldn't have asked you to come up so soon." he mumbles.

I turn, glancing back up at him he now had his head turned away with one hand on the back of his neck. "I won't ask you again until you're ready." he says. Bending down he rests on his knees before me, then his hand rests on top of my head. "Baby steps..we'll keep practicing okay?" he asks.

Nodding I slowly come out of my little ball I made myself into, helping me to my feet he takes my hand in his and squeezes it. "I told Hanji and Eren we'd head back to the hotel." he says. I stop for a moment and look up to meet his gaze.

"But-"

"Do you want to go back? It's fine if you do...I can get you something to eat unless you'd rather wait until we got back." he suggests.

Smiling my head dips down my hair hiding my face. "It's okay...we can head back." I mumble. As we start to walk Levi kept a tight grip of my hand, walking across the street over to our hotel we ended head in and order room service.

Sitting on the bed I watch as Levi walks over with the cart full of food. Setting the trays on the bed, I start picking at stuff while the TV went on. After Levi returned the cart he came back to the bedroom and sat beside me.

Since I came back on tour with them, Levi and I had been watching (F/S)* and made sure to watch it together so we don't get ahead of one another and spoil each other. * (F/S)= (Favorite/Show)

Picking at our food and quietly eating I press play and the show begins. I ended up handing Levi some of the foods I didn't like knowing he'd eat them and he did the same for me. When we finished the main course there was a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries between us we decided we'd share.

Taking one I hand it to him thinking he'd take it like a normal person, but when I glance over I watch him lean down and eat out of my hand. Smirking I roll my eyes and wait until he was done. Tossing the rest of the strawberry to the side, and so Levi does the same in return, rolling my eyes I chuckle softly before taking a bite of the fruit while he held it.

Then sitting up again I chuckle and lick my lips of any chocolate. Levi bit down on the rest of the strawberry before tossing it away. Next thing I knew he tugged my arm toward him making me lean forward. His tongue trails along the side of my mouth gently, when he finally pulled back I sit there as my face starts to heat up. "Y-you dork." I mutter.

He chuckles deeply and sits back allowing me space to breathe. "You had chocolate on your face." he says. I chuckle and shake my head.

"So what are you gonna do when we get back?" he asks me.

Glancing over at him in slight shock, I then shrug my shoulders. "Probably work....I've kinda been thinking about changing schools." I mumble the last part.

"Why?" he asks.

Pushing my hair behind my ear I smile shyly as my gaze stays off of him. "Well...now that I'm singing again...I wanted to maybe go to a school and I don't know...do a program that might help." I say.

"What school?" he asks.

"Northride School of Fine Arts." I answer.

His eyes slightly widened, it was a popular college, one that was hard to get in. And I would need to audition for the program by sending them a CD, and if they liked it they'd call and set up a second audition. "Oh...damn." he mumbles.

"I know...it must seem like I'm shooting for the moon. But I really-" before I could ramble on Levi jolted forward towards me capturing my lips in a loving kiss shutting me up before I could go on and eventually put myself down. Resting one hand on my face his thumb run along my cheek gently.

Slowly he pulls back creating a soft smacking noise as our lips part. "Then shoot for the moon. Hanji, Eren and I will help you get there." he mumbles. I smile at words as I lean into him, his lips press against my forehead now and our hands intertwine. He and I...we've come a long way. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to tell him I loved him, but I held back reminded of how quickly Erwin told me that. I knew that even if I did tell Levi now that he wouldn't be like Erwin...but still it was just too soon.

When we finished our food, I got a call from Hanji who asked if I was alright. I explained everything and told her we were getting ready for bed. After hanging up I turn to Levi who took my phone and set it next to his on the charger. Under the covers, I shut my eyes and rest against his chest.  _One more day and we'll be home._


	75. Night Apart

~(Y/N)~

 

As the rain came down outside, I shut the front door to my apartment. Damp from the rain, I pull off Levi's coat he gave me after I ran off the bus with my things. I insisted he stay on the bus and get home, tell him I'd call him tomorrow or have him text me when he got to his place. But that didn't stop him from coming outside with me to say goodbye.

Finally, I was home, after a little over a month of traveling around. Hanging his coat up I slip my shoes off by the door then slowly, and tiredly make my way over to the bathroom. Getting ready for bed I change then fall onto my bed after using the toilet and brushing my teeth.

But once I hit my bed, I couldn't fall asleep. I ended up going on my phone or just laying there listening to the rain while looking at the ceiling. The street light from outside caused a streak of light to illuminate on my ceiling giving everything in my studio apartment a dim orange glow to everything.

My phone vibrates and I look down finding Levi texted me.  _'I'm home, call me tomorrow, maybe we can make plans to have dinner together. Goodnight.'_

I quickly type my message and press the send button.  _'Okay, although I'm having a bit of trouble trying to fall asleep.'_  Laying there I wait patiently as my eyes turn back to the window watching the rain drip from the roof. My phone vibrates again and I turn it on nearly blinding myself, once my eyes adjust again I read over his message.

_'Do you want me to call you? Talk to you until you fall asleep?'_

I let out a sigh before typing back to him.  _'If you want to, unless you'd rather get some sleep.'_

After sending I shut my phone off I lay my head back onto my pillow, looking back up at the ceiling I yawn softly. My phone starts vibrating again, this time pulsing, I look to my phone finding Levi was calling me now. Tapping over the green telephone I answer and place my phone to my ear. "(Y/N)." he says in his usual disinterested tone.

"Yes?" I say softly.

He sighs causing me to chuckle nervously.  _God, why is this so weird._  "I was wondering...if you wanted to come by my place tomorrow for dinner." he wonders. Smiling I lay back and rest my forearm over my forehead.

"That could be nice." I say.

"Could be?" he asks.

"Well yeah, unless you're cooking sucks, or unless you're ordering in." I tease.

He lets out a 'tch' before huffing another sigh. "My cooking is adequate I'm not fucking Gordon Ramsey...but it won't kill you." he says.

I chuckle softly then turn on my side. "I don't know I was expecting some Gordon Ramsey cooking...but I guess I'll be happy with second best." I tease.

He grumbles into the phone causing a chill to shoot down my spine. "You're annoying." he says.

"Yeah, yeah but you still love me." I say.

"Maybe." he says still in his disinterested tone. I scoff and sit up.

"Yes you do, you big idiot, otherwise you wouldn't have acted like you did earlier today when you were teaching me how to play the guitar!" I call him out.

He chuckles deeply, then I hear soft shuffling. "And how did I act brat?" he asks.

Shutting my mouth I sat there feeling my face heat up. "Well...you know." I trail off now not being able to explain how he acted today.

"What? Too chicken to say? Come on sweetheart tell me." he says.

"You hate when I say it." I answer.

"Because I'm not cute." he says now understanding what I was going to say, because he was in fact too cute earlier today.

"Uh, yes you are. You were blushing and everything before you attacked me!" I argue.

"Whatever, you're still annoying." he says.

"Okay Satan, I'm going to bed." I finally say not wanting to get into another mini-argument over nothing.

"Alright, sweet dreams." he says.

"Night." with that, I hung up the phone, shutting it off I then put it on the charger and set it on my nightstand only for it to go off again. Picking up my phone I look to see another message from Levi.  _'I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams.'_

I go to type when another message pops up.  _'I wanna kiss you.'_  I roll my eyes and smirk gently before continuing to type.

_'You can tomorrow, now go to sleep. Goodnight you dork.'_

I wait just in case Levi messages me again when he does I smile.  _'Fine, goodnight devil spawn.'_  I roll my eyes once more, then shutting off my phone I turn my back to it and look out the window once more, thinking back to earlier today I smile softly.  _He really is cute though._  Shutting my eyes I let out a satisfied sigh before slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

 

~Earlier~

 

There we sat on his bed, the guitar in my lap and Levi sitting behind me with the plastic pick in my right hand I gently start to strum the guitar. "Okay." Levi says his arms wrap around me and his left hand gently presses against my fingers against the chords at the neck of the instrument.

Slowly as I start to strum Levi helps move my fingers to show me the different notes before putting it together. We did this for a while and ended up doing the song hot cross buns. When I was able to do it by myself he sits back and watches. When I got through the song without any error he pulls the guitar away and I glance back in slight confusion. "Well done." he says, leaning in he kisses my temple while his arms wrap around me.

I chuckle softly by his actions, turning my head to face him our noses nuzzle before he pecks me on the lips quick. "It's gonna be weird not having you around all the time." he whispers.

I chuckle and escape from his grasp. "Well get used to it buddy. Woah!" I yelp as he pulls me back down onto the bed.

"Maybe I don't want to." he mumbles, I look up in slight shock and find his face becoming bright red. I chuckle and shake my head at his actions, pushing myself up off of him I turn away.

"We'll still see each other, it's not like we live in separate towns or anything." I remind him.

Walking up to the dresser to pack the rest of my things in my bag before the practicing distracted me, I glance up looking back at him through the mirror. "I know...but still, I've gotten used to having you around." he says, walking up behind me his head dips down to rest on my shoulders, his calloused hands rest on my hips while his thumbs gently caress my exposed skin.

Turning to face him, I wrap my arms around his neck. "Well, we can always plan sleepovers...dates you know, like normal couples." I suggest.

He scoffs softly with a gently smirk tugging at his handsome face. "Yeah, normal." he says, leaning in he kisses me gently on the lips. Pulling back for a moment his eyes lock on mine. "You really...did a good job today. I'm impressed." he whispers. Before I could even get a chance to say thanks, his lips came down on mine harder than before. Pulling me in I kiss him back almost simultaneously. Softly moaning into his the kiss, his hands reach around before pulling me in against him.

But before I knew it, the kissing, the cuddling everything would come to an end for the time being as the bus pulled up in front of my apartment building. With my bags in my hand, I walk out into the rain. Turning back to face him he pulls me in and wraps his coat around me. "You better go, it's cold." he says.

I smile and nod, leaning in I kiss him one last time. "I'll see you soon." I mutter. I turn to head to the door, I didn't even take my first step due to Levi pulling me back again. Spinning around I come face to face with him again as he attacks my lips with gentle pecks.

I smile against his lips and pull back. "Okay, I gotta go Levi-" he cuts me off with one final kiss, this time making it long and sweet. After pulling away creating a soft smacking noise I look at him feeling slightly dazed from the breathtaking kiss. He smirks while his hand comes up resting on my face, his thumb gently tracing over my bottom lip.

"See you soon, devil spawn." he whispers. I smile against his thumb and watch as he slowly starts to step back. And at that moment, from the way he said it. It almost felt like it was his way of saying 'I love you'. 


	76. The Romantic

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning, I wake from the sun pouring in my apartment. I shut my eyes tightly, rolling on my side I grab my phone and turn it on to check my notifications. I find a text from Levi from an hour ago.  _'I left some things in front of your door. I'll be working today and will call you on my break. Make sure you eat.'_

Smiling I shake my head as I slowly roll out of bed. On the hardwood floor, I make my way to the front door. Swinging it open I glance down at the floor to find a rather large box and a bouquet of roses on top of it. I gasp softly before I drop to my knees to pick up the items. Taking the flowers into my hands I then rest them on my arm while I pick up the box.

Standing up straight I turn inside and kick the door shut. Pivoting to the right I go to the table about two feet away from the door where I set the flowers for a moment. I push them aside and set the box down as well. Pulling the top off my gift was hidden in decorative tissue paper, and there was a note on top. Taking the note my eyes scan over what Levi wrote.  _'Please wear this tonight on our first official date. I will have someone come pick you up at six, so you don't have to walk. See you tonight sweetheart. ~Levi'_

 _Jeez, he's such a romantic when he wants to be._  Setting the note aside I unwrap my outfit finding a rather small red dress. It had a fairly deep v neck and looked to have off the shoulder sleeves. Setting it back in the box I turn away to go grab a vase to put the roses in. After filling it with water I set the filled vase on the counter before turning to grab the flowers.

After taking the roses out of the wrapping and cutting the stem to my liking I place them inside. I move my outfit for tonight off the table and replace it with the roses finding it would look better there than anywhere else.

I went about my day staying at home getting myself ready for tonight's date. Right around lunch Levi finally called me. "Thanks for the roses Satan. And the dress- it's well, interesting." I answer the phone.

He chuckles softly. "Alright, we need to come up with better nicknames. I'll stop calling you devil spawn if you stop calling me Satan." he suggests.

"Nope, that's your nickname for life. Besides, I don't mind I've gotten used to it." I tell him.

"Tch, fine devil spawn. Anyway, I wanted to ask before I cook tonight. Are you allergic to anything?" he asks.

Standing there I let out a soft hum. "Not that I know of but if you want you can just stay away from what most people are allergic to like peanuts and cinnamon that kind of stuff." I suggest.

"Got it, I'll just do pasta or something." he mumbles.

"That's fine, anyway how's work?" I ask.

I hear him sigh on the other side. "Fine. Just working on some new songs, the usual. Hopefully, in a few weeks, we can start recording but I guess we'll see." he stops and sighs again. "What about you? Not working today?" he asks.

"No, not until next week. I plan to head out to grab a couple of blank CD's and set up some recording thing on my computer or something to get ready for the audition for Northride." I answer.

"You could always record it here. The audio may come out better than on an old laptop." he suggests.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt while you work-"

"It's fine (Y/N). Like I said Hanji, Eren and I will help in any way we can so you can get into that school." he says.

I smile to myself upon hearing his words again. "You really are the best you know that right?" I ask.

"I know. Hey, I better get going. I'll see you tonight okay?" he asks.

Still smiling I nod my head. "Yes, see you then." I retort, with that we both hung up the phone. Letting out a sigh I shut my phone off and set it on the counter while looking at the box containing my dress.  _Well, I still have a few hours until I need to get ready so...I think I'll take a nap._

 

~Time Skip~

 

After waking up from what was supposed to be my short nap, I found that it was nearly six in the evening. Quickly jumping out of bed I grab the box containing the dress and dash to the bathroom.

Quickly getting dressed, I do my makeup and hair before slipping on my shoes and heading for the door. On the way, I grabbed my phone and found that Levi had been texting me while I was asleep. He said the driver would be here in about five minutes. I quickly text back apologizing saying I fell asleep after calling and just woke up.

As I come up to the door, I swing it open. And there standing before me is someone who I used to think was my best friend. "Petra." 


	77. Loss

~(Y/N)~

 

"Petra." I call softly as I look at her in slight confusion as to why she was here.

"Yeah, hey." she says in a dull tone.

I stand my ground not allowing her to enter. "Can we talk later? I gotta go-"

"On a date? With Levi I assume." she says as she crosses her arms.

"Yes." I answer.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at me. "Figures." she mumbles.

"What do you want Petra? Because the last time we spoke it was clear that you weren't going to support me. And I don't wanna be friends with someone who won't support my choices like I've done for you." I say.

"I was hoping we could talk. Get things to how they used to be but it seems I'm too late. You've got new friends now." she says.

"What do you want me to do Petra? I've tried calling you while I was away- you wouldn't pick up. It's not my fault you get jealous so easily, but you don't understand how lucky you were."

"How lucky I was? Yeah so lucky that I got to watch my best friend hang out with my favorite singer even date the lead singer from 'The Wings' then hop onto Levi. Yeah-"

"That's not what I meant." I argue.

"Still and don't pretend like you've been unlucky. You've got Levi wrapped around your finger. What'd you do play the car accident card make him fall-"

Before she could say more my hand came down on her cheek causing her to stumble back in the hallway. "You...you don't get to talk about that. I told you that because I trusted you wouldn't judge me for it. I've made my peace with my past now, and I didn't have to play the victim. Levi and I got together because we genuinely care for one another. But if you want to think differently, that's on you. It only makes you just like his naive fangirls." I snap at her.

She looks at me in shock at what I had done. "We're done." she says. The ties between us now cut due to my actions. With her hand on her cheek, she holds a hateful glare aimed at me while I did the same to her.

"Fine." I mumble.

My fists clutch tightly as I watch her turn away and storm off towards the stairs. My eyes drift to the floor as I stand there with my head hanging.  _To think after all these years of being her friend..._  I shut my eyes as hot tears seep down my face, biting my bottom lip I turn away and slam my door shut.

Grabbing out my phone I start shakily typing to Levi. After I sent the message I shut off my phone and head for the bathroom to clean off my now ruined makeup from the tears.  _She just had to ruin my happy mood._  In the bathroom, with my phone on the counter, I glance down when Levi texts me back. I didn't even bother seeing what he said, I simply flip my phone face down and proceed to wash my face.  _I'm sorry Levi._

 

~Levi~

 

After getting the pasta dished out I look down at my phone finding she texted me again.  _She should be in the car by-_  My eyes scan over the text and I sigh softly.  _'Sorry I'm not feeling so good. Can we reschedule, please? I'm really sorry.'_

Typing back to her I click send after.  _'It's okay, how about I bring it over? I can also make some soup if you're not feeling well since your oven isn't working.'_  Moving away from the food I wait for her response but there was none which started to make me worry a bit.  _She probably fell asleep again...maybe._  


	78. Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chap. Skip if you're uncomfortable with this kind of content

~(Y/N)~

 

After washing my face off I walk out into the main room where everything was. I sat in my bathroom for who knows how long, glancing up at my clock I find that it was twenty minutes after six now.

Soon I start walking around and lighting my unscented candles. Again I put on the stereo since it always seemed to calm me down. As the soft piano music played I come up to the door lighting the last candle when there was a gentle knock at my door.

"Petra I swear-" as I swing open the door I stop talking when I was met with steel-blue eyes. In his other hand, he has a plastic bag. "Levi what are you-"

"I guess you didn't get my text. I asked if you wanted me to come over with the food and bring you some soup. But now...I see that you're fine." stepping in he hands me the bag.

"Levi, I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling in the mood anymore after Petra came by. We fought and...I sort of slapped her." I mumble at the end.

As I stare down at the floor feeling bad for canceling on him last minute I then felt a hand rest at the top of my head. Glancing up to meet his gaze, he looks at me with a soft expression. "It's okay. I was concerned...and knowing that your oven doesn't work I knew you wouldn't be getting a proper meal." he says. I could feel his hand slowly travel down my head until he cupped the left side of my face, his thumb gently tracing just below my eye. "Did she hurt you?" he then asks.

Glancing his way again I quickly shake my head. "N-no..." I mumble. His eyes were soft yet stared at me intensely as if he were trying to figure me out without me telling him.

"Then I guess you were crying because you lost your friend tonight huh?" he wonders. I sigh, nipping at my bottom lip my eyes dart down, they began to burn again as new tears start to form at the corners. I hated that he could read me so well, that he could see right through me no matter how hard I tried to hide. But tonight I wasn't really trying at all.

"Y-yeah." I whisper.

That same hand that was on my face slowly travels to the back of my head as he pulls me forward until my head rests against his firm chest. Clutching his shirt I sob softly as my mind went back to what happened only twenty minutes ago. "You know...my mom used to tell me that friends come and go. And eventually, you start to figure out which ones are the real ones." he says. Pulling my head back I look at him once more now with a damp face and puffy eyes.

"I haven't heard much about this friend, although Hanji did tell me that the night we met she ditched you out of jealousy. I don't know about you but I don't like people like that. If she were your friend she'd root for you, stand by you regardless of how she felt." he says. He had a point, a good one too.

I nod my head as I sniffle. Eventually, after standing there allowing me to cry into his shirt a little longer I finally stopped and turned to eat the food he made for me, for us tonight. Sitting down at the small table by the door we had the container of pasta between us and two forks. After taking the first bite I look up at him in slight shock at how good it was. "Oh wow. You may just be better than Gordon Ramsey." I joke.

Looking at me with his usual deadpan stare he chews his food softly. "What? I'm not joking! It's delicious." I say before taking another bite. He smirks and shakes his head as he sticks his fork in the container to grab more.

 

~Levi~

 

After finishing the pasta (Y/N) stands up with the glass container and takes it over to her sink where she starts to clean it out. My eyes trail up and down her body admiring the dress I picked out for her. When I first saw her I wanted to so badly pick her up and take her to bed, but my mind was quickly redirected when I found out she had been crying.

I didn't expect her to look that good in it. I mean, I knew she was going to look good in it but, she was exceeding what I thought. Slowly getting up out of the chair I stroll up behind her, gently pushing her hair apart and over her shoulders, I now had a perfect view of the back of her neck and shoulders. Slowly I take a hold of the zipper and pull it downward. "Levi."

"Shh." I coo, spinning her around, (Y/N)'s arms quickly wrap around my neck as she leans in, tilting my head back our mouth hover over one another teasingly. "Let's go to bed, okay? Not worry about anything or anyone. Just sleep." I whisper.

With a soft smile, she nods in agreement before pecking my lips, when she leans back I lean forward greeting her lips once more this time easing in from soft pecks to long sweet kisses. After gently pushing me away she smiles and walks past me. "Go ahead and get ready, I'm gonna go change." she mutters.

With that, I step back and watch her walk off towards the bathroom. I quickly walk up to her bed and remove my clothes leaving myself in my boxers. When she stepped out of the bathroom I walk past her. "Oh, I set out an extra toothbrush for you it should be the green one." she informs me.

Nodding to her I turn back and head into the bathroom.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After blowing out all the candles and shutting off the music, I climb into bed taking the side closest to the window. Letting out a tired sigh I pull the covers over my shoulders, eventually, I hear the door open and the light flick off after Levi was finished, then his bare feet patting against my floor as he made his way over to my bed.

Climbing in I felt the mattress dip due to his weight. Turning to watch him get in, he holds the covers up and gets in right beside me. Once he was settled his arm drapes over my hip and pulls me back. With my hips meeting his, and I could feel his lower empowerment, it was hard. Tilting my head back to glance at him, I find his eyes were already set on me. "Levi." I whisper.

He leans forward and kisses my temple while his hand slips under my nightgown. "Let me...please." he whispers in my ear, looking at him once more I lean in just slightly until our noses were touching. I nod allowing him to continue his actions, rushing in his lips capture mine in a rough kiss.

His hand that was under my dress now were inside my panties toying with my clit. With a soft moan against his lips, I gently grind my rear against his groin making him growl. It didn't take long before he had his cock buried inside me, filling me. As I shudder as my walls stretch to his size, I grab ahold of his hand and turn my head again to face him.

As he slowly starts thrusting into me, his lips pepper soft kisses all over my face and neck until he finally pressed them against my lips. I too move in time with his thrust, meeting him halfway so he wouldn't have to do all the work, doing this only made him move faster. "Levi~" I moan, his eyes flick up meeting my dazed ones.

Over and over his name slipped from my lips as if it were the only word I knew. His thrust continues to be deep, but steady brushing against the spot that brought me closer to the edge. My free hand clutches the sheets below me, biting my bottom lip I did my best to suppress my moans in order to hear Levi's grunts and growls. He was rather quiet this time, probably because he was too tired. "Come here." he growls as he pulls me back, releasing my hand he gently grabs my face making me turn to face him. His lips smash into mine gifting me with a rather slop yet passionate kiss.

Once he broke the kiss he stayed close, his short breaths hitting my lips as he looked me in the eyes. "I'm gonna cum sweetheart. Get ready." he sighs. Nodding I grab his hand once again, as our fingers intertwine Levi begins snapping his hips into mine.

"Levi!" I shriek, pressing my thighs together tightly Levi continues thrusting in and out of me riding out his own orgasm while prolonging mine. Squeezing his hand I hide my face in the pillow in order to muffle the screams.

"Fuck~ I love you." I hear him sigh. Once he had removed himself from me I turn to look at him in shock upon hearing him say that.

"What?" I ask wanting to make sure I heard him right and to make sure it wasn't just my imagination. I was reminded of how Erwin said it to me, quickly shaking my head at myself I push the thought back.  _Levi isn't anything like him._

"I'm sorry I know it's too soo-" Rushing in I cut him off with my lips smash against his. Levi had been holding back so much over this last month and few weeks. He had done so much for me aside from loving me and helping me through the mess Erwin created. And not even just Levi, but Hanji and even Eren, they all were on my side. Jerking back I break the kiss and smile at him softly, turning in his arms to face him I peck his lips one last time.

"I love you too." I whisper.

This time, when I said it I wasn't surprised nor did I feel like I had to say it. My feelings were genuine for Levi. And maybe things with Erwin were rushed, and at times a little forced, but the difference between these two men was that when I'm with Levi, I'm not scared. I'm not scared of being judged for my past, and I've openly told Levi, Hanji, and Eren about it. With Erwin, I felt I had to live up to some kind of expectations and pretend that my past didn't exist.

As I shut my eyes, I sigh softly slowly easing into a deep sleep only for Levi to kiss me once more. Surprised by his actions, he pulls away and smirks at me gently. "I'm not done showing you...how much I love you." he mumbles at the end shyly.

Laying flat on my back now, Levi towers over me getting ready to go another round.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

It was early morning when I woke up, naked beside (Y/N). The sun hadn't even come up yet, but the sky was a dull blue as thick clouds covered the sky. I turn my head to look at the clock, it was five in the morning. Yawning softly I turn and slowly slip out of bed, bending down I pull on my boxers before stepping over into the kitchen.  _I wonder what I can make without a working oven?_  Picking up my phone I start to look up recipes for breakfast that don't need an oven.

As I looked around for ingredients I find that (Y/N)'s kitchen was basically barren.  _What the hell does this girl make? Does she just order take-out and eat microwave dinners?_  I sigh as I close the cupboards. My body becomes stiff when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and a warm body press against my back. "What are you doing up devil spawn?" I ask.

"You left the bed, I got cold." she stops and yawns softly. "I also wanted to see what you were doing." she sighs. Letting out a soft 'tch' I pull her around and throw my arm around her as she now rests her head on my chest, she didn't even bother to bring the blanket with her. As she stood there before me, still very much naked, I rest my head on hers. Then lifting her into my arms I carry her, bridal style back to bed.

Setting her down I wrap her in the blankets while still standing beside the bed. "I'm gonna go get us some breakfast. You can sleep for a little longer." I whisper, leaning down I kiss her forehead, when I lean back to look at her once more I found her smiling tiredly.

Raising her hand to my face, it rests on my cheek. "Can you...say it again? What you said last night?" she asks tiredly.

The right side of my mouth curls up creating a half-smile as I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I love you devil spawn." I mutter. (Y/N) softly giggles before shutting her eyes and sighing.

Standing up straight I turn away and get dressed. As I head for the door I stop upon hearing her say, "I love you too Satan."


	79. Movie Night

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up again to the sound of Levi opening the door.  _I guess he had gone home to change_. Smiling tiredly I slowly get up out of bed taking the blanket with me this time. My bare feet pat against the floor as I make my way over to him. As I go to greet him with a kiss he quickly dodges and instead pecks my cheek.

Chuckling softly he leads me over to the counter where there were stools. As he sets the bags of food down he turns to me and pushes me away. "You go get dressed while I grab out plates and shit." he says.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Do you even know where they are?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, found them this morning while looking for food, which after work I'm taking you to the store." he says, spinning me around he pushes me towards the hall that led to my closet and bathroom. I chuckle as I start walking away, stepping up to my closet I drop the blanket and grab a set of clothes for today.

Then heading into the bathroom I quickly brush my teeth and dress myself. After exiting the bathroom I walk up back to the counter. Hoping up on the stool to Levi's left I sat down beside him and he pushes a plate towards me. "You know I didn't expect to be fed so much after meeting you." I chuckle.

"Yeah well it's better than your diet of microwave dinners and take-out." he says before taking a bite of his food.

I chuckle as I take my first bite of the food. "You feed me too much and I might get fat." I tease.

"So?" he asks.

As I take another bite I grab the cup he left out for me filled with orange juice. I take a sip after swallowing my food. "You still gonna like me if I'm fat?" I ask, chuckling to myself I glance down at my food.

"Yeah, I don't care what you look like as long as the food doesn't somehow change your personality." he says. Glancing up at him I smile gently upon hearing his words, chewing softly.

"You're creepy." he then says causing me to wonder how long I had been staring at him.

"And you're a dork." I say, then with my right hand, I ruffle his raven locks causing him to jolt back and send an annoyed glare my way. Giggling I take another bite of my food when we both had finished Levi decided he'd get going.

As I walk him to my door with my hand in his, his other hand held the bag containing his clean containers he brought last night. "Thank again for all the food." I say.

"Yeah, I'll call you on my break. But after I'm done we're going shopping remember." he says.

"Yeah sure." I say as I open my door, he steps out and turns to me our fingers still intertwined. "I'm sorry again for canceling last night. Maybe tonight we can plan something? Maybe break out some horror movies since it's Halloween." I tell him.

"Sure, sounds fun. I better go." he says. Nodding I slowly release his hand and watch him walk to the stairs. "See you later devil spawn."

I smile and wave to him. "See you Satan." I call as he walks down the stairs, I step back and shut my door. Turning around I lean against it and let out a sigh, slowly pushing myself off the door I make my way over to my bed to make it and clean up from last night's messes. I pull off the old sheets from my bed and put them in the hamper to take down to the washroom after I was done making the bed.

After putting a new sheet on I pull my blanket away from my closet and throw it back on my bed and fix the pillows. Afterward, I went around picking up any loose trash and such, when all of that was done I finally grab the hamper from my bathroom hand head out of my apartment. Walking down the stairs into the lobby I took a right heading into the room filled with washers and dryers.

Coming up to an empty washer I throw my things inside and pour some of the detergent in the slot. Once I had gotten my laundry done I head back upstairs now not really having anything else to do.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the day went on, Levi called me over his break letting me know how his day was going and such, during the call Hanji took his phone. She asked if I'd come with her to babysit her eight-year-old cousin Hajime who would be trick or treating tonight.

I explained that Levi and I had plans to which she went on saying that Levi and I would get our date because Hajime was supposed to be home by 8. So I agreed which led me here standing next to her in front of some random person's house dressed in a skimpy cat woman costume. Hanji, on the other hand, was dressed as a skimpy witch.  _Lord, if Levi saw me now..._  "There you two are." I hear a familiar voice call from behind.

My body tenses, as my shoulders slump I look up to the heavens silently cursing God. Slowly I turn to meet the gaze of my boyfriend. Standing between us his eyes lock on my form scanning my body up and down. And slowly he starts to peel his coat off, "Oh hey shorty, how'd you find us?" Hanji asks.

"I could hear you yelling across the street." he says.

Walking over to me he drapes his jacket over my shoulders. "Aww, how sweet of you Levi, but you're ruining her look!" Hanji gushes. Glancing over to Levi he rolls his eyes at her comment. I slip my arms into the sleeve finding it uncomfortable just on my shoulders.

"Eat shi-" before he could even finish speaking I slap my hand over his mouth making him shut up.

"Not in front of the kids." I mumble, I didn't need parents glaring or calling us out for Levi's swearing. He grumbles softly as he crosses his arms, his eyes narrow glaring at me softly. Taking my hand off his mouth I quickly take his hand and start to walk with Hanji who followed her cousin.

"Why did you get all dressed up anyway? You know we're going straight to my place right?" he asks. I sigh as my shoulder slump tiredly.

"I know, but Hanji insisted we get in the Halloween spirit. I thought it would be fun until you know, this." I say waving my free hand up and down making him look at my outfit.

"Yeah, here." he says before zipping up his jacket over me. I chuckle at his actions and shake my head as I squeeze his hand. As we made our way through the neighborhood Hajime got as much candy as he could and Hanji finally took him home leaving me with Levi once more. Slipping into his car I turn to find Hanji running out of the house her cousin lived in.

Slapping the window I roll it down to see what she wanted. "Can you guys wait for me! Oh! You're having that horror movie marathon right?" she asks.

I nod my head. "I should give Eren a call and we all can hang out!" she suggests.

"Hanji I don't think-"

"Sure why not." Levi cuts me off, I turn to him in slight confusion. "I don't mind as long as you don't fuck anything up at my place this time." he says giving her his typical deadpan expression.

"Fine, but I need to make a stop at my place to change outta this." she says.

Levi rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat, now he's probably regretting inviting her. "Fine, hurry up." he sighs. Squealing Hanji quickly runs back inside to get the money her Aunt left for her for watching her cousin when she came back she jumped in the backseat on the phone with Eren. It looks like the four of us were having a movie night.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After getting over to Levi's place I wash off my face and change into a set of clothes he left out for me. Walking out into the living room I sigh as I look around the rustic yet modern apartment. It was nice...really night. It had two bedrooms with walk-in closets and two bathrooms one of which was the master suite which I got to use while Hanji used the second bathroom to use.

As expected it was clean, not a speck of dust to be seen. Walking up behind the couch I look to the TV mounted on the exposed brick wall.  _How can one person live in something so big?_  Eren sat down on the couch with his bowl of popcorn he and Hanji were going to share. Walking around I step onto the plush carpet, taking a seat next to Levi I sit back and lean against him.

Hanji soon comes out dressed in comfy clothes, she sits between me and Eren. With the remote, Levi presses play on the movie we all agreed to watch. We decided on watching the original 'It' movie. Curled up next to Levi, Hanji rested her head on my shoulder while her hand dug into the bowl of popcorn Eren held. Levi flicks off the light beside him and we silently watch the movie together.

About halfway through the movie, Hanji ended up falling asleep on my arm. Eren was fully engaged with the movie, he held the bowl of popcorn up to his face as he watched the screen intensely. As I glance to my right I find Levi stoically looking at the screen.  _Some movie night._  I let out a tired sigh as I tilt my head to the side resting it on Levi's shoulder. He quickly turns to gently peck my head, softly a smile tugs at my lips.

When the movie finally ended we were all pretty tired and didn't feel like watching another movie. Levi was nice enough to offer them to stay the night. Since Hanji didn't wake from her slumber Eren took the guest bedroom while Hanji was put up on the couch with pillows and blankets provided by my short boyfriend.

Afterward, the two of us made our way into his bedroom, shutting the door I quickly follow him into the bathroom where he pulled out a spare toothbrush for me. Smiling I take it from him and stand beside him. Once we were finished and used the restroom separately, I joined him on his canopy bed.

"Must be nice living in such a beautiful apartment." I say as I look around.

"Yeah, although I still prefer your apartment though. Fewer rooms to clean." he says. I chuckle softly and shake my head to his comment. Laying back on the pillows I let out a long tired sigh as I feel my muscles start to relax. Turning my back towards Levi, it didn't take long for him to curl up behind me and take me into his arms. In no time we both fell fast asleep ready to start a new day tomorrow. And we never did go to the store.


	80. Visit

~(Y/N)~ 

 

I woke to feel a pillow hit my face, grumbling I push the pillow down slightly then hug it. With opened eyes, I glare at the person who threw it at me. Of course, it was Levi. "Let me sleep damn it." I say as I toss the pillow back at him.

Walking up to the bed he sits on the edge, his hand rests on my side gently caressing my skin. "It's almost ten in the morning, I gotta get to the studio." he tells me.

Turning my head, I stuff my face in his soft pillows.  _I never wanna leave this bed, it's way too comfy, I could just die here._  "Then go, I'll just stay here." I grumble. Chuckling deeply, I watch from the corner of my eye as he leans towards me. Turning my head he presses a soft kiss on my temple while brushing my hair away.

"You're such a brat." he mumble.

"And you're an asshole for waking me up." I comment, he chuckles again as he shakes his head. Then cupping my face, he squishes my cheeks slightly making my lips pucker. I send him an annoyed glare, his lips tug into a soft smirk while his eyes looked at me lovingly. Pulling my head towards him he places a soft kiss on my mouth while still holding my face. It was a quick peck before he pushes me back slightly.

Still holding the same expression he kisses me again, this time I feel his lips curve up into a soft smile. Jerking away again he smirks softly, his tongue gently gliding over his lips. "I better go. But today we're definitely going to the store since we forgot to yesterday." he says. Biting my bottom lip I nod at him then lay back on the pillows.

Watching as he stands up beside the bed, I reach for his hand making him wait. "What now?" he asks. Smiling softly I tug him back, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek I lean back, his lips tug into a soft smirk. Shaking his head he lets out a 'tch'. "Also I'll be a little late devil spawn. I gotta go see my mother." he informs me.

"Ooh~ Can I come with?" I ask. Since first talking to him mom, she and I had started talking more and had become quite close. Chuckling deeply again he shakes his head.

"Not yet, don't worry you'll meet her soon." he whispers. Laying back on the bed I let out a tired sigh, our hands still connected.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep, just don't stay in bed all day." he mumbles.  _Well, crap that what I planned to do._

Laughing at his comment I release Levi's hand and pull the covers over my shoulder. "Maybe I will, you won't be here to stop me." I tease as I stick my tongue out. Stepping back over to the bed, he rests on his hands trapping me between them as he leans over the bed towering over me.

"Hmm, maybe I should call and tell them I'll be late. So I can give you a reason to stay in bed all day." he whispers. My face grew hot by his words and images pass through my mind at the thought of what he wanted to do to me. Tugging the sheets up I hid part of my face from him feeling slightly embarrassed. Hearing him chuckle, he grabs the edge of the sheet and pulls it away from my face. "I'm teasing sweetheart. I'll see you later, love you." he mutters in my ear, with a quick kiss to my temple again he then gets up off the bed and turns to the door.

"Love you too." I say making him stop at the door frame, he turns back with a soft smirk still tugging at his lips. With that, he walked away leaving me to fall back asleep in his bed.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

After working over at the studio, I went to visit my mother who lived not to far outside of town in the house I bought for her. It was a little cottage she loved and would constantly gawk at every time we'd drive past it.

Walking through the front door I let out a curt sigh before being jumped by my mother. "Hey, mom." I say as I slowly hug her back.

"Hello, honey, where is (Y/N)?" she asks.

I roll my eyes. "Not with me, you'll meet her soon so calm down." I say. She hums softly before locking her arm with mine, tugging me through the house we come to the sunroom in the back. She had some tea ready, and a book laying open face down.

"I can't wait to meet her, she sounds pretty over the phone. And the pictures from her Instagram too. You better be good to her mister." she says as she pokes my cheek.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I mumble. Sitting across from her I let out another sigh until she pulled out a small box. My body grew stiff, I knew what it was and I knew why she was giving it to me.

"I know it's a little early but I thought you should have this now. Even if (Y/N) isn't the one you end up marrying. It was my engagement ring...before your father left." she says as she hands me the box. Taking into my hand I open it looking down at the simple ring.

"Mom-"

"I know, I know you two haven't been dating long. But maybe somewhere down the road if you find a girl, even if it's (Y/N) I want you to be ready for when you know." she says. Leaning to the side I put the box in my front pocket. I hadn't given it much thought about marriage, yes it was too soon to even ask, hell it was weird getting it now. But I understood my mother's reasoning behind giving it.

Leaning against the table she rests her head on my hands. "So, tell me everything. How did you two meet?" she asks.  _Shit._  Crossing my arms I let out a soft sigh and explain as best I could leaving out a good portion of the stupid shit I had done. Although I did mention what went down with Erwin so my mother knew what not to bring up when they met.

By the time we finished catching up, it was nearly seven in the evening, I was later than I expected. Walking me to her door I turn to be greeted by another hug. "I'll see you soon, and with your girl. You best be prepared boy because I'm going to embarrass your ass." she chuckles. 

"Whatever. Bye." I say, hugging her back I let out a sigh.  _At least the two have at least talked, so it'll be a little bit easier on her when (Y/N) meets her._

"See you soon sweetie." she says, turning away I open the door and step out. Walking down to my car I turn it on and wave goodbye once more before heading home.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi was later than I thought he'd be, so I decided to make us some dinner. Pacing back and forth between the oven and island behind me I prepared a simple meal for two. As I get some of the ingredients in the pot I turn upon hearing the door open.

Levi steps in and shuts the door behind him. Walking towards me I watch as he begins to unbutton his shirt. "Hey." I say before being greeted by his lips.

"What's cooking?" he asks.

Shuffling back towards the oven I stir the items in the pot. "It's a surprise, honestly I don't really know. It's been a while since I've used an oven since the one back at my place is broken." I inform him.

"That sounds worrying. You sure this dinner won't kill me?" he asks. I roll my eyes dramatically before ushering him over.

"Here have a taste and see." I say as I stir the sauce next. Taking the wooden spoon from me, he puts a little on his finger and licks it off. His expression didn't change but after taking it, he turned off both burners. "Hey!" I call, then turning to me his hands grab at my hips as he hoists me in the air. Setting me on the counter away from the food.

"I'm ordering food tonight. You, don't touch anything." he says, resting his hand on my thigh he grabs out his phone with the other and calls up a local restaurant to deliver us food. Crossing my arms I pout softly, honestly, I knew I wasn't that much of a cook so I stopped pouting once I heard what he was ordering.

When he finished the call he finally turns to me and lets out a long tired sigh. Resting his hand on my cheek he stood between my legs now after pushing them apart. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks softly.

"I was...just trying to make dinner." I whisper.

His lips crack up into a smirk as usual and he starts to lean in. "Next time do it while I'm here, please. I'll help you." he mutters. His hand that rested on my cheek now retracts slighting, his thumb rests on my bottom lip as he slowly traces it back and forth. His other hand sets his phone down beside me on the counter before placing his hand on my thigh.

"When will the food be here?" I ask softly.

"Few minutes." he whispers.

I grumble softly at the fact we'd have no time to do anything before the guy got here with our food. He chuckles deeply then bites his bottom lip, "Why sweetheart, you need your Daddy?"

Scooting closer I sit on the edge of the counter and proceed to wrap my legs around Levi. With one hand on the back of his neck, I go to kiss him but Levi jolts back and chuckles again. I roll my eyes again before slapping his chest. "You're such a fucking tease." I admit.

"And you aren't?" he asks.

"When have I ever-" he kissed me, and hard cutting me off before I could even ask him. Both his hands now rested on my thighs, as his thumb gently massages them. Leaning forward I quickly kiss him back but only for a moment because he pulls away seconds after.

"You tease me all the fucking time sweetheart." he whispers, then slowly leaning in he tilts his head towards my hear then softly says, "And you're lucky I have any self-control left, otherwise you'd be in my bed right now screaming and cumming so much on my cock."

Trembling at his words I go to pull him towards me again to kiss him once more but before we could even continue there was a buzzing sound by the front door. It must be the delivery guy trying to get us to let him up. Chuckling deeply Levi takes a large step back and heads for the door. Pressing the button by the door he unlocks the door downstairs allowing the guy up.

Levi opens the door and watches as the guy walks up the stairs with two boxes of pizza and a few other items. I was too horny now to even think about eating. Levi pays the guy, even tips him before shutting the door. Hopping off the counter I make my way over to the living room where we both decided to eat. It was silent as we sat there eating out of the box. The fireplace in front of us was going too only make the mood more unbearable.

After taking another bite I glance over to Levi who sat across from me.  _God, I hate that he's left me like this...he just seems, well, fine._  Slowly I inch closer to him until our shoulders were brushing one another, leaning forward I look at his stoic face.

 

~Levi~

 

 _Shit, she's doing it again._  Glancing over at her innocent expression, I clear my throat. "(Y/N)." I call softly. Her face lights up as she sits up straight. Turning I lean towards her slowly closing in on her again like before.  _No more teasing...at least not right now._  "I want you...to go to the bedroom." I whisper.

Biting her bottom lip she smirks gently. "Oh?" she asks.

"I want you to wait for me while I get the food put away. Then Daddy's gonna  _tuck_  you in." I mumble into her ear. I hear as she lets out a soft shaky sigh upon hearing my command and before I knew it she took off to the bedroom doing as told. I chuckle before leaning forward and picking up the leftovers and putting them in the fridge. Then after that, I stroll up to the bedroom, ready to put my sweetheart to bed.


	81. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdNknEGcM4s

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day, Levi brought me to the studio. He wanted me to see what I'd be doing when I'd record my songs for my audition. As the days grew closer to my planned date of doing it, I grew more nervous.

I held his hand as he led me down the long hallway to the room we'd spend the next few hours in. Stopping in front of the door he opens and I pulls me in, there Hanji and Eren were waiting for us, both of their faces lit up upon seeing me. "What's going on?" Hanji asks.

"I thought it'd be best (Y/N) comes to watch us record. So she can understand how it works before she comes in and records her song for her audition." Levi explains before glancing over to me.  _Can I just go back to bed?_  I let out a sigh as I thought back to this morning before we left Levi's apartment.

~Flashback~

Naked, and entangled under the sheets, my head rested on Levi's chest. I stir slightly as I feel his fingers comb through my hair. Slowly, opening my eyes I glance up at him, I smile tiredly before shutting my eyes, wrapping my arm around him tighter I let out a content sigh. "Morning." he whispers.

"Mmm." I grumble.

I squeeze my thighs together at the thought of the events that took place last night. As always sex with him was just...undescribable. In a good way. And having sex with him in his comfy bed was amazing on another level. I slept like a baby when we finished. "We'll have to go to the studio soon." Levi then whispers before his cool lips press against my forehead.

I grumble once more at the fact we had to leave. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?" I whine. Levi chuckles deeply finding my whining amusing, kissing my head again he pulls me close.

"Not today sweetheart. We have a busy day, we need to go to the studio. Then after that, we really need to hit to store since we keep pushing that off. Then I have to go to a meeting with my manager." he whispers. My body fell limp against him while my face contorts in a displeased expression.

 _He's not kidding, more like he's got a busy day._  "Okay, but five more minutes." I mumble. Hearing him sigh, his hand that rested on my bare back gently strokes up and down along my skin in a soothing motion slowly sending me back to the dark abyss.

"Five more minutes." he whispers.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

 _Who knew five minutes was so short._  Yawning softly I rub my eyes while Levi releases my hand and walks to the door leading into the live room where there were mics and a piano. Walking in with him Hanji, and Eren I let out a sigh. Turning I find two random men coming in and going up to the controls.

"She'll be out in a minute." Levi informs them, then stepping towards me he grabs my wrist gently tugging me forward. "Alright, when we do this, you'll need to stand here." he starts. I nod and listen to his advice, Levi went on to tell me how close I should be and that I might have to go a couple of times. Then pulling me close he then whispers in my ear, "How about after we're done, we sing a bit in here so I can properly show you?" he asks.

Pulling my head back I nod to him in agreement. With that, I left the live room and headed back into the room where the two men were waiting for me so they could start recording. As I turn to watch them through the glass, Levi puts on some headphones. After the door shuts one man spoke on the mic, "Alright from the top guys." he says after releasing the button they got to it.

The same man comes up to me and shakes my hand. "Hi I'm Moblit Berner, their manager." he says.

"Hi." I mumble. "I'm (Y/N), Levi's-" I trail off figuring he must've seen by now. Chuckling softly he nods in understanding.

"Yes, you've been mentioned for the past few weeks now." he says.

I chuckle nervously. "Good things I hope." I mutter mainly to myself.

"Oh don't worry." he stops and ushers me to take a seat beside him. I do so and we both sit and talk quietly. "So Levi tells me you can sing? I'll be helping run your recordings for your audition." he mentions.

"Oh thank you, and I guess." I answer rather shyly. It's been a while since Levi had me sing with him on the stage back in Hesa. And although the others listened I still wasn't so sure I could sing in front of others. I've managed to do it with Levi, but I was willing to try.

"I'll do my best to make sure you feel comfortable while you're in there. And if you're as good as Levi says I might just take you under my wing with the others." he chuckles. My eyes widened upon hearing him say that.

"Like...be my manager too? I've never really sung in front of a crowd. I feel like I'd need a lot of practice and it's not like I really have a following. How is it you'd even-" his chuckling stops me from rambling on further.

"It's okay, you're alright. We will work as much as we can to get you to that point where you are comfortable. We'll start out with small gigs and work our way up. You don't need to worry, but before that can happen I'd have to hear you sing." he explains.  _That makes me more nervous then the fact he'd become my manager if I was good enough for him._  Sighing I look forward and down at the floor, then nodding slowly I turn back to look at him.

"Okay." I mutter.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hours passed when Levi and the others finally came out of the live room. Moblit hands them each a water, Levi immediately gulps most of his bottle down. Coming up to me he takes my hand and squeezes it.  _My turn._  I sigh and nod my head signaling I was ready.

Gently tugging me along to the live room he opens the door again and leads me over to the mic at the center of the room. Glancing over at the others through the glass, the stuck their fingers up and smiled gently. "You've got this, you got your song picked out?" he asks me, turning my head quickly I nod my head.

"Y-yes." I mumble.

"Okay, I won't be able to stay with you this time. And if you want out just let us know and we'll try again later okay?" he asks softly and in a calm tone. I nod my head, then turning his back to the glass window he pulls me into his arms. His lips press down onto my head gently before he quickly releases me and walks over to the door. Looking over at him he too then sticks up his thumb up.

Then after that, he shut the door and I turn to the man sitting in the chair. Putting on the headphones the music started. Here and there I started to early or too late, eventually, I got the idea of where I needed to start and for about what seemed the hundredth time I finally got it right.

_I lost more than track of time_

_Think I lost my mind, we were up all night_

_Said we'd reach the satellites_

_But I didn't know how to do that_

_I was depending on you_

_Said you liked me for the flaws_

_That I know I got, got a couple off_

_Still, we fall like astronauts_

_'Cause when I'm with you I can fall fast_

_Look what you're making me do_

_You make me wanna try harder_

_Never wanted to, but I want with you_

_You make me wanna stay longer_

_Never wanted to_

_But I want with you_

_I never knew it could feel like the room started spinning_

_I never knew it could feel like getting high on just feelings_

_Before I was number_

_But don't know what you've done, no_

_I never knew it could feel like getting high on just feelings_

_Feelings of us_

_I never knew it could (high, high, get high)_

_Feelings of us (high, high, get high)_

_I never knew it could (high, high, get high)_

_Feelings of us_

As the music played for a moment I took a breath. I was shaking and didn't even glance over at them. My heart was pounding, leaning towards the mic again I start the next verse.

_There's so much I want to say_

_Tell me 'bout my ways, every dumb mistake_

_But I'm scared you'd walk away_

_'Cause I need you more than I should now_

_If only you knew_

_You make me wanna try harder_

_Never wanted to, but I want with you_

_You make me wanna stay longer_

_Never wanted to_

_But I want with you_

I sang the song until the very end, towards the end I ended up glancing at them as they looked in me to what I thought maybe astonished expression. Even Moblit looked surprised. When the song ended all of them expect the man handling the equipment came back into the room to cheer me on. Both Eren and Hanji jumped me pulling me into a tight group hug while Levi stood behind them smirking softly.

Moblit clapped for me while slowly making his way up to me. "Why don't you come by my office tomorrow and we can get a contract made." he says. Levi came to my side quickly taking my hand as he looks in my direction.

"Is that what you want (Y/N)?" Levi asks me.

Glancing back and forth between my boyfriend and his manager, I stood there silently while my mind raced with questions of what I should say.  _I really want to, but I still need practice and...school I want to at least finish my education and finish what I started with transferring. Would it do me any good if I still went to college while starting this?_ "I...can I think about it?" I ask.

Moblit chuckles and nods. "Yes of course, here is my number, give me a call when you've decided. And if you decide not to I can always wait for when you're ready." he informs me. Smiling gently I nod as I take his business card.

"Yeah! Because you're stuck with us." Hanji says as she jumps on him. Sticking the card into my pocket I let out a sigh and turn to Levi.

"You were great." he says softly probably hoping Hanji wouldn't hear him and gush. I smile and squeeze his hand.

"Can we go now? At least go to the store like we've been planning for days now." I suggest.

Chuckling deeply at my question he shakes his head. "I still don't know what I'm going to do with you." he mutters. Tugging me towards the door, I say goodbye to everyone, when we left the room into the hall I turn my face only to smash my face in Levi's shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell Sa-" I stop talking the moment I looked up, and I mean looked up. To be honest, I never thought I'd see him again, but here he was standing tall as if the past few weeks never happened.

"Mike." Levi grumble.

He stared at us blankly, he had a bag on his shoulder.  _I wonder what he's doing here._  "What are you doing here?" I ask in a less intimidating tone than Levi's.

"Dropping stuff off, if you can I'd like to talk to you." he says.

"Like hell, because of you-" Sometimes I hated my kindhearted nature, as I press my free hand on Levi's chest he stops talking.

"Fine, but don't expect me to forgive you after the things you did." I inform him.

"I'm not asking you to." he answers.

 _Then it looks like we're on the same page._  "I'll wait here." I say as I step away from the door pulling Levi with me. As he enters the room we just left the door shuts and I hear Hanji. She was screaming rather loudly giving Mike an ear full. I couldn't blame her, I mean he left right in the middle of their tour which only delayed their shows more. And not to mention throwing my crap onto the side of the road and framing Levi for it.

When he came back out one hand was at the back of his neck. "Well since Hanji gave you an ear full I'll ease up on-" I slap Levi's chest with my free hand again getting him to shut up.

"No, I think Hanji did enough. So, Mike, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask.

Letting out a sigh his eyes remained locked on mine. "I wanted to...apologize. I don't expect you to forgive me, honestly, I'll live. But what I did was wrong. Erwin asked if there was some way I could get you closer to him. At first, I wasn't going to do anything but as time went on I found you annoying. You were getting the group off track, so I thought that if Erwin took you things would go back to normal." he explains.

 _Well, at least he's honest._  "And so you left because you couldn't deal with the fact she was in our lives now right?" Levi asks.

"Yeah, I couldn't deal with all the drama." he answers.

"Tch you-"

"Thank you for being honest. It's too bad things couldn't have worked out between us." I cut Levi off. Glancing up at the tall man he simply looks down at me before sniffing softly.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say." he mumbles.

"I guess not." I say, with that I stood up, taking Levi's hand I start walking to the door without another word.

"(Y/N)-"

Stopping outside I turn to him. "You okay?" he asks.

Smiling I nod my head, I wasn't going to let Erwin or Mike ruin things, everything was good now, thanks to Hanji, Eren, and Levi. I didn't want to think about the events that took place then. "Yeah, I'm okay." I say. With Levi's hand in mine, I start to walk with him to his car. Regardless of what Mike did, of what Erwin did I wouldn't let it get in the way of the future I was trying to build for myself. For me and my new family. 


	82. Good Enough

~(Y/N)~

 

After entering the grocery store in rather crappy disguises, literally just a hat, and sunglasses, Levi and I grabbed a cart and began our journey around the store. As he controls the cart, I look around up until we reach the cold section of the store. In just a plain T-shirt I start to shiver a bit, but I was soon encased in warmth as Levi draped his jacket over my shoulders.

Glancing back I smile as I turn to him. Resting my hand on his forearm I use it to balance myself as I lean in to kiss his cheek. When I got a quick peck he waves his hand at my face as if to shoo me away. "Gross devil spawn." he grumbles. Wiping his face I shake my head then punch him in the arm.

"Don't be an asshat Satan. You like my kisses." I argue.

"Yeah but not when other people look you idiot." he mumbles, he glances away as his cheeks become flushed, dusted with a light shade of pink. Smiling we come to a stop in front of the milk, I poke his cheek and chuckle.

"You're such a dork Satan." I retract my hand as it returns to my side, I feel Levi's fingers intertwine with mine. With a soft chuckle, I turn my head to the side, away from him. Moments later Levi steps behind me and grabs a half a gallon of milk for me. I take over pushing the cart as he walks by my side.

As we turn down the frozen dinner aisle, I go to grab my preferred microwave dinners. "No, devil spawn. Healthy meals." Levi reminds me as he puts back the boxed meal. I pout at him as I cross my arms, he rolls his eyes and gives me at least one box. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm trying to get you to eat better devil spawn." he informs.

"Well if you're gonna change my eating habits then your cigarettes have to go." I say, holding out my hands for him to give me his pack. He grumbles and digs through his back pocket, handing me the pack I shove them in the pocket of his jacket I was currently wearing. "Besides you're not dying before I do." I say as I pat his arm.

"Well, I'll likely die before you dumbass. Woman naturally live longer than men." he informs me.

"Not if I can help it. I intend for us to die at the same time." I chuckle. Rolling his eyes he lets out a sigh. "Why smoke anyway? All they do is give you cancer." I inform him.

"Stress relief." he answers bluntly, his head turns away from me as we slowly start walking along. 

"Well, find something else to relieve your stress." say, as we turn to head to the next aisle there was a garbage bin where I threw away his pack of cancer-in-a-stick. Then caught up with him on the frozen dessert aisle. By the end of our shopping trip, I went home with more groceries than I've ever bought before. Levi ended up paying for half because he insisted I have balanced meals, to be honest, I didn't know what to do with half the stuff he got me other than making smoothies with them.

Outside of my apartment with the groceries, Levi carried most of them up while I got the mail. I didn't even bother looking until I got to my room with Levi. As we waiting outside the door I smile and squeeze myself between him and the door. Unlocking it quickly I push it open and enter. "I'll try and ask my landlord to make you a spare." I inform him.

"Sure." he simply says as he places the bags on the counter. As I set my mail on the coffee table, I was about to turn away when I saw something. It was NSFA, as in Northride School of Fine Arts. Pivoting back towards the table I push the junk mail aside and pull out the large manila envelope. Taped to the back was a letter.

My eyes scan over the letter which basically thanked me for apply to the school and informed me to send my CD through the manila envelope they just provided me with. Then went on to explain that after upon hearing my song they'd give me a call to set up a second audition in person if they deemed I had the potential. Yet after reading it, I grew scared.  _This is really happening...I'm about to audition for this really good school. What if I-_

"What's this?" Levi ask, reaching from behind me he takes the letter, I didn't move. After reading the letter, Levi tossed it on the table but remained right behind me. "Are you alright?" he asks.  _Would I go back to my old school if they didn't let me in? They should have some music programs right? I doubt it, it's more of a technical school...God, why did I even chose this school? It's not like I was interested in doing anything with technology._  I hadn't noticed at first but my hands clutched the large envelope tightly and I guess I was tearing it a little because Levi grabbed my hands. "Hey." he says, my eyes drift up to meet his coming back to reality although the fear of not being good enough was still there.

"I can't." I mumble, I shake my head and turn away from him.  _I need to be logical about this, I should find a backup school- shit I shouldn't have applied until I got a few schools to fall back on! I'm gonna need more money if I want to be able to pay for the application fees._

Quickly stepping around me Levi grabs my shoulders. "Hey- it's gonna be alright." he reassures me, meeting his eyes once more, all I could see was concern. There was a lot of pressure on me because if I failed to get in, all that hard work Levi and the others did for me...would've been for nothing.  _I can't let them down._

I let out a soft sigh, darting my gaze to the floor I shake my head at him. "I don't know if I ca-" Cupping my face, he forces my head up, forcing me to look at him once again.

"Stop doubting yourself. You're good enough, and if they don't let you in then that's their loss. Even then Moblit will still be waiting for you okay?" he asks.

As we stood there, my face still in his hands, he squished my cheeks ever so slightly forcing my lips to pucker a bit. While he was caught off guard looking at my lips I poke his cheek. "Who are you and what have you done with Satan?" I ask jokingly.

His eyes narrow sending me an annoyed glare. Releasing my face he turns away and crosses his arms. "You're ridiculous." Levi grumbles, I chuckle at his reaction and step around him.

"Oh come on, I'm only teasing." I say. Now, this time I grab his face and pull him towards me, pressing my mouth on his he slowly eases into it. Loosening his folded arms, they slowly reach for me and wrap around my torso. With my mind occupied, the nerves settled as I focused on the feeling of his lips smashed against mine.

His hands tightly clutch the back of my shirt as if ready to tear it off of me. My hands remain on his face slowly sliding down his neck then finally resting on his firm chest. With one hand I wrap it around his neck to deepen the kiss we were sharing. Levi finally released my shirt but his hands decided to tightly grab at something else. My ass. Both his hands were firmly grabbing my ass as his whole body starts to dip down slightly ready to pick me up.

After hoisting me up in the air, my legs quickly wrap around his waist as he carries me to the wall beside my bed. The same wall where he confessed to me that night before leaving for Bellmare. Breaking the kiss momentarily we both stop and look at each other for a moment. Biting his lip he smirks gently. "This feels familiar." he mumbles.

Chuckling I nod my head in agreement. "At least this time I can kiss you as much as I want." he mutters, moving in again his lips press against mine harder than the last. Levi dips down again allowing me to plant my feet on the floor. Next both of his hands rest on the wall just above my shoulder trapping me between as his lips continue to attack mine.

"Levi~" I mewl against his lips. Breaking the kiss yet again he growls softly.

"We...should probably get the groceries put away." he sighs. Smiling gently at him I nod in agreement, taking a step back we both let out a sigh then turn to the kitchen. Walking over to the bags I start putting away the cold stuff. Glancing up for a moment my eyes set on the manila envelope that now sat on the edge of the counter as if to remind me, hell haunt me. Making sure I didn't forget what was going to happen the day after tomorrow. 

 

 


	83. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chapter ahead, skip if you're uncomfortable.
> 
> https://youtu.be/RI0DalzX7AE

~(Y/N)~

 

They clapped as I finished out my song. The man recording me gave me a thumbs up when he stopped. Quickly taking off my headphones, I turn away from the mic. Heading for the door Hanji came at me hugging me tightly. "You were amazing! You'll surely get in!" she says happily. I smile at her kind words and thank her. Moving onto Eren he simply gave me a high five and wished me luck for my second audition if I got it.

And finally, Levi he stood there with arms crossed with a soft smirk tugging at his lips. Walking over he unfolds his arms and rests on hand on my face. "Good job, devil spawn. I'm impressed." he says. Leaning forward I turn my head to the side and peck his cheek. Afterward, he glares at me embarrassed by the show of affection in front of the others.

I could hear Hanji saying 'aww' behind me. "Tch dumbass." he mumbles. I chuckle at his words and turn away, standing next to Hanji I watch as the man hands me the CD labeled '(Y/N)'s Song' so with his pen I decide to write the name of the song I sang.  _'Secret'_  Then putting it in an empty case I then place it in the envelope provided by the school.

Jolting slightly I find Levi wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Looking at him, his eyes fell onto the others. "We're gonna go get it dropped off, then I'm taking her out to dinner. We'll call you guys later." he says, pulling me away from the two I wave goodbye.

"See you guys!" I call before the door closes. Turning to Levi, he takes my hand and we walk towards the front doors. After getting into his car outside the building Levi makes a stop out in front of the local post office where we dropped off my package. Then after that, Levi took me to his favorite restaurant.

Luckily it was quiet as we sat across from each other, with our ordered food in front of us after waiting what seemed like an hour. "I was thinking..." Levi trails off, looking up at him curiously he leans against the table a bit. "Since you're singing again, you and I could do a duet. Since we've written and recorded most of our song, there are a couple spots left on the album for a ballad or some shit." he says.

"Sure, that would be nice." I say. With a soft smile aimed in his direction he smirks and carries on eating his food. Looking down, I pick at my phone and continue to eat as well.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Levi decided to bring me back to his place to stay the night. "I'm gonna go shower." I inform him, he nods and pulls his jacket off his shoulders. Walking off towards the master bathroom, I strip off my clothes and leave them in front of the door. I intended to get them into the hamper by his washroom by the kitchen when I was done.

Walking into the bathroom naked, I head up to the shower and turn it on. Placing my hand under the water, once it turns warm enough I step in and shut the door behind me.

 

~Levi~

 

Entering the bedroom, I found her pile of clothes hurdled by the door.  _I'm not picking that up._  Taking a seat on the bed, I lay back and let out a long tired sigh. The sound of the shower sort of lulled me as I slowly started to drift into a peaceful slumber.

But I was rudely interrupted when I heard a soft moan come from inside the bathroom. Opening my eyes I look up at the ceiling and listen closer. Another moan, but it sounded like it had been muffled. Slowly a smirk tugs at my lips.  _Looks like sweetheart could use some help._  Sitting up, I stand up from the bed and walk over to the door.

Slowly I twist the knob and push it in, I intended to sneak up behind her. The lights were dim, as she liked when she had her showers here. Shutting the door quietly I make my way through the steamy room over to the glass door. Her back was to me and her hands were upfront, her hands sashay as she felt herself.

Opening the shower door I step in, and right behind her I grab both of her arms and press myself against her. My hair slowly getting wet from standing under the water with her. "What do you think you're doing sweetheart?" I whisper in her ear after she lets out a shocked gasp.

"Levi-"

"Were you thinking of Daddy?" I whisper, releasing her right hand I reach forward and down until my hand was between her thighs feeling her heat.

"Yes~" she answers honestly.  _Good girl._  I chuckle deeply in her ear causing her to tremble as I toy with her clit, gently rubbing in a circular motion. Turning my head in towards her neck, I pepper soft kisses along her skin. Freeing her other hand I wrap my other hand around her waist pulling her back against me.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've been needing you too lately." I whisper in her ear. (Y/N) trembles again, pressing her thighs together.

"Daddy please~" she mumbles.

Smirking gently she turns her head to the side to look at me. "Please what baby?" I ask teasingly. Grumbling she presses her ass against my groin, her lips curve down in a pouty frown seeming impatient. "You want Daddy's cock?" I mumble.

I watch her face flush into a deeper red, then biting her bottom lip she nods her head vigorously. Quickly she turns to me after I pull my hand away from her aching pussy, reaching for my pants her fingers fumble at the button and zipper urgently trying to undo them and free my aching cock. Once she had gotten them down I kick them off out of the shower, then pulling my shirt over my head I was finally naked with her.

Dipping down slightly I lift her up, I stammer back and press her against an empty wall. Her arms flail causing bottles to fall from the shelves, but I didn't give a damn. With one thrust I was buried inside her, her walls squeezing around my cock just right. "Shit~ you're pussy's always ready for me isn't it sweetheart?" I growl.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi's lewd words only made it worse, turning me on more. I was just trying to relieve some stress when he surprised me. With his cock buried deep inside me, I lean forward pressing my mouth against his as he starts to pull himself out partly only to ram himself back in again. Mewling against his lips he held me close as the hot water beat down on us.

Breaking the kiss he smirks at me as he continues to buck his hips up into mine. "You should- fuck~ Really be quiet next time...ngh~ The wrong person might hear." he grunts.

Hoisting me up further, I look down at him, pressing my forehead against his. "We wouldn't want that now, would we? Your moans- shit~ Are only meant for me." he rambles on.

"Ngh Levi!" I shriek, as the tip of his cock brushes against the point within me that felt so good over and over.

"That's it, sweetheart, moan for me." he mutters. He didn't need to tell me twice, with each thrust I moaned his name. I was a moaning mess as usual when we were together like this.

He didn't warn me this time that he was going to cum, because we both finished before we could even let the other know. With sloppy thrusts, he stops with his cock pushed deep inside me filling me with his load. I clutch onto him as my orgasm rips through me causing me to tremble intensely against him.

After a few moments, he finally let me down. "Let's get cleaned up. I'm tired now." he mumbles, I smile and nod my head and step back under the warm water. As he stood behind me getting my back I quickly wash my front side before switching places with him.

When we finally came out of the bathroom in towels I walk over to his closet along with him right beside me. I lean forward grabbing a random shirt to 'borrow' when he turns to me. "I change my mind, I'm not so tired anymore." he says.

Turning to him I glance down finding a tent under the towel covering his dick.  _Oh jeez._  Before I had time to react or convince him we should sleep, he lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder. Chuckling at his actions he stumbles back to the bed. "Levi I really don't want to have to clean myself again." I tell him while his lips were already pressed up against my neck sucking at my sweet spot.

Pulling back, he licks his lips and smirks down at me, "Just one more time, please." he whispers, his mouth hovering over mine. I was reminded of the moment he begged me to go to the store with him, so I waited, my lips slowly form into a smirk as well. Glancing down I realized how much he needed me once I found his towel lose and cock pressed against my thigh. My eyes flick back up to meet his lustful ones, and I decided to reach down.

His hips jolt forward upon feeling my hand wrap around his cock. Grunting softly his head leans forward resting on mine. I chuckle softly, "Someone's needy tonight." I tease. I let out a soft gasp when his fingers slip between my thighs.

"I'm not the only one sweetheart." he growls.

 

~Levi~

 

I felt as her grip began to loosen around my cock. She was getting weak from my touch it seemed, her hips arch up in attempts to gain more pleasure from my fingers but I had a better idea. Removing my fingers from her, I bring them to my mouth and lick of her fluids as she watched me do so her face grew redder again.

Then, sitting back I spread her legs apart allowing me access to enter her once again. With the remainder of my energy, I thrust myself inside her and go through another round with her. This time she sat in my lap when she came to her undoing, riding me sloppily as my orgasm follows right behind hers'.

Instead of getting dressed and going to bed, we both quickly got washed up and headed back to bed. As always (Y/N) took the right side of the bed, with her back to me I climb in under the covers and curl up behind her. Quickly she turns her head back to look at me, pecking the side of my lips quickly she leans back and smiles shyly. "Thank you Levi...for everything." she whispers.

Quickly turning in my arms she nuzzles herself against me hiding her face in my chest as she lets out a content sigh. My body went stiff upon hearing her say thank you...let alone dropping my nickname. Slowly I rest my head on top of hers and my arm slowly eases on her waist. And as she slowly drifts into a deep sleep I whisper, "You're welcome (Y/N)."


	84. By Complete Surprise

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning, after waking, I found I had awoken before Levi I guess since he's been staying at the studio with me for long periods of time it's drained him. With a soft smile, I place a quick peck on his head and sneak out of bed.

I had to get back home and get ready for work today. Slipping on my old clothes I head for the door quietly making my exit with everything else I brought over last night. With a soft sigh, I head down the hall to the elevator.

Once I was in, I press the button that would take me down to the lobby. As the doors shut I lean against the wall feeling tired still.  _Why did I ask for an early shift? I just wanna sleep, and my hips hurt._

When I came to the lobby, I slowly push myself off the wall and walk out of the elevator. Walking past the desk I hear a 'psst' sound, stopping in my tracks I glance over curiously with the look of confusion on my face. When I saw the little old lady- which was Levi's landlady- she ushers me over and I glance around making sure there was no one else around. Then I proceed to point at myself. The old lady nods her head and I slowly walk up to her cautiously. "Give me your hand." she says in a raspy tone.

Taken back for a moment I give her a look of what-are-you-gonna-do-to-me? She simply chuckles before coughing loudly and harshly. I stick my hand out only for her to place something metal in my hand. After retracting my hand I look down finding a single key. "Mr. Ackerman, asked for me to make you one." she says.

 _Oh._  "Thank you." I mumble.

She turns away and waves. "Bye-bye Devil Spawn." she says. I look up at her in slight shock and clutch the key tightly.  _Did he tell her to call me that?!_  With a soft sigh, my shoulders slump.  _It's too early for this shit._  And with that, I turn to the front doors and finally take my leave.

After a brief walk, I was now ascending the stairs to my apartment. As I came up to my floor I found that the door to the roof was open.  _That's strange, no one goes up there._  Curiously once more, I head up to see who might've gone up there.

Slowly walking up the stairs I turn and head to the door leading outside. The bright morning light of the sun blinded me momentarily. When my view became clear, there on the ledge I saw a child, panic overtook my body and not just because the child was near but because of the likelihood of the child falling. Taking off towards them, once I was by their side, I grab them by the hips and pull them away. "What do you think you're doing up here?" I ask Holding them up by the hips their hands were at their eyes as the little boy sobs.

"I-I was looking for mama." he whimpers. Resting the child on my hip I let out a sigh as he holds me tightly. My heart was racing as I look over the edge and down.  _That would've been a horrible fall, and all because he's trying to find his mom._

I let out a sigh and gently pat their back. Despite how uncomfortable I was around kids, I pushed the memories back and focus on helping the child. I return to the door leading back downstairs, after entering I shut the door behind me and walk down the steps into the hallway.

Quickly going to my room, I set him on the chair in front of my table with the slowly wilting roses. "Alright, can you tell me where you last saw your mother?" I ask.

Sniffling he wipes his eyes and glances up at me. "S-she was outside the apartment. She had bags." he answers.

Curious, I kneel before him. "What kind of bags? Do you know?" I ask calmly.

"L-like lug bags...s-he told me to wait in the lobby and that she'd be back." he whimpers.

I was starting to get worried. "When did she leave?" I ask.

"F-five days ago." he mumbles, I nearly had to ask him again but I didn't. It's possible that the mother had gone missing, but if she apparently had luggage bags then it's possible she could've abandoned him.

"What's your name?" I ask.

With his arm under his nose he looks at me with tears still in his eyes. "K-Keenan." he answers.

"Okay Keenan, do you want to go with me somewhere? It might help us find out where your mother is okay?" I ask calmly trying not to scare him. Slowly he nods his head before reaching for me asking to be picked up.  _If his mother did abandon him...he'll have to be put up for adoption. But what if-_  I shook my head, now wasn't the time to jump into things like that. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to be a mom right now. Let alone the place I was living at wasn't suitable for a child.

I took Keenan to the police station since I didn't really know where else to go. I called work letting them know something came up and that I might be late. They allowed me time off to deal with the situation I was in.

After talking with the police they tried to take Keenan who only held me tighter. "Uh...if it's alright Miss, you can stay with him until we find his mother." I nod my head as I rest my hand on his back. Gently rocking him in my arms his head rests on my shoulder while I went on my phone informing Levi who had texted me asking where I went. He called me after I said I was in a bit of a pickle.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Hello to you too Satan. I'm fine, I'm at the police station, there was this kid who was up on the roof of my apartment looking for his mom...I think she might've left him purposely or went missing...so I'm with him right now waiting to see what we can do." I answer.

"Stay there, I'm on my way." he informs me.

"Levi wai-" before I could convince him to stay at the studio the call drops and I let out a long tired sigh.  _Jeez this is not how I imagined my morning going._  Turning my head to look at the boy he leans his head back to look at me, but his eyes look past me.

"Mama!" he screams, I let him down and he rushes over to the woman who just arrived. I turn and look back finding a rather skinny woman who looked as if she had just gotten botox. She shooed at her son who's smile faded back into a frown.

"Are you the chick who had me called in?" she says as she points at me.

"I-I guess so, your son was on the roof looking for you, I thought I'd get him back-"

The woman rolls her eyes and walks past me to the counter. "Yeah I'm here, what do you want?" she asks in a disinterested tone. Her child followed close behind until stopping next to me.

"Ma'am we'd like to ask you a few questions. You too Miss who brought the boy." one of the officers say as he walks in for a short moment. I follow the woman and child to an office were we sat before his desk. The officer shuts the door, walking around us to his chair he takes a seat.

"So Miss (L/N), you've told us that you found Keenan on the roof of your building looking for his mother." the officer asks me again.

"Yes." I answer.

"And you, Miss.." the man trails off hoping to catch her name.

"You can call me Jodi." she says.

The officer sighs and looks at the woman beside me. "Jodi...is it true you've purposely abandoned your son?" he asks. The woman waves her hand and leans back in her seat.

"I thought he'd be okay staying there. But yeah I guess you could say that. I don't have a lot of money to provide for him, and to be honest, I just wanted some good fucking but got him." she explains.  _Okay well shit._

"I see." the man then lets out a sigh. "Then we're going to need you to sign some papers. As for your son, we'll keep him here and set him up for adoption-"

"I'll take him." I interrupt, it was that same fear I had when I saw Keenan on the ledge of my roof. In this town, I had seen kids from the local orphanage wait years to be adopted. I didn't want Keenan being all by himself in there waiting for someone to want him. And despite the fact that he and I have barely had any time to get to know one another, I was willing to step in and play the part I would've years ago if it weren't for the accident.

The two look at me as if I were crazy. "Are you sure miss? Because you've only met this boy today." he reminds me.

"I know, but I..." stopping I glance down at the boy who stood at my side instead of his mother's he was quick to realize that his mother didn't want him near, and it's possible he's been feelings dealing with her neglecting nature since day one. I look back up at the officer. "I'll be sure to give him the love and carrying he needs." I inform him.

Then the man looks over at Keenan's mother. "You consent to this?" he asks.

Jodi then glances at me from the side then nods her head. "If she's willing to have him than I don't care." she says.

After a little more discussing, informing me that a social worker would have to come over to my apartment and ask me a bunch of questions. I agreed, and they even allowed Keenan to stay with me so it would give the social worker an idea of how our relationship would be at home. Out in the lobby, I found Levi waiting for me, with Keenan in my arms he had fallen asleep, and honestly, I wouldn't blame him, I intended to nap when I got home. "What's going on?" he asks softly.

I let out a long sigh not ready to explain to him how I basically just started the process of adopting this kid. I explained as best as I could to him and he nodded silently until I finished. "So, right now they're letting me go home with these documents and Keenan. A social worker will be coming over next week to review my apartment and basically interrogate me. Oh- and also watch Keenan to see if he's doing okay with me." I answer.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just stared at me blankly as if to find the right way to say what he was about to say. "Are you sure? I mean...the last time you were around a child you were kinda freaked out. I don't want to seem insensitive but, are you ready?" he asks.

Levi had a point, I was jumping the gun here. But something in me told me not to let this kid go, I could tell by the look on his face that he felt lost and scared. Clearly, his biological mother wasn't going to give him the care he needed... I had always wanted to be a mother, and before I almost was. Glancing down and towards my shoulder, I watched him peacefully sleep. "Yeah...I am. Will you be okay with that? Me having a kid?" I ask. I was afraid it might put a strain on our relationship so I asked now.

Reaching for me, his hand rests on my cheek and he lets out a sigh. "Yeah, I'll help in any way I can. If this is what you wanna do, I'll support your choice. Just, don't overwork yourself okay?" he asks. I smile at him and nod and so another person came into my life and by complete surprise.


	85. Innocence

~(Y/N)~

 

The first night spent with Keenan went through really well. I allowed him to take my bed while I slept on the couch. That morning I was awoken by him crawling on top of me. Grumbling softly I open my eyes finding the small boy resting his head on my chest as I laid there on my back.

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask tiredly.

He glances up and nods. Keenan didn't say much, from the start he seemed rather shy. I was about to fall back asleep when he poked me in the cheek. Glancing down at him once again he chuckles quietly. "I'm hungwy." he says. I chuckle again at the fact he had troubles with his r sounds.

Slowly sitting up he rests on my lap, gently running my fingers through his short blonde hair I smile gently. After climbing off of me he sits on the edge of the couch with his little feet dangling off the edge. "After we eat, I'll take you to the store and we'll get you some toys okay?" I ask. I watched as his eyes lit up happily, I smile back at him. "But you have to eat all of your breakfast first." I inform him.

Then turning away I head over into the kitchen and got him some cereal, then returning to the couch with a bowl full I set it before him and he slowly starts to eat. I made sure to give him something he wouldn't be allergic too to be safe, I stayed away from Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "I should've asked you before but are you allergic to anything if you know?" I ask.  _I don't know if he'd even know but it was worth the shot of asking, I should probably take him to a doctor to make sure he's up to date on his shots and whatnot._ "Actually don't answer that, we'll be making a quick trip to the doctor before we get you your toys okay?" I ask.

Mumbling out a timid okay, I sit beside him while he eats.  _I think I need to do research, it's been so long since I attempted to prepare myself._  Mentally face-palming myself I was also reminded of clothing too and everything else. Once he finished what he could I place the dirty bowl in the sink. Getting on his shoes I help him tie them, even went about showing him to help him learn.

With that, we were on our way over to the doctor's office and I didn't even bother to schedule an appointment, because well I wasn't even sure his mother had taken him in since he was born. Once arriving I explain the situation to the nurse and said she'd find his doctor. While sitting in the waiting room I hand Keenan a coloring book that was on the table along with a box of crayons.

When the doctor finally came to get us, I take the boy's hand and we walk down the narrow hallway until she led us into a room. Keenan stayed close nearly latching onto my leg as we entered. Clearly, it must've been his first time being in a place like this. "So, I've been told that the mother has given you consent to parenting this child?" she asks.

I nod my head. "In that case, I can give you some parenting pamphlet to help you. And we'll get little Keenan all checked up." she says.

Resting my back on the child I tilt my head to look at his face. "You want to follow the lady so she can set you on the bed?" I ask softly. The small blonde boy shook his head and grabbed onto my calf squeezing it tightly. I look up at the doctor who smiled and waited patiently. "Sorry, he's just really shy." I explain.

"It's alright, I can always let him sit in your lap and do everything I need to do." she says. Pulling Keenan off my leg I set him down in my lap. The lady kneels and smiles at him.

"Hi there, Keenan, I'm just going to listen to your heartbeat, is that okay?" she asks calmly. The boy glances back at her and slowly nods, turning my lap he faces her. With her stethoscope, she slipped it under his shirt and right at his hard. "Okay honey, take in a deep breath for me." he does as told.

The exam part was easy, but Keenan grew more frightened when she brought out the needles. "We don't have any records of him receiving shots, and I'm assuming he'll be going into school next year. So he'll need them in order to be able to be well...let in." she explains. Kneeling before us again Keenan presses his small form up against me trying to keep as much space between him and the needles as possible.

Resting my hand on his back I do my best to calm him down. "Shh it's okay, it'll be really fast." I whisper. The scared little boy turns back looking at the lady and slowly resumes the former position of sitting on my lap. Pushing up the boy's shorts she takes out one of the needles with the medicine in it. She pushes the syringe a bit to make sure it worked before finally sticking it into Keenan's thigh.

He flinches in my arms and clutches my right hand with both of his little ones. "You're doing good, almost done." she says as she sticks him in the other thigh. When she was done she quickly puts on two cutely decorated dinosaur bandaids on each of his thighs. "There you go! Good job." she praises then proceeds to hand him a piece of candy.

When we were finished at the doctor, I fulfilled my promise to Keenan and took him to the store where I bought him a few new toys and clothes...and a few other things he'd need.

Back home I found Hanji standing at my door waiting for me. "Hey, what are you-" I stop when I see a sleeping bag in her hand.

"Hey! Oh my gosh, Levi didn't mention how cute he was!" she gushes. After letting Keenan down from my arms he latches onto my leg once more for his own protection. "Oh no! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Hanji says as she kneels to the floor trying to convince him not to be scared. I glance down and smile at the boy.

"It's okay Keenan, she's a friend." I inform him. With his fingers in his hands, he glances up at me then back at Hanji. Leaning to the side I gently give him a little push forward and he stumbles forward a little closer to her. Hanji with her arms opens smiles at him.

"Com'on, come to Auntie Hanji." she says softly. A smile tugs at my lips upon hearing her call herself Auntie. Eventually, Keenan finally made his way into Hanji's arms where she picked him up. "Just wait until you meet Uncle Eren, and Levi." she tells him. Quickly walking up to them I turn and unlock the door to my apartment. Pushing the door in I welcome Hanji inside who was carrying my soon-to-be stepson.

"I'm still so surprised you took him in so quickly." Hanji says.

I shut the door with my still full hands. "I couldn't just let them take him, he was terrified and just sorta clung to me. I don't know it sounds crazy but I felt scared of letting him be off on his own." I explain.

After setting him down he rushes up to me and takes one of the bags, at first I was thankful he was willing to help but then realized that the one he grabbed was filled with toys. "It's that motherly instinct. I think it's sweet, besides I've always wanted to be an aunt." she says.

I smile as I walk up to the counter, setting the rest of the bags on it. "Yeah well don't get your hopes up, next week I have a social worker coming here and keeping tabs on me to see how he does. There is a chance he'd get taken away from me." I whisper so Keenan didn't hear.

"That's bull-" I slap my hand over her mouth.

When she realizes I slowly retract my hand. "Sorry, but that's just insane! You're ten times better at being a mom than that hag who actually birthed the angel." Hanji says.

"I know, but they want to make sure he'll be properly taken care of. My main concern is my living situation. I'm not exactly living in the best apartment suited for a child, and with my money right now being strapped with the college I'm trying to get into and paying rent. Really I was out of my head when I told them I'd take him." I explain.

"Well, they also have to base it off of what Keenan wants. And regardless of financial issues, Levi, Eren and I are here to help with that! That's what family does, they help each other." she says. With my back turned to her a soft smile forms, since the whole Erwin thing, and Eren joining, it started to feel like they were family to me, they were closer than any friends I've ever had before. And hearing her say that made me feel a snippet of relief.

"Alright, aside from the deep conversation I actually came here 'cause I wanna have a sleepover!" she says.

I turn back to her and smile. "How long you plan on staying?" I ask.

"Until my landlord gets the rats out of my apartment!" she says in her still excited tone as if to make up for the fact she'd be staying with me longer than I thought. I chuckle and shake my head.

"You're welcome here for as long as you need." I tell her.

"Yes." she says softly, then turning to Keenan we both watch as he starts playing with his new toys on the coffee table. Pulling out the rest of the stuff for him such as his, clothes, bathroom necessities and a few other items he'd need, I place them in their respective places within the apartment. "So how about a movie marathon?" she asks.

Keenan glances over and we both look at him. "That sound good?" I ask.  _I think I can find something for all of us to watch._

"I'll let you sign into my Netflix account, or Hulu in case we don't find something." she suggests.

"How about both incase." I inform her. I didn't have both of the things myself due to the fact I wasn't going to pay for that when I was barely home from work and school. But I did have an upgraded TV with the apps, I just never used it because I stayed on the cable box.

The three of us all huddled on my bed and turned on the TV. Keenan sat between Hanji and I as we scrolled through the lists of movies and TV shows on Netflix after Hanji signed us in. "Oooh! I haven't seen that in a long time." Hanji yelps, I hovered over 'The Fox and the Hound' I press play although, there was a scene that might remind Keenan of his mother and how she left him. Not that the old lady wanted to leave Tod but still...Wrapping an arm around his shoulder we all sit back and watch the movie.

Here and there Levi would text me asking how I was doing and wonder where Hanji was. I explain that she was staying with me for a few days due to the rats in her apartment. Levi simply responded with  _'Well maybe if she fucking cleaned her apartment she wouldn't have rats.'_  I smile roll my eyes at his message.

I turn off my phone as the scene I was worried about came on. Hanji was already hiding behind my throw pillow fighting the tears as the music to 'Goodbyes May Seem Forever' started to play. And the old lady's thoughts came into play as she drove with glances towards Tod here and there. I glance down once feeling Keenan move, he crawled over to Hanji and huddled with her behind the pillow.

I move over and throw my arm around Hanji's shoulder. Then the women came on singing what the old lady thought. And as tears roll from the lady's eyes, Tod watches in confusion as she leaves him. The sky soon grows dark as a storm rolls in. "Gets me every time." Hanji huffs.

I turn to find my phone lighting up from a new notification. Taking my phone into my hand I open it and go to my messages with Levi and there at the bottom was a picture. And not just any picture. My eyes widened as I hear a gasp, I glance back finding Hanji looking at me. "What is it?" Keenan asks curiously. Hanji quickly covers his eyes and pushes me off the bed.

"You go take care of that! I'll stay and protect the innocent angel who would've just seen that!" she says. I couldn't help but laugh at her, it was completely unexpected, and I was about to kill Levi's boner with the truth.

Running off to the bathroom I text him back,  _'Risky aren't you? Well, I hope you're okay with Hanji seeing your dick (accidentally).'_

Moments later he messaged me back.  _'Well, I didn't expect you to look at your phone for a while since you were watching a movie.'_

I scoff and type back to him.  _'And you thought it was a good idea to send me a pic for later? What if Keenan got a hold of my phone? If you're needy go watch some porn next time.'_  I message.

Another minute passes by with a new message from him.  _'Porn does nothing for me sweetheart, and I won't send another again don't worry. Are you free tonight?'_

I roll my eyes with a soft smile tugging at my lips once more.  _'Maybe, why? You just wanna fuck me?'_

 _'No you idiot, for dinner, you can bring Keenan over too so I can officially meet him instead of him just sleeping on your shoulder.'_  he finally texts back. I sigh I go to answer but stop when I start getting a call. It was from Northride. Quickly I answer the call. "H-hello?" I answer.

"Hello, is this Miss (L/N)?" a woman asks on the under end.

"Yes, this is." I answer.

"Very good, uh, I'd like to let you know that we've listened to your CD and would like to schedule a second audition." they say.  _Oh shit! I haven't even looked at my schedule._

"Oh- uh it's it alright if I get back to you? I need to make sure I'm free for sometime next week if that'll do?" I wonder.

"Yes, of course, we'll call you again soon to set it up if you'd like." the woman says.

"Perfect, thank you." I tell her.

"You're welcome, have a nice day." she then says, with that, she hung up and I stood there stiff, my heart racing from nerves and pure excitement. Running back out into the main room I told Hanji who then with Keenan jumped off my bed and came rushing at me. Making sure not to crush Keenan I took a hold of him and rest him on my hip as Hanji holds me tightly in her grasp. Swaying us back and forth with her hug I let out a sigh feeling slightly more relieved.  _I'm halfway there._

Little did I know, that something would pull the rug out from under my feet. And nearly screw everything up.


	86. I Wonder

~(Y/N)~

 

I never expected to hear from her again, much less agree to meet up with her. But here I was trying to see the good in people regardless of how bad they hurt me in the past. So here I was, sat across from someone I used to consider my best and only friend up until the night of when I first my Levi. Petra Ral.

She held her sweet, yet forced smile toward me as she leans against the table. Keenan was back at the apartment with Hanji watching more movies. With everything going on this week, literally days after receiving a call from Northride about how they wanted to schedule my second audition, I didn't have time for pointless Petra drama. "How are you? It's been-"

"Cut the crap Petra, you and I both know you don't care how I've been." I interrupt rather rudely. But I stopped caring if I was rude, I had more important people in my life and I wasn't going to waste my time on someone claiming to be my friend when she literally has done nothing to prove she is.

Letting out a sigh, her smile drops and she begins to pout. "So much for playing nice." she mumbles, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I should've been more supportive. I was being a bitch and really just plain stupid. If you love Levi then I should be happy for you, not jealous over the fact you got lucky." she says.

Taken back by her apology, part of me felt as though she had rehearsed this.  _What if she's trying to be my friend only so she can get close to Levi? Would she really be that petty? Probably...I don't know her as well as I thought I did._

"Okay." I simply say.

Her face shifts into an expression of dumbfoundedness. "Okay as in, you forgive me? Or okay as in, you understand yet you're not forgiving me?" she asks.

"The second one. We can continue this back at my apartment okay? In case things go south." I inform her as I stand up. It's not like I ordered anything, we just sat down outside, but I also wanted to head back because it looked as if it was going to rain.

On our way back it indeed started raining, I wasn't prepared for the weather to change so I entered my apartment dripping wet thanks to a taxi driving into a large puddle that ended up splashing me.

Taking my bag off my shoulder that contain my cellphone and other items I set it on the table by the door. "Oh good you're back, I gotta head out for a hot second to talk to my landlord." Hanji informs me as she heads for the front door.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you! Take an umbrella!" I call. Quickly Hanji slips back in to grab the umbrella and leaves. Petra stood by my side looking down at Keenan who was sitting on the floor with his toys.

"Miss is wet." he mumbles.

I didn't intend on forcing him to call me mom right now, so smiling down at him I nod in agreement. "Miss is very wet. Petra can you keep an eye on him while I go change? I'll bring you a towel." I inform her, she smiles and nods then turns her attention on the small boy. Turning I head to the hallway and slip into my bathroom after picking out a fresh pair of clothing.

 

~Petra~

 

Kneeling before the blonde boy I smile gently. "And what's your name little guy?" I ask sweetly. The child doesn't even make eye contact, he proceeds to play with his toys and acts as if I'm not here.  _I guess he's a shy one._

"I'm Petra, I'm a friend of your...well is she your mom?" I ask.

"No...not yet." he mumbles.

 _I see, rather quick of her to up and adopt a child out of the blue. Is Levi in the picture? Or did she adopt this kid out of loneliness?_ I shrug it off and stand up straight, I continue to look down at the kid as he quietly plays with his toys.

I turn my head once I heard the sound of muffled ringing. Slowly turning my head I glance over at (Y/N)'s purse.  _I wonder..._


	87. Lucky

~(Y/N)~

 

After leaving the bathroom freshly dressed in dry clothes, I toss the towel I promised to Petra who was walking back over to Keenan. "Thanks." she says.

"No problem."

 

~Petra~

 

I watched as she headed over to her bag.  _She must've been expecting them to call...I wonder if she'll try and call them._

~Flashback~

I walk over to the purse by the door, stopping in front of the table I unzip the bag and shove my hand in. Sifting through it I pull out the vibrating phone and quickly answer it. "Hello?" I answer softly.

"Hello this is the administration from Northride. Is this Miss (L/N)?" the man asks.

"Oh no, this is...her sister. I can give her a message." I lie.

"Well, we wanted to know if she's scheduled something for her second audition, to come and sing live for us-"

"She can't sing- at least not anymore." I interrupt.

The man inhales sharply. "Excuse me?" he asks.

"Y-yes, the other day she got into an accident, and she's resting in the hospital right now that's why she can't come to the phone. The doctors say she may not be able to speak very well due to her damaged vocal chords." I carry on.

"I see...I'm very sorry to hear that... we were looking forward to having her come by." he says.

"She was so excited too." I say softly.

"Thank you for informing us, we will be sending her rejection letter I guess in the mail. Good day."

"You're welcome and thank you." I say, with that, I quickly hang up and shove the phone back into the bag before (Y/N) could find me doing this.  _I can't lose her again if she becomes a pop star it'll ruin her._

 

~Flashback Over~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After some time talking with Petra, she finally decided to leave after the rain let up. Hanji came back too who would end up taking her things. "It's nice that it only took a few days to take care of, although it's been swell!" she says.

"Yes, maybe in the future we can do more sleepovers." I say as I walk her to the door.

"I would love that, gives me more time to spend with this cutie." she says as she pinches Keenan's cheek making him giggle softly. "I'll see you all later okay? And good luck with that second audition!" she calls as she starts heading for the stairs.

Once she left I turn and glance down at Keenan who stood at my side. "Ready to go see Levi?" I ask.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At Levi's apartment, I use the key his rather creepy landlady gave me not to long ago. With Keenan sitting on my hip I push the door open and walk in finding Levi hard at work cooking dinner.

Glancing to my right I find the dining table all set with candles and plates set out for the three of us. "Hey...we're-" Levi steps up and pecks me on the lips gently. "Here." I sigh.

He glances down at the child then back at me. "Dinner is almost ready, make yourselves..at home." he says. Nodding I let Keenan down and tell him to pull off his shoes. Afterward, we make our way to the dining room where I have him sit and wait.

Gently patting his head, I then walk over into the kitchen to greet Levi. "Hey." I mumble.

"Hi." he mumbles back while keeping an eye on the food. "Does the kid want anything to drink? I bought some stuff I'm not sure what he likes." he mumbles.

"Why don't you go ask him?" I ask with a soft smile. He grumbles softly and hands me the spoon. 

"Stir, don't put anything in it." he informs me.

"You got it Satan." I whisper.

 

~Levi~

 

I was never good around children especially ones that weren't my own. And now with (Y/N) adopting this kid, not that I wasn't supporting her decision. I just wasn't sure I could create a good relationship with him. Coming up to his seat I kneel down next to him. "H-hi...Keenan. I was wondering if there is anything specific you'd like to drink." I wonder.

The boy glances over at me timidly, fiddling with his hands. "A-pple juice...pwease." he mumbles.  _Good, I have that._

"Coming right up." I say with a soft smirk. Standing back up I turn away from him and head back over to the kitchen, stepping up to the fridge I open it and dig out a couple of juice boxes of apple juice. I pivot my head to the side after hearing a soft snicker escape from (Y/N). "What?" I ask.

She shakes her head and continues to stir the food. "Nothing." she chuckles. Rolling my eyes, I turn away from her and head back over to the kid quietly waiting at the table.  _At least he's quiet. Although I did pick him up some toys to play with..._  Kneeling beside him again he looks at me this time instead of being shy about looking at me.

"Here you go. Also, there are some toys you can play with while you wait. Dinner won't be ready for a little while. I can also put something on for you to watch." I suggest.

Looking up at me with his deep green eyes I watch as he hops off the seat. Raising his hands I look down at him confused for a moment until it dawns on me that he wants me to pick him up. Slowly, and carefully I reach down, wrapping my hands around his small form I pick him up and carry him over to the living area. There I sat him down in front of the coffee table and flip on the TV. Quickly I change the channel to a kids show for him. "Alright, I'll have (Y/N) come get you when it's time. Try and not make a mess please." I say.

After returning to the kitchen I glance over beyond the couch watching the kid as he started to color in one of the books I got him. "He's rather quiet." I mention to (Y/N).

"Yeah, but he's sweet." she says.

"I'm surprised he's not bouncing off the walls, most five-year-olds are pretty energetic." I tell her. 

"I'm sure he'll come out of his shell when he goes to school next year." she says.  _That's true._  "Speaking of schools, Northride called me the other day...they want me to set up a second audition." she then says. My body grew stiff when the words left her lips. I turn back to look at her as she stood facing away from me stirring the food.

"And when is it? This next audition?" I ask.

"They said they'd call me back here sometime this week to schedule it." she answers.

Still, I couldn't help but feel proud of her for getting this far, and through all the nervousness she felt from just recording it the first. "You'll do great. No matter what you sing." I mumble.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I turn back when I heard him say that. His back was to me now as he poured the wine in our glasses. I smile gently and put the spoon down next to the oven. Walking up behind him I wrap my arms around his waist hugging him from behind.

Then, resting my head on his back I let out a content sigh. Everything was so good right now, so good that I didn't want any of it to end or be ruined.  _How did I get so lucky?_


	88. Anything

~(Y/N)~

 

The next day came and I was surprisingly greeted by Levi who decided to drop by. Keenan was over watching some TV on the couch. "Hey, mmph." I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine deeply. His hands grab both of my arms keeping me in place. When he finally pulls back he let out a soft 'muah'. With slightly widened eyes I step back a little. "Well, hello to you too Satan." I mumble.

He smirks while one hand hooks under my chin and his thumb traces along my bottom lip. "Hey." he says. Pecking my lips again I quickly ease into it until he pulls back, I pout a bit at the quick kiss. Slowly his hand slips into mine as we walk over to Keenan. Since the dinner last night, I'd say thing between Levi and Keenan were going smoothly. Releasing my hand he kneels before him and taps on his thigh. "Hey little man, you wanna go to the park today?" he asks.

Keenan quickly nods his head and takes Levi's hand. Jumping off the couch the three of us head to the door and slip on shoes. It was rather unexpected but I guess since it was nice out, Levi wanted to get us out. Besides I lived right across from a rather nice park.

Walking behind the two Levi kneels down at the corner of the street. Pointing to his left I watch as Keenan looks in that direction then they turn to the right. Levi was teaching him to look both ways before crossing. Smiling to myself I come up next to Keenan and take his other hand, Levi took his free hand and the three of us walk across the street quickly when it was safe to proceed. 

As I glance over at Levi I realize he had his disguise on, the hat and sunglasses. I had almost forgotten about them due to me seeing him like that so much when we were traveling together on the tour.

Upon entering the park, we came to a playset. There we found an empty bench near the set to sit. We both watched as Keenan stood by us and watched as the other children played. Leaning forward I rest my hand on his back. "Go play, it's okay." I say, trying to encourage him.

Turning to me he comes and sits on the bench next to me, clutching to my side I glance over at Levi whose eyes were on the child as he sighs softly. I felt stupid for not realizing it, but as he clung to my side I realized that he was afraid that if he ran off to enjoy himself it would give me the opportunity to leave him. Resting my hand on his head I pull him onto my lap. "I'll be right here watching you okay?" I ask softly. He didn't even look up, he just simply rested his little head on my chest.

"Here." Levi says as he extends his arms out. Slowly handing Keenan over, the two get up off the bench. Watching Levi take a few steps away from the bench he sets Keenan on the ground.

 

~Levi~

 

If this kid didn't socialize now, he'd have trouble in the real world. I get he was frightened of being abandoned again, but I wanted to at least try this. "There's no need to be scared. We're not going anywhere okay? Now go on and play, we'll be right here." I say calmly.

"But...I don't know anyone." he mumbles. With a soft smirk, I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Then make some friends." I suggest.

He let out a soft hum as his bottom lip sticks out, glancing over at me with a soft pouty expression, I let out a sigh. "Alright." pulling him into my arms I lift him back up and slowly start walking to the playset. Setting him on the platform I watch as he heads for the monkey-bars.

Follow him keeping a close eye on him. Eventually (Y/N) came to my side and help Keenan across the bars when he stopped at the center. Shifting my gaze down slightly I look to (Y/N) watching as her happy smile was pointed up at Keenan, her soon-to-be-son. With everything that seemed to be going on, she seemed to be doing quite well with all the stuff she was going through.

Although I wanted to continue to build my relationship with Keenan, I made sure to keep a close watch on (Y/N). Watching her behavior, make sure I could be there to step in when she needed a moment to breathe. As the day went on, and we went to have lunch, I noticed she was sighing a lot more than usual. And at times I'd notice she'd be looking off into space unintentionally ignoring Keenan's calls up until I nudge or tap her to get her attention.

I wouldn't be surprised if she was utterly stressed, she had her audition, job and now a child all on her shoulders to take care of. She knew that we were all here by her side, but still it seemed as though these past few days she's been taking on a lot. On our way back to her apartment Keenan was running up ahead a little bit playing with his new toy. With my hands in my pockets, I glance at the back of her head. "You alright?" I ask.

Her head cock back as she peers my way. "Hmm?" she asks.

I stop and seconds later she does the same but turns to Keenan. "Keenan! Wait up please!" she calls. Quickly he came running back and embraces her leg.

"I'm asking if you're okay. And don't think about lying to me." I tell her.

Another sigh slips past her lips and I watch as her shoulders slump. "I'm a little more tired than usual but I'm getting by. No need to worry-" She stops speaking when my hand falls on her cheek gently. I've been less myself due to the kid being around, but I couldn't scold her for trying to support herself and a child. She was a good person, and always put herself before others. And at times put the blame on herself when others were at fault...like with Erwin.

Taking off my glasses with my other hand I look at her eyes directly. "Just...if you need me, for anything at any time. Call me, I'll drop everything and come help alright? Allow me to bare some of what's on your shoulders from time to time."

I watch her eyes dilate slightly after hearing my words. And her hand rests upon mine that was on her cheek. As her head tilts down her hair hides her face so I couldn't see her expression. So, hooking my fingers under her chin forcing her head up. "I mean it devil spawn. Don't think you have to take this all on your own. I asked if you were okay because you seem stressed. And I want you to know I'll do anything to relieve that stress. So don't hesitate to tell me-" I was cut off by a pair of lips, growling softly I nearly pull away not wanting people to see but she grabs a hold of my face keeping me in place.

Slowly I ease into it after letting out another low growl. "I promise Satan. Besides if I tried to keep anything from you, it wouldn't matter because you see through me already." she mumbles after breaking the tender kiss.

With a soft smirk, I tilt my head slightly to the side. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I retort. Leaning in one last time I kiss her softly, this time not caring who saw for once. 


	89. Homewrecker

~Levi~

 

The next day, I decided I'd go to the store to pick things up. Walking up and down each aisle, I grab things here and there. I wanted to make sure I had snacks for the kid, and devil spawn when they came over. I even picked up a new toy for the kid.

As I turn the corner I nearly run a girl down with my cart. I stop and back away slightly and she looks at me. Her slight ginger hair flips back as she smiles at me, I stood there waiting for her to get out of my way. "Oh sorry- Levi-" I quickly place my finger over my lips getting her to shut up.

"Do you want us to be surrounded?" I mutter in a harsh tone. She jolts a little frightened by my hostile approach, but her idiocy would've gotten me spotted. After another quick glance, I remembered that face, it was the same face I saw beside (Y/N) when we first met. Petra.

"Get out of my way." I say as I move my cart slightly forward. As she steps aside finally I make my way down the next aisle rather quickly in hopes to avoid her.

"Wait!" she calls. I stop and turn to my left looking at the shelf trying to ignore her. But she was a persistent one and tapped me on the shoulder. I glance back with an annoyed sigh and an expression to go with it.

"What?" I ask.

I turn to her and watch her smile come into play again. "Do you want some help shopping? I'm (Y/N)'s friend-"

I turn my back to her once again doing my best to show little interest. "No, go away." I answer. She steps over to my side looking at me with her determined eyes.

"Com'on don't be like that-"

I turn to her, my patience with her was getting lower and lower the more she remained near me. "Do you not understand the meaning of no? I said I'm fine, besides I know you're not (Y/N)'s friend, not after the crap you pulled so shoo before I get someone to kick you out for bothering me." I tell her as I wave my hand in a shooing motion.

Turning back to my cart I continue to make my way down the aisle, but as I stop again she remained right behind me. I sigh and my shoulders slump in defeat. "Do you want a fucking autograph or something? Because I'd like to finish my shopping in peace." I suggest.

"How about a date?" she asks with a devilish smile.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Dumbass you know I'm with someone, why the fuck do you think I'd go on a date with you when I've got someone worth dating?" I ask.

Walking up to me she places her hand on my chest as if to try and seduce me. "She doesn't have to know, it can be our little secret-" Quickly clutching her hand I squeeze it tightly causing her to wince in pain.

"No fucking way. Get your trashy ass away from me." I say as I shove her away from me.  _How was (Y/N) friends with her?! Maybe this bitch is two-faced and I just got the homewrecker._  I quickly finished my shopping and checked out. Making a quick stop home to unpack everything I was back out when Hanji messages me saying she wanted to meet for lunch with her and Eren.

When I got to the diner I found them sitting outside, coming up to the table I sit down and let out a long tired sigh. "Someone's tired." Eren mentions.

I glance over at him then Hanji as I rest both my hands on the table. "Yeah well, socializing is exhausting...especially with a two-faced bitch." I mumble the end.

"Two-faced bitch?" Hanji asks.

I sit back and sigh once again as I nod slowly. "Yeah, I officially met Petra today at the store." I inform them.

"Oh?" Eren asks, of course, he was way out of the loop with things so Hanji quickly got him up to speed on who she was.

"So, how did that go?" Hanji questions after explaining to Eren.

"Poorly, her persistence is annoying as fuck. What's even worse is the fact she asked me out when she knows well enough that I'm not single. Then she proceeded to carry on and try and convince me that it would be 'our little secret'." I explain as my arms cross. Hanji's eyes widened and Eren shook his head in disappointment.

"And what did you do?" Eren then asks.

"Shoved her off of me. And went on my way." I answer.

Hanji sits back, "Well that's good. Are you going to tell (Y/N)?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't see a reason to, it's not like anything happened." I answer.

"(Y/N)'s gonna wanna know about it Levi, regardless of the fact nothing happened." Eren says.

"Eren's right, besides, Petra and (Y/N) are still being friendly to each other. Although from what (Y/N) has told me she's keeping her guard up. If she knows the truth then it'll keep her from getting hurt again." Hanji tells me, as I glance back and forth between them with my arm still crossed I let out a sigh. They had a point, and a good one in fact, (Y/N) had every right to know what her so-called friend was doing and her intentions.

"Fine, I'll talk to her tonight." I announce.

They both smile as if they were happy parents watching their child do something worth being proud of. I still felt as though this would only create more drama we both didn't need.


	90. Official

~(Y/N)~

 

I rushed around my house cleaning, making sure everything was tidied up before the social worker came by. I made sure Keenan was fed and bathed. After putting the broom up I let out a tired sigh, my shoulders were slumped and I was already drained this morning due to the fact I barely slept last night.

But my exhausted posture was soon straightened out when I hear a knock at the door. With a racing heart, I quickly walk up to the door and open it. There a blonde woman with short hair smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Nanaba, the social worker." she greets.

"Hi, come in." I say as I step aside, watching as she enters slowly her eyes quickly fall onto the small boy playing with his toys.

"This is..." she trails off and I walk up to her wondering what she was going to say. "Rather small." she mumbles.  _Is she gonna have an issue with that?_

"I know, I've been looking into something bigger for the two of us." I inform her rather quickly.

As she looks down at her papers attached to the clipboard I walk around her until I stood before her. "According to this you're still in school am I correct?" she asks.

I nod. "Well- at the moment taking a break, and will hopefully be transferring." I answer. She glances up for a moment then back down at the paper.

"And you recently picked up a second job at a diner just down the road?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer rather softly. I was starting to think this day wasn't going to go so well with all these questions, but I stood my ground and answered each question she threw at me.

As the day went on Nanaba got to learn more about me including the incident with the child I lost. Everything seemed to be running smoothly and regardless of my background and current state Nanaba seemed content with me. Or so I thought.

That evening I sat on the floor next to Keenan as Nanaba was ready to tell me whether or not I could keep him, then go in and have the documents stamped then officially make Keenan my son.

The boy sat in my lap ready to call it a night when Nanaba scoops him out of my grasp. I quickly watch her and a soft frown tugs at her lips. "I'm sorry (Y/N), I want to believe you can support this child and yourself. But aside from the financial issues, you lack parental experience. I do not mean to make you feel worse for your loss, but I feel Keenan needs someone who is able to support him physically and mentally." she tells me.

My heart sank at what she felt, I didn't want to cause a scene so my head dips and my eyes lock to the floor. "I'm sorry." she says, as she turns to the door she makes it a few steps before she stops. Keenan was squirming in her arms.

"No!" he yells over and over, he was squirming so much that Nanaba was forced to put him down but before she could grab ahold of his hand Keenan bolted my way. Opening my arms out to him, he falls into my lap where he previously was, this time holding me so tightly I could feel him shake.

His face hid in my neck as he lets out soft whimpers. "I-I don't wanna go." he sobs. Then looking up at the blonde woman I let out a sigh. With everything she learned today, I hoped she'd allow him to choose who he wants to stay with.

Nanaba sighs as her shoulders slump slightly in defeat. I knew she wanted to do what was best for him, as I did I. But I don't think relocating him was going to help, he was a shy boy and had already grown comfortable with me. "I'm trying okay? I'm doing everything I can." I mutter.

When she didn't say anything I felt as though I had to let Keenan go. But then I hear her let out a long sigh. "Okay." was all she said. My head darts up still holding the child.

Slowly standing up with Keenan still in my arms I look at her in shock. "Okay?" I wonder.

"The child is yours before I made my decision I was hesitant. I can see that you care for him, but I had to think about what the child needs. And clearly he wants you, it would be heartless of me to take him away from you when he's this attached. I trust you'll do what's needed to make sure he's safe." she explains. "I'll be checking in though, for now. I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten, don't be late." Nanaba finishes, with that she left through the front door.

With a soft sniffle, Keenan pulls his head back and looks at me, his face wet from tears. "I-is the blonde lady gonna take me a-way?" he whimpers.

I smile down at him and shake my head. "No, you're staying here with me. Permanently." I answer feeling relieved Nanaba allowed me to keep him in my custody. Turning over to my bed, I set him down, with his feet dangling off the edge I sit next to him and grab a book to read to him for tonight. 

"And y-you won't l-leave me wight?" he asks he put more effort in pronouncing the 'l' than anything else causing me to chuckle softly.

"I promise I won't leave you." I retort. I watch his face light up a little as he wipes under his eyes. Scooching closer to the bed, I open the book and start reading to him as he quickly slips under the covers.  _Seriously though I need to find a place so he can have his own bed. I just need to keep working these two jobs until I have enough money to pay for the first few months of rent and go from there._

When he finally fell asleep I turn off the light by the bed and stand up. Slowly walking over to the couch I take a seat and turn off the TV. Then grabbing my phone I turn it on and see if anyone messages me throughout the day since I barely checked it today. I found that both Levi and Hanji texted me, I still hadn't gotten around to asking for Eren's number.

I text them both back and only received one reply after a while. It was from Levi, I assumed Hanji must've been passed out at home.  _'How did it go?'_  Levi answered.

I quickly reply back explaining everything to him and how I had to go in tomorrow to make it official. After sending him a rather lengthy message I sit back and let out another sigh. Minutes pass by before I got another message.  _'Okay, will you be free after?'_

I let out a low hum as I type back to him. I knew I had to work tomorrow after, but I was sure I didn't have to go in right away. I asked if I could drop Keenan off with them before I head to work.  _'Yeah that's fine, we'll keep a close eye on him, promise.'_  he answers. With a soft smile I text him back saying 'I love you' and that I was going to get some sleep.

_'Goodnight devil spawn. I love you too.'_

Shutting my phone off I set it on the table after plugging it into the charger. Lifting my feet up onto the couch I lay my head down on the single pillow I took from the bed. Laying on my side, I let out a long tired sigh.

 

~Time Skip~

 

"Mama." I hear just before being poked, jolting back my eyes flutter open and there I find Keenan out of bed holding out his pointer finger which just poked me. I grumble softly then rub my eyes.

"What?" I mumble.

"I-I had a bad dweam." he mumbles. Slowly lifting the blanket up Keenan climbs up and lays in front of me.

"It's okay." I mumble tiredly. Wrapping my arm around him I slowly start to drift back to sleep and so does he.

~The Next Day~

After heading over to the courthouse, I signed the last of the documents and officially got Keenan. After the short celebration with a few people who were either getting married or adopting their own child, Keenan and I headed to the studio to meet up with the others.

"Where we goin'?" he asks.

Turning to the glass doors I open it and smile at him. "You'll see, you're gonna see Auntie Hanji and meet Uncle Eren." As I walk down the hall with Keenan in my arms we came to the door and heard the music playing.

When I hear as it comes to an end, I quickly open the door and slip in. I watched as the three of them seemed to be finishing up. As they came to the door Levi was the first to greet me, and it was a small peck on the side of my mouth. Then reaching for Levi, I hand Keenan over who latches onto my boyfriend.

Smiling softly I let out a sigh before getting jumped by Hanji. "My best friend is a Mama now!" she announces happily. I laugh and gently push her off of me, she quickly turns to Keenan who softly smiles at her. "Gosh, he's so precious." she gushes.

Levi glances over with a soft smirk. "Better watch out (Y/N) Hanji might steal your kid." Eren jokes.

"Tch if that happens she'd starve the poor kid-"

"I would not!" Hanji argues.

Slowly Levi sets Keenan on his shoulders and heads to the door. But as they come to it Levi ducks down making sure not to hit Keenan's head. Hanji laughs and gently nudges my side before leaning close to my ear. "That's about the only way he'd ever duck under a door." she giggles. Smiling I roll my eyes and follow Levi out into the hallway, Eren and Hanji both joined. Eventually, Levi let Keenan down when he was being a little fussy, and it was almost time for me to go to work. Pulling out my phone I check the time and decide I should get going. "I better go, I'll see you guys later okay?" I call as I turn to walk away.

I barely even made it to the door before I heard, "Wait!" Keenan calls, stopping in my tracks I quickly turn back and watch as he flails his way out of Levi's grasp. Running up to me he grabs my leg tightly. "Don't go." he mumbles, I let out a sigh then bend down to grab him. The three walk up to me and I quickly hug Keenan goodbye.

"I'll be back in a bit okay? You stay with Levi, Aunty Hanji, and Uncle Eren okay?" I ask. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around me tightly. Resting my hand on his small back I pat it a couple times.

"I promise okay?" I ask.

Levi slowly steps up and wraps his hands around the boy, gently pulling him away Keenan finally releases and latches back onto Levi. Still resting my hand on his back I let out a sigh. "I got him, you go." he mumbles, with a soft smile pointed his way I nod to Levi. But before I left I jolt forward and peck him on the lips real quick before dashing off.

 

~Time Skip~

 

On my break, I glance down at my phone wondering when NSFA would call, but every time I thought about calling them myself I'd stop myself. Again I was still questioning my abilities and if they were worthy for this school. I also started to wonder if I'd even get in, and how I should've applied to other schools just in case. But with everything that's happened over the past week it hadn't even crossed my mind.

Looking at my phone one last time I decide to put it away.  _They'll call again...unless._  Shaking my head I turn and head back inside to get back to work. 


	91. Fake

~Levi~

 

After getting a call from (Y/N) asking if I wanted to join her for lunch, I accepted thinking it would just be me and her and that Keenan would be staying with Hanji. But when I got there, I find (Y/N), Keenan...and Petra.

Standing behind the empty seat across from Petra I keep a harsh glare on her while she looks at me with her innocent eyes.  _Your innocent look has no effect on me bitch._  Slowly taking a seat I let out a sigh, I move my chair closer to (Y/N) and proceed to rest my arm on the back of hers. I even went as far as to move Keenan further away from the two-faced witch. "You okay?" (Y/N) then asks.

It's not like I could up and say that Petra was trying to seduce me at the store the other day when she was literally sitting right across from me. She could easily try and defend herself, not that I thought (Y/N) wouldn't believe me. I also didn't want to fight around Keenan. "Yeah, fine." I answer.

"Okay then, Levi this is-"

"Petra, I know." I interrupt.

(Y/N)'s head darts back and forth between Petra and I. "You two know each other?" she asks, almost in a hurt tone.

"We ran into each other the other day at the store. Isn't that right Petra?" I ask.

Looking at us both, she nods her head and smiles. "Yes, we briefly spoke. He's very fond of you (Y/N) I'm a bit envious." Petra says.  _Oh I'm sure you are._

"Well that's good, we don't have to do introductions then." (Y/N) says as she leans forward slightly. Then turning her head to me she leans back to whisper in my ear. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, you know what to order for me right?" she asks softly. I pull back and nod to her, with a soft smile she leans in and pecks me on the cheek before running off to the bathroom.

As we sat there waiting for the waiter to come around, (Y/N)'s phone started to go off. As I go to reach for it Petra grabs it. "Ah, I don't think so mister." she says. Glaring at her in annoyance I lean forward holding out my hand.

"You know I do have connections, you'd be a good actress with those two faces of yours." I suggest. Petra chuckles finding my insult amusing.

"Sounds intriguing maybe you can convince me more over a cup of coffee-"

"When hell freezes over you bi-" I catch myself and stop talking as I glance over at Keenan who sat there coloring on his kid's menu. Leaning over the table I rip (Y/N)'s phone from her grasp and shove it in the back of my pocket for safekeeping.

"Oh come on, you don't think I know about the night you and (Y/N) met? She went on how you tried to fuck her. She really didn't like you then. What makes you think you won't do that again to another innocent fan? So let's cut to the chase-"

"I'm not like that anymore. And watch your fucking mouth." I warn her, she leans back in her seat and folds her arms. She was really getting on my nerves with this flirtatious shit. She's lucky I haven't called her out yet. "Why are you even pretending to be her friend? All you care about is trying to get into my pants. Which you might as well give up because it's never and I mean  _never_  going to happen." I inform her.

"You don't know that, because your friend hanging there between your legs has a mind of its own." she then says.

Standing up from my seat I glare down at her, I was ready to tell her to leave the fucking table and never to contact any of us again. But as I was about to call her out, (Y/N) came back to the table. "What's going on?" she asks.

I let out a soft sigh as I take a seat. "Nothing." I mutter. I cross my arms as I sat there, now avoiding conversing with the bitch across from me. I hated fighting in general, but now more so with Keenan right there. I wanted to like (Y/N)'s friend, but it was hard when I knew she had an ulterior motive at being her 'friend'. It was cruel of Petra really, she didn't deserve (Y/N), or any friends for that matter.

As the lunch went on, I made sure to pay more attention to Keenan and (Y/N). When lunch finally ended everyone decided to stop by my place which wasn't good due to the fact Petra now knew where I lived. Thankfully their stay was brief, as Petra leaves first I grab (Y/N). "We'll talk later?" I ask.

She turns to me with a soft expression and nods. "I'll be back after work." she informs. I nod, leaning forward I press a soft kiss on her mouth then gently shove her out the door. I shut the door and turn back finding Keenan on the floor staring up at me. I let out a tired sigh as I walk up then kneel before the child.

"Sorry about today kid." I apologize as I gently rest my hand on top of his head.

"Why did you take phone from Petwa?" he asks. I sigh again and allow my shoulders to slump.

"Because Petra is sketchy. But you don't need to worry okay?" I ask.

Pursing his lips together the little blonde boy glances down almost sadly. "...that's the second time." he mumbles. Confused by his words I dip my head to see his face.

"What do you mean the second time? With (Y/N)'s phone?" I ask.

His head shot up as he nods. "A-at home, Mama's phone wang a-and Petwa answered it...she said mama hurt her throat." he speaks slowly trying to work on pronouncing his r's a little better for me to understand. He was slowly improving, which was good but aside from that, I needed to know what he meant by Petra saying (Y/N) hurt her throat.

"Hurt her throat how? Did she say?" I ask calmly.

I jolt up at the sound of knocking at the door, turning my head back I let out a sigh but wonder who it could be now. 


	92. Sickening Drama

~Levi~

 

After speaking to my landlady who was letting me know some guys would be messing with the power tomorrow, I return to watching Keenan up until (Y/N) came back to fetch him. During the time she was gone though, I noticed Keenan start to not look so well.

Today he did have a runny nose, so it seemed as if it was just a cold. But as the evening went on, he started to cough more frequently. When (Y/N) came I had him under a blanket in the living room watching TV after making him some soup when he told me his stomach started to hurt a bit.

"How is he?" she asks as she steps in, I texted her on her break letting her know what was going on with him, I step aside and she turns to the living room where he was located. Rushing over to him she rests her hand on his forehead feeling to see how warm he was.

"Let's get you home okay? We'll get some medicine for you and get you off to bed." She tells him, slowly leaning to the side he reaches out to her while I quickly make my way over to her prepared to stop her and suggest spending the night.

"Are you sure that's wise? It's a ten-minute walk from my place to yours and it's cold out." I inform her.

"I'll be quick, besides I left my uniform at home and have an early shift tomorrow. If he's still feeling bad in the morning I can call Hanji or something to watch after him." she insists.

It was late and we were all beat, my worry for the child had drained me and with (Y/N) working two jobs she was constantly drained which only killed our sex life. If I could I'd tell her to just fucking move in with me so she'd stay, I know she's been looking for a place and with how slow the next album is progressing, I had spare time to watch over the child.

I couldn't force her to stay here, and I was too tired to keep convincing her. So, taking a step closer to her, she rises from her knees. Standing before me she smiles gently and for the first time in a while, she gave me that innocent look, the one that captivated me every time. The one that made me give in on so many occasions. "Just...be safe." I grumble.

Leaning forward she kisses me softly and continues to smile. "I promise." she says. Leaning in again I peck her lips one last time before she finally grabbed Keenan. As they go to the door I hand her one of my jackets.

"Here, to keep Keenan warm." I inform her, with a smile she quickly sets the boy down and wraps it around him like a blanket before picking him up once again.

"Alright, I'll see you later, love you." she says as she walks out the door, as it closes I stood there with one hand in my pocket...where the box hid.

"Love you too." I mumble.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking down the street with Keenan in my arms, I hurried along the sidewalk heading to my apartment. I did feel bad for running in and out on Levi like that, it's been a while since he and I had spent any time together. With Keenan in our lives now, I was so busy that I hadn't taken any time to keep Levi company.

And honestly, after tonight it worried me more than ever.  _What if he loses interest? What if he starts to resent the fact I adopted Keenan? Would he really be like that though? He's been so understanding..._  "Mama." I hear the boy mumble, it made me stop in my tracks for a moment, as I glance down I find him looking up at me.

"Where are we going?" he mumbles, looking awfully tired I start walking again quicker this time.

"We're going home, we'll get you in a nice warm bath, and warm new clothes. Then I'm going to break out the heating blanket for you tonight. Okay?" I ask.

 

~Time Skip~

 

When I got home, I flip on the lights and set the boy down. "Okay, why don't you get to the bathroom, I'll be in to start your bath okay?" I ask. With Levi's coat, he slowly made his way over into the bathroom. Hanging up my own jacket after taking it off, then making my way through the main room I turn down the hall and come to the opened bathroom door. Wrapped up still in Levi's coat I turn and turn on the water. Placing my hand under it I wait until it was just the right temperature.

Sticking the plug into the drain I watch as the bath starts to slowly fill. Leaning forward I grab the jug of bubble solution and pour some in the water. Then turning to Keenan he pulls off the coat and other clothing and climbs into the tub. Once it was filled up enough I shut off the water and sit beside the tub.

Pulling out my phone I let out a sigh finding Levi calling me. "I'll be right back okay?" I ask. Keenan simply nods and goes back to quietly playing with his bath toys. Standing up I answer the call and put the phone to my ear. "Hey." I answer.

"Hey, I never told you what I wanted to tell you earlier." he says.

"I have something I need to say as well."

"Oh? Okay?" he answers.

"So...what did you want to tell me?" I ask.

He sighs, "You should go first." he tells me, I then sigh and shake my head.

"Okay...I just wanted to, apologize. I know that I've been neglecting you a lot lately since Keenan arrived. I promise I'll find some time for us to spend together." I tell him.

I hear him inhale sharply on the other side before letting out a long sigh. "You don't have to apologize. You're just...you just have a big heart and want to help everyone. I'm quite surprised you allowed yourself to adopt him when you were so uncomfortable around kids before." he says.

"Heh, I still am I've just been pushing it back. But I just feel bad that you've done so much for me and I haven't done anything in return for you-"

"You don't have to do anything (Y/N), I don't expect you to. Being with me is enough, and if you're scared I'll drift then I'll prove to you in any way I can that I'm not going anywhere. Even just seeing you for a minute is enough for me, sure it would be nice to fuck the shit out of you again. But I'm not going to push you when you have enough on your plate. Which I should remind you that you can always come to me if you need help." he rambles on, chuckling softly I nod my head.

"I know, I know. I guess I was just scared for nothing." I mumble.

"Yeah, you were. And if you're still scared, I'll come over." he says.

I let out a sigh and look down at the floor, swiping my foot over the floor for no reason I look up. "I really don't want you to walk all the way over here when I just left." I tell him.

"I don't care, at least you don't live across town. I'm on my way." he says.

"Okay." With that, I end the call, quickly walking up to the front door I unlock it for Levi then head back into the bathroom where Keenan was. After giving him a quick wash, I wrap him in a towel and allow him to get dressed. Stepping out I shut the door and find Levi walking in, with a click the door shuts and he locks it.

Fast on his feet, he comes up to me and cups my face in his hands. Pulling me in, his lips press into mine gently. It was sweet as always, but I could tell he needed it. After he pulls back our foreheads press together. "Y-you never did tell me what you had to say." I sigh.

"I will after you put the kid to bed." he mutters.

Nodding I quickly turn and find Keenan standing there in the hall. "Right, let's get you ready for bed, let me get the heating blanket." I mutter at the end.

 

~Levi~

 

While (Y/N) was away the sickly boy walked up to me with my coat. "Mister, your coat." he says holding it up. With a soft smirk, I bend down and kneel before him, placing my hand on his head I run my fingers through his short wet hair.

"Keep it." I answer.

When the words left my mouth a soft shy smile tugs at his mouth as he then hugs the article of clothing. "Thank you." he mumbles. Then picking him up, I turn and walk over to (Y/N)'s bed setting him down, I watch him slip under the covers. Turning my head (Y/N) walks over with the heating blanket after plugging it in she unfolds it over him.

"Okay, if you get too warm you just press this button until the light goes out okay? Or you can just tell me." she says after turning it on low. He nods and snuggles under the covers, (Y/N) leans over and grabs out a book.  _Oh? She reads to him._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As I open the book I glance up finding Keenan sitting up, he takes the book and hands it to Levi. "Can Levi read tonight Mama?" he asks. With a soft smile I turn to Levi who slowly takes the book from the boy.

"That's up to him." I say softly.

Levi glances over at me for a moment then shifts his eyes over onto the blonde boy. "S-sure, no problem." he stutters.

Slowly opening the book Levi begins to calmly read the words off the page. Glancing from the side I watch Keenan lean back on the bed. He let out another soft cough as Levi read to him. When Levi had finished Keenan was fast asleep, leaning over Levi shuts the light off and steps away from the bed. I follow close behind, over to the couch. I sit down beside him, he hunches forward resting his elbows on his thighs as his hands were clasped together. "You should know that I don't like Petra, at all." he starts with.  _Well, I kinda figured that out from lunch._

"I figured...I'm guessing you're first meeting didn't go so well?" I ask.

Quickly he shakes his head. "She was trying to seduce me, regardless of the fact that she knew I was with you, she insisted we'd go on a date and keep it as our little secret. Even at the lunch, she was trying to ask me once again. Then brought up the fact I tried to sleep with you when we first met. I've told her no countless times." he explains.

I wasn't surprised that Petra would pull something, in fact, I almost expected it. I just didn't think this quickly. "I'll deal with her tomorrow okay? Thank you for telling me." I say as I rest my hand on top of both of his. Looking over a soft smirk tugs at his lips. Next with his closest arm to me, he swings it back and wraps it around my shoulder.

 

~Levi~

 

After some time sitting there in silence we both got ready for bed. Currently laying on the couch, (Y/N) gets on beside me and basically smashes herself up against me. Wrapping my arm around her I kept her from slipping off the edge. "You wanna switch and I take the edge?" I ask softly.

Smiling she shakes her head and cuddles into me. "This is fine." she sighs. (Y/N)'s eyes slowly shut as she lets out another long tired sigh. I was surprised when she passed out immediately after shutting them. She's been working her ass off with these two jobs and taking care of Keenan. And not to mention whatever is going on with Northride. It's not like she could really afford another long holiday like she did when touring with us.

She needed to support herself and now Keenan, and she'd refuse my help when it came to giving her money. I didn't want her to feel as though I pitied her or make her think she couldn't take care of herself, because she sure as hell could without me. But with this she was barely taking care of herself physically, allowing herself to work past her breaking point. She may very well work herself to death if she wasn't careful. So, I intend to find something that will help her without having to give her money or make her take time off. But put her at ease as well.

 _Maybe I should ask her to move in- No, no._  "It's too soon." I mumble to myself, leaning forward I rest my head against hers while keeping a tight grasp around her waist to make sure she doesn't fall off the couch. And tomorrow we could worry about the drama along with everything else.


	93. Rejection

~(Y/N)~

 

Days had passed, I called up Petra the day after Levi told me what was going down to let her know that our friendship was officially and permanently done for. I didn't make a big deal out of it due to my lack of surprise and having more important things to worry about. Keenan was doing a lot better from his cold thankfully.

I was headed home after picking up Keenan from Levi's that evening, he's been a big help these past few days taking Keenan in even when he also has work, his new album. Holding Keenan's hand we walk up the steps to the front door of the building. Once inside we stop by the mailboxes, pulling out my key I open it and grab out my mail.

Before even looking at what I got today, I made my way up to my apartment with Keenan. When we got inside I set down my keys, and bag on the table by the door as usual. Then walking over to the table I sit down and go through my new mail. Flipping through most of the junk, my eyes came to a letter from Northride.

 _Hmm, I wonder what this could be._  As I open it, I unfold the letter and my eyes scan over it. I read over slowly again when I came across the words 'rejected'.  _'I regret to inform you that your application has been rejected.'_  Slowly setting the letter back down on the table, I felt my heart shatter into a million little pieces.  _They changed their minds...can they do that? This doesn't make any sense._  Leaning forward my hair hides my face as I hear Keenan's little feet pat against the floor until I felt his small hands rest on my thigh. "Mama?" he calls.

I bit down on my lip hard to stifle any sobs as my eyes begin to burn from the tears that begin to shed. Quickly wiping my eyes I push my hair behind my ear and turn to the boy standing beside me. "Yes?" I ask trying to act as if I hadn't just got the worst news of all.

"You wanna play?" he asks.

I nod silently, "Sure why not?" I ask. Taking his hand I get up from the seat and he leads me over to his small tub of toys. I did my best to push what I was feeling back and focus on making Keenan happy. But there was an awful pit in my stomach, as I sat on the floor with him playing with his toys with him, I glance elsewhere.  _I've failed them. They've helped me come this far and this is how I repay them...I know I shouldn't blame myself for them changing their minds but there must've been something I did wrong to make them change their mind. God, and I have to tell them._

"I'm going to lie down for a bit okay?" I tell him, Keenan nods his head silently and goes back to playing while I stand up, walk over to my bed. Pulling the sheets up to my shoulders I lay there silently and allow myself to let the news sink in. And slowly the tears begin to fall again, as I silently suffer in the corner of my apartment. I didn't want to worry Keenan so I kept my sobs quiet masking them with soft coughs.

Minutes passed as I lay there staring at the wall slowly breaking down. I jolt when I feel the bed dip due to Keenan's weight. "Mama...I made you something." he mumbles. Sniffling I turn to find him holding a piece of paper, it had a drawing of me and him. Because under our stick figures were our names. I sniffle again and set the drawing down beside me. Leaning back I open my arms out to the boy and he falls on top of me.

Wrapping his arms around my neck he rests his head under my neck. "T-thank you." I whisper. My chest felt tight as I let out more soft cries while holding the small child. I hated him seeing me like this, I preferred to suffer alone in silence but it was nice that he was trying to cheer me up. He was a bright attentive kid, and could clearly see I was in a foul mood.  _I should have Hanji take him for a bit._  "I'm gonna call Auntie Hanji okay? You two can have a sleepover for tonight alright?" I ask.

Lifting his head he shakes his head. "I wanna stay with you though." he says. Slowly sitting up he falls in my lap and clings to me once more.

"I know, I just...can you just stay with her, just for tonight? Please?" I ask.

Slowly he nods. "O-okay." he mumbles.

With that, I called Hanji leaving out the details of my rejections. I felt that I needed to come to terms with it first before telling everyone. I'd tell them tomorrow when I felt better. Within ten minutes Hanji arrived, she came bursting through the door. "Who's as- I mean butt do I need to kick?!" she screams.

Kneeling on the floor in front of Keenan getting him ready. I glance back at Hanji and let out a long sigh. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I ask. Keenan nods and I pull him in and kiss him on the cheek. "Okay, go to Auntie Hanji." I mutter.

Walking over Hanji grabbed his hand and smiles. "You okay?" she asks me. Standing up on my feet I slowly nod my head.

"Just need some time, call me if something comes up." I tell her.

"Will do...Come on precious!" she says happily as she heads for the door. I turn my back to her and head over to my bed where I intended to hide for the rest of the night.

 

~Hanji~

 

I stop and glance at the table to my right. Then back at (Y/N) who was climbing into bed. Curious, I step over and grab the paper on the table and glance down at the writing. My eyes quickly scan over it.  _Oh no..._  Quickly folding the letting I shove it in my back pocket and turn back to the precious angel on my left.

"Alright, let's get going." I say as I open the door again and exit with the boy. As we came to the stairs I glance back at (Y/N)'s door.  _I'm so sorry (Y/N). I'll come by tomorrow to check up-_

"Auntie Hanji."

I glance down at the blonde boy and smile. "Yes?" I ask.

"Is Mama upset with me?" he asks.

My chest felt tight as I look down at the innocent little boy. I shake my head as I sit down on the top step, he sits too. "Of course not, you're the best thing that could've ever happened to your Mama. What makes you think such a thing?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders and looks down the stairs. "I'm usually the reason why my real mom was upset...because of me." he mumbles.

"Well (Y/N) isn't like your real mom. And none of that was your fault, I know you didn't have it easy in the beginning but now you got all of us as your family. (Y/N) cares for you a lot, if she didn't would she have adopted you?" I ask.

He shook his head as his lips pursed together. "Then you don't need to worry about her being upset with you. She's just going through a difficult time, let's just say some dummies changed their mind on something that was very important to your mama okay?" I ask. He nods again and we both then start making our way back to my apartment.  _I should tell Levi..or maybe (Y/N)'s waiting to tell us all soon when she's gotten her head wrapped around it._


	94. We're Not Them

~The Next Day~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Feeling slightly better the next day, I was greeted by a lonely Hanji. Confused at to where Keenan was I glance down. "Oh, he's with Eren don't worry." she says. Sighing slightly I nod and slowly open the door.

She walks in and I shut it behind me, leaning against the door I look up at her as she turns and holds out  _the letter_. "What about it?" I ask in an uninterested tone.

"Why?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "I have no idea, why don't you call them and ask why they changed their minds. They were supposed to call me back." I tell her. Slowly walking over to her, I step to the side and head back for the bed.

Getting back into the position I was in, I hear her shoes click against the hardwood floors until I felt a dip on my bed. Her hand rests on my arm and I could sense her staring down at me. "They're just a bunch of idiots. It's their loss then, you always have-"

"Who was I kidding? I told Levi I was shooting for the moon. I don't know why I ever thought I'd actually get in. Just my luck...my parents were right, I'm nothing but a disappointment." I mutter at the end.

"Hey! Screw your parents. They're a bunch of stuck up snobs who don't know what real talent is. You're not a disappointment." she tells me grabbing my arms, she pushes me so I lay on my back. "There are plenty of schools who will be willing to take you." she says.

I knew that very well, but this school was the one I really wanted to go to, it had so many programs that I wanted to do, I wanted to re-educate myself in music again and learn how to play instruments and train my voice. And it's not just that I felt bad about...it was the fact Levi had been willing to pay for my first two years for me...although I argued telling him not to, he insisted. He even went and paid for the application fee for me, he waisted so much time and energy on trying to get me into this school. And I failed him. I failed all of them.

"And if you're thinking we're gonna be mad at you, then you're wrong. We're not your parents (Y/N). You did everything you could, given with the situation you're in. Sure it sucks you couldn't get in, but we won't be mad." she says. "And I'll be keeping Keenan over at my place until you feel better okay? Because last night he thought he was the reason for you being upset." she then says.

Darting my head towards her I sit up. "What? Why-"

"Past issues with his mother. I told him you weren't, but I thought you should know." she says.

"Thanks...and, can you not tell Levi? If anyone should tell him it should be me. Out of all you guys he's put in a lot to try and make this happen. I should tell him that I..." I stop and turn my head.  _Dammit stop thinking about it, it's just a stupid-_

"Sure, but I'll let Eren know what's going down okay?" she asks.

I nod and before I knew it, she wraps her arms around me. "I love you." she mumbles. My body went stiff upon hearing her say that and slowly I wrap my arms around her returning her embrace as tears begin to seep from my eyes. 


	95. Your Tragedy

~(Y/N)~

 

"I love you." she mumbles.

My body went stiff before hugging her back. We sat like that for a while before she finally let me go and let out a sigh. "I hope you know I mean as like a sister. I'm not about to steal Levi's girl." she informs me. I chuckle and nod my head as I wipe under my eyes.

"Yeah. I know." I tell her, sitting there beside me she smiles gently and rests her hand on my lap.

"But despite what your parents think you should be able to do what you love, no matter what others think. It's up to you, but I think you should talk to Moblit about that contract. Sure you may want to go back to school, but Moblit is really good at what he does. Because think about it, if you got into Northride, Keenan would have to be looked after a lot, because you're working two jobs and will have classes added to your day. Just think about it okay? You don't need to rush into everything. And if you need help with money-"

"Hanji, no I can't ask you for money." I interrupt her.

Raising her hands she chuckles. "I knew you'd say that. But like I said, we're all here to help out in any way we can." she says.

"I know, I know...I just, I'd feel bad because then it would take a while for me to pay you guys back." I tell her.

Hanji shakes her head and pats my thigh. "No need to worry about that. Think of us as your new family, you don't owe us anything but your love and support." she says.

After a little longer with Hanji, she finally went back home to watch over Keenan since I know for a fact they had the day off today. A couple hours after she left I got ready for work at the diner. I needed the distraction and wanted to wait to tell Levi a little later in the day.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hanji suggested keeping Keenan for one more night, sometimes I think she wants to steal that kid from me. I gave her the okay and hung up the phone, after my shift ended I headed over to Levi's to tell him the bad news and my plan.

After hearing what Hanji had to say, she was right. Moblit was waiting for me regardless, and I'm sure Levi and the others could teach me how to play different instruments. Walking into the lobby I begin walking up the stairs after seeing all the elevators were out of order. Levi did mention his building was having some technical work done.

So I got plenty of exercise today when going up the stairs to his penthouse. Coming to the hall I turn and walk up to his door, with the key his landlady gave to me I unlock the door and step in. Slowly slipping into the dark apartment, I assumed he was in bed or maybe the shower.

Quietly walking through the apartment I make my way to his room. As I got to the door I slowly open it just a crack to see if he was awake, if he wasn't I didn't plan on staying then. But as my eyes peek through the crack into the dimly lit room by the single light being on, I saw him and another body mashed together.

Standing there in shock my eyes focus on the other person in the room, and from the short light hair I knew exactly who it was. Petra. The sounds of lips smacking against one another was all that could be heard. I couldn't stand there, anger and hurt began to rise as I turn away from the door leaving it open.

I turn back and quickly rush to the front door. And just when I thought I cried enough, my eyes started to burn once again. Opening the door I step out of the apartment and slam the door louder than I anticipated but I was so angry. Mostly at Petra, Levi warned me of the things she was doing to him, and I told her to never come near us again. But of course I had no control over her, and thanks to me dropping by she knew exactly where he lived.

I ran off before one of them could come to the door and find me there. I was in no mood to talk to either one of them nor be bombarded with lies and bullshit excuses. Even if Petra was the one to initiate it, I don't understand how she would've gotten into his bedroom unless she broke in and went straight there.

I shook my head as I stormed down the stairs, with a blurry vision from tears. Thankfully I managed to get to the final step down in the lobby without hurting myself along the way. Storming out of the building I quickly make my way home. But along the way there was a patch of ice and I slipped.

Falling forward I scraped both my arms on the concrete, hissing softly I slowly push myself up. "Ow." I whisper. Sitting there for a moment I then noticed I ripped the knee of my pants too. "Shit." I mumble.

Picking myself up off the ground, I continue on home where I treated my minor injuries and went to bed crying again.  _Maybe I should just...stay here tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, well hello. I hope you all are enjoying the book so far! Just wanted to drop in and say that this will be the last chapter for a few weeks. (I know horrible timing) But, while Kinktober is a little over a month away, I wanna take some time and write the smut and also plan for Levi's fourth book in the Ambercathra Series (and Eren's third book). So this book will be on hiatus for a few weeks. I will keep you posted on when the hiatus will be over! Love you guys! ~K.K


	96. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so surprise! Here is Levi's POV so you all can rest easy for a while because yes, this book will be going on a brief hiatus until I get the kinktober one-shots done! So enjoy and I'll see you all soon!

~Levi~

 

I push two-face off of me causing her to fall to the ground. I heard the door shut and my chest felt tight.  _I sincerely hope that wasn't (Y/N)._  Quickly wiping my mouth I glared down at the bitch who had jumped me, let alone broke into my house.

"What is it with people and not knowing the meaning of fucking 'no'?" I question.

"Levi-"

"Get the fuck out before I call the cops. You ever do this again I swear to god I will file a fucking restraining order against you." I threaten.

"But-"

Growling I charge at her causing her to crawl up to the door. "No buts, I can't and won't give you what you want. Get the fuck out before I throw you out myself." I growl.

"I just wanted-

I was at my wits' end with her, so grabbing her arm I yanked her up and drag her to the front door. "I don't want to hear another word, you stay the hell away from me and (Y/N). Thanks to you, you've probably just ruined my relationship if that was her that just left. So how about you go and torture someone else. You think what you're doing is for the sake of your friend but really all you're doing is hurting her and alienating yourself. You show up, here again, barge in like you fucking own the place I will call the cops." I threaten, opening the door I toss her out into the hall.

With that, I shut the door and lock it. Beyond frustrated, I storm back into my bedroom to retrieve my phone to text (Y/N) to ask if it was her that was here. Although I had a feeling it was.  _'Were you the one that came by?'_  I texted her.

As time went on I got no reply and figured she's either ignoring me because, yes it was her. Or she was sleeping. So putting my phone back on the charger I turn in for the night and decided I'd stop by (Y/N)'s tomorrow.

While lying there in bed I thought back to the moments before wishing (Y/N) if she did come, that she came moments before the stupid kiss.

 

~Flashback~

 

I answered the door thinking it was (Y/N) but unfortunately I was wrong. Instead, it was Petra, before I could even tell her to go away she barged in. "Hey! I didn't-"

"Wow, I never really took the time to admire how lovely your place is." she says.

I cross my arms and glare at her. "Thanks now leave." I tell her.

"Can we talk? I'd like to apologize for my behavior." she says as she walks over to the living room. I grumble and slowly follow her over, I kept my guard up knowing that this was on one side of her. Sitting in the chair kiddy corner from the couch where she sat I glance over waiting to hear her 'apology'.

"What I did today was wrong of me. I realize now how much you and (Y/N) love each other. So much so that it would be cruel of me to ruin the relationship you two have. So, I'm sorry." she says.

I sat there blankly looking at her, it was almost too easy for her to say that. "Cool, can you go now?" I ask.

"One more thing, I kinda need to use your bathroom." she says.

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me._  I let out a sigh as my shoulders slump, I could've easily made her leave, but I say, "Make it quick, down the hall, first door to your right." I tell her.

"Ah, thanks." she says slowly rising from the couch I watch her walk down that way but then as she turns to look at the bathroom door I watch her turn her head to look into my bedroom. "Oh wow." she gasps. Then she turns and enters my room causing me to jump up and rush after her.

"Hey! You're not all-"

As I come to the door she sat at the foot of the bed. Sighing I step in and cross my arms. "You're really getting on my nerves. Hurry up and go to the bathroom then leave." I tell her.

With a coy smirk she rises from the bed and walks over to me, I walk past her over to my bed to fix the wrinkles she put in it. But I was interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Petra had shut the door leaving us both in here. "Petra seriously, I am not in the mood to fight with you." I say.

"Then let's not fight. You love your fans right?" she asks.

With a deadpan expression, I shrug my shoulders. " _Some_ of them." I answer.

Walking up to me she looks up and smiles once more. "Can you at least show me how you love your fans?" she asks, my eyes narrow as a glare forms on my face.  _And here is the second face I was worried about._

"Go get yourself a new personality, because this one reeks of desperation." I insult.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "That's not very nice Levi, try again." she says.

"Bitch I have had it-" Pulling me by the collar of my shirt, the stupid girl jumps up and plants one on me. Quickly attacking my mouth her with disgusting mouth, I stammer towards the door in hopes to toss her out after prying her off. Grabbing her arms I try to yank her off of me but her clutch was rather tight, but once I got a hold of her hands I push her off of me.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

I shake my head and grumble at the thought.  _I'm an idiot, next time I should ask who it is before opening it...stupid bitch now I need to wash my mouth again._  Sitting up in bed I sat there for a moment...hoping, for once praying it wasn't (Y/N) who saw me.


	97. Overworked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just hopping on to give you two chapter, won't be uploading again after this for a while so enjoy!

~(Y/N)~

The next morning, Hanji brought Keenan over along with Eren. I told them what happened last night when I went to Levi's. They were both pretty shocked. All I felt right now was a lot of hurt from everything that was going on.

With the rejection still plaguing most of my thoughts and on top of that Petra kissing Levi. It just added to my shitty mood altogether. Hanji didn't want to believe Levi would cheat, and part of me didn't want to believe it either. For the most part, I put the blame on Petra due to Levi telling me all that was happening.

The four of us were currently sitting on my bed, Keenan in my lap, Eren to my right and Hanji on my left. She patted my thigh while her other hand rested on my back. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to him and see what happened. Eren will stay here with you and keep an eye on Keenan when you go to work okay?" she suggests.

I nod my head and let out a sigh. Even if Levi came over I was in no mood to talk to him or Petra. I just needed time away from the drama that was currently going on. "Actually, I think I'm going to call in for today. Keenan and I will go out for a bit." I tell Hanji as I slowly stand up.

She looks back at me confused. "Are you sure?" she asks.

I quickly nod my head. "Yeah, I need to figure things out anyway." I tell her, in all honesty, I kept bits out because I knew they'd try and offer their help. I couldn't rely on them all the time, so...I had a plan Keenan and I were actually going to be house hunting today in a town about twenty minutes away from here. But aside from that fact...I was in my head again thinking too much.

I was starting to lose confidence in myself and my place in the relationship I built with Levi. Ever since Keenan came into our lives Levi and I haven't been spending as much time together. And I know he said it was fine...but what if it wasn't? What if to keep me from feeling bad he was keeping things from me? What if Petra gave him the attention he was seeking that I couldn't give him? My head was beginning to hurt and for a moment it felt like everything was moving so slow.

Not only that but despite everyone telling me it was okay that I didn't get in. I still felt as though I failed them. Each of them helped me in some way to get into this school and in return, I failed. The confidence I had when I was a teen was shot down the moment I lost my unborn baby. And slowly after getting to know Levi, that confidence grew back. And now, it only felt like it was being shot down again.

I was questioning everything and I couldn't keep up. I didn't even know if it was a good idea for Keenan to be around me right now with everything going on. I felt like I was going to burst into tears, or throw something. I don't know just go off somehow, and I didn't want to scare him. "(Y/N)!" Hanji calls, bringing me back from my racing mind. And my head only began to hurt more as I thought about everything.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I was asking if you'd like me to take Keenan instead. Since you're going through a lot right now." she says.

Hesitant I look down at the blonde small boy who looked up at me, frowning slightly as if mentally telling me he didn't want to leave me again.  _I can't constantly rely on them, they'll eventually get tired. But I-_  "Okay, (Y/N) you're freaking me out here with all the silence and intensely looking off into space." she says calmly.

Resting one hand on my forehead I waver back. Sighing I slowly sit down on my bed, "Okay, yep, you've clearly worked yourself too much and making yourself sick so, Keenan is gonna stay with me. Eren you can watch over her until I get back okay?" Hanji says.

"Hanji I'm ok-"

I got up too quickly from the bed, with my headache and quick movements I fall back onto the bed feeling dizzy, the exhaustion felt as though it was weighing down on me like a ton of bricks. My head throbbed, the blurry figure of Eren rushed to my side and echoes of everyone's voice filled my mind as I slowly close my eyes.


	98. There For You

~Levi~

 

Hanji, called saying she wanted to talk to me. I didn't expect her to bring Keenan with her while sitting inside a small cafe with our drinks, I watched as she cleaned Keenan's face which had chocolate frosting from his donut on him. "So how is she?" I ask.

After she finished cleaning the boy she turns to me and bites her lip. "Well...now don't freak out." There was a sudden twinge in my chest when she started with that.  _What happened?_

"Spit it out." I demand.

With a defeated sigh her shoulders slump forward. "She's just going through a lot, she told Eren and me that she saw you and Petra kissing. She's overworked herself and clearly has a lot of thoughts going on in that brain of hers that she...sorta fainted- But! Don't worry Eren is watching over her and she woke up before I left." she quickly explains.

I nearly stand up ready to go make sure for myself. "Hold on loverboy." she says as she reaches across the small table to grab my wrist. I glare down at her, I couldn't waste time when I could go talk to her now- "Among other things I can't say, she's really not in a good mental state right now. It's best if you leave her be for today."

"Hanji, the only way she's gonna understand and forgive me is if I tell her straight. I told her I'd be there for-"

"You don't think I don't know that? We're all gonna be there for her. But right now, she doesn't want to see you. She doesn't think it's your fault Petra kissed you, but I could tell she's overthinking a lot of things right now. And with her working herself to the point of getting sick, you're only going to add to that stress by forcing more on her right now." she explains.

Growling softly I sit back down and cross my arms. "She seemed fine just a few days ago...what happened?" I ask.

I watch as her shoulders jolt up and grow stiff from the question. "She made me promise not to tell. She wanted to be the one to tell you...all I know is that she feels like she's relying on us too much so that's why she hasn't said anything to us. You know she likes doing everything on her own."

I gently nod my head and look at the kid who happily drank his chocolate milk. "Yeah, I know." I mumble. It was a habit of hers, probably since she was pregnant she's been doing everything on her own...maybe even before since her parents are a bunch of snobs who didn't really give a shit. And it's not like I could go and change that about her.

"I'll keep you posted on how she's doing. Maybe tomorrow you can try and talk to her or something. But just for today, I'd leave her alone. And can you give me Petra's address?" Hanji asks.

"I don't know it. Why?" I ask.

With a sigh, she shrugs, "Oh I was just thinking I'd pay her a visit and officially introduce myself." she answers.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Hanji, violence was never your forte." I tell her.

"Who said I had to use violence? I'm mature I can sit down and talk to the woman."

"Tch, mature yeah right." I mumble.

She gasps dramatically before turning to Keenan. "Precious Keenan do you think Levi is a big ol' grouch?" she asks.

The boy looks at her with an innocent smile. "Auntie Hanji." he says.

"Yes, angel-cakes?"

"Where do babies come from?" he asks bluntly.

Stuttering Hanji glances at me and smiles nervously. "Err- uh well, about that..." before I knew it, she covered the boys' ears and turned to me. "Levi what the fuck do I do?" she asks softly so the boy couldn't hear her swear.

"Just tell the kid straight-"

"No! I want to preserve the innocence for as long as possible! He doesn't need to think about childbirth at this age!" she snaps softly at me.

"I don't fucking know make something up." I suggest.

Grumbling Hanji takes her hands off the boys head and smile. "Okay Keenan so, I can't tell you where babies come from." she tells him honestly.

Sticking his bottom lip out Keenan pouts. "Why not?" he asks.

And now I stepped in, "Because Hanji's not an adult, only adults get to know where babies come from." I answer.

Smiling over at me, the look of determination gleamed in his eyes. Then he announces, "I wanna be an adult!" A soft smirk tugs at my mouth while Hanji chuckles softly at his words.

"I bet you'll have girls- and boys, completely up to you- lined up." she teases.

The boy smiles gently as he looks down at his cup. With a sigh, I turn my head to look out the window.  _When tomorrow comes, I'll talk to her._

 

~The Next Day~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Among the texts and calls, I was on my own again and didn't feel like talking to anyone. I locked myself up in my apartment feeling sick and depressed. It was like I was back in that dark period of my life after I lost my baby. Everything started to seem pointless, I wasn't hungry, I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

All I wanted to do was hide away in my bed and let the world pass me by, hidden away in the comfort of darkness. Where minutes felt like hours and days felt like years. Too bad my silence would be interrupted by the dinging of my phone from everyone messaging me.

Eventually, it got to the point where they actually started coming over. Hanji was the only one with a key, yet she hadn't shown up. But Levi did, countless times. First, he came in the morning offering me breakfast from my favorite diner. Then against at lunch offering to make me something if I let him in which I never did. And now two hours later, it wasn't even around the time I'd have dinner.

I started to think he was sitting outside my door waiting for me to let him in. Under the covers, I hear him call to me asking me to let him in, but I didn't respond. Nothing he could say could make me leave this bed. Hell, he could break down the door for all I care, but I wasn't leaving this bed. Because if I did I feel like I'd pass out again. "(Y/N) please, you have to let me explain." he says. Staring at the blank wall I let out a sigh, slowly pulling the covers over my head I shut my eyes and try to ignore his calls. Eventually, I think he finally left me alone again, for now at least.


	99. Don't Shut Us Out

~(Y/N)~

 

It's been three days since I saw Levi and Petra kiss, I've hardly spoken to anyone except Keenan, putting up a face whenever I called to tell him that I was taking care of some things. Today I decided to go in and put in a few hours at work.

I made sure not to overwork myself like everyone asked. So that evening when I closed up I step out front and lock the doors to the shop. "Tch figures." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. Startles I jolt forward as my head darts back at the figure.

Levi, he stood there with arms crossed, I knew he'd show up eventually, he knows where I worked. Letting out a relieved sigh, I fix my bag on my shoulder, pulling the key out I shove the set into my pocket and start walking home. "So you're gonna ignore me now?" he calls.

I continue on acting as if he wasn't right there, but as I continued walking down the sidewalk to my place, he followed close behind. "(Y/N) I need to explain myself." he says, running up to me I start to walk up the steps to my building when he grabs me hand stopping me.

Sighing rather loudly I turn to him. "Petra kissed me, and after you left I kicked her ass out. Believe me, I didn't want her at my place at all." he says.

Slowly slipping my hand from his I turn my head to the door then back at him. "I'm not mad...though disappointed should cover it." I mutter.

"At me? For letting her in? I thought it was-"

"No! At myself." I groan and turn to the door. "It doesn't even matter." I say as I place my hand on the knob only to have Levi grab my shoulder.

"Yes it does, tell me what I can do to fix this-"

"You can start by leaving me alone for right now." I say as I open the door, I just needed to get back to my room where I could hide.  _Maybe I should've called in again, but I need the money._  Walking to the stairs, Levi persists with trying to make me understand that the whole kiss wasn't his fault and that I shouldn't be mad at myself.

"You can't shut everyone out (Y/N). You may have been able to do that in the past, but not now." he says.

Letting out another sigh, I start to walk up the stairs. "If you think I'll just give up then you're wrong." he then says. Stopping a few steps up I don't turn back to look at him, my hands form a tight fist as I stand there.

"I'm not asking you to give up...all I ask is for some time." I mumble.

 

~Levi~

 

I watch her quickly run up the stairs leaving me there by the front door. After some time passed I too walked up the stairs to her door. When I reached her floor I sat myself down beside her door. I didn't care at this point if I slept in that hall, I just needed to stay.

There was something else plaguing her mind, just as Hanji said. Whether it had something to do with Northride or something with Keenan. All I know is that I wanted to help her. With a sigh, I tilt my head back against the wall waiting for her to open up to me.  _I'll try again tomorrow._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After changing and preparing for bed, I climb into my bed resuming the position I had been in yesterday. But as I start to slowly drift I hear a soft, it sounded like it came from the front door. Slowly climbing out of my bed, I walk over and slowly open my door. Peeking around, I at first saw nothing until I look to my left at the floor.

And there he sat, with eyes shut peacefully sleeping.  _He really isn't gonna give up..._  I let out a sigh and open the door more. Stepping out I crouch down beside him and grab his hand, I guess he wasn't too far into a deep sleep because once I touched his hand he woke and looked at me. "Come on, you can stay the night." I mumble.

Helping him up, I lead him back inside where all we did was sleep. No words were said, we just slept.


	100. Help

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning I woke up feeling myself be pulled back. Levi's arms were wrapped around me holding me tightly as he was still fast asleep. Slowly though, I pry myself from his grasp and climb out of bed.

Stepping over into the kitchen I grab out two bowls and fill them with cereal. I grab the milk from the fridge causing Levi to wake when the door shut. As I look over he looks back at me for a moment, then sits up on the bed. "You ready to talk?" he asks.

Pouring the milk I come to a stop and look at him. "I just wanna help sweetheart."

"Still, if I tell you...you'd probably be mad..or at least disappointed." I mutter.

"What is it?" he asks.

Quickly walking over to the table I grab the envelope with the cursed letter inside. Walking back over to the bed, I extend my hand out but stop when he reaches for it. "Just know I'm doing everything I can to pay you back whether you like it or not."

Looking at me with slight confusion. "Okay?" he wonders, then taking the letter he pulls it from the envelope and starts reading. As his eyes scan over the paper, his face remained the same stoic expression as always. When he finally finished though, I felt like I was going to lose it.   
"(Y/N)."

I quickly step back. "I didn't know how to tell you...Hanji said not to worry but I got scared you'd be mad that you wasted so much money to help. I promise I'll pay you back." I croak. With a sigh, he walks up to me quickly so I wouldn't have the chance to run off.

Pulling me into a tight embrace I felt the exhaustion seep back in and my legs give. Quickly wrapping my arms around him I sob into his shoulder feeling like a complete idiot, and helpless. "You seriously thought I'd be mad?" he asks. Pulling back for a moment he cups my face, both of his thumbs swipe the tears from under my eyes. "It's not your fault a bunch of idiots changed their fucking mind, you hear me? You don't owe me shit. So stop feeling as though you need to do all this shit to pay me back. You're overworking yourself, and scaring yourself for no reason. The fact that you thought I was gonna be mad at you pisses me off. Because you know you can tell me anything." he says.

Sniffling I bit my lip for a moment before saying, "I just didn't want to let you down...any of you." I sob. I watch as Levi's expression softened, then with one hand he cradles my head slowly bringing me in so my face hid in his shirt.

"You idiot." he mumbles.

Pulling me back again, I look at him for a moment before he leans to kiss me. Whimpering softly I jolt up and quickly wrap my arms around his neck. Slowly lifting me from the floor Levi then turns back to the bed where he carries me.

Setting me on the bed, he towers over me with his lips still locked with mine. How I missed his kisses and him holding me. I had been so caught up with work, Keenan and Petra drama that we've been apart most days. Then suddenly he stops and looks down at me, with one hand he pushes some hair from my face. "I love you...don't let those idiots at Northride stop you from being amazing." he mumbles.

Smiling I rest my hand on his face. "Now who's the one who knows exactly what to say." I tease. Nipping at my jaw he growls softly.

"Whatever devil spawn. Say it back already." he grumbles. Feeling his fingers press at my sides, I laugh and wrap my legs around him.

"Alright! Alright, I love you too Satan you dumbass!" I laugh loudly.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Hanji~

 

Sitting on the floor with Keenan and Eren, I got a text from Levi.  _'I know where Petra is. Northride didn't change their mind.'_  he texts.

After quickly connecting the two I gasp. "What?" Eren asks.

Darting my head up I smile, "Oh nothing, just that Levi finally talked to (Y/N) and things are good." I explain.

"Well, that's good. So I'm guessing we'll need to drop Keenan off." he mentions.

I open the keyboard on my phone and get to typing. "I'll see, they may be...busy." I say.

 _'Do you need me to come help? Also, Keenan will be dropped off later.'_  I let him know.

Not long after he messaged me back.  _'Okay, well after I talk to two-faced bitch I'm taking her over to (Y/N) so she can explain herself. So I'll text you when it's clear.'_  he says. With that, I say 'okay' then shut my phone off.

"Yeah they're...you know, so Levi will text me when it's okay." I tell Eren. He simply nods and goes back to helping Keenan build a house with lego blocks.


	101. Truth

~Levi~

 

After some time laying around with (Y/N), she fell asleep. Leaning towards her I kiss the side of her head before sneaking out of the bed. With my phone, I walk over to the front door just so I could quietly make a phone call.

After dialing the number I put it to my ear. "Hi this is Northride School of Fine Arts, how can I help you?" the woman asks on the other end.

"Yes, I called to see if I could schedule a private meeting for (Y/N) (L/N), she'd like to try and audition again." I mutter.

"Oh, is she doing better?" the lady asks.

Confused I look back at (Y/N) before slowly turning forward again. "I'm sorry what?" I ask.

"Her sister answered the phone when we called to schedule the second audition. She said that due to an accident Miss (L/N) couldn't sing. Did she get treatments to help her?" they ask. Tightly clutching my phone, I felt my jaw clench as anger started to boil as the pieces started to come together.

"Ah, yeah I'm gonna have to call you back. Clearly, someone wasn't being completely truthful. We'll talk again later." I say.

Before the woman could say anything I hung up.  _That fucking bitch._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke to feeling lips press against mine, humming softly into the kiss once Levi pulls back I open my eyes and smile tiredly. "Where are you going?" I ask softly.

"I'll be back, I gotta pay someone a visit." he says.

Slowly sitting up in confusion, he backs away. "Do I get to know who?" I ask.

"When I get back I'll tell you everything okay?" he asks.

Trusting him, I nod my head. "Text me when you're getting ready to come back." I inform. With a nod, he walks to the door and leaves without another word.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

The good thing about (Y/N) is that she kept an address book which included Petra's address. So after driving a little ways through town, I found her building and made my way in rather quickly. I was going to get her to confess to me then I was gonna drag her stupid ass back to (Y/N) so she could tell (Y/N) herself.

After waiting in the elevator for what seemed like forever, I finally step into the hallway. Walking down the hall I go to her room number which was B5. Sighing softly I knock on the door, I wasn't sure if she'd be home, she could be at work-

Moments later the door opens and she steps looks up at me. Smiling she leans on the doorframe. "Change your mind?" she asks.

"No, I'd rather die, than kiss you again. I'm actually here because I called Northride. You know, it's funny because they told me that (Y/N)'s sister called telling them she was in an accident and couldn't sing. The funniest part is that (Y/N) doesn't have a sister. And the only person I can think that's been sabotaging her would be...you. The two-faced bitch with the dullest personality I've ever seen." I tell her.

"You told her." she says as her smile drops.

"Nope, you're gonna do that. Thanks for confirming it though." I say, grabbing her wrist I yank her out of the apartment. Pushing her out I shut her door for her then grab her shoulders from behind and lead her down to my car.

"What makes you think I won't lie to her?! You can't make me!" she snaps.

"Then I'll bring her here. Either way, you're going to tell her." I say as I click the down button outside the elevator.

"Please, I'll do anything. I'll leave town!" she begs.

"Nah, all I want from you is the truth. And you're going to tell (Y/N) because you owe her that much after all the shit you pulled. And I swear to god if it's because you were trying to be a so-called good friend, I'm gonna shove my foot so far-"

"I just think the life of being a celebrity will get to her. Sorry for trying to prevent her from being emotionally damaged more than she-"

Once in the elevator I spin her around and slam her against the wall. "You wanna know what caused her emotional damage? You fucking up her chance to get into Northride. And you fucking kissing me because clearly, you can keep your hands to yourself. Let alone understand the meaning of no. She's lost a lot of confidence because she didn't think she was good enough to get into the school. Aside from that, she was scared I was gonna be mad at her for not getting in. You never even bothered to check in on her once. You're not her friend, you're just a wannabe." I tell her.

For the rest of the time we were in the elevator even in the car it was silent. I think she finally accepted the fact she needed to come straight with (Y/N).

When we got back to her apartment. Petra did her best to make it seem like she didn't just fuck her friend over. "What is she doing here?" (Y/N) asks. 

Shoving two-face forward, the blonde glares back at me. "She's got some explaining to do. " I tell (Y/N). 

I watch Petra's shoulders slump in defeat as she lets out a long sigh. "Okay, now before you get angry just know I did this to protect you. I didn't think the whole musician life would be good for you-"

"Just spit it out Petra! As far as I'm concerned you're done being my friend." (Y/N) snaps. 

Walking around the two I stand behind (Y/N) in case a fight broke out. "Okay, so you know how you were telling me you were trying to get into Northride?" Petra asks. 

Glancing towards (Y/N)  I watch her body tense up, then glancing down at her hands, I watch them slowly start to form a fist. "Yeah." she answers in a low tone. 

"Well, they called to schedule your second audition...but I...I played as your sister and told them you couldn't sing after getting into an accident." Petra answers timidly afraid that (Y/N) was going to do something once she knew. "And...I'm sorry for trying to steal Levi...I wanted to prove to you that he's still as bad as you used to say.." she mumbles.  _Wow thanks, bitch._  

After everything was said, I could only imagine how angry (Y/N) must've been. Standing beside (Y/N) I watched her clench her fists ready to get into a fight. Before a fight could break out though, I quickly catch right as she lunges for Petra. Wrapping my arms around her waist I tug her back against me.

I knew that Petra would call the cops, then it would be (Y/N)s' ass in trouble. She'd probably lose Keenan too. So to save us a story on how she assaulted Petra I held her tightly. "Get out! Get your stupid ass out!" she screams as she fights against me, flailing her arms and hitting my hands I stammer back.

Watching as Petra backs to the door I flash a glare at her. "Go, before I let her go Petra." I call. As Petra slips out of the room, I spin (Y/N) around as she buries her face in my shirt.

Growling she punches my chest. "Gah! I hate her so much." she groans, she was about to turn and go after Petra went I pull her in closer.

"Chill out devil spawn. She's gone for good now okay?" I ask.

I feel her body slowly relax in my arms. Still growling, I chuckle softly, at least she got to know what Petra did. "Are you good now? Or do I need to hold you the rest of the day?" I ask. Mumbling into my shirt I didn't understand a word she said. But I could tell by the way she tightened her grip around me, that she didn't want me to let her go. 


	102. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy chapter, view with caution if not into sex. Otherwise, enjoy!

~(Y/N)~

 

After calming down, Levi spent the day with me. It was nice but soon Keenan would need to come home. Levi decided he'd stay another night and while looking in my closet for an extra blanket because it was getting colder out. I was texting Hanji but stop when, "Uh, when did you get this sweetheart?" I hear Levi ask.

Turning my head I find him holding a set...a set of lingerie I had gotten a while back. I don't know what I was thinking when I bought and after coming home with it, I never even bothered taking it out of the bag. I just shoved it in the closet and forgot about it...at least until now. "Uhhh, I can explain?" I answer timidly.

Walking up to me holding the outfit, I watch as a smirk tugs at his lips. "Oh, can you now? Well why don't you put this on for me and you can tell Daddy all about why you got it." he says.

Handing me the bag, I gulp nervously. _Jeez, I should've gotten rid of this. It has been a while since we last did it._  As Levi walks over to the bed, he sits down patiently waiting while I stood there. Now as a smirk slowly tugs at my lips I walk off to the bathroom to get myself ready. I quickly texted Hanji telling her we'd pick up Keenan in an hour or so my explanation to her was...something came up.

Afterward, I change into the red lacey lingerie nightgown with matching panties. Once I was fully changed, I slowly walk out of the bathroom. I was already lacking confidence just from everything this weeks, so as I step into the hall, I held myself mainly cover my top half. As I come into the main room, my eyes locked with Levi's. And suddenly, like the time at the park, the hotel and so many moments before. The nervousness faded, now slowly dropping my hands I walk up to him.

Reaching out for me, he took my hips into his hand and pulls me forward then down to sit on his lap. Resting my hands at the bottom of his shirt I tug gently signaling for him to take it off. Biting his lip he smirks gently before reaching for the back of his shirt. Pulling it off he tosses down on the floor by the bed. "I'm not gonna lie, I feel kinda weird in this outfit." I tell him.

"I think you look sexy. I'll have to buy you a couple of different sets." he retorts before gently slapping my ass. Stifling a moan I bite down on my lip, despite feeling weird I did also feel rather turned on by the way he was looking at me. His eyes slowly traveled up and down my form basically undressing me with them. The thought of more of this happening in the future too got me excited. "Now are you gonna kiss me or are you just gonna sit there and continue to tease me?" he asks.  _So blunt!_

Grumbling softly I lean in and peck him on the lips before jolting back. Levi chuckles deeply while his hands slowly travel up my sides under the thin skirt of my dress. "You really are a fucking tease sweetheart." he mumbles as he leans in towards me, capturing my lips in a gentle kiss, he pulls me in closer.

Slowly as we both ease into the tender kiss, it soon led to much more than just soft pecks. It had gotten to where I was finding it hard to breathe, he was kissing me so deeply it made my face extremely warm. Aside from that, his hands were ghosting over my body, it tickled but also sent chills down my spine.

Before I had time to react he flipped us over, laying me down on the bed we look at each other for a moment. Then, tilting his head just slightly he leans back down giving me another long deep kiss. His hands felt up my body up until they reach my chest where he squeezes them gently.

Then while his lips were locked with mine still and moving in sync, his hands travel back down until his fingers hook around the waistband of my panties. Next, his lips leave mine unfortunately and begins to travel down, kissing my skin gently starting at my neck then working his way down.

He stops once reaching my hips as his eyes look down at the scar. Sitting up to look at him, I close my thighs. He's never looked at it for this long, and when he noticed my embarrassment he grabs my knees and pries my legs apart. Levi's head dips down and I sense his lips brush over the damaged skin before he applies a little more pressure into his kiss.

It was torture what he was doing, kissing around the part I so desperately wanted his lips to come into contact with. With a soft grumble and arching of my hips, he finally got the gist and smirks up at me. Then dipping his head once more he finally places his lips where I wanted. Laying back I let out a sigh just before biting down on my bottom lip again.

Grabbing onto the sheets below me, I let Levi do the work at preparing me, although with his tongue flicking over my sensitive bundles I felt like I was going to cum before he'd actually screw me. Placing gentle kisses against my clit, his tongue flatly licks between my folds up and over my clit making me tremble.

Slowly the pleasurable tension began to build starting below getting stronger and stronger. "Levi~ I'm-" I grumble as he pulls away from my heat, cutting the tension there allowing it to die down.

Chuckling softly he lifts my legs causing me to move back onto the bed. "Don't you think it'd be better to cum on this cock rather than my mouth?" he asks teasingly.

Then, slipping between my thighs Levi rests himself on top of me after unbuckling his jeans, shimmying his pants down slightly, with one hand he lines himself up at my entrance and slowly proceeds to fill me with his hardened member. Shuddering at the feeling my head falls back into Levi's hands that rested there. Now cradling my head he leans down and slowly begins to thrust into me.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my nails reach back clawing at his skin making him hiss quietly. "Did you miss me sweetheart?" he whispers in my ear, turning to look at him I nod, and seconds after responding he kisses me gently all while moving continuously.

 

~Levi~

 

Her eyes never left mine as I thrust in and out of her at a steady speed. I wasn't in the mood to end things quickly. Nor was I in the mood to talk, or express how I felt through dirty words to arouse her more. We've both had a shitty week, and there was nothing to be said. If anything we'd let our actions do the talking.

Breaking the tender kiss, I trail my soft kisses from her lips, over to her cheek and slowly trail down to her neck then back up against her ear. Maybe I had a few things worth saying. "I'm not gonna lie, I missed you as well." I whisper.

Turning her head to look at me, a small smile creeps on her lips. Thrusting deeply into her she clutches my arm and lets out a rather high moan. Then covering her mouth I chuckle softly and snap my hips into hers' deeply again making her shriek again. "Come on sweetheart, let me hear your pretty moans." I whisper in her ear.

Repeating my actions her hand slowly slip from her mouth as she lets out breathless moans here and there and mewls. But that all suddenly stopped when I heard a pain whimper escape from her. After that, I stopped and remove myself. "S-sorry." I say as I sit there on my knees.

"Oh no, no no- I'm okay I just pulled something. It wasn't you, I swear." she informs me.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I could see how hesitant he was to continue. But as I reach for him, he takes that as my okay to continue. Sitting up, I sit in his lap, taking hold of his still erect cock, I slowly sink down onto him until he was filling me again.

Slowly getting back into it, I reassure Levi once more by kissing his lips gently. Eventually, he wraps his arms around me, guiding me up and down on his aching cock. I held out long enough so he was on the edge with me. But as the tension grew worse down in my nether region, I could tell he was at his wit's end as well. His cock was twitching inside me as my walls contracted. It was a rather quiet session again but filled with just as much passion as the others.

After we finished we sat like that for a while to catch our breaths. My arms were wrapped around his neck as we look at each other tiredly dazed. Still, within me, I could feel him get hard again thus making us carry on into a second round. That night, Keenan didn't come home, between a round I texted Hanji telling her we'd pick him up first thing in the morning. Because all I wanted right now was to just be with Levi. No interruptions, distractions or drama. Just be. 


	103. Daddy

~(Y/N)~

 

The next morning, I woke up again before Levi. Instead of getting for the day, I remained in bed wrapped up in the sheets with him. With a content sigh, I watch his peacefully sleeping face, gently I grab a strand of his hair and move it away from his face.  _He looks so cute when he's asleep._

Unfortunately, my soft touching woke him up. Inhaling sharply, he leans back and his eyes open slowly. Grumbling softly he then lets out a tired sigh before relaxing again. "What are you doing up devil spawn it's..." he trails off as he leans on his back to look at the clock behind him. "Oh, well you're up surprisingly early." he mentions.

"And you slept in." I say as I sit up, tugging all the sheets towards me as I cover my bare chest. Levi soon sits up too, causing the sheets to slip off his chest revealing his still fit body for my eyes to gawk at. With a soft hum, he leans forward pressing a gentle kiss on my lips.

The sweet kiss was quick as seconds pass before he breaks the kiss. "Unfortunately I can't stay." he says.

Confused I tilt my head and narrow my eyes slightly in confusion. "Why?" I ask.

"Work. And you have to get Keenan." he informs me.  _Yeah, I think Keenan is ready to come home after all I made him go through._  "But I'll come by, later. You and I need to talk." he says.

At that moment I felt a little scared.  _What did he want to talk about? Was it about Petra? Northride? What?_  "O-okay." I mumble. Pecking my lips one last time Levi then turns and leaves the bed. With his clothes, he heads over to the bathroom to get ready to leave while I sat there.

After coming out fully dressed, he comes back over, resting his hand on my face he leans down and kisses my forehead before leaving. After he left, I then got ready for the day, but now my mind raced wondering what he wanted to talk to me about. In the bathroom slipping into some fresh clothes I shake my head.  _No need to overthink it, maybe it's about my singing career...not that I have one now-_  I shake my head once more and proceed to throw a plain t-shirt on.

Leaving my apartment I grab a cab and drive over to Hanji's place. If Levi and I hadn't spent most of last night doing the things we did and become completely wiped out, I would've gotten Keenan back sooner. But I think now that Levi and I had done what we did, was much needed.

Now, coming to Hanji's door after the long wait in the elevator I knock gently. When the door opens I was jumped by the little boy yelling 'Mama' over and over. Picking him up he wraps his arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "Hi, sorry for last night." I tell Hanji.

"No problem, glad you and Levi are doing better. I should probably get ready to head to the studio. Will you be coming by?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Not today, I have work this afternoon so I'm gonna spend some time with Keenan before dropping him off at daycare, I'm sure Levi will pick him up on his way back to my place." I inform her.

"Well good, Keenan needs more time with Mommy and Daddy." she says, looking down at the boy she smiles softly. "Gonna miss this little angel, but I'm sure we'll have more sleepovers in the future." she says.

"Oh definitely. Besides you can always stop by if you really miss him, Eren too." I tell her.

After talking a little longer, Hanji knew that if she didn't stop now, she'd be late and Levi would nag her about it. So after letting Keenan down, I take his hand and walk down the hall with him to the elevator. "I wanna pwess the button!" he says.

"Do you know what button to press?" I ask.

Smiling he nods his head and presses the correct bottom. "Auntie Hanji taught me. Even told me why they don't have a 13th floor." he explains.

"Did she now?" I ask.

"Yeah! It's bad luck!" he says.  _I swear, she's gonna teach him some creepy things._

"And Daddy said I have to be an adult to know where babies come fwom." he mentions.

"You mean Levi?" I ask. Nodding his head he walks over and wraps his arms around my leg.

"Yeah Daddy. I asked Auntie Hanji then she covered my ears." he explains further.

Chuckling softly I can only imagine how that conversation must've gone down. Picking him up again, I rest him on my hip. "Well you know Levi's not really your dad." I inform him. It's not that I didn't want him to call Levi dad...it's just I don't know how Levi would feel about that. Sure he supports me but I don't want him feeling uncomfortable having that title if he wasn't ready for it. 

"Why not?!" he pouts.

"Because..."  _Shit...okay._  "Because Mommy isn't married to him. Plus you have to ask him if it's okay."

"Mm...okay." he hums softly.

I snicker softly as I tilt my head towards him to rest it against his. When the elevator doors open I walk out with him in my arms. "Do you want to go to the park for a bit?" I ask. Leaning away he nods his head with a big smile, and with that we headed to the park that was across my building where Levi took us a while back.

Sitting on the bench I watch as he ran off to go play, he seemed to have become a lot more confident than when we first met. But there were moments I'd catch him looking over, so the thought of me abandoning him still plagued his mind. Which I couldn't blame him for due to his real mother just dropping him off and leaving him behind.

After a while, he came running up with a little bit of a limp causing me to lean forward. "You okay? What happened?" I ask as I pull him up and sit him down beside me on the bench.

"I fell." he answers revealing his scraped up knee. In my bag, I knew I had a little kit just because of my clumsy ass. So quickly cleaning out his cut I place a bandaid on it and lean forward to kiss it better.

"There, just be careful okay?" I ask.

Nodding he jumps off the bench and runs back in to play for a little longer. At least, now he seems a lot happier with all of us. And the fact that he considered Levi his father...it made me happy.


	104. With Me

~(Y/N)~

 

"Move in with me." he says.

As the words left his mouth my whole body froze. With Keenan in my arms, I slowly turn back to look at the man who I had only been dating for about two months, maybe a little more now. "What?" I ask.

 

~Earlier That Evening~

 

I hear the door open and step out into the main room finding Levi walking in. Finally, my landlord gave him the spare key after taking a while to make it for me. Walking up to me he greets me with a gentle peck on my lips right before Keenan runs up saying, "Can you be my Daddy?" as he tugs at Levi's shirt.

To contain my laughter I turn away and slap my hand over my mouth.  _I didn't think he'd actually ask him! Like...right now!_  "I...uh." he stops and sighs, turning back I watch as Levi picks him up. "What would I get out of being your dad little man?" he asks. Keenan shrugs then quickly wraps his arms around Levi.

"Unlimited hugs!" he says slowly pronouncing  _unlimited_.

Turning his glance over to me now he smirks. "Tch, I guess that'll do." he mumbles. After setting Keenan back down he lets out a sigh and takes my hand into his. "He sure has gotten louder." he says.

"Yeah, I think that's all Hanji's doing. Which is fine, he's a lot less shy now which is good. At least he's comfortable around us." I tell him.

"Yeah...I guess. I'm sure he'll tire himself out here eventually. How was work?" he then asks, his hand slips from mine and rests on my back as we slowly walk over to the living area.

"It was fine, a bit busy today with our sales going on." I explain.

He nods silently and seems to hang onto every word I say. "That's good, at least you'll get a little extra maybe by the end of the week." he comments.

I shrug, "That's true." I mumble. "Well...I should get dinner ready." I mumble as I stand up again from the couch I head over into the kitchen. I decide to make us all a sandwich due to the fact my oven is still broken.

So going through my fridge I grab out the items needed. Keenan then runs up to me raising his arms up, he asks to be picked up. So, I lift him up and place him on my hip as I turn back to try and make dinner.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After making dinner and eating it, I take mine and Keenan's plate to the sink. As I turn on the sink I felt my shirt being tugged, so looking down again I find the boy at my side once again asking to be picked up. He's been especially clingy since coming home which I had no problem with, not after making him stay with Hanji so long.

So after picking him up again, I quickly wash the dishes with one hand while holding him. Levi then puts his plate in the sink for me to wash but then steps in to wash it. So stepping back, I turn away and begin to walk over to the dining table again.

I stop when the water shuts off and Levi says, "Move in with me."

As the words left his mouth my whole body froze. With Keenan in my arms, I slowly turn back to look at the man who I had only been dating for about two months, maybe a little more now. "What?" I ask.

"I said, move in with me." he repeats.

I set Keenan down and turn back fully to look at Levi in shock. "Levi- I...don't you think it's too soon for that?" I ask.

Walking up to me, he grabs my hands giving them a gentle squeeze. "I know it's fast...but- you'll be closer to your work, and you can drop the second job if you wanted to. Keenan would have his own room and you'd have a working oven at least." he says.

I chuckle softly. "Still, what if something happens?" I ask.

He tilts his head to the side and looks at me with a puzzled look. "What's gonna happen?" he asks.

"Well, we could break up that's one thing that could happen. I don't want Keenan to be there if that happens." I explain.

With a sigh, he steps closer. "What makes you think we'll break up?" he asks.

"I don't know, it's possible...what brought this on to you asking me now?" I ask.

Shifting his eyes away from me, he lets out a sigh. "It's just well...I noticed how stressed you were when trying to come up with the money to get a new place for you and Keenan. So...I thought that if maybe you moved in with me, it would help." he starts.

"Oh-"

"I'm not done.." he stops at lets out a sigh, I watch his face turn a light shade of pink causing my eyes to widen. With a soft glare, he looks back at me still blushing. "I also...I'm serious about having a future with you. So I'm not worried if it seemed rushed because...I don't see myself with any other person except you." he then says.

In that moment it felt as though my heart was melting. Aside from him looking adorable with that blush, his words hit me hard but, I also had to think about Keenan too. "I'm serious too...but can I have some time to think about it?" I ask. He nods then leans forward to kiss my head.

After that, I got Keenan into the bath and prepared for bed. When Keenan was finished up, Levi got the boy to bed allowing me to take a quick shower. My shower was quick and as I exited the steamy shower, Levi opened the door as I was wrapping a robe around myself. Turning to look at him, he pulls his shirt over his head.

"Go get ready for bed, I'll be out in a bit." he says.

Nodding I walk out in the robe, coming out of the hall I walk over to the couch finding Levi's coat hanging on the couch. I decided I'd hang it up fro him not thinking much about it, but as I fold it over my arm I felt something in the pocket. So I stick my hand in the pocket and feel..a box?

I take it into my hands and slowly pull it out. Looking down my eyes widen. I fall back on the couch holding the box.  _This...is._  As I open it I find a ring inside, a beautiful diamond ring.  _Was he going to propose?! Oh god-_

I waited with the ring in my hand when the water came off in the bathroom my heart raced faster than before.  _How long had he been carrying this thing? Maybe he's waiting?_

Hearing a soft grunt I look up finding Levi standing there shirtless and damp. "Hey- that's not what- shit." he grumbles.

Standing up with the box in my hand I walk up to him. "When were you going to propose?" I ask.

"Not for a while," he stops and sighs and rests his hand over the box as I held it tightly. "My mother gave it to me for when the moment came. She wanted me to be prepared, I've been carrying it around for only a couple weeks...I'm hoping to put it on you one day. But not now." he says.

Pulling my hand back I held the box close. "Well, I'm hanging onto it. If that's alright." I say.

"Fine-"

"And okay." I then say without any context.

"Okay? Okay what?" he asks.

"Okay...I'll move in with you." When I found out about the ring, I knew for sure how serious he was about having a future with me. I don't see a reason to wait then.


	105. Moving Forward

~1 Week Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a crazy week, I had been busy with packing and making a joint bank account with Levi to help support the apartment and Keenan. We kept our private bank accounts for ourselves but planned to put back money for Keenan for college, and bills.

It was my last day in the apartment and I decided I'd stay the night here with Keenan because things were still getting ready for his room over at Levi's. But there weren't many boxes left to be dealt with thankfully.

I think I was more nervous about next week meeting Levi's mom, than the move. While Keenan was out with Levi picking out some fresh bed sheets and other things, I spent my time alone packing up some small stuff from the kitchen. I was beyond thankful that I didn't have a lot of things, most of the stuff was being sold and put towards bills and Keenan.

I left my door wide open for the movers to come in and take some of the furniture I was selling. So, it was completely unexpected when a visitor showed up out of the blue. One I really didn't want to see. "Hey." I hear her voice all.

In that moment my body wanted to rush over and beat her but I slowly turn giving her an intense stare as our eyes met. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I...I just came by to say I'm sorry  and to wish you luck-"

"I don't want your apology. Honestly, I can't trust you anymore because not only have you ruined my chances at the school I wanted to go to. But you nearly ruined my relationship with Levi. And for what? Huh? Jealousy? This isn't high school Petra, and Levi isn't that type of guy I once complained about." I tell her.

"I-I know...and I realize that-"

"Oh, now you realize that? Not before all the times, he told you no? He may be a guy but that doesn't mean he doesn't have rights. If he told you no then that means  _no._  Same goes for everyone else." I tell her.

Petra nods, taking each step cautiously I watch her stop just a couple of feet away from me. "I just feel...I don't know guilty, I was stupid, and I just wanted to apologize." she says.

"I don't think I could forgive you, honestly I was waiting for you to do something, and you did. I can't trust you won't make the same mistake again. And I'm sorry but you and I can't be friends again. I don't want Keenan around you or vise versa. Honestly, I don't want to be surrounded by people like that who manipulate their friends and sabotage them behind their backs. Because what's that gonna teach Keenan? That it's okay?" I ask.

"No it's not, and I don't blame you...I'll go." she then says as she takes a step back and then turns to the door. As I turn back to continue packing things away, I let out a sigh as I come across an old picture of Petra and I. We were different people now, leading different lives, I couldn't let her be around my new family in case she tried to do the things she did. Because if I let it happen again, I could lose them all.

 

~Levi~

 

With Keenan's hand in mine, I led him blindfolded to his room. My other hand held a couple of bags from our shopping trip. Coming to the door I stop right there and walk in, flicking on the light I step back over in front of Keenan. "You ready?" I ask.

Nodding his head vigorously, I gently pull the blindfold back and watch his eyes widen. I might've gone a little overboard because I wanted everything to be perfect for him. I wanted him to feel comfortable in the new space and be able to call it home. "You like it?" I ask as I kneel before him.

With a big grin, he smiles and nods with a soft 'mhm'. Then rushing in, he jumps up on his bed and begins to jump up and down on the mattress. But then after a moment or so he stops and sits on the edge of his bed. "What about Mama? Where will she sleep?" he asks.

With a gentle smirk, I walk in and sit down beside him. "She will be sleeping with Daddy, she'll be right across the hall okay?" I ask. He nods silently while clutching to his favorite stuffed animal.

"Is Mama coming today?" he asks.

I shake my head. "She's gonna stay the night there, she insisted since she'll have a few things to discuss with her landlord and to grab the last of her things. I'll be stopping by to check on her soon. But it's just us boys tonight okay?" I ask.

He nods once more understanding the situation, Keenan had really missed her. But luckily this would be the last night he'd be separated from her for a long while. "Alright, well I'm gonna go make us some lunch, you can get yourself acquainted with the bathroom next door and your room." I tell him.

"What's uh-quain-ted, mean?" he asks pronouncing it bit by bit.

"Well, it means to become familiar with something. Or get yourself used to your new surroundings." I explain. He was doing quite well with learning new words, I wasn't surprised by how little he knew due to his biological mother....honestly she probably didn't have much of an education. Frankly, she should've gone back to school rather than back to the bedroom.

After the small vocabulary lesson, I left the room to do what I intended, and that was making him lunch. With a soft sigh, I got to work. At least he seemed excited to be living here...I won't admit it to (Y/N) but I was well...content of her decision to move in with me. 


	106. I'm Not Him

~(Y/N)~

 

I took a break from packing and decided to meet the boys for lunch. And by boys I mean Levi and Keenan, as I walk up to the table outside I lean over Keenan to peck Levi on the lips. "Hey."

"Hi, Mama." Keenan greets.

"Hi, my little man." I greet as I kiss the top of his head.

"How did it go? Do you like your new room?" I ask as I sit down beside Keenan. He nods his head happily.

"I got a new toys!" he says as he leans forward with his hands clasped together.

"Oh well that's cool, I hope you thanked Levi." I say.

With a big smile, he turns to Levi and hugs his arm. "Thank you Daddy!" he says.  _Aww._  Quickly sneaking my camera in I take a picture to capture this precious moment. Levi, once he caught sight of me taking photos he glares at me and I quickly put my phone away.

"You're welcome." he mumbles.

After ordering our food, I lean against the table watching as Keenan draws on the menu the lady gave him. Watching him contently, until my attention was grabbed by Levi who cleared his throat. "Yes?" I ask.

"I forgot to tell you. Mike called me today...told me that Erwin is doing well." he says.

 _Okay?_  "That's rather odd. You'd think he'd know I wouldn't want to hear about Erwin." I tell him.

"Yeah well, he felt the need to let me know. I think he's acting as if that whole week never happened." Levi says.

I sigh and shake my head. "Well, it did." I mumble, the memory raced through my mind again reminding me of how rushed my relationship with Erwin was. I look up at Levi and wonder the same...if our relationship was going rather fast now. We hadn't been dating for long as we were already moving in together. I mean for right reasons of course because we both truly saw a future with each other, and our workplaces were closer. But really...were we moving too fast?

"What's on your mind?" Levi asks.

"Nothing." I say as I sit up.

"(Y/N)...I know when you've got something on your mind. You get this look on your face." he says.

"Oh yeah? And what look is that Satan?" I ask.

Leaning forward closer to my face he smirks. "The look as though you're constipated." he answers.

I lean back and glare at him. "I do not." I argue.

"Yeah, you do. Now tell me." he says.

I sigh as my shoulders slump in defeat. "It's just...bringing up Erwin reminded me of how rushed mine and his relationship was that...I started to wonder if that's what's happening for us." I answer.

Leaning back in his chair Levi sighs. "I know...honestly I thought about waiting longer but...it feels right. It's not like I asked you to marry me or anything." he says.

"Yeah...but moving in together is still a big step Levi."

"Still, I'm not Erwin." he says. I quickly shut up after that, I wasn't trying to compare him to Erwin, it was the last thing I wanted to do to Levi. But since things ended with Erwin and I started falling for Levi, I was hesitant with some things, especially this. What if something happened regardless of our plans of having a future together? Because plans change and people change. The one thing I feared the most is that Levi would one day fall out of love with me or our careers and dreams would cause us to drift. I didn't want that, I wanted to be with Levi for however long I could until I was inevitably taken from this world. I shake my head gently.  _Stop overthinking...this is good, you're happy with the man and child you love._

With a smile I nod in agreement, then mumble "You're right." 


	107. The Last Night

~(Y/N)~

 

Back at my place, Levi and Keenan helped me pack up the rest of my things to take in the morning. Once a box had been filed we'd move it over towards the door so it was ready to be taken tomorrow. On the floor where my bed originally was now was being occupied by a small air mattress.

After some time packing, taping and labeling boxes we were close to finishing when I found Keenan on the floor looking through a book. As I step closer to him, I realize it was actually one of my baby books I stole from home before I ran off. "Mama, who's that?" he asks pointing at the picture of me being held by my mom.

Kneeling down beside him, I let out a sigh and take the book. "That's me when I was a baby." I tell him. I glance over to Levi who was rummaging through my closet and watch as a box falls to the ground causing things to fall out.

Rushing over to Levi, I find what he had dropped. It was all the baby stuff I had kept. When I found out I was having a girl I wanted to be prepared. So, kneeling down again I pick up the onesie closest to me. I should've sold the stuff after the accident, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Looking up I watch as Levi found a piece of paper. It was either a list of things I still needed...or a list of baby names. Once he was done looking at it he handed it off to me as I set the items in a new box. "I'm sorry about earlier..at lunch." Levi then mutters.

Shifting my eyes over to him, I find he was already looking over to me, pursing my lips together I shake my head. "No need to be sorry. I was just overthinking, as usual." I retort.

Leaning forward he takes my hand. "Still, I wasn't considering the fact that we are moving rather fast. Which I understand scares you because of the whole Erwin thing. I just thought you understood that I'm not like him."

"You're not Levi. It's just...I've never lived with anyone other than my parents before. Part of me was just scared that we may get tired of each other or our careers cause us to drift." I explain.

Squeezing my hand gently I look up at him once more. "I promise I won't let that happen." he says. "And I also wanted to ask you something." he carries on.

"Okay?"

"There is this gig coming up in a few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and sing with me." he says.

"Sure." I answer rather quickly with a soft smile.

Levi was shocked by this and his face certainly showed how surprised he was by my answer. But, I wanted to give it a shot, although the past week had been utter shit my confidence was doing a lot better. "You sure?" he asks, I watch his hand release mine and gently rest on my thigh.

Glancing back up at the raven-haired man before me I nod with a tender smile. "I am."

 

~Levi~

 

After arriving home with Keenan from (Y/N)'s place, I got the boy to bed rather quickly since it was late. After I showed him where his toothbrush and other bathroom necessities were I carried him to bed where I then tucked him in.

Once that had been done, I read a short story for him and said goodnight. Now that I was in my room, I pull out my phone and text (Y/N) goodnight as well just before I got ready to sleep as well. This whole week had been exhausting for the three of us. I had to assist (Y/N) on getting her things here which a couple of boxes of her clothing were stacked by my door. Among a lot of other boxes out in the living room, she would be going through. And on top of that was my work with the album.

Hours passed as I texted (Y/N), she was having trouble sleeping which I reminded her that if she had just come over here she wouldn't have had a problem. Her response was  _'Yeah, but then you'd find a way to keep me up Satan'_. But after some time we both eventually ended our conversation when she said she'd try and get some sleep.

For me, it was another one of those nights where I felt restless. I had a child in my house for the first time overnight, I didn't know if he'd need anything to drink or a small snack. Hell, if the kid still was wearing pull-ups. Laying there on my side, I watch the clock count the numbers of each hour.

Near midnight I hear a door open and feet pat against the hardwood floor. Looking to my door I watch as it opens and Keenan's little figure slips in. Kindly, he shuts the door before rushing up to the bed and slowly climbs up. Watching him do so, I don't move, he crawls up to me and stops. "What?" I ask softly.

"I-I had a bad dweam. Mama usually holds me until I fall asleep." he croaks softly. With a soft sigh, I lift the covers inviting him to stay with me for just tonight.

When he was finally comfortable I rest my hand on his head. "What were you dreaming about?" I ask, hoping to try and help him out a bit.

Sniffling he looks at me as he wipes his nose. Leaning back I grab a box of tissues, taking one out I wipe under his eyes. "I-It's always the s-same." he hiccups.

"Okay, can you tell me?" I ask calmly.

He sits up and cuddles closer until he rests back on my shoulder. "Mama, tells me she had to go on a twip for a few days...but she doesn't come back a-and I was alone...all alone." he starts to sob again, so wrapping one arm around him I tug him closer.

"You know that's just a dream right? No one's gonna leave you okay?"

"But what if Mama no w-wants me anym-more." Keenan croaks.

I couldn't blame the kid for having trust issues, because of someone he thought he could put his trust in ruined that, his trust in others was severely damaged. I was relatively the same when my dad left my mother and I. But in this case, Keenan only had his mom who he so desperately wanted to feel loved by. And when she couldn't reciprocate it, it hurt him. "I don't think there will ever be a time when she wouldn't want you. And it's okay to not fully trust someone right now, but you can trust (Y/N)." I tell him.

"Okay."

"So don't let these dreams making you think any differently okay?" I ask.

Nodding his head he leans in, with one hand he clutches to the front of my shirt. After putting the tissues back I drape my arm over the boy's waist and slowly watch him fall asleep. This time with ease. 


	108. Together

~(Y/N)~

 

With a sigh of relief, I enter the front doors of my new home. Upon my arrival into the apartment, my son Keenan ran up to me screaming "Mama' over and over until he was in my arms again. Levi walks over from the living room to greet me with a gentle peck on the lips.

"How was it last night?" I ask.

"Good, he ended up coming to sleep with me around midnight but otherwise we were all good." Levi informs me.

"Oh?" I wonder for the part about Keenan coming into sleep with him.

"Yeah, he had a nightmare."

"Oh, okay. Nanaba said he may have nightmares from time to time. It's normal given the situation and says it should stop after some time." I tell him.

"Oh? Isn't she the social worker?" he asks.

I nod with a smile. "She's also a therapist, I talk to her to update her on Keenan and we go over his behavior and such. She's been a big help. All we can really do is keep reassuring him and giving him the attention he needs." I explain.

"That's understandable." Levi then mumbles as his eyes shift down onto the boy. "So you got everything settled with your landlord." I smile and nod my head.

"Yep, everything is dealt with."

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was a pretty relaxing day, for the most part, I didn't have to go into work until the afternoon and I got back home around dinner time so I got to have my first meal with my boys. Afterward, we all sat around for a few hours watching TV and playing some games.

Eventually, it was bedtime for Keenan and thus our nightly routine was getting back on schedule. Not only did Keenan have is regular nightmares, but since first meeting him about once or twice a week he'd get night terrors. So, to help prevent him from having any I would read to him which most of the time helped. Although, there were a few nights where he'd still get them. And it was my job as his parent to be there to calm him down and make sure he didn't go back into that scary place or be alone when he woke from it.

After tucking him in, I stop at the door and say goodnight to him followed by an 'I love you' which was reciprocated. After shutting his door, I follow Levi into  _our_  bedroom. Taking a short walk across the hall, I stop in the doorway watching as he heads over to the bed. The bed I was very much familiar with but now, it was a place I'd be staying every night.

Levi looks back at me as he stands at the foot of the bed. "What?" he asks.

I shake my head and wave my hand at him as I slowly walk in, shutting the door I let out a curt sigh. "It just all...it's surreal." I say, stopping about a foot away from him, he turns and smirks softly.

"Yeah well, get used to it, sweetheart. Cause, you're stuck with me." he says, taking a step closer he pulls me into his arms.  _Man, it's nice to finally have a moment alone with him._  I hum softly before pulling him forward in which my lips crash into his. He wasn't surprised, due to quickly easing into the tender kiss.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I feel his arms tightly wrap around my torso just before he picks me up. With lips still connected, he carries me to what would be my side of the bed where he sets me down. Our lips move in sync with gentle pecks here and there while our heads tilt from side to side.

Pulling back for a moment we both look at one another, we were both probably thinking the same thing as we looked to the door. But as Levi was about to go to the door to lock it, I pull him back towards me forcing him to tower over me. "Aggressive aren't we? Aren't you afraid the boy will come barging in?" he asks.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, we'll just have to be quiet." I mumble.

With a wide grin, he shakes his head and leans in. His lips hover over mine while his bluish-grey eyes pierce back at my (e/c) ones. "Gonna be hard, you're not a quiet one when I hit the right places~" he says in a seductive tone.

"I like a challenge from time to time." I whisper, leaning up I go to kiss him when he jolts back.

"Can't wait to see you lose devil spawn." he teases.

After he had said that we went through a whole helluva lot of foreplay. But our need to get laid that night was killed when we both heard cries come from the room across the hall. Quickly after dressing ourselves we rush over into Keenan's room. And in that moment he was having one of his night terrors. There was a lot of screaming after entering the room as the small boy thrashed in his bed messing up his once neatly tucked covers.

I quickly push past Levi who eventually follows close behind we come up to Keenan's bed. "W-what do we do?" he asks. Kneeling beside Keenan's bed I take the boys hand. I watch as Levi goes to wake him but I stop him by grabbing his hand too.

"Don't it could make things worse, just hold his hand. The episode won't last long and when he comes out of it, speak calmly and be gentle." I inform him. With a nod, he takes Keenan's other hand and we wait anxiously for him to come out of his night terror.

After a few minutes of waiting and just being there for him, he comes out of it with a soft gasp then cries. Keenan yanks his hand out of Levi's and clings to me. "Shh, it's okay." I coo. Levi sits down on the bed looking worried. With a free hand, I grab his and place it on Keenan's back,  silently I watch as Levi gently strokes Keenan's back in a soothing manner. It was a scary experience but Levi remained calm as I told him to.

Once Keenan had finally calmed down and fallen back asleep, I set him back down on the bed. Tucking him in once more I lean over and kiss his forehead gently. I glance up at Levi who stood there watching me tuck the poor boy back in, slowly stepping around the bed I reach for Levi's hand. Leading me from Keenan's bedroom we both shuffle back to  _our_  bedroom. With the sexual mood killed, I turn to look at him once we had entered the room. "Sorry about that. His night terrors were becoming less frequent." I tell him.

Levi shakes his head, his bottom lip protruded just slightly as he slowly walks over to me. "No worries, not the first time someone scared the shit outta me." he responds, I watch as his arms fall around me then pull me in.

"Again sorry, he shouldn't be like that again tonight, so if you wanna continue-" cutting me off from my pointless rambling his lips were gently smashed into mine. My eyes slowly close, kissing him back I jerk my head forward.

Eventually after a minute or so I lean back breaking the sweet kiss to look at him. His lips tug up into a soft smirk all while holding me close. "I'm actually kinda tired. But we can resume our  _fun_  soon I promise." he mutters. With an unanticipatedly large smile, I nod in agreement.

And with that, we both climb back into bed now with the intention of just sleeping. In  _our_  bed. Laying there on my side with my back directed to Levi, he quickly gravitates towards me and wraps me in his arms. Shutting my eyes I continue to smile until I drifted off into the darkness of slumber.


	109. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy bits, skip if you're uncomfortable

~Levi~

 

The feeling of unease became more apparent as I sat in front of my interviewer, I started to wonder why Hanji or Eren didn't come with me. We weren't live yet but still, I wasn't necessarily looking forward to the questionnaire that would be taking place soon.  _God, I hate this._

People came left and right dabbing at my face to apply bits of makeup to hide any blemishes and such. I sat there with a stoic face looking directly at the woman sat before prepared to ask her questions. Hopefully, nothing about my relationship comes up.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After an early shift at work today, I quickly return home to watch Levi's live interview. It was the first one he had done in a long time, to be exact his last one happened a few days before the whole incident with Erwin.

After changing, I walk out into the living room where Hanji sat on the couch with my son in her lap. Moments later Eren came barging through the door, it looked as if he had just run a marathon from his excessive panting. "Sorry I'm late, was visiting my mom." he says.

Slipping his shoes off he joins the three of us, sitting in between them, I change the channel. Right on time, I saw my boyfriend's face on the screen. "Welcome Levi, how are you doing today?" the interviewer asks.

"I'm doing fine, thanks." he answers quickly.

For the first half of the interview, it was just about the new album and when it should be expected to drop. Levi let out little hints here and there but didn't want to spoil his fans too much. "Now, on a more personal note, I'm sure your fans would like to know about your relationship with (Y/N)." the interviewer then asks.  _Oh jeez, please don't say devil spawn._

"Mhm." Levi hums softly, clearly, he was uncomfortable from the beginning, and now more so with the fact, he has to talk about us on live TV.

"Okay, first question; how did you two meet?" the woman asks.

"At one of my concerts. It's pretty cliche but she was the girl who received a rose when I was tossing them one night." he answers.

"Well she must've made a pretty good impression for her to get to go on tour with you and the others." she comments.

Levi's lips tug up in a half-smile as he nods then says, "I also have my bandmate Hanji to thank for that."

"That's probably the nicest thing he's ever said about me." she mumbles. Eren and I both chuckle softly, turned slightly towards Hanji, Keenan crawls off her lap and over into mine.

"Can you tell us what you like about your girlfriend? Like something she does that she may not notice herself?" the interviewer asks.

Levi's jaw clenches just slightly as he looks at the camera for a split second then back at the person in front of him. "W-well...I guess I'd have to say de- I mean (Y/N)'s personality is something I like. She's always putting others before herself...even if some don't deserve it." he answers.

Glancing to the side I watch as Hanji tries to contain her laughter at the fact he almost said 'devil spawn'. I turn my gaze back on the TV while holding Keenan in my arms. The rest of the interview ran rather smoothly. When it was over both Hanji and Eren decided to head on home now that it was dark. It was only five and it was already really dark out, I'm surprised I haven't seen it start to snow yet.

I waited to start dinner when Levi got home knowing it'd be better if he cooked until I learned some recipes. So sitting at the dining table I help Keenan pronounce words and letters in his book. This way he could be prepared for school next fall- although I was sure he'd have to take some sort of speech class- nevertheless I was sure he'd be ready for kindergarten. Looking up from his book I take my finger off the page as my eyes set on Levi who had just walked through the front door.

Standing up from my seat, I quickly walked over to him. "Hey." I greet before receiving a quick peck on the lips. Resting my hands on his biceps I felt as though his whole body just relaxed the moment my lips pressed against his. Pulling back I look at him with a soft smile, his eyes exhibited how tired he really was. Even the bags under them were darker than usual. "Alright, you go get change. I'm making dinner." I insist.

"(Y/N) no- it's al-"

"No, no I insist. I know how to make this dish don't worry." I reassure him. Grabbing his shoulder I force him towards the hallway leading to our bedroom. Giving him a gentle push in that direction I watch as he slowly makes his way over there.

While he left to change, I went over into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for sandwiches. It was simple, and we wouldn't have to worry about having a big mess from dishes afterward. While I started on that, Keenan runs up with his book pointing at a word he asks, "Mama, what's that word?" he asks.

Taking a look I bend forward and peer at the page. "I just showed you silly." I chuckle.

"I know...but say it again!" he says.

"Bicycle." I answer, "Or you can call it a Bike." I add.

With a smile, he nods and shuts the book. Turning away he reaches up to put it on the counter- "Oh, no Keenan, you put it back on the shelf please." I inform him. Watching him take the book he dashes over to one of the bookcases where he shoves the book back in between two others. Getting back to making dinner I set the pieces of bread down on separate plates only to be interrupted again.

"Mama." he says.

Looking down I smile gently. "Yes?"

"Can I help? Please?" he asks.

Kneeling down before him I smile, thankful he was offering to help me. Resting my hands on his arms I nod. "Why don't you go pick up your toys so Daddy doesn't have to okay? That includes the table please." I tell him. With a nod he smiles and runs over to the table, hopping up on his chair he starts to clean the table off. While he did that I finally got back to work on dinner, that's when Levi finally came back out dressed in comfortable clothing.

I was focused on getting dinner done quickly that I hadn't noticed my boyfriend walk up behind me. I assumed he was making his way to the fridge but I didn't see him to my left. That's when a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. A soft grumble resonates from behind me. "I hate interviews." he mumbled.

I giggle softly. "Then don't say yes to them. I'm sure Hanji and Eren would be happy to step in." I inform him.

I felt the side of his head rest on the back of my head causing me to lean forward a bit. "I know...still though it's weird talking about you when it's too a complete stranger. That's all they seem to care about...my relationship with you. Even Keenan, it was uncomfortable." he muttered.

Once finished making the food I slowly turn in his arms and wrap my own around his neck. "As long as we don't get any crazy stalker fans, then I'm not too worried. Besides you made sure they wouldn't find my social media accounts." I remind him.

Bringing one hand up he runs his fingers through my hair, letting out a long sigh his head bobs up and down slowly in a gentle nod. "I know, I just...I just don't like people knowing every detail of my private life, it's private for a reason." he says.

In agreement, I nod as well, regardless of him being a musician he still needed his privacy. After giving him a quick peck on the lips I spin around back to the food. Grabbing mine and Keenans' plate I then glance back and watch Levi grab his then follow me to the table. The three of us all sat at the table eating our food silently until we were finished.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Once Keenan was tucked in, then read to, Levi and I entered our bedroom. Since moving in, we both had been busy with work and taking care of Keenan. Although I was tired I knew Levi was stressed over the album, he had a deadline that was coming up and was doing everything he could to get all the songs written and recorded. But with photoshoots and interviews, it took more of the time he needed. "Take your shirt off and lay on the bed on your stomach..please." I command.

Glancing back at me in confusion he slowly turns back to face me. "Why?" he asks. Grabbing his shoulders I spin him back around and usher him over to our bed.

"Because I'm gonna give you a massage! Or attempt to we'll see. But I got some free sample massage oils at work today and wanted to use them. It could help relieve any tension." I suggest. 

Levi shrugs as he climbs up on the bed, for a moment resting on his knees he tugs his shirt up and over his head. Tossing it over to me I catch it and hold it for a moment. Countless times I have seen him naked, but still, to this day I would find myself completely flustered at the sight of his built body before me. He looked better than the retouched version of himself they did in magazines. Shaking my head at the wild images running through my head I step over to my bag hanging on the back of the door leading into the hallway. Sifting through it for a moment I pull out the two sample bottles one was a rose-scented while the other was passion fruit. I opted for the rose this time.

Coming up to the bed I get on and situate myself so I was resting on Levi's hips.  _God even his back looks hot, how is that even possible?_  It might've been the fact that we hadn't taken the time to have sex due to both our jobs and child taking up our time. But the need to be under him was becoming more evident with each passing second.

Applying some of the oil onto my hands, I shut the cap and proceed to rub my hands together to get an even amount on both. Once that was done, I rest both my hands at the tops of his shoulders and start kneading into his shoulders applying a fair amount of pressure. With his head resting on the side his eyes glance back at me tiredly. Levi was biting his bottom lip too, soft grunts would slip from his lips every so often as I knead into a rather tough spot.

Leisurely I work my way down until I reach his hips. Our room had an overpowering smell of roses and my hands were getting tired from massaging for so long. However, I could tell Levi was enjoying it because he never winced nor let out any harsh words expressing his discomfort. Slowly sliding my hands back up to his shoulders I lean forward resting my upper half on top of him. "How was that?" I whisper.

"Mmm, much needed thanks devil spawn." he mumbled.

With a small smile, I lean in and kiss the side of his mouth, in return Levi lifts his head. Resting his hand on my face he pulls me back in for a proper kiss on the lips. But it was no ordinary short little kiss, it was long and sweet one that easily took my breath away. These kisses he typically saved for goodbyes or when we were lost in a round of passionate lovemaking. Slipping off his back I lay there beside him only to soon be completely beneath him as our lips quickly move in sync.

Our head tilted from side to side as our lips meshed together hungrily. And Levi's tiredness seemed to melt away as the kissing continued and our clothing started to disappear. Upon him entering me, my hands tightly clutching onto his biceps.

 

~Levi~

 

Her grasp was tight, like our first night together she still wasn't used to my size. I needed this, and bad. Lifting myself up slightly I begin thrusting slowly. I was still exhausted from today's work and I was still worried about tomorrow having to get everything done. After the album drops, I intended on taking a long ass break for a bit.

Dropping down onto her again my face hovers over hers, my lips tug up as I smirk down at her while her face contorted in immense pleasure. "I'm not gonna lie, having you sit on top of me, your hands all over my body- was a real turn-on." I whisper.

"Heh, we-ll I wasn't expecting this- Ah~" she mewls.

Leaning in further I capture her lips in a heatedly passionate kiss. And luckily I didn't have to do much to slip my tongue into her mouth. Flicking my tongue over hers, I could feel her lips vibrate whenever she moaned from my deep thrusts. With a soft 'mwuah' our lips part and I gaze down at her once more. "Neither was I, but it was much needed, don't you think?" I ask just before my head dips down into the crook of her neck. Sticking my tongue out, it gently traces over the skin of her neck and up her jaw causing her to tremble.

"Very." she sighs.

Taking both of her hands into mine I pin them above her head into the bed. Our fingers intertwined as always as we held onto each other tightly. The tension building up between us soon to break. So, slowing down, I raise my head a bit so I could look at her once again.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Caught off guard by the change in pace, I turn my head and look up at Levi. With my hands in his, I smile gently realizing he wanted to make this last longer. Give ourselves more time to be with one another knowing it would be a while before we'd be like this again.

Although his thrusts were slow, they still were deep and brushing against the spot that made me wither beneath him. Releasing one hand I quickly wrap it around his neck bringing him down so our lips could meet once more.

For a while his thrusts were slow and deep, I did my best not to whine or beg because I knew he just wanted to make the moment last. But eventually, his hips slam against mine hard making me shriek in surprise. "I thought-"

"I can't hold back anymore- sorry." he says, and with that, his hips pound into mine getting us both to reach our climaxes rather fast. He knew the places to hit and touch so when he did what he needed to do we were both spent. After riding out his orgasm and me climbing down from mine Levi collapses on top of me huffing softly. "Sorry- I, really wanted to savor i-" I kiss his lips after he brought his head up to apologize.

After the quick and sweet kiss, I shake my head with a big smile. "Don't be." I sigh. We rested for a while until we got up and cleaned ourselves off. When we returned to our now rather messy bed from shuffling around we both ended up cuddling and staying up longer than we originally planned.

Laying on my side facing him, our fingers were intertwined and fumbling together playfully. "So..I've been thinking, after the album drops, why don't we all go on vacation?" Levi asks.

"Oh, that sounds fun, would it just be you, me and Keenan? Or did you wanna see if Hanji and Eren wanted to join?" I ask.

His head falls onto his pillow as he smiles softly. "Well, I was thinking Hanji and Eren could join. I basically consider them as my second family now since the whole freaking Erwin thing so, I don't mind if they tag along." he says.

Biting my lip I cuddle in closer. "Where would we go?" I ask.

"Hmm, maybe some place warm. Take Keenan to the beach." he suggests.

"I like that, but maybe it should wait until after Christmas and New Years." I insist.

"Well yeah, I don't want to miss out on spending Christmas with my mom and uncle." he retorts.

Resting my head on his outstretched arm I smile softly. "Speaking of your mom and uncle, I'll be meeting them both here in a few days won't I?" I ask.

"Yeah, my mother won't shut up about it. My uncle, I think he's just excited about the amount of food and drinks that will be there." Levi mentions.

"Well I'm probably the first girl you've brought home, so of course your mom will be excited. Does she know about Keenan?" I ask.

Levi shakes his head. "Not yet, I'd rather surprise her. Although now that I think about it she might think I got you pregnant." he answers.

"You didn't tell her I'm infertile?!" I ask in shock, sitting up, I push my hair away from my face. Levi then sits up and grabs onto my shoulders to calm me down.

"How the hell was I supposed to tell her? It would sound insensitive if I just straight up told her 'Yeah I hope you're okay with non-biological grankids because (Y/N) can't have kids.' And may I remind you that I typically see the woman three times a year." he reminds.

"So what, you only see her on her birthday, Thanksgiving and Christmas?" I ask.

"No, I see her Mother's Day, birthday and Christmas. This is the first year since I left home I'd be spending Thanksgiving with her." he corrects me. Letting out a sigh my shoulders slump, I was too tired for this, my body succumbed to the exhaustion it had been trying so hard to fight.

"Well we're gonna have a helluva time telling her." I tell him as I lie back down beside him.

"I know, but I think she'll still like you regardless." he says.

"Even if she wanted grandkids- like actual biological grandkids?" I ask.

He nods his head to reassure me, my eyes shift down to look at our hands which came back together.  _Maybe if I had done things differently...and didn't run away from home I would still be able to have kids. But then...would I have been trapped with the man who got me pregnant? Would I have met Levi? Probably not, but still it would've been nice if I could've given him-_

"You're in your head again." Levi says bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"I was not- Go to sleep Satan." I say as I quickly turn my back to him. Pulling the sheets up to my face I hid slightly. Before I could start thinking again an arm wrapped around my waist pulling me in. Turning my head I was greeted by Levi's face being rather close to mine.

"I know when something is on your mind devil spawn. And, you don't need to feel bad for not giving me a child. In fact, I would've been against it before I met you. I'm happy with you and Keenan, that's all I need. So don't go making yourself all depressed just because you can't have a baby." he says.

My bottom lip sticks out slightly as I pout silently giving him a soft glare hating the fact that he was right and his way with words made me jealous. "I know...but I never really got to experience having a baby. I wanna do the whole diaper change and walking them in a stroller type of stuff."

Laying on my back now Levi looks down at me while his hand rested on my belly. "Then maybe a few years down the road, after we're married we can adopt a baby. But for now, I wouldn't worry about it okay? We're both still young and have Keenan. We can take our time (Y/N)." he says softly.

He had a point, we both were still in our early twenties. And we weren't planning on getting married right now, hell we weren't even engaged yet. But I knew that the one person I wanted by my side for the rest of my life was him. Levi's shown countless times his devotion towards me, even when times were hard. Nodding in agreement finally, I turn to him once more. Yawning softly, my eyes begin to feel heavy. "Goodnight devil spawn." he whispers.

"Goodnight Satan."


	110. Outing

~(Y/N)~

 

Finally. The first day off I've had in a while, thanks to the lady who owned the shop I worked at I had the next few days off to spend with family for Thanksgiving. Usually, I'd end up covering for her since there were those last-minute customers who'd come in looking for a dessert to give to a relative. Either that or they were too lazy to cook anything.

So I spent my first day off with Hanji who drove us over to the mall. The plan was to walk around and window shop, unless there was something that caught our interest. So walking around we entered a few different stores looking through clothes, books and a few other items.

Eventually, she and I came to a photo booth. "Let's get some pictures!" she suggests, not even a second later she tugged me forward. Shoving in inside the booth we both sit down and she quickly pays. Then before we know it we started doing different poses as the camera flashes blinding us for a moment.

When the mini photo session was done we both slip out of the booth and collect our film. With soft giggles, we walk away shoving our photos into the shopping bags we held. Continuing our journey through the mall we start to enter one of the stores when a familiar face nearly runs into us. "Eren, hey!" I greet.

Glancing up from his phone he smiles sweetly. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asks.

Hanji links her arm with mine. "Just having some fun walking around. What are you doing here? And what's in the bag?" she asks.

"Oh, it's for my mom. It's her favorite pie. I just came to see if they had anything for hoodies since I've been needing a new one." he explains.

Hanji then tugs Eren forward and locks her arm with his. "We'll help you find something!" she announces. With that, all three of us entered the store to help Eren find himself a new hoodie. Smiling at them while they talked I let out a content sigh before pulling out my phone. Quickly I text Levi wondering how it was going with Keenan.

 

~Levi~

 

After receiving and reply to (Y/N)'s text I shut my phone off and turn to the little blonde boy who sat on the floor playing with his toys. Thinking of a plan to get us out of the house I glance outside. Sure it was cloudy and kinda chilly...but maybe this would be a good opportunity for Keenan to meet someone. Grabbing out my phone again I text (Y/N), I wanted to make sure she knew and was okay with it.  _'Hey I'm gonna take Keenan with me to visit my mother, is that okay?'_

Standing by the window I wait patiently, when my phone went off moments later I read the message she sent.  _'Yeah that's okay, just don't stress him out too much.'_  she informs. I text her back with an okay then shut off my phone. "Hey, little man, what do you say we get outta the house for a bit okay?" I ask.

Looking up at me he smiles sweetly, "Where we going?" he asks.

"We're..." I stop and think for a moment. "We're gonna go see your grandmother." I tell him. His eyes glistened with excitement, truly it was the first time I had seen him excited to meet anyone.

"I have a grandma!?" he asks, standing up he tossed his toys on the ground.

I nod my head as he walks up to me. "Let's go, let's go!" he shouts happily.

"Ah, but first you need to clean up your toys before we go." I command. Nodding his head he starts to pick up his things one by one. "And you also need to change." I add. When he was finished picking up his toys he dashes off to his room where he gets dressed. Standing in the doorway waiting for him, minutes pass by before he runs out.

Slipping on our shoes and coats we headed down to the lobby, then making our way outside into the cool autumn air I step over to my car and let Keenan in on the back passenger seat where his booster seat was. After buckling him in I shut the door and head over to the driver side.

I get myself situated and look back through the rearview mirror. "All set?" I ask. Keenan nods his head then glances over to the window looking out. Starting the car I put it in drive and start pulling away from the curb.

With occasional glances back, Keenan still had his eyes to the window, it started to lightly rain on the way there. The boy fumbled with his hand finding that his only source of entertainment. So in hopes to get rid of the deafening silence I turn up the radio. I usually didn't have the radio going because I didn't really wanna hear the people talk or stupid ads. But when one of my songs came on Keenan turned his head. "Daddy, is that your song?" he asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask, turning the corner I came onto the street where my mother lived.

"Mama showed me." he answers.

 _So (Y/N)'s been having the child listen to my music...little odd to be showing a kid those songs._  "I see." I mumble. Pulling into my mother's driveway I see her car in the open garage door. After shutting the car off I head back to retrieve Keenan. Once we were both out I walk with his hand in mine to the front door.

Pulling out my keys I unlock the front door and walk in. "Mother, I'm home." I call, gently tugging Keenan in I shut the door as I hear taps against the hardwood floor from my mother's shoes.  _She must be going out or just go back from something._

"Hi, honey, what a-" she stops and as I look over to her, I find her eyes darted down at Keenan.

"Mother, this is Keenan. He's (Y/N)'s son." I introduce.

I watched my mother's eyes soften before she kneels down before the blonde boy. Keenan, out of shyness hides behind my leg. "Aww, no need to be scared. I have some toys, do you wanna go play while I have a word with Levi?" she asks.

Keenan didn't answer but with my help, I led the shy boy into the living room where my mother kept a tote of my old toys. Opening it she smiles down at him. "Have at it cutie, we'll be right back." she says.

Walking up to me she grabs my arm and tugs me out of the living room. Following her into the kitchen she turns and wacks me upside the head with a towel. "Did you get her pregnant?! How long have you two actually been dating?!" she asks in a rather disapproving tone.

"She's had him for a few weeks. (Y/N) adopted him after finding him abandoned by his biological mother. I never got her pregnant...it's physically impossible for her." I mumbled the last part.

Her expression softens against as she leans against the counter. "Why?" she asks.

"A few years back she got into an accident that caused her to get a total hysterectomy. Along with that she also miscarried. I didn't tell you because it didn't feel right if it came from me, but I really don't wanna get slapped again." I tell her.

"Aww, poor thing. And her parents? Where are they?" she asks.

"In Hesa not giving a shit-" She smacks me again.

"Language boy, elaborate." my mother mumbles.

Rolling my eyes I let out a soft huff before continuing on, "They don't care about her mother, when we went to Hesa for a concert I met her mom...not only do they blame her for her own miscarriage but they simply just don't care." My mother's shoulder slump as her face exhibits sorrow for (Y/N) and Keenan.

"Such a shame. Truly some people just shouldn't be parents. Are you sure you're okay with having Keenan with you? I know you all moved in thanks to Hanji updating me. She's my only source for what you're doing these days." my mother comments.

"Sorry, but yeah it's fine. It's nice actually." I mutter the last bit, my eyes shift away from my mother knowing it'd make her smile.

"Well good, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go get to know the boy for myself." she says now walking past me back into the living room. At least now my mother knew what not to bring up at the dinner table when (Y/N) comes over. And I saved myself a beating now that she knew about Keenan.

Stepping back into the living room moments after I watch my mother kneel before Keenan greeting him once more. He didn't say much, which was fine but she still sat by him so he could get used to her. Coming up I sit on the other side of him only to have him climb into my lap. "Go say hi to your grandma brat." I mutter.

Glancing from the side I watch my mother slowly scoot closer to me. "Come on, you don't need to be shy. She's family." I tell him. Finally turning to my mother, he looks at her long and intensely internally deciding whether or not to trust my word and go to the woman beside me. It was up to him to make the move, all I could do was encourage him to go forth, to think he was so excited before.

But finally, after taking a moment he climbs off of me and stands beside my mother, who held her arms out wide greeting him. Hesitantly he steps forward and falls into her arms welcoming the warmth of her arms. Resting his head on her shoulder she turns to me looking as if she were about to cry. "Aww." she whispers.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After helping Eren, he went on home while Hanji and I continued our little adventure through the mall. Grabbing lunch at the food court we sat down beside the window. Glancing down at my phone I find a picture from Levi, it was a picture of his mother hugging Keenan. "Aww." I gush.

"What?" Hanji asks.

Holding up my phone I turn the screen towards her revealing the cute photo of the two. "Aww! How is it he's the cutest thing on the planet? You should be worried I might steal him (Y/N)." Hanji warns.

"Yeah, I know where you live. You steal him you'll have both me and Levi on your ass." I chuckle.

"Right- wouldn't want that." she retorts also laughing.

"I'm so thankful that everything is back to normal. I swear if I ever see Petra again I'm gonna-"

"Do nothing but ignore her. We've had enough drama as it is." I interrupt her.

Hanji shrugs it off and slowly nods in agreement. "I know...it's just she shouldn't have gotten off so easily. She could've done some serious damage other than ruining your chances of going to Northride." she says.

"I know, but there is no sense dwelling on what's already happened. I'm moving on from it, she's no longer in my life and I have no plans of allowing her back in-" I was interrupted when someone brushed against my chair dropping my coat. And as the article of clothing falls to the floor the box containing the engagement ring tumbles out when I go to pick it up.

After picking it up I hear Hanji gasp. "Is that- Are you-"

"No! No, I found it and told Levi I'd be hanging onto it. We're not engaged but we're thinking about it happening in the future...just not the near future." I inform her.

"Well let me see it!" Hanji says as she lunges forward and snatches the box from my grasp. Opening it her eyes slightly widened in shock. "Oh wow, it's beautiful. Was he planning on doing it but then you found it?" she asks.

I shake my head and sit back down, now my coat in my lap. "No, he said his mother gave it to him so he was prepared. I don't know what I was thinking carrying it around." I say as I take it back from her.

"Yeah, you don't want to lose that. Especially if it's Levi's mothers' ring." she says. Shoving the box back into my pocket I hold the coat close to my thigh and continue to eat my lunch. Once we were done we made our way through more of the mall until we were both exhausted from walking around.


	111. The Gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff in this chapter
> 
> Also the songs from this chapter  
> 1.) Happiest Year By: Jaymes Young  
> 2.) Always Remember Us By: Lady Gaga  
> 3: You Are The Reason By: Calum Scott

~(Y/N)~

 

_I'm really on the ropes this time, I've been fighting all my life for you_

_I never should have said goodbye_

_But maybe that's what stupid people do, 'Cause you gave me peace_

_And I wasted it, I'm here to admit_

_That you were my medicine_

_Oh, I couldn't quit_

_And I'm down on my knees again, Asking for nothing_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Don't think I could forgive myself, I'm sorry for the ways that I used you_

_And I could care less right now, but you know, you hurt me pretty well too_

_Yeah, we made each other bleed_

_And we tasted it, I'm here to admit,_

_That you were my medicine_

_Oh, love, I couldn't quit_

_And I'm down on my knees again_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life_

_Oh, thank you for the happiest year of my life, ooh_

_So wake me up when they build that time machine_

_I want to go back_

_Wake me up when you are sleeping next to me, 'Cause I really loved you, ooh_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life, ooh_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life, yeah_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life_

_Thank you for the happiest year of my life_

With a melted heart, I stood there behind the small stage looking out to a small crowd. The lights fading from red to blue. Levi stands up from the piano after singing his song. The crowd cheered for him as he waved and did a bow. I was after one other person who would be doing a few songs. Luckily I was last and had time to mentally prepare.

Hanji, Eren and Keenan were in the crowd watching tonight instead of coming up to play. So standing at the opening I watch as Levi finally takes his leave and runs back. Handing the mic off to the next performer, he wishes them luck then steps up to me.

 

~Levi~

 

Immediately after my eyes fell onto my girl, my arms wrap around her pulling her into a weak hug. I was so tired, preforming really had been wearing me down, especially since I had been working a lot on the album. "You okay Satan?" she asks, her hands resting on my side gently.

I nod my head slowly. "Mhm." I hum.

Turning us both away from the opening leading out onto the little stage, I continue to hold her almost as if I needed her support to stay upright. "Maybe you should sit." she suggests.

"No, I'm fine. I don't wanna miss you going out there and singing." I tell her.

"Y-yeah...of course." she mumbles, I nearly didn't catch it but after moving my head down closer to her lips I could hear her. And by the way, she was trembling in my arms, I knew how nervous she was. My right hand travels up resting on the back of her head while my head rests on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine. It's just us, I'll be right next to you playing the piano okay?" I ask I hadn't actually planned on that, she knew how to play piano now and was confident in her skills. But in the hope of easing her racing mind, I lean off of her. Taking her face into my hands she looks at my face timidly.  _Maybe this will help._

Pulling her forward, I rest my lips against her. Closing my lips over hers I feel her body slowly ease against mine. Her hands clutch the front of my shirt now. Sweeping my hand out from under her hair I rest my hand back on her face now over her hair as our lips remain together. I hoped this kiss would help alleviate any tension she had, I wouldn't doubt if she had some still, but enough for her to not feel so scared.

With a soft smacking sound of our lips parting, my left hand now travels to the back of her head against. Softly, I comb my fingers through her softly (h/c) locks. "I got you...okay?" I mumble. A tender smile tugs at her lips, jolting forward she kisses me again this time rather quickly not allowing me enough time to return the kiss. I lean forward as her lips part.

"I love you." she mumbles.

The right side of my lips tug up in a half-smile, tilting my head to the side I place a long wet kiss on her cheek then pull her back into my arms once more.

After the guy came back from singing his song, he handed the mic off to (Y/N). Looking at me nervously, I step up and take her hand.  _I got you._  As we walk over to the opening, I stop her for a moment. "Levi-" tugging her rather roughly back towards me, I press my lips against her forehead.

"I love you too, devil spawn." With, that I pucker my lips against her forehead leaving a soft kiss there on her skin. After that moment, we both walk out onto the stage. As we walk out where the people could see us, our hands slip apart as I turn to head for the piano, she timidly walks up to the mic stand where she puts the mic in.

Holding the stand she glances over at me as I sit down in front of the keys.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My whole body was shaking, but as I look to the crowd I see the three standing there, towards the middle. "Hi, Mama!" I hear Keenan shout as the crowd goes quiet. Smiling widely I glance down at my shoes for a moment then over to Levi. Nodding to him, he starts to play the music.

Tapping my foot quietly I step back and let out a shaky breath. Then coming back to the mic, I shut my eyes and begin.

_That Arizona sky burning in your eyes_

_You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire_

_It's buried in my soul like California gold_

_You found the light in me that I couldn't find_

_So when I'm all choked up_

_But I can't find the words_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_Baby, it hurts_

_When the sun goes down, and the band won't play_

_I'll always remember us this way_

_Lovers in the night_

_Poets trying to write_

_We don't know how to rhyme_

_But, damn, we try_

_But all I really know_

_You're where I wanna go_

_The part of me that's you will never die_

_So when I'm all choked up_

_But I can't find the words_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_Baby, it hurts_

_When the sun goes down_

_And the band won't play_

_I'll always remember us this way_

_Oh, yeah_   
_I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah_

_When I'm all choked up_   
_But I can't find the words_   
_Every time we say goodbye_   
_Baby, it hurts_

_When the sun goes down_   
_And the band won't play_   
_I'll always remember us this way, oh, yeah_

_When you look at me_   
_And the whole world fades_   
_I'll always remember us this way_

Stepping back from the mic, I let out a long tired sigh. Resting my hand over my stomach I smile and back away a little further only to bump into Levi who quickly wraps his arms around me from behind.

My mind was fuzzy, high on adrenaline. Stepping to my side I glance over at Levi gleaming with happiness at the big accomplishment I had made. Resting my arm on the small of his back I turn back to the cheering crowd and bow like the others. Still shaking, once I stood upright once again, Levi takes my hand off of his back and holds it as he leads me off the stage.

I turn back to wave the crowd goodbye. After entering the dark backstage Levi pulls me off somewhere private. Walking on the grass we came to a large speaker that had a sign on it saying 'Broken'. A little confused as to why he brought me back here, Levi then whips around and roughly grabs my hips.

Hoisting me up, he carries me for a moment only to set me down on the broken speaker. Now standing in between my legs both his hands rest on my thighs squeezing them gently. "You were perfect." he mumbles. "But I also have some people I'd like you to meet." he says, stepping away from me he turns and I watch as two people walk over to us.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me." Levi says as he shakes hands with both the petite blonde woman and a short-haired brunette.

"Thank you for inviting us. I must say if we hadn't come I think we would've missed out on some marvelous talent." the blonde woman says. The blonde's crystal blue eyes turn to me, gazing up at me. Her angelic face lit up in a soft sincere smile as she steps up to me, along with her friend. "Hello Miss (L/N), I'm Historia, the principal of Northride School of Fine Arts, this is the assistant principal and my wife Ymir. We're very sorry for the mix-up and would like to offer you a full-ride scholarship." she says.

 _Wait a- Hold the fucking phone! Are my ears working? Are my eyes deceiving me? They're the what?_  "Wait...what?" I ask

Historia giggles softly. "I know it's a shock, but my wife and I really enjoyed your performance. And thanks to Levi, he helped make sure this happened. He felt you needed a second chance, and at Northride we're all about giving people a chance to show us their talent. Again we are very sorry for the whole mix up." Historia says.

"Just say yes, please." Ymir says before her wife gently pats her on the shoulder.

"Now, Ymir give her a moment to process." Historia mutters.

"You...don't need me to do the second audition?" I ask softly.

They both shook their heads and smiled. "You're in, we can start your classes after Christmas to give you time to set up your financial aid and get the supplies you need." Historia explains. Overflowing with happiness, I jump off the speaker and into Historia's arms, I even pulled Ymir in thanking them profusely.

"I would love that! Thank you so much!" I croak.

Historia gently pats my back to comfort me all while saying 'you're welcome' to each thank you I said. After I had calm myself down, Levi stands beside me, his hand rested on the small of my back ghosting light circles in my back. "We'll be in touch, we'll see you after Christmas!" Historia says the two women walk away now leaving me with Levi. Covering my face in my hands I slowly turn and press my head against Levi's chest.

Tears pour like freaking Niagra Falls, as soft sobs slip passed my lips.  _Why does he have to be so freaking perfect? He's done so much for me...and I-_  Quickly shake my head, stopping myself from thinking that. I needed to be able to let myself get help every once in a while. "Sweetheart." he calls.

I couldn't let him see me ugly cry, my make up is probably making me look like a raccoon right now and the last thing I need is for snot to get all over him. Turning my head to the side, I uncover my face and let out a sigh, my eyes open as they burn from the hot tears building up. My head began to throb from crying so hard. "I hope you're not mad I interfered more." he mumbles.

I roll my eyes and sniffle. "Mad? I'm far from it." I say, lifting my head off his chest I finally let him look at me.

"Good." he says.

 

~Levi~

 

Pulling her back into my arms, I rest my head on top of hers' for a moment. But then as another song plays, I lift my head.

_There goes my heart beating_

_'Cause you are the reason_

_I'm losing my sleep_

_Please come back now_

Reaching down for her hand, I take it into mine and squeeze it gently. It was dumb what I had in mind of doing but, the song made me feel something. And I could tell she felt the same, lifting her head she looks at me with a smile while resting her other hand on my bicep.

_There goes my mind racing_

_And you are the reason_

_That I'm still breathing_

_I'm hopeless now_

Slowly dancing behind the stage, the music played. Spinning her out once, I pull her back into my arms, resting my hand on her waist we move in time with the music. Then moving in closer, she rests her head on my chest as we dance slowly.

_I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason_

Then pushing her away slightly I hold up our intertwined hands, once she understood she twirls around. Chuckling softly she leans back into me and we continue to dance up until the song ended. Resting my head against hers' once more, we danced even a little longer once the song had stopped, but when we both realize it was over we stop but stay in that position for a moment longer.

I knew then what song I wanted us to sing when it came time to record the duet. "Come on, Hanji and Eren are probably looking for us." I mutter. With her smile still wide on her face, and mascara smeared on her face, she steps away and our hand slips back together again. Making our way to the closest restroom, I gently shove her in so she could clean herself up.

While waiting, Hanji, Keenan, and Eren found me waiting patiently. "Hey, where is our star?" Eren asks.

"Cleaning herself up." I answer.

"I'll go check on her, here you are Levi." Hanji says as she hands Keenan over to me.

Taking the small boy into my arms, Hanji slips into the women's bathroom. "Hey, little man." I greet.

"Where is Mama?" he asks as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"She'll be out in a sec, you proud of her?" I ask softly.

Nodding his head quickly, his arms wrap around my neck. "I wanna sing with Mama and Daddy!" he proclaims after raising his head as if he had realized something. Glancing over at Eren he smiles gently then his eyes shift when the girls come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, handsome." (Y/N) greets, at first I thought she was talking to me but when she took Keenan from me she turns away and holds her son.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asks him.

The boy nods his head once more. "I got to see Mama sing!" he says. I could hear Hanji gush behind me after walking past her. Coming up next to (Y/N) the five of us all headed out to the parking lot. Coming to my car, I turn to Hanji and Eren who were at Hanji's car.

"Well, this was fun. We'll have to do this again sometime." Eren says.

"Right, goodnight you two." I say.

"Bye Keenan my sweet!" Hanji calls. Waving them both goodbye I get into the car while (Y/N) got Keenan into his car seat. When she finished she sat up by me and shut her door.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After arriving home, we put Keenan to bed when we found he fell asleep in the car on the way home. Tucking him in and kissing him goodnight (Y/N) and I then head to our bedroom. Walking over, I sit down on the edge of the bed, glancing over at my girl, she removes her coat then slowly strolls over. Leaning down in front of me, her lips smash against mine starting off gently.

Grabbing her hand I yank her forward slightly. Slowly she starts to kneel down before me, resting her hands on my thighs she starts to spread my legs apart so she could sit between them. Once her lips left mine she rested on her knees, her face by my crotch. "You want Daddy's cock sweetheart?" I ask her.

Giggling softly her fingers start to fumble at the button of my pants. "Mhm." she says, as she unbuttons my jeans, I maneuver myself and pull them off along with my boxers. Once they were off she lips attack my hardening member with sloppy kisses along the backside slowly trailing up to the tip.

Sighing I lean back. "Com'on baby, choke on Daddy's hard cock." I encourage her. With a smirk, she does as told and takes my dick inside her mouth. Shuddering at the feeling of her tongue flicking over the tip I let out a deep growl.

Reaching forward I rest one hand on her head forcing her down on my cock more. "Shit~" I mutter. Guiding her head up and down in a bobbing motion I was starting to lose my strength with my other hand holding me up.  _Shit, this is just as good as the first time._  "Come on sweetheart suck it." I command.

Sucking harder, I lean forward ward holding her head in place for a moment. "Fuck~ There you go baby." I groan. After a moment I relax and lean back, the need to release was quickly approaching as her head bobs up and down faster while she sucks me off harder than before. "I- (Y/N) stop, cut it off there." I demand.

Doing as told she leans back and licks her lips. Quickly pulling my shirt over my head I watch as she slowly- teasingly stands up and starts to unbutton her shirt. Rising from the bed, I come up behind her, pressing my erection into her backside. Resting my hands over hers' I pull them away then return to her shirt. Roughly pulling the shirt apart, buttons go flying and dropping to the floor.

Spinning around, she pulls the now ruined shirt onto the floor later to be trashed. Then using me as her balance she slips her pants and panties off. Lifting her up I carry her back to the bed, as we both fall onto the bed, she giggles while I gaze down at her naked form beneath me. Her skin was warm and soft. "The only place I wanna cum inside is this pussy." I mumble as I place my hand at her cunt.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

His words cause a shiver to run down my spine as his hand reaches down resting between my thighs. His middle and ring finger rub between my folds teasingly making the wetness spread. With one hand wrapped around his wrist, the other was up by my lips ready to muffle my mewls and moans in an attempt to prevent from waking Keenan.

"I can't wait any longer." he whispers, sitting up he towers over me, lining his cock up rather quickly he pushes himself inside me. Grunting softly he stops once completely filling me. Resting himself on top of me again, I could feel his racing heart. "You better hang on sweetheart." he whispers.

Quickly I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts to thrust, first, he was steady and deep. My moans and mewls were kept down to the best of my abilities but as we continued our sinful actions Levi came to an abrupt stop upon hearing a knock at our door. "T-that might be Keenan." I stutter.

Quickly removing himself from me, Levi jumps off the bed, quickly wraps his robe around his nude body and dashes to the door in a quick attempt to put Keenan back to bed and continue where we left off.

 

~Levi~

 

Sexually frustrated, I open the door finding the small boy rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What is it?" I ask calmly.

"Mmm where's Mama?" he asks.

"She's...asleep, here I'll tuck you back in." I mumble, slipping out of the room, I take Keenan's hand and lead him back to his bedroom. As he climbs back into bed and slips under his covers he looks at me with a tired smile.

"Daddy." he calls.

"Yeah?" I ask in a rushed tone.

"Why was Mama crying?" he asks.  _Ah, shit..._  Pursing my lips together I head to the door then look back.

"She uh...had a nightmare...but Daddy is taking care of it. You just go back to sleep alright? And if you keep hearing her cry just know I got her okay?" I ask. Yawning softly I watch him lay back, nodding his head he then turns his back to me. Flicking his light off I shut the door and quickly return to my bedroom.  _At least he had the decency to knock._

Slipping back into our room, I find (Y/N) covered under the blankets probably in case Keenan saw her. "Is he okay now?" she asks.

Nodding my head I climb back onto the bed after removing my robe. (Y/N) then invites me under the warm covers with her in which I lay on top of her once more. "Hopefully that doesn't become a problem." I mumble.

"At least he knocked." (Y/N) giggles.

With a smirk, I roll my eyes. "Hanji can't know that's for sure." I joke.

"Yeah...can we continue now?" she whispers timidly.

Nodding my head, I force her legs apart again, stuffing myself back into her tight pussy I resume the pace at which I was going before being interrupted. This time my lips cover hers hoping it'll muffle her moans better then what we were doing before. Taking both of her hands in my own, I force them above her head while our bodies smash together. With fingers intertwined, and my hips buck against hers faster and only increase in speed.

My lips travel down onto her neck leaving small marks scattered there, her moans were music to my ears as they slip out softly and at times loudly when I brushed against her g-spot. I could tell she was close to cumming when her walls constricted around my cock. "Ah fuck~ come on' sweetheart cum for Daddy." I groan, now pounding inside her she shrieks. Her nails dig into my hands as she finally cums seconds after telling her to.

"Ngh~ Fuck!" I grunt as I thrust inward one final time releasing my load inside her. My hands squeeze hers' as we both let the highs come and go. When the tension died down, I release her hands and bring my own down to her face. Leaning down I press my lips against her tenderly, humming against my lips her arms wrap around my neck. Lazily I lift my head up slowly pulling away slightly only allowing our lips to brush ever-so-slightly against one another. No words were said, only longing looks had been exchanged like they always were when we made love.

"What?" she asks then lets out a long sigh.

I shake my head and slowly peck her lips quick. "Nothing...just...I love you (Y/N)." I whisper. It was the first time I said 'I love you' without using our cursed nicknames.

"I love you too...Levi." she says softly as she smiles. I had loved a lot of people in my life, aside from friends and family, I had never loved someone so deeply, so passionately. Her love consumed me in ways I didn't think possible. I may have been an ass, hell maybe even still but with each day she stayed by my side...she brought the best out in me.

With one final kiss, her hands rest on my face, her thumbs gently caressing my face. And after that, I made love to her again until we were both spent for the night. I hope she doesn't mind staying in bed all day tomorrow because I made sure she'd have trouble walking. 


	112. The Ackermans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just letting you all know that updates will be kinda weird due to wattpad taking my account down. I'm on a new account now and trying to reupload what I lost. I'll do my best to keep updating but writing for this book will kinda be on a halt since I'm editing and reuploading.

~(Y/N)~

 

With Keenan’s hand in mine, and Levi stepping in front of us he led us up to the door. The lawn was lightly covered with snow. Stopping at the door I look down at Keenan and tell him to stomp to get the snow off his boots. Following my movements with him, I then look and watch as the door opens.

A woman with long raven-hair slips out with a smile. “Hey, guys! Come on in, hurry!” she says after Levi entered she tugs me inward. Entering the warm home, I slowly remove my coat in which Levi takes to put in the closet. The house smells of cinnamon and freshly baked foods from the kitchen. In the living room, I could see the TV on along with the fireplace below keeping it warm from the early winter cold.

After slipping off our shoes, Kuchel grabs me once more. “You head on to the kitchen and greet your uncle, I’d like a moment.” she says ushering the boys towards the kitchen. Pulling me into the living room she had us sit down on the couch. “So glad we could finally meet. Levi talks about you often.” she says.

“Does he? All good I hope.” I retort nervously.  _She’s so freaking pretty!_  With my hands resting on my thighs, I glance over to her once more.

“Yes, all good. And your son he’s such a sweetheart. Was a little rough starting but I think he’s really warmed up to me now.” she mentions.

I pivot towards her and smile. “That’s good, Levi and I have been doing our best to socialize him, even Hanji and Eren help out too with babysitting when I’m at work. Hopefully, by next fall Keenan will be more comfortable when going to school.” I go on.

“Yeah that’d be nice, gosh, I remember Levi’s first day of kindergarten. He was so nervous.” she chuckles. Then standing up she heads over to the bookshelf, grabbing out a couple of photos albums she returns to my side. “I was gonna wait until after dinner, but I’ll show you a little bit right now.” she says, sitting down next to me she hands me one album while she opens the others.

Looking down at the album in my lap, I read the title saying “Levi Ackerman’s Baby Book”. So opening it I find photos from Kuchel’s ultrasound and after the delivery. Through the pages I find photos of him in his diapers or him butt-naked in the tub getting washed. Chuckling softly I flip through more pages up until Kuchel grabbed my attention by lifting up the book revealing a small Levi with a backpack strapped to his back by his kindergarten classroom.

“Aww, that’s so cute!” I gush as I look closer.

Speak of the devil and she shall come, Levi enters the room. “What are you- Mother what did I tell you.” Levi grumbles in annoyance.

“Yes yes, honey I know. We’re taking a break. Did you make sure to hide the booze?” Kuchel asks. 

“Yes, but I still don’t know why you insist on keeping alcohol when you know he’s just gonna steal it.” Levi mentions.

“Because I do have guests other than him you know.” Kuchel argues. Close the album, Levi steps over to my side taking my hand in his almost secretly. His mother walks on ahead back through the small foyer and around the staircase leading into the small kitchen.

Looking inside I see a door leading out to another room, releasing Levi’s hand I walk over to the door finding it was like a sunroom. “Can you open that for me, honey? I closed the windows and had the fireplace running so it should be warm enough for us all to eat there.” Kuchel suggests. After glancing back at her I nod and go to open the door. Keenan was over in the little breakfast nook, so after opening the door and putting the stopper under it, I head on over to him.

There sitting across from him was an older man who I assumed was Kenny. “Hello.” I greet.

“Hey, don’t worry just playin’ go-fish with the little guy- I ain’t teachin’ him anything bad.” he greets and warns me.

“Oh...that’s nice.” I mumble, glancing back at Levi I find him watching me and Keenan closely.

“Got a name brat?” he asks.

Darting my head back to the older man, I nod and stand directly behind Keenan’s chair. “(Y/N)...(L/N).” I answer.

“Oh...you’re  _their_ child.” he mumbles after peering up at me with a look of disinterest.

“You...you knew my parents?” I ask.

“Unfortunately...they owed me money back in the day for helping them out with yard work when I was in between jobs. Nasty people, I tell ya.” he says.

 _Well, he’s not wrong._  “Yeah...I know.” I mumble. An awkward silence ensued after he had said that about my parents, I wasn’t going to deny that my parents were..well as he put it  _nasty_. But at least he didn’t have to live with them for 17 years.

“Alright, Levi honey why don’t you and (Y/N) get the food to the table, I’ll get the drinks. Keenan my love, why don’t you go with Levi and your Mama, okay?” she asks. Nodding I head on over with Levi to grab the few plates of food. Then with Keenan following close behind we set the plates of food at the center of the table. I sat Keenan down in one of the seats and told him I’d be right back.

Once all the food, plates and other items were at the table, we all sat down. The snow silently falling outside while the candles and chandelier-lit up the sunroom. “So, how is the apartment (Y/N)?” Kuchel asks. I guess Levi had kept her up to date with everything going on. After swallowing my food I smile.

“It’s really nice. A lot bigger than the studio Keenan and I were staying in.” I answer.

“Well, that’s good.” she retorts.

“Your home is really beautiful as well.” I compliment.

Looking over to me, she smiles and sets her drink down. “Thank you, Levi actually bought it for me.” she says, leaning over she rests her hand over her son’s. “We used to drive past this house every day while on my way to work and he knew how much I loved it...so when he had the money. He bought it for me.” she explains.

“Oh wow.” I mumble, casting my glance over to my boyfriend he looks at me shyly. It was sweet of him to go and do that for his mother. Now, silently for most of the dinner, we ate our food. Peering away, I look down at Keenan who was reaching both his arms out towards Kenny who sat across from him. “What is it, Keenan?” I ask softly.

“Hat.” was all he had to say, my eyes dart over to the older man kiddy-corner to me who slowly took his hat off. Leaning over the table he places the hat on Keenan.

“Ya like huh?” he asks as he crosses his arms.

Keenan smiles and nods in response. “Maybe for Christmas, if you’re not a brat I’ll consider buyin’ ya one.” he answers. The boy’s eyes lit up with excitement, it was cute seeing how happy he was wearing an old hat.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room to look at photo albums, talk and just sit around in front of the warm fire while the TV played in the background. But when it came time to head on home, Kenny and Kuchel walked us to Levi’s car. “It was really nice finally meeting you. We should meet up and have a girl’s day. Hanji can tag along as well.” Kuchel says as she holds my hands.

“Yeah, sure thing.” I retort.

“Well, feel free to stop by, drive safe honey.” Kuchel says as she goes in to hug her son. Then moving onto Keenan Kuchel kneels down, opening her arms out to him the boy quickly rushes forward hugging her tightly.

Turning her head she pecks Keenan on the side of the head. “You be good mister. We’ll see each other again very soon.” she mumbles.

Finally, she turns her attention back to me, pulling me into her arms, she encased me in warmth from the cold breeze. “Be good to my son, alright?” she asks softly.

With a smile, I step back and nod. “I promise.” 


	113. Home Sweet Home

~(Y/N)~

 

After the drive home, Keenan passed out in the back causing us to carry him up. Once he had been tucked in though, I feel the wave of exhaustion come over me as I enter mine and Levi’s bedroom.

Shutting the door, I slip the coat off my shoulders and hang it up. Then slowly I undress myself and get into comfy warm clothes. Preparing for bed with Levi, we stood in front of the sink, he stood behind me brushing his teeth while I did the same in front.

Once I was done, I head back into the dark room. Flopping down onto the bed my body slowly becomes limp as my muscles relax.  _I don’t wanna move-_  My thoughts were cut off when a hand came down onto my ass. Letting out a low groan, Levi then lifts my legs and moves me off of his spot. “Mm, I was comfortable,” I grumble.

“Well get comfortable on that side devil spawn,” he grunts as he shoves me over onto my side. Rolling onto my back over my on my side, there was then a knock at the door.

“Mama, Daddy!” Keenan calls.

“You can come in Keenan!” I call.

The door opens and he slips in, shutting the door behind him. Keenan then dashes over to our bed then climbs in. “What’s wrong?” I ask. The child lets out a soft hum as he climbs in between Levi and me. Slipping under the covers, he lays on his stomach and shuts his eyes. Minutes pass by silently before we heard his soft snores.  _I guess he just wanted to sleep with us._

“So, you have your schedule?” he asks.

Nodding my head I turn to the nightstand and grab the folder of things. “I have everything I need in there,” I tell him.

Opening the folder he looks at the papers in it which included my schedule and some of the syllabuses that the professors sent me. Once he was done he closed it up and handed it back over to me. Laying back on the bed, he turns towards us while I set the folder aside. Then laying back as well I flip off the bedside lamp and turned towards Keenan and Levi. “Night Satan.” I sigh tiredly.

“Goodnight devil spawn.” he mumbles.

 

~The Next Day~

 

That next morning I awoke when Levi came in telling me Kuchel wanted us all to meet up again to go shopping. It was Black Friday which meant there would be a lot of sales around this time. At first, I was going to say no, but Keenan jumped up on the bed in a fit of excitement.

So, slowly getting up and dressed, I met the boys by the front door. There I pull on my coat and slip into my boots before walking out the front door with them. After getting in Levi’s car we all drove off to the mall where Kuchel wanted to meet. It was cloudy and cold today, and I assumed we’d be in for more snow.

Kenny was there too, and once Keenan saw him the small boy dashed to the tall older man. Kenny picked him up and placed the boy on his shoulders. As we enter the large building, we all in a group walked around looking for anything we needed or wanted.

Along the way out in the main area, we walked over to another store, but I was falling behind and getting caught in the crowd. Trying to grab Levi’s hand I ended up getting elbowed by someone walking in the opposite direction as me. “Oh sorry,” I say as I turn to the person.

They wore a hoodie and sunglasses. Stepping back cautiously the person simply smiles and nods their head then says, “It’s okay, accidents happen.” that’s when I glance down realizing I had spilled their drink all over their hoodie.

“Oh jeez, let me buy you another ho-”

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,” they say in a dull and monotone voice.

“There you are, come on everyone’s waiting.” a familiar voice calls. Turning I find Levi, of course in his usual disguise. Grabbing my hand I turn to him and smile now feeling a little safer. I turn back to the person.

“Sorry again,” I say.

With that, I followed Levi back where I met up with the others again. But that whole time we were there...I felt eyes boring at the back of my head.


	114. A New Threat

~(Y/N)~

 

Days pass, it was currently after work, I picked up Keenan then headed on home. As I walk up the hallway I could see something small and white posted on our door. Releasing Keenan’s hand I rip the note off the door and read it. “What is it, Mama?” Keenan asks.

Looking down my eyes scan over the short message.  _‘Break up with Levi or else.’_ Quickly I crumple up the note and unlock the door to the apartment. Ushering Keenan in I shut the door behind us. Levi told me once it was normal to get a few creepy notes, but I was uneasy at the fact that they knew his address. All I intended to do was ignore the empty threat and move on. 

“Why don’t you go play or color,” I tell Keenan.

With a smile, he nods and after removing his shoes he dashes off to the living space where he pulls out his crayons and coloring books. Levi should be on his way home soon, so being nice I thought I’d make him something he could come home to. While looking up recipes on my phone Levi texts me.  _“On my way home now.”_

Texting him back I then return to the sites filled with recipes. I followed the directions closely, by first preheating the oven then mixing all the ingredients. I decided we’d have lasagna, it was simple.

So after getting it all together, I go to open the oven, with my oven mitts, after sticking it in I go to pull my hands out when I bump my wrist into the very hot oven door. “Ow!” I wince softly as my hand jerks back.

I bear through the pain as I shut the door to the oven. Then taking off the mitt, I reveal the slightly reddened area. It was a small burn but stung like a bitch. And I guess Keenan must’ve heard me because he came running over. “Mama are you okay?!” he asks.

Standing in front of me while I remained kneeling on the floor, I nod and smile. “I’m okay, just a little burn,” I tell him.

Grabbing my hand he looks down. “Where?” he asks.

I point with my pointer finger, and not a moment after he wobbly leans down and kisses the spot making me flinch a little. “Thanks, little man, I feel all better.” I chuckle then, ruffling his blonde locks he laughs and dashes away from me back to his coloring. Standing up I watch the door open and Levi slip in.

“I’m home!” he calls.

As he turns to look over at me I smile and walk to the end of the counter. Greeting me with a soft peck on the mouth, one of his arms wraps around my waist tugging me forward. “What’s cooking?” he asks.

“Lasagna, I made sure to read the directions. In about half an hour we need to take the cover off so the cheese can melt.” I tell him.

He nods while holding my wrist I back away. “I’ll be right back,” I tell him as I head down the hall to our bedroom. The burning on my wrist felt worse so I figured I’d put some Aloe on it to soothe the burning sensation.

Once I had entered the bathroom, I sift through the closet in search of it. When I couldn’t find it there I migrated over to the cabinets below the sink and above the toilet.  _Where the fuck is it?_

"What are you looking for?" A voice chimes in from behind startling me.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" I snap, turning to look at Levi, he stood in the doorway shirtless.  _Oh, sweet Jesus!_  After taking a moment to admire my amazingly fit boyfriend I shake my head and refocus. "I was looking for Aloe, to soothe this," I answer finally then lift my slightly burnt arm.

Walking in Levi grabs it out of the closet where I first looked.  _What in the actual hell? I didn't see it there at all!_  Then taking a step over to my he grabs my hand gently making sure not to hurt me.

After flicking the cap open, Levi applies some over the wound. Afterward, he simply wraps it in gauze just so incase I bump it into anything. Once he had finished tending to my wound, he puts the items back into the bathroom closet. “Thanks,” I mumble. Looking at the back of his head I stood there silently holding my bandaged arm.  _I should tell him about the note...but maybe he might pass it off. It’s no big deal- just an empty threat. Right?_

 

~Levi~

 

After dinner- which luckily didn’t kill me- the three of us all sat around in the living room watching TV for a little bit. (Y/N) and I was up on the couch while Keenan sat on the floor in front of the coffee table coloring still.

With my arm around my girls’ shoulder, I glance down from time to time at Keenan. Finally, after about an hour or so of sitting there, I glance over to (Y/N) again after some time. I find her sleeping which at first I thought maybe she just needed to rest her head on my shoulder but she was silently sleeping.

“Keenan, why don’t you start cleaning up, it’s getting close to bedtime,” I warn him.

Glancing back he nods and begins to put his things away.  _At least the kid can pick up after himself._  Slowly moving my arm out from under (Y/N) I slowly stand up off the couch. “I’ll come back to get you all tucked in. When you’re done cleaning go brush your teeth and change.” I order softly.

“Okay Daddy,” he mumbles. Turning my attention back to the unconscious devil spawn, I slip one arm under her legs and the other on her back. Carefully hoisting her up into my arms, her head falls onto my chest. Quickly I carry her to our bedroom, setting her on the bed, I flip the covers over her sleeping form.

Afterward, I head back out to put Keenan to bed. Quickly after watching him brush his teeth I quickly read him a book once he was tucked in under the covers. “Goodnight kid,” I say as I head to the door.

“Daddy,” he calls.

Turning my head back I look at the boy who laid there. “Yeah?” I ask.

Fiddling with his hands he smiles softly. “Mama always kisses me goodnight,” he informs me. My shoulders slump when I turn back to the boy.  _Thank god (Y/N) isn’t here to see this._  After stopping by his bed, I bend down and place a gentle kiss on the side of his head.

After giving him the soft peck, I turn away and walk out of the room. At the doorway, I mutter ‘goodnight’ once more before shutting his door. Returning to my bedroom, I quickly undress and change into more comfortable clothing.

I quickly use the restroom then climb into bed alongside (Y/N). She had turned on her side facing the door. Stretching my arm out to her, I lay it on her side and slowly pulled her in. With that, we both slept soundly that night. Peacefully.


	115. Noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are only fifteen chapters left to this book, please send in your questions for the Q&A!

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi had accepted another interview, so this time I decided to tag along since I had another day off this week. With Keenan standing beside me holding my hand we watched as the interviewer asked Levi different questions. Of course ones about his music and when the album would drop, and just like last time he gave vague hints.

After some time of watching someone brought us some stools to sit in, so lifting the small boy I set Keenan in one while I get up onto the next one. “So tell us a little what you do outside of work? Or is all work and no play?” the interviewer asks.

Softly exhaling I watch Levi shift in his chair uncomfortably. “Well, I just usually spend time at home with my girl and the child so, you may have a different definition of play than I do.” Levi answers.

“Oh yeah? How is it with (Y/N) and Keenan, I know they came today.” the person asks before waving to us causing their camera to pan over to us. Awkwardly waving back Keenan just sat there looking out off into space.

Once the camera went back onto Levi he nods. “It’s been good, we’ve all just been spending time with family over the holidays before (Y/N) starts school,” Levi explains.

“Oh? So she’s in college?” the interviewer asks.   
  


“Well, she’s transferring. She wants to do a music program and will be starting after Christmas,” he answers not giving the exact details.

“How exciting. I must ask though, how will you work out taking care of Keenan when you go on tour again? I assume after your next album drops you’ll want to go on tour again. And with (Y/N) taking classes and I assume working. Where will Keenan be?” the interviewer asks.  _Do they really need to know this?_

“Uhm...he’d obviously be safe with friends or family people he’s comfortable with.” Levi answers.

After a few more questions the show went to break and Levi’s set of questions were over. “Thank fu- god, never accepting another one of these again,” he mumbles as he takes my hand. Keenan took my other as we all head for the back door of the studio where Levi’s car would be parked.

“You know you don’t have to keep doing these. I get it’s good for the sales of the album and gaining more fans but they sure to ask a lot of rather personal questions.” I inform him as we continue to walk.

“Yeah, I know the next one I get I’m giving to Hanji or Eren.” he sighs.

Stepping out into the cold early winter weather Keenan and I carefully walk along the passenger side of Levi’s car. Opening the door to the back Keenan slowly climbs in until he’s sitting in the car seat. Buckling him in quickly I make sure it was comfortable for him, afterward I shut the door then sit in the front passenger seat next to Levi.

Starting the car, Levi then leans slightly and twists the dial that changes the temperature of the car. He turns it up to the warm side so we could all warm up. Slowly backing out of the parking space he glances back in his rearview. Once he had switched gears his right hand flips upright signaling for me to hold. Quickly resting my left hand over his our fingers intertwine while he drives cautiously through town on the icy roads.

Upon arriving at our home it started to snow again- well it was rather light flurries. Pulling up alongside the curb both he and I get out. Heading to the back I unbuckle Keenan and pull him out carefully since there was ice right where I was standing. I hadn’t noticed before up until now, probably because they had just gotten the stuff up today but the whole main street was now covered in Christmas lights and other decorations.

With a content smile to myself, I inhale deeply before exhaling softly as my warm breath turned to smoke once hitting the cold air. “Look, Mama!” Keenan says as he points at the large decorated tree at the end of the road.

“I see, it’s a Christmas tree,” I tell him.

He looks at me confused and I felt my heart sink once it dawned on me. “What’s Chris _t_ -mas?” he asks putting a lot of emphasis on the  _t_.

“Well, it’s a day where you celebrate Jesus Christs’ birthday-”

“That and you hang out with family, eat food and open presents. You also receive presents from a fat man if you’re good.” Levi cuts in. Darting my head back at him I purse my lips together then glance back at the small curious boy.

“Do we have a...Chris _t_ -mas tree?” he asks.

“Not that I know of?” I answer in an uncertain tone as I look back at my boyfriend.

“I do, but I’ve never put it up. But I guess...for the kid we can get it out.” Levi says. With a smile, I look back at the boy resting in my arms as his eyes lit up.

“Can we get it out today Daddy?” he asks.

Scratching the back of his neck Levi let’s out a curt sigh. “I guess, although I don’t think I have any ornaments,” he answers.

“Well, there is that shop right there,” I say pointing at the shop that had a sign and a few items displayed in the window.

“Alright well I’ll go get the tree out, you and Keenan can pick out some. Nothing glass though, I don’t want anything breaking.” Levi mentions. I nod to him and watch as he heads for the door. Setting the blonde little boy down I take his hand and we walk over to the store.

I open the door and the two of us walk in. “Hello! How are you today?” the woman at the cash register asks.

“Pretty good, you?” I ask.

“Very good, would you like any help searching for anything in particular?” she then asks.

I shake my head and smile. “Just browsing,” I answer. The woman simply nods and doesn’t ask any further questions. With Keenan’s hand still in mine, we both slowly stroll through the shop looking at the Christmas decorations. We ended up picking out a couple of sets of ornaments including some we wanted to have personally that involved placing photos them in.

After making the purchase, both Keenan and I were headed back home. Before when I was living alone, I didn’t have much of a Christmas tree. I had a tiny fake one that had barely any working lights. So after entering through the front door Keenan ran over to the now put up Christmas Tree Levi pulled out. “I do have a spare tote we can put all the decorations in,” he says. Nodding in understanding I hand the bag to him then peel my winter coat off of me before hanging it up.

Walking over to them, the three of us began decorating the tree while soft instrumental Christmas music played on the radio. Before when I was with my parents they had the servants decorate the Christmas tree, so now it felt completely different. I had a new family and would build new traditions with them. 


	116. You Are The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ CONTENT AHEAD, SKIP IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT KIND OF CONTENT!!!!!!!
> 
> Song for this chapter is "You Are The Reason" By Calum Scott

~(Y/N)~

 

There is the studio, Levi and I sat in front of the piano. We watched as the man gave us a thumbs up signaling he was ready for us to sing. With the lyrics and music on the piano, I let out a long sigh and nod silently. Levi starts playing the piano. Levi insisted we do this song, and I agreed when I knew what song it was.

_There goes my heart beating_

_'Cause you are the reason_

_I'm losing my sleep_

_Please come back now_

My turn… With a simple nod, I lean towards the mic a bit.

_There goes my mind racing_

_And you are the reason_

_That I'm still breathing_

_I'm hopeless now_

_I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason_

I take a quick breath, then start again.

_There goes my handshaking_

_And you are the reason_

_My heart keeps bleeding_

_I need you now_

_If I could turn back the clock_

_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_

_I'd spend every hour, of every day_

_Keeping you safe_

_And I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason, oh_

_(I don't wanna fight no more)_

_(I don't wanna hurt no more)_

_(I don't wanna cry no more)_

_(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)_

_You are the reason, oh_

_(Just a little closer now)_

_(Come a little closer now)_

_(I need you to hold me tonight)_

After singing back and forth for our parts, we came together for the final verse. It was soft and I no longer needed to look at the words. So glancing over to him, I watched as he shifts his gaze over to me.

_I'd climb every mountain_

_And swim every ocean_

_Just to be with you_

_And fix what I've broken_

_'Cause I need you to see_

_That you are the reason_

Once we stopped so did the piano. When we were done there we went back and listened to the recording. It was good, really good. While Levi spoke with his manager I got my coat on getting ready to go.

“Have a good evening.” Moblit says as they finish up talking, the man glances my way and nods his head before mouthing ‘good job’. Waiting for Levi to get his coat on, I lock my arm with his once he had it on.

Walking out of the building we decided to walk home instead of taking a cab since Eren needed to borrow Levi’s car. Again it was snowing while the lights lit up the town in reds and greens. Carolers were out singing as we walked by. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas was what they sang out in front of a closed antique shop. I ended up stopping to watch them causing Levi to stand beside me. Leaning to the side I rest my head on his shoulder, when the singers finished the song, Levi tipped them and we were on our way after telling them to have a merry Christmas.

As we got to the apartment, we met with Hanji who had just got done tucking the already passed out Keenan into bed. “How was he?” I whisper outside his door.

“Oh wonderful, as usual. We watched some movies and snacked a little before he passed out. I should get going too before the storm hits.” she mumbles. With a nod, I walk her to the door, before she left we both quickly hug.

“Stay safe on the road, text me when you get home,” I tell her.

She smiles and nods in response before mutter bye. After shutting the door, I spin back towards the living room. The lights were shut off and Levi was making a call out in the hallway. Standing there in front of the large windows, I watched the snow gently make its way down to the ground. The lights of the city slowly starting to dim as neighbors started to turn out their lights to sleep.

I stood there for a moment longer then decided to go take a nice warm shower. Walking into our bedroom, I grab a change of clothes and head for the bathroom. Flicking on the light I step in and shut the door without locking it. Setting the clothes on the counter between our sinks I begin to undress.

Turning the lever on the shower, I stick my hand under it waiting for it to turn to the right temperature. Then stepping in, I let the water cascade down my body, my body starts to feel relax as the warm water eases my muscles. “(Y/N)!” I hear Levi call.

“I’m in the shower!” I call back to him.

With no warning, the door opens and he walks in. Quickly covering myself I turn away from the door. “Levi!” I snap at him.

“Oh calm down, and stop fucking hiding,” he says as he undresses. Once he was naked too he steps into the steamy shower. Still covering my upper half I send him an annoyed glare.

“You are ridiculous sometimes,” I mumble.

“Same goes for you sweetheart,” he says as he then takes both my hands into his and pries them away from my chest. “There,” he mumbles. After taking a moment to look at me, and make me think he wanted to have sex, he instead leans forward towards me only to grab his shampoo.

Turning away from him, my shoulders slump slightly realizing he wasn’t in the mood tonight. So then grabbing the bar of soap I go to wash my body when I felt his skin against mine again. He had leaned into me once more only to put his shampoo away. But now, his breath on the back of my neck causing me to tremble.  _Damn you._  “Switch,” he says.

Quickly doing so, I allow him the space under the showerhead. With my back still to him, I faced the door of the shower. Not realizing how quickly he rinsed his hair, I was caught off guard when his arms wrap around me. His hands felt up the front of my body almost as if to help me lather the soap. “Levi,” I whine.

Chuckling deeply to my whine I turn my head to look back at him. His head rests on my shoulder while a coy smirk tugs at his mouth. “Looks like someone misses having Daddy’s cock,” he whispers in my ear. Quickly turning in Levi’s arm, I was greeted by his lips crashing down onto mine.

 

~Levi~

 

The kisses were hard and filled with need like every other time we had shared intimate times like this. The need to be engulfed in her was apparent from the moment I walked into the bathroom. And (Y/N)’s need to have me inside her was evident as well. So within no time, I had her legs wrapped around my waist and my cock prodding at her entrance begging to be let in. “Tell me how bad you want it, sweetheart.”

Leaning in towards her a little more, our mouths hover over one another while the water poured down on us. “Really bad, please fuck me~” she mewls against my lips. With a quick kiss on her lips, I take a hold of my aching cock and line it up at her entrance. Gasping against my mouth, I enter her with ease. Now both of my hands rest on the cool tiles as I start to steadily thrust into her.

I loved how she wrapped herself around me, hanging on for dear life as if it could help control her. Jerking my hips against hers’ steadily at first allowing her to adjust and get comfortable since I wasn’t taking this to the bed. It was moments like this where we had a brief moment to ourselves, a moment where there were no worries. I could just be with her in every way possible. Her moans and mewls with each thrust were sent straight into my ear arousing me more knowing I was pleasing her.

“You like that sweetheart? My throbbing cock pounding into your wet pussy? Oh, I bet you do.” I growl into her ear. (Y/N)’s arms stretch out and wrap around my neck, her lips hover over mine as she looks at me almost as if she were stunned.

“Don’t stop Daddy~” she whines, biting my bottom lip I snap my hips up roughly fucking her against the tiled wall as the hot water hit my back. Then letting her down for a moment she looks at me confused. “Levi wha-” I spin her around so her back was facing me and take her from behind. Entering her wet pussy once more, she presses her body against the tiles again. “Oh god! Oh shit~” she moans loudly.

With a rough grip on her hips, I guide them back. After a bit, she started moving on her own allowing me to lean forward slightly. My right hand reached for her breast, tweaking her nipple until it was hard. My other hand was between her thighs rubbing over her clit adding to her pleasure and mine as her walls tighten around my aching dick. “Scream my fucking name sweetheart,” I grunt.

“Ngh~ But Daddy!” she moans loudly.

Under the sound of water running was the sound of our wet skin slapping against one another. “It’s fine the kid’s asleep.” I groan, standing up straight I take her hips into my hands again and slam them back against my cock. The pressure was there, and growing stronger with each thrust, my body slowly becoming weak along with my thrust as my orgasm quickly approaches.

“Oh god! Levi I’m cumming~” she warns like she had to fucking tell me. I knew she was close due to her getting tighter.

“Ngh~ Oh fuck-” I sigh, I thrust forward burying my cock as she clenches around me reaching her peak right after me. I could feel her legs tremble, (Y/N)’s hands seem to be trying to reach for support when there was none. So, after removing myself from her, I grabbed her by the arm tugging her up straight. Twirling her around again, my hands cup her face and I pull her in for a long loving kiss after the brutal fucking she just had.

Releasing one side of her face, I shut the shower off momentarily since it was hitting us in the face. After taking a moment, to replenish our strength, we quickly washed up again then step out of the steamy shower.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My legs still shook, my nether regions still felt tingly despite being given what I asked for and roughly too. Wrapping a towel around my damp body, a warmth brush up behind me then strong arms wrap around my torso. “Sorry if I was too rough...I tend to lose myself with you,” he whispers while resting his forehead on my shoulder.

Turning to face him, I shake my head and release the front of the towel. Letting it hang off my body, Levi clutches it from the back keeping it above my hips. He lets out a soft growl as his nose nuzzles against mine. As my arms wrap around his neck my skin pressed against his, our lips do the same moments after.

I then felt a soft vibration on my lips as he growls against them. My lips curve up in a gentle smile finding he was getting rowdy again, so I pull away and chuckle. “I’ll give you a headstart. If you’re not dressed by the time I exit the bathroom, don’t blame me for what happens after,” he warns.

With a coy smirk, I fix my towel and turn away, I jolt seconds after feeling Levi’s hand slap my ass. Glancing back I flash him the same coy smirk before heading off into the bedroom. To save ourselves from being interrupted by Keenan who would surely wake up, I decided to get dressed. Not only for Keenan’s sake but once I made eye contact with the bed, the exhaustion flooded over me so quickly.

Stealing one of Levi’s shirts, I slip on a pair of my underwear then climb up onto the bed. Shimming myself under the blankets I tuck myself in and turn on my side facing away from the bathroom door. When I heard that door open, I could hear Levi’s feet pat against the hardwood floor. His weight caused the mattress to dip slightly as he climbed in next to me, his feet accidentally bumping into mine as he also got under the blankets.

Once we were situated, Levi’s arm stretched out and over my torso before bringing me back so my back was pressed firmly against his chest. “Night devil spawn,” he mumbled under his breath.

As a smile slowly crept on my face, I shut my eyes and allow my body to relax in his grasp. “Goodnight Satan,” I whispered.


	117. Interrupted

~Levi~

 

The next morning, I had woken up to (Y/N) turning towards me, her arm stretched out resting on my chest while I laid there flat on my back looking up at the ceiling.  _How is she able to sleep in this late?_  Letting out a soft, but long sigh, I wrap my arm around her helping her stay warm.  _It's fine I guess, it's not like she has work today._   _And I don't have to be at the studio until-_  I glance over at the clock beside my bed finding I had about fifteen minutes to get ready and head out.

With a soft groan, I release (Y/N) and slowly sit up. Turning my back to her she quickly hooks one arm around my torso. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks groggily.

"To get ready for work, now let me go you devil spawn- oop," I stop as she roughly yanks me back.

"Noooo~ Just a little longer," she whines.

With a groan, I slowly fall back into bed, as I slip under the covers again, (Y/N) takes it upon herself to roll onto me. I let out another tired sigh and rest one hand on her back. "You know I'm gonna be late if I don't get up now."

Not even that made her move. Cursing under my breath I lay back once more for a moment longer. That was until I heard knocking, the urgency of each knock made me shove (Y/N) away and sit up. "Someone's at the door," I mutter in hopes she'd understand.

We both scurried out of bed, I was the first to walk out the door to our bedroom. Quickly I rush between the kitchen and living room over to the front door. Unlocking the door I swing it open to find Hanji holding a box as she stood there between two police officers. Then glancing back a little further I find a third officer. "What's going on?" I ask.

Lifting the box slightly she smiles nervously. "Can we come in?" she asks. Nodding I step off to the side while holding the door. They all walk in, and as I turn my head I find (Y/N) stepping out of the bedroom now with a look of confusion written on her face.

Quickly she grabs Keenan and props him on her hip. "What happened?" she asks.

"Let's all sit," Hanji says as she heads for the couch. Hanji sets the box down on the coffee table and I lean overlooking inside. It was a bunch of fan mail.  _What's this all about? Is it threatening mail?_

"I found this box in front of the studio this morning. I went through it after deciding I'd toss out the hate mail. But then...I found it's all hate mail, more or less a year's worth. The most recent said that they have your address and will go to greater lengths to separate you and (Y/N)." Hanji explains.

"All by the same person?" I ask.

She nods, "We've compared the handwriting, and it seems this person was also a former Wings fan before they were disbanded after Erwin...you know." Hanji says then glances up at (Y/N).  _How could I forget, it was only a few months ago._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

As they both look away from me, I resituate Keenan on my hip. "What can we do about this? Since we don't know who the person is, it's not like we can get a restraining order right now." I wonder.

"We suggested having a couple of officers stationed around the apartment, and assign one to each of you until we find the culprit. Even if it may be an empty threat, they have threatened to leak personal information. We will be discreet so it doesn't hit the media." one of the officers say.

 _Now would be a really good time to bring up the note I found on the door._  "Excuse me for a moment," 


	118. Why We Try

~(Y/N)~

 

 _Now would be a really good time to bring up the note I found on the door._  "Excuse me for a moment," Quickly setting Keenan down beside Hanji, I turn away from the group and head back into mine and Levi's bedroom.

"Excuse me for a moment," I hear Levi say before his feet patter against the hardwood after me. I open the drawer to the bedside table on my side and pull out the paper. As I turn to exit the room, Levi stood in the doorway watching me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asks.

I sigh and saunter my way over to him. "I didn't think it was important, I thought it was just an empty threat. I didn't want to worry-"

"They have our address (Y/N), they could very well know where Keenan's daycare is," he stops and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm sorry but things were good and I wasn't going to let some fan ruin that. You can't always believe they're determined to actually hurt you," I explain to him.

"I know...it's just, how am I supposed to protect this  _family_  when you're keeping things from me?" he asks.

I fell silent to his words, then reaching out I hand him the note. Levi sighs again, "It's up to you, but I think you should have an officer with you when you're at work. And one with Keenan when he goes to daycare," Levi insists.

"Okay," I agree, there was no sense in arguing with him. Handing me the note again we both walk out together. I hand the note to one of the officers who quickly unfolded it and began reading it.

"And when did you get this?" he asks.

"A couple of days ago," I answer quickly and in almost a shameful tone.

"Alright...well it seems this is the same person. Okay, we'll start by assigning officers to watch over you until we catch this culprit. If that's alright," the officer says with a curious tone towards the end.

"Yeah, we talked about it and it's fine," Levi answers.

The officer then turns to Hanji who still sat on the couch now with Keenan on her lap. "Miss Zoe, I'm afraid you won't be needing to be looked after since you aren't in any threat. But if something does come up then please give me a call again," he says before handing her his card.

With a soft smile, she takes it from him and looks down. "Sure thing officer," she mumbles.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," the man informs us. As we all agree I go and sit down beside Hanji allowing Keenan to climb over to me.

"Mama what's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing little man, the policeman just wants to make sure we are safe," I mumble. Levi then situates himself beside me, his hand resting on my back. Keenan wraps his arms around my waist while his head rests on my chest.

"I'll protect you, Mama," he mumbles.

 

~Levi~

 

A half-smile tugs at my lips upon hearing Keenan say that. Clearly, Hanji must've heard it too since she looked down at Keenan in awe. I didn't want to worry him too much, but I hope he doesn't get nervous being around this officer.

Hanji decided to wait with us when the other cops came. The one officer we talked too came back with the other two he was with before, and a couple more. "Alright, so each of you will have an officer following you to ensure your safety, hopefully, it won't take long finding the person and bringing them in. Then we have one officer who will be stationed outside in your hallway. And then finally the last one will be at the studio just in case."

We all nod in agreement, that same officer who just spoke turns to his men and women to tell them what to do. It didn't take long before we were each assigned to an officer. Keenan was assigned to officer Braus. Then (Y/N) was assigned to officer Hoover while I got a blonde bulky man who wanted me to call him Reiner. The others followed their commanding officer out where he'd show them their locations to be stationed at.

I let out a sigh as I glance down at Keenan who was quiet again. Braus was trying to introduce herself to the boy but he wasn't having it. "He's shy around new people, but give it time he'll warm up to you soon." (Y/N) informs her.

The brunette woman smiles and nods in agreement before backing off. As I sit back, (Y/N) looks at me while her lips press together. Now, we wait. 


	119. His Mother

~(Y/N)~

 

Later that day after the whole chaotic events that took place this morning with the police, Kuchel called and asked if I was willing to go Christmas shopping with her. Since I didn't have work for a while longer, and Levi would be at the studio, I agreed.

Kuchel came driving by in her car where she picked up Keenan, me and both our officers who were watching us. I had to quickly explain what was going on and she simply smiled. Now, we were at the mall I was holding Keenan's hand while Levi's mother walked beside me. "I really should do my Christmas shopping earlier instead of last minute. I bet you have all your gifts ready," she chuckles.

"Actually, I'm just as bad," I retort then chuckle along awkwardly. She smiles and locks her arm with mine.

"No biggy, we can find things together," she says.

For a moment I glance back watching as the officers followed close behind, it felt odd, and we were getting side glances here and there. Kuchel pulled me into one of the shops it was a kid's toy store.

Walking up and down picking out gifts for Keenan, the raven-haired woman turned to me, "So have you got any ideas for what you'll get Levi?" she asks.

I sigh and shake my head, Levi was difficult because the only things I knew he liked here tea...and cleaning products. "I have no clue, I thought about getting him a new brewer for all of his tea," I answer.

"Yeah, he's a tough one to shop for..." she mumbles.

The conversation stopped there for now as we bought some toys then continued to the next store. When we got to a women's clothing store, Kuchel stood beside me as I looked through the rack of clothing hoping to find something for Hanji. "So, have you and Levi thought about having another child in the future?" she asks.

My head darts in her direction. "Oh, I can't-"

"Oh I know, I mean adopt," she chuckles softly.

I to chuckle awkwardly again, "No, no we haven't. To be honest I don't think Levi really wants children. I mean yeah he cares for Keenan but he's still a little...timid with him." I answer. Then her hand rests on my back gently, as I glance at her again I smile back at her.

"That'll change with time. It's not like he had a great example of a father. I mean he had his uncle, but then again you've met Kenny," she mumbles teasingly. I let you a soft scoff at her comment and nod in agreement with a half-smile.

"Yeah, whatever happened to his dad he never talks about him," I question.

"Oh, it was a high school romance. He proposed to me when I was 19 then after he found out I was pregnant he left me," she answers.

"That's horrible," I retort.

"Yeah, but I pulled through," she says softly still holding a smile, I could tell it pains her to talk about it so I didn't ask any further questions about the man who created Levi. That afternoon we spent walking around buying gifts for our loved ones. And thanks to Kuchel, I managed to find Levi a gift. Or at least come up with an idea for one.

I was finally brought home before dinner where I was greeted by Levi waiting out in the cold for us. Slipping out of the car I grab the bags containing Keenan, Eren and Hanji's gifts. But before I could turn to greet my boyfriend Kuchel called me back. "Just so you know, if you ever need me to watch Keenan I'm always available," she informs me. I smile and nod in agreement.

"I'll remember that," I tell her.

Officer Braus got Keenan out after finally getting him to warm up to her. Officer Hoover came and stood beside me. Once everyone was out of the car, we all watched as Kuchel drove off back home. Turning around I find Levi standing directly behind me which spooked me at first causing me to jolt back but he grabs my arm pulling me back in. "Have fun?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah found some gifts, so I'll have to wrap them when we get inside," I tell him. He nods and turns his back to me while still tightly gripping my arm. I knew he'd be upset with me keeping things from him, but I honestly thought nothing of it and didn't want to worry him or Keenan. I didn't think someone would go to such lengths, but I guess it's something I'm gonna have to get used to.

 

~Later That Evening~

 

I sat by the window looking out as the snow fell silently to the ground covering our cars. Levi was putting Keenan to bed tonight since we had decided to alternate on who tucks him in. When I heard the door shut, my head turns towards the sound, walking out of the hallway Levi sets his sights on me.

Striding over, he stops once he was by my side. "You've been quiet," he mumbles.

"Yeah well..." I trail off not really having any valid argument to make.

"Look, you can't blame me for getting mad. I get that you didn't want to believe it but you should've told me just in case," he says.

 _Well, this isn't making me feel any better._  As I turn away from him with a sigh, I was just about to step away and head off to the bedroom to sleep when Levi catches my hand. Tugging me back, I was quickly then spun around facing him once again. "But I can't stand here and blame you either," he mumbles.

Hiding my face against his chest, he encases me in a warm I felt before. It reminded me of after the  _incident_  with Erwin, when he came and slept by my side on the bus because he was worried. So shutting my eyes I ease into his arms and wrap my own around him.  _You idiot._


	120. Dreaming of a White Christmas

~(Y/N)~

~A Few Days Later~

 

Christmas Day had finally arrived, along with Levi's birthday which fell on the same day. Lying in the bed beside him, we slept soundly until...Keenan came barreling from his room, across the hall then into our room.

"Wake up, wake up!" he yells as he jumps up onto our bed then continues to jump.

Levi sat up and grabbed the boy. "In a minute rascal, did you brush your teeth?" he asks.

As I slowly open my eyes I watch Keenan nod his head quickly. Then Levi went down the list of things Keenan needed to do every morning he woke up such as make his bed, brush his teeth and hair. Levi was hellbent on making sure the child could get on a routine. "Alright good, we'll be out in a minute go make sure Santa ate his cookies," Levi commands.

With that Keenan bounces off the bed and dashes out of our bedroom. Slowly we both climb from our bed and head out into the living room. Keenan was up on the stool looking at the empty plate with cookie crumbs left along with an empty cup of milk. "He was here!" Keenan shouts excitedly. Levi then steps over and takes care of the dishes while I grab the small blonde boy.

I stroll over into the living space with Keenan on my hip until we were both in front of the lit-up tree with a few presents underneath. Bending down to my knees I rest on them while setting the excited little boy down. Frantically he starts pulling out his presents and places them into a pile for himself. Then grabs out Levi's, grabbing my own I set them to my side.

Levi finished up cleaning the dishes, then made his way over to us where he sat back on the couch where Keenan left his presents. I grab my gifts and go sit beside him. Keenan then sits before us looking at us as if he needed us to say if it was okay. "Go on," I say.

With a big smile, he turns to his gifts and begins ripping the wrapping paper off revealing the new toys and clothes he had gotten from not only Levi and I but Kuchel, Hanji, and Eren. When he had opened all of his gifts he starts to play with his toys while Levi and I began opening our own. I opened the first present which was from Hanji. It was a rather heavy box which made me wonder what she got me.

As I cut it open with a pocket knife I was surprised to find photos. And not just a few but a box full. They were just random photos taken by Hanji whether they were selfies, or just of me, Mike, and Levi. From the tour.

Then tape on the inside flap of the box was a card, which I pulled out and began to read.

_(Y/N),_

_Who would've thought we'd come this far in our friendship. I'm sure if I hadn't come up to you that night and gave you cab money we wouldn't have been friends, you wouldn't have come on tour with us...and you wouldn't have given Levi a chance._

_In this box are all the pictures I took while we were on tour including our vacation time while we were dealing with the incident because there are still some good photos during that time I thought you should have. I'm hoping in the future we'll take more photos and make more memories whether it's our next tour or yours._

_Love, Hanji_

"Oh wow," I whisper.

I pull out one photo that caught my interest because I didn't even know she was there. Flipping the photo on it's back I find something written down.  _'Levi and (Y/N)'s first date where Levi spilled his drink all over himself because he's so nervous.'_ I snort softly and look back at the picture where Levi was cleaning himself up while I sat there with my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh.

I shake my head and place the photo back inside the box.  _I'll have to look through those later._ As I kept my eyes on the box for a moment longer, I thought back to the days we were all crammed on the tour bus going town to town. It was fun and part of me missed doing that, watching them sing, then going out and eating. Or the days they had off, or before the show when we'd just mess around town for a few hours.

Finally, turning my attention away I watch Levi open his first gift which was a picture frame with something inside. I lean over towards him finding a drawing from Keenan, on it had stick figures of all of us with smiles on our faces. I glance on the back to see where the hooks where to hang it up but find another note.

Peeling it off I flip it open finding illegible handwriting. I read through it softly,  _'Mama, and Daddy, Grandma Kuchl helped me put this togeter. It is our famly. Merry Chrismas! P.S Happy Burfday Dad!'_

With a smile and tears brimming at my eyes I hand the letter off to Levi for him to read. He wasn't showing too much of a change in emotion but I knew it would still please him regardless. Keenan then stopped playing with his new toys and sat between us. Wrapping my arms around the small boy I pull him into a tight hug causing him to laugh softly. It was better than any Christmas I could recall. 


	121. Relief

~(Y/N)~

 

The days following Christmas were spent cooped up in the studio getting the last of the songs recorded. I went in since I was off work now due to my classes starting next Monday. Keenan has been having a blast.

Currently, we were running from a very distressed Eren who we had just pranked. Both Hanji and I put wax strips- of course, the wax was covered with double-sided tape- so we ran up and down the hall trying to avoid him catching us.

Running back towards the recording room Levi stepped out and I hid behind him. "What did you two do?" he asks.

"Pranked Eren!" I say as I walk around him, Hanji then huddles behind Levi as well while Eren stood there angrily with his arms crossed.

"Find a way to take these off now!" he snaps.

"Just rip it off!" Hanji giggles.

"I'm not stupid if I do that my whole eyebrow will come off!" he yells angrily. Hanji finally musters up the courage and lunges forward. She rips off one of the wax pads scaring Eren. "You little-" he stops and feels where she ripped it off to find his eyebrow hairs were still intact.

Slowly he peels the other one off. "Not cool," he says.

"Oh come on, lighten up it was funny," Hanji says as she slowly walks up closer to him taking the wax strips from him. "We're a family, we have to prank and tease each other," Hanji says, as she wraps her arm around Eren's shoulder. Then she pulled both me and Levi in until we were in a circle.

"The next tour will be this spring, so we gotta make the most of what time we have together because (Y/N) will probably still have classes so she won't be able to join us. And this is gonna be a bigger tour," Hanji reminds us.

They were planning a world tour which meant they'd be gone for months. I would go, but I don't want that to interfere with Keenan getting ready for school next fall. Sure I set up a homeschooling system and hire a tutor but it just didn't feel right to me. I wanted him to make friends and join sports.

After we all pulled away from our group hug I found Officer Braus with Keenan coming out of the bathroom. As she smiles to us her attention then shifted behind us making not only me look behind but Hanji.

There was the previous officer who came up with assigning us to other officers. Officer Shadis, soon we all turn to see what he wanted. Coming up to us he stopped, "Hello everyone. I have news, we've caught the culprit he is currently in holding and will be questioned. If you'd like you may come in and file a restraining order against them," he suggests.

I glance back at Levi who looks my way then nods just barely, I nod too in agreement. "We will," I answer.

Shadis nods then looks to Braus. "I'll let you say goodbye Braus," he says.

 

~Time Skip~

 

During their break, Levi and I stopped at the police station to file the restraining order and there we found out who it was that was making the threats to us. A young man named Floch, he was formerly a Wings fan and a No Name fan. According to Shadis, Floch was trying to save Levi's career because he believed I was out to ruin Levi's band.

Luckily the trip to the police station was brief and within no time we were headed back to the studio. After a quiet ride back, Levi pulls up along the curb behind a black car that wasn't there before. I slip out of the car and wait for Levi, once he was by my side his hand locks with mine.

Glancing over to the car again, I watch the back door open. My eyes widened in shock at who slipped from the car. And I could tell Levi saw too because his grip on my hand tightened. Quickly he pulls me back and steps in front of me as the blonde man's eyes shift over to us.  _How is he even out yet? Don't tell me..._


	122. Moments

~(Y/N)~

 

Glancing over to the car again, I watch the back door open. My eyes widened in shock at who slipped from the car. And I could tell Levi saw too because his grip on my hand tightened. Quickly he pulls me back and steps in front of me as the blonde man’s eyes shift over to us.  _How is he even out yet? Don’t tell me..._

 

~Erwin~

 

As of fifteen minutes ago, I was free. Now I was headed to the studio to save my career. “Are you sure about this, you know they are in town,” Mike says.

“Are they? Well, I’ll do my best to avoid them for the sake of their restraining order,” I reassure him.

My driver pulls up along the curb in front of the studio, I glance to my side watching as Mike turns his head back at the cab behind us. “Shit, they’re here,” he mumbles.

“It’s fine Mike, we’re just stopping in then we’ll leave okay?” I ask.

 _He’s worried they might call me in._  Reaching for the door, I pull the latch and push the door outward. Ducking out of the car I quickly stand up and brush myself off.  _Just be quick._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Our eyes met for a second, and I felt it all rush back, the fear, the hurt. The memory of how his hands held me. How everything went to shit in a matter of seconds for us. With a simple nod, I watch as he heads inside, keeping his distance.

I didn’t notice then but I was tightly hanging on to Levi’s coat. “Are you sure you want to go in?” he asks.

Peering towards him I quickly press my lips together and nod. “Yeah,” I mumble. Releasing his coat, I instead take hold of his hand as we make our way inside.  _When did he even get out? Did Mike bail him out?_  Upon entering, Hanji quickly grabbed both me and Levi, pullings us off to the side in a private little corner with Keenan and Eren. Leaning in, she lets out a brief sigh,

“What is the- heck, is Erwin doing here?” she asks.

Levi and I both shrug, “We just found out ourselves four-eyes,” Levi mutters.

“Let’s just head back to the recording room,” I say as I walk away from the group. I didn’t want to think of him, I didn’t want to know he was here. I wanted to focus on helping them finish their album and go home.

Before getting to the door, Levi comes dashing up and around me, blocking my way. “We can go home if you want. I know him being here brings up a lot of bad memories,” he mumbles.

I shake my head and force a smile. “No, it’s fine Levi,” I retort softly.

“Is it? Because you know I can tell when you’re lying,” he says.

Both of my hands reach for the back of my neck feeling a little stressed. “It’s just unexpected. You think after everything we’d finally have some peace...but it’s just one thing after another.” I whisper.

Levi nods, his head slowly turning away from me. “Just a few more hours, alright? I’m sure he won’t be staying in town,” he assumes.

“I hope not,” I mouth.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

An hour had passed and we were on another five-minute break to go to the bathroom or grab something to eat. Stepping out of the recording room, I turn my head finding a blonde I didn’t particularly want to see. Erwin.

It seemed he was leaving now, as he passes me by he nods and mumbles, “Levi,”

“How much?” I ask causing him to stop and wonder what I meant. Pivoting on his left foot, he turns back.

“What?” he asks.

“How much money did you give the judge to free your pathetic ass?” I ask.

Turning back he takes a step closer, “Zero,” he answers.

I chuckle softly, “Yeah like I’d believe that, and the fact that you got out on ‘Good Behavior’,”

Taking another step closer, I back away. “Come closer and we may be reliving  _that night_. I hope you remember it was you on the ground sobbing like a bitch, and not me,” I remind him. Taking my warning, he stops and lets out a long tired sigh.

“Believe what you want Levi, believe that I have no soul, or that I haven’t learned if it helps you sleep at night then think of me as the bad guy. It’s not like we’re friends, so it’s not like I need your approval,” he says.

“Yeah, we’re not, because I don’t associate myself with rapists,”

Shutting his mouth, he shakes his head and walks on. Watching him leave, I started to feel relief, to me, he’d never be a good person. Not after what he’s done, and for as long as I live he will always be a reminder of  _that night_.

 

~The Next Day~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It was the next day, Levi and I hadn’t talked about seeing Erwin again. Not that I wanted to reopen things like that. So we were moving on, now that he was out of town, out of our lives. We intended to move on with ours. Which at the moment consisted of Levi’s mother having us go shop with her.

With Keenan’s hand in mine, I follow Levi and his mother up and down the aisles, talking about nothing of importance. Ever since coming into Levi’s life, he’s seen more of his mother, which made her happy.

Levi and Kuchel were talking about something while I was off in my own head looking at the different items on the shelf up until I heard Kuchel say, “Why not adopt? I’d love another grandchild! And I’m sure Keenan would love to have a baby sister or brother,” she says. Darting my head in the direction we all stop for a moment.

She looks at both me and Levi. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you two haven’t at least thought about it,” she says in a shocked tone.

“Not really, Mom, we’re not even married. Besides we have Keenan to worry about-”

Feeling a tug at my hand I look down at Keenan who was looking up at me. “Mama, I wanna baby sister,” he mumbles.

My mouth opens slightly to say something but nothing comes out, baffled I direct my shocked gaze to the two Ackermans in front of me. “See,” Kuchel says.

“Mother, it’s too soon,” Levi says as they continue walking. Staying behind I kneel to the ground to “fix” Keenan’s coat.

“When can I get one Mama?” he asks.

“Get what?” I ask still focused on his coat not wanting to think about having another child to take care of at the moment.

“A baby sis!” he retorts sounding impatient.

Looking directly at him now, I shrug. “I don’t know little man, Daddy and I will talk about it okay?” I ask.

He nods as I stand up straight again. _Does Levi even want another kid? I mean it’s not like he asked for Keenan. But despite everything, he still loves Keenan like a son...so, will he?_


	123. My Love

~(Y/N)~

 

Our shopping trip ended an hour after the awkward topic of adopting another child came up. Keenan didn't continue asking, but it was all on our minds now and up for conversation privately when we got home I'm sure.

After hugging Kuchel, I back off allowing Levi to say goodbye to his mother. She wraps her arms around him while he stood there slowly reaching around only to pat her back. With a quick peck on the cheek, she then backs away, turning to Keenan she kneels to the ground with arms wide open inviting him for a hug.

Gently tugging him forward the small boy lets go of my hand and dashes over to his grandmother. Wrapping his arms around her they both give each other a rather tight hug. "I'll see you soon, sweetie," she mumbles.

When she finished saying goodbye Kuchel slips into her car and shuts the door. Turning slightly to look out her window she waves at us then drives off. Keenan takes my hand again as we all start heading for Levi's car.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At home, Keenan went straight to his room to play with his somewhat still new toys from Christmas. I was over in the kitchen making myself something to eat. "Sorry about my mother, it's her way of planting ideas into people's heads," he blurts.

I shrug it off although, the thought had plagued my mind here and there. I never gave him a real choice with Keenan, he just accepted it and learned to love the kid. He knows I want to have children, and he knows that Erwin made me feel bad for not being able to have kids of my own. "It's okay, she is right though. It's something we're gonna have to talk about eventually," I say as I slowly twirl around to face him.

"Okay, then let's talk about it," he says, crossing his arms he leans back against the counter across from me.

"You already know I want kids, this is more about you wanting any," I retort.

"And I want you to have what you want," he argues.

"I want the same thing for you, which is why I need to know now if you want another kid. I didn't give you much of a choice with Keenan,"

"In the future maybe, it's just something that can't be done right now with everything going on," he finally answers. Letting out a brief sigh, he pushes himself off the counter. "Look, I've never seen myself having kids...not until I met you,"

My slightly opened mouth shut, as he takes a step closer to me. "So, how about this. We wait after we're married when things settle down with both of our careers, and adopt another child. Okay?" he asks.

Nodding in agreement, he was always right- well for the most part. But I was relieved knowing he was willing to have children with me, even if they weren't our own.

 

~Time Skip~

 

~Levi~

 

Later that evening, after dinner and lounging around for a while Keenan was put to bed. (Y/N) and I was in our room about to look at her schedule she got today. She decided not to open it until later since we were in the middle of cooking dinner.

Walking around to my side of the bed I climb in beside her as she starts to open the large manilla envelope. Before I could look with her I got a text from Hanji. Glancing over at my phone I let out a sigh and roll my eyes.  _'Tomorrow we're having a party for New Years', I expect you both to come.'_  I text her back asking where which was met with a reply saying it would be at the studio.

"Look like we're being dragged to a New Years' party tomorrow," I tell her as I shut my phone off.

"Okay," she says while looking at her schedule. Leaning toward her I glance over her shoulder getting a glimpse. With a mixture of her basic classes she also had her music classes with her long breaks in between.

"You sure you want a 7 a.m class?" I ask.

She turns and nods. "It'll be hell but I'll manage," she mumbles.  _Yeah, I'll give her a week before she's bitching._  With another sigh I lay back, and pull the covers up, quickly she sets her papers on the nightstand then shuts off her light.

Shuffling downward she turns and rests her hand on my chest. "Night Satan," she whispers.

"Night devil spawn," I mumble back, as she slowly drifted off into sleep, I laid there staring at the ceiling. I waited to get out of bed when she was completely passed out because I had to get something without her knowing. My mothers' ring.

About an hour after we had said goodnight, I slowly slip out of bed. Fixing the covers so she wouldn't get cold, I quietly walk around the bed over to her nightstand where she kept it. Kneeling beside the bed I reach for the handle, there I slowly pull the drawer out.

Sticking my hand in, I quickly grab the box. I first check to make sure the ring was inside, which thankfully it was. After that, I quickly, and quietly shut the drawer, stand up then shuffle over to my coat hanging on the back of the door. Sticking it on the inside pocket I zip that pocket then turn back to the bed.

Returning to bed, I slowly lay back down beside her, watching her sleep calmly. As rushed as it may seem, I knew what I wanted, and where I wanted to go. But above all that, I knew who I wanted at my side through it all. My love.


	124. In My Veins

~(Y/N)~

 

Holding Keenan's hand, I enter the studio where the party was being held. Levi was following close behind, the music was loud and the main hall was fairly crowded. In the corner to my right was a clock counting down projected on the wall.

There was about twenty minutes before New Years'. Both Levi and I didn't plan on staying long, mainly to just say hi to everyone, hang out for a few then get back home to put Keenan to bed who insisted he come along.

Walking a little further, I found Hanji and quickly walked up to her being she was the only person I knew here. Eren wasn't far, and neither was Moblit. As my eyes scanned the room, it fell onto a tall blonde. Erwin.

"Hanji, I thought you said he left town," I say loudly over the music.

She looks at me confused then scans the room herself. When she spotted him Hanji quickly turned our backs to him. "I thought he did too! Well, it's not like we can really kick him out... unless he gets close to you." she says almost suggestively.

"Hanji whatever it is you're thinking, don't, I'm not gonna walk up to him so it violates the restraining order," I tell her.

"Your words not mine, besides are you really comfortable having him here, when Keenan is around?" she asks.

"Levi has him, and Levi hates Erwin...I'm sure once he sees him he'll probably want to leave, and speak of Satan," I say as I turn to my boyfriend who comes walking up quickly. Seeming agitated he hands Keenan off to me.

"I thought he left town," he grumbles.

"We all thought the same thing," Hanji answers.

As we all look off towards him, I sigh and glance over at Levi who took a drink of champagne. "Let me know if you wanna go," he says.

Then changing my attention to Keenan who was tugging at my hand, I pick him up. "Mama, can I stay with Aunty Hanji tonight?" he asks.

"Why? Don't you wanna sleep in your own bed tonight?" I ask.

Quickly he shakes his head. "Daddy said it was okay, as long as Aunty Hanji doesn't kick me in her sleep!" he says loudly so I could hear him over the music.

I turn to Hanji who was listening in. "Is that alright with you Hanji?" I ask.

With a big smile, she quickly nods. "I'd love that, I need a good slumber party. Plus you and Levi can finally bone without any interruptions," she teases. I give her an annoyed look knowing that Keenan was going to ask what that meant.

"What? Clearly you both need a night to yourselves. Plus you'd start the year off with a bang," she teases once more. With a long sigh, I glance back at Keenan.

"Okay, for tonight I guess," I tell him, then to give thanks he wraps his arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Standing off watching the last few seconds count down to the clock, everyone began shouting the numbers. Standing beside Levi, his hand rested on the small of my back while Keenan was in my arms.

5...4...3...2...1...

Everyone cheered and some even kissed their significant other. I, on the other hand, leaned forward and kissed Keenan on the cheek. As I pull away I found Levi pulling away as well, I guess we both gave Keenan a kiss for New Years'. "Alright little man, let's go find four-eyes," Levi says as he takes the small boy from my arms.

Giving Keenan a quick kiss I wave goodbye for the night. "I'll meet you outside," he says.

Nodding in agreement, I head towards the doors. A blast of cold wind hit my face along with small flakes of snow. My warm breath escaping from my mouth as steam, I hadn't noticed right away but the man standing to my left was Erwin. He was smoking.

Taking a large sidestep to the right, I put more space between us.  _Please hurry-_  "Fancy meeting you here, or are you-"

"Waiting- don't come any closer you know you can't." I quickly warn watching him move. Stopping himself he nods and smiles timidly.

"You seem to be doing better," he mumbles.

I force a confused smile and turn to him, "Yeah, thanks to my friends," I answer bluntly. The doors to the studio open and Levi steps out. Glaring at Erwin he slowly walks up to me, gently grabbing my hand he leads me further away from him and calls for a cab. We didn't want to drive in case any of us drank, which we did.

When the cab pulled up we both quickly slip in the back. Levi gave his address and we were off leaving Erwin behind. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, he kept his distance," I mutter.

After that, the drive back to our apartment was quiet, although Levi's hand was resting on my thigh the entire time which he didn't typically do. Unless we were in front of people.

Upon entering the apartment, I peel my coat off and hang it up by the door. Levi follows close behind following the same actions. Taking a few steps away from him, I didn't make it very far before Levi grabbed me. Taking hold of both of my wrists he tugs me back, then taking hold of my face he pulls me in further until our lips melted together.

My once tense body eased at his touch, his fingers from one hand slowly trailed down along my spine sending chills along with them. His other hand rested on my face holding me in place to deepen the kiss. It had been a while since I received his oh-so breath-taking kiss, too long that I was already getting dizzy.

I begin to lean into him for support as my knees begin to shake. He chuckles deeply against my lips finding my body's reaction amusing. Then for a moment, we parted, gazing at one another for another moment I watch his lips crack up into a half-smile. "Good thing Keenan is with four-eyes because I'm gonna make you scream," he growls.

I had no time to react to his words, let alone say anything because seconds after the words left his mouth, he hoisted me up and threw me over his shoulder. From there we locked ourselves in the bedroom that restless night. Hanji was right, we entered this new year with a bang.


	125. Completely

~Levi~

 

That same night, I laid there wide awake, watching devil spawn sleep peacefully beside me. Resting on her side, her nude back face me with the back of my pointer and middle finger I slowly trailed them along her spine. Like before she trembled, I stop for a moment so I didn't wake her. As she settles back down, I hear her soft snores continue.  _Who would've thought she'd be it for me? The dumb girl who called me a fuckboy...really I was one then._

 

_~Memory~_

 

_"Come in," I say. I turn and watch as she opens the door slowly._

_She was timidly and...and well innocent looking, which excited me more. "Hi-I uh...hope I wasn't intruding-"_

_"No, you're fine welcome," I say, standing up off the chair I walk over to her. My hand pushes on the door behind her shutting it. I could smell her perfume, the sweet scent of vanilla. Her eyes trail down my body before looking back up again._

_"T-thank you for the rose." the girl says._

_I_ _smirk. "No problem...would you like something to drink?" I ask._

_Walking away I head to the mini-fridge by my vanity. "Sure," she says softly. I quickly pull out two beers then return to her where I hand a beer to her, after taking the tab off. She thanks me and takes a sip. She begins to cough after swallowing her drink. Upon realizing she wasn't much for a drinker, I smirk._

_"Not much of a drinker are you?" I ask._

_She shook her head. "I only drink on special occasions and not usually beer." the girl retorts, as she wipes her lips._

_I nod and chuckle softly. I then took the beer from her and set it down on the table in front of us. Then my arm closest to hers rests on the back of the couch as I move in closer. "So, what did you think of the show?" I ask._

_Her closest hand comes up and pushes the hair behind her ear as she turns to look at me. "I-it was really good, I enjoyed it," she answers._

_"That's good, although I didn't see you being like the rest of the crowd, screaming and jumping," I say._

_She smiles and shakes her head. "Nah, I'd rather enjoy the music than look like a fool jumping around. Besides I was...kinda in shock when you gave me the rose,". I hum softly to her answer, then lean in, and press my lips against her cheek. After backing away her head darts in my direction. Damn, she's too cute._

_I held my smirk. "I can do more than that you know..." I mutter in a seductive tone. I start to lean in more as she sat there completely still. Just before my lips could touch hers' the girl places a hand on my chest._

_Her touch was soft at first before she added pressure which resulted in her shoving me away. "I should go, my friend is waiting for me," she tells me. Great...just fucking great._

_"Wait, please stay I-"_

_She turns back and glares at me. "You were going to kiss me, and you don't even know me. Is that what you do? Give girls roses and lure them back here so you can fuck them?" the girl asks._

_I was no longer in a nice mood, glaring back at her I argue, "What I do with my fans in none of your concern-"_

_"No, it isn't. Why don't you go find someone more desperate because I'm not opening my legs for some fuckboy superstar." she insults._

_I look at her in shock from her calling me a fuckboy. "Excuse me?" I ask._

_"You heard me," she stops and scoffs as she shakes her head. "This was a mistake...now I'll have to burn this shirt when I get home along with anything else I have of you,". She then opens the door and steps out of the room. Walking up I slam the door behind her creating a loud bang._

_That fuckin' girl- how dare she call me a fuckboy! She would've been the first girl in years I've been with if she hadn't fuckin' up and left. Grumbling softly I stood by the door still holding a glare. Turning back I grab the two bottles and slam them to the ground out of rage. Fuckin' girl pissed me off even more!_

_I pace back and forth trying to calm myself down, but all I could see was her damn innocent little face smiling and pushing hair behind her fuckin' ear. But damn her demeanor changed hella fast once she caught on to my intentions. She wasn't so innocent, which I kinda liked to be honest...not that I didn't like her innocent side. I shake my head and go sit on my chair again. At least I'll never have to see her again._

 

_~Memory Over~_

 

Letting out a sigh, I glance back over to (Y/N) who was still asleep. Turning onto my side, I pull the covers over me and cuddle up behind her. Wrapping my arm around her waist I pull her back a little before pressing my lips against the back of her shoulder.

With eyes slightly opened I look at the back of her. Part of me wondered what would've happened if Erwin didn't do those things. Would we have eventually gotten together? Or would the feels that grew then diminish? Quickly I shake my head ridding the plaguing thoughts.  _She's here now and that's all that matters. She's mine. Completely._


	126. Don't Wait

~(Y/N)~

 

Two days had passed that Keenan decided to stay over at Hanji’s. It was the day after New Years’ and it was my first day starting at Northride. Waking up early that morning, I got dressed and gathered my things.

When I return to mine and Levi’s bedroom, I noticed he wasn’t out of bed yet, which was unlike him. Usually, he was the one getting me up, curiously I walk up alongside the bed. Resting my hand on his forehead I found he was really warm. “Levi?” I mutter, leaning in I hear him let out a soft grumble.

Thinking fast I head back to the bathroom and grab the thermometer. Rushing back I pull the covers back slightly, “Here,” I say as I stick the metal end by his mouth. Slowly he places it under his tongue and we wait until it beeps.

After it had beeped I pull it from his mouth and read the temperature. 102.5  **°** F  **(39.1 °C)**. “Okay, I’m gonna get you some medicine and call Hanji,” I tell him, the only response I got was a low grumble. I call Hanji while looking for some pills for Levi to take. Once I found them she told me she’d be right over with Keenan as well.

Then as I take the pills to him I head out and get Levi a glass of water. Returning to the room I find him sitting up now looking tired. On my side of the bed, we had a small box of tissues that I grab and set in the middle of the bed for him. “Hanji will be here soon with Keenan. I asked her to watch over you until I get back, don’t overwork yourself,” I tell him before pecking the side of his head.

 

~Levi~

 

After (Y/N) left, Hanji showed up shortly after. Thanks to (Y/N) another copy of my apartment key had been made so Hanji had full access. Which in some cases was fine. I watch through the open door as she lets Keenan down who immediately rushes over to the bed. Jumping up he comes and cuddles up beside me.

“How you feelin’ buddy?” she asks.

Covering Keenan’s ears I glare at four-eyes. “Like shit, four-eyes,” I answer sounding congested. I take my hands away from the boys’ ears. She chuckles before sitting on the end of the bed.

“Keenan why don’t you go play for a bit, I’ll look after Levi,” she says.

Nodding he slowly crawls off the bed and dashes out of the room. After that, while Hanji was looking away I grab the box containing the ring. “I’m hoping I’ll get better soon...so...you know,” I mumble before going into a coughing fit, quickly hiding my mouth I let out a few coughs.

“Oh…” she mumbles.

I nod silently as I look at the ring inside, imagining it on (Y/N)’s finger. “Part of me...still feels as though I don’t deserve to-” I begin coughing again, “you know,” I sigh at the end.

“Then you’re an idiot,” she says.

“Excuse me?” I ask feeling insulted by her words.

“You’re an idiot if you think that after all this time, you still don’t deserve her. Sure you were a dick to her in the beginning but you’ve both come a long way. You understand her better than anyone, you’ve given her a family she didn’t have before.” Hanji elaborates.

“What if it’s too soon?” I ask.

“Bitch please, you two already fight like a married couple, you both have a kid, you both love. So who cares? If it feels right to you then go for it. But of course, get better first.”

I hated how right she was about it all, averting my eyes away from her I look back down at the ring. “Look, I’m sorry I called you an idiot, but you were acting like one. (Y/N) adores you, more so than she did Erwin. At least with you, she feels free, and you don’t make her feel ashamed of her past,” Hanji says softly.

Glancing up at her again I purse my lips together trying to contain the tickly feeling in my throat. “Right. Now enough mushiness, what do you need?” she asks.

“More water please, and some cough drops,” I answer as I hand her the empty cup of water. She smiles and nods taking it from me.

“On it, I’ll be back in a sec,”

 

~Time Skip~

 

By the time (Y/N) came home from her last class, it was dark out. “I’m home!” I hear her call, this caused Keenan who was asleep next to me to jump off the bed and run out of the room. I could hear her say ‘Hi little man’. Then her feet patted against the hardwood floor up until she reached our door.

“Hey Satan, how are you feeling?” she asks.

I let out a sigh, “A bit better,” I answer. Walking over to the bed she climbs up after setting Keenan down at the end. Resting her hand on my forehead, I shut my eyes feeling soothed by the coolness of her hand.

“You’re still pretty warm, did Hanji make you anything?” she asks.

I nod then take her hand off my forehead, and just hold it. “Okay, well I’m gonna go put Keenan to bed, and I’ll bring you some medicine so you sleep easier tonight,” she says softly. With that, she left my side again to put our son to bed.

When she returned, she gave me some NyQuil then left again to clean out the plastic cup and change. Returning again this time she stayed, I got up to use the bathroom quickly. When I got back we both finally laid back under the covers. Flicking off her bedside table lamp, she turns back to me and rests her hand on my chest. Not wanting to go to sleep without asking how her first day was, I gently tap her shoulder. “Hmm?” she asks.

“How were your classes?” I ask.

I watched her lips crack up into a tired smile. “I’ll tell you in the morning. Goodnight,” she whispers.

Pulling her in closer, my head tilts resting on top of hers. “Night,”


	127. Love Sick

~(Y/N)~

 

Over the course of that week, Levi started to feel much better. While he got better I began feeling under the weather. Early Thursday morning I ended up throwing up, making Levi forbid me from going to school today.

Sitting in the bed, Levi went around cleaning the house, but before that, he brought me a medical mouth mask so I didn't get Keenan sick. "You sit back and rest, I'm gonna clean then I'll bring you some tea," he says as he gently pats my head.

Laying back I let out a sigh and shut my eyes. I was really tired and decided to go back to sleep for a little bit.

 

~Levi~

 

I shut the door so she wouldn't be disturbed while I cleaned the apartment. Doing this may prevent Keenan from getting what we had. Even I myself put on a stupid medical mouth mask because I wasn't fully ridden from my illness. "Daddy." I hear Keenan call.

Turning back I find him slipping out of his room. "Is Mama at school?" he asks.

I shake my head. "She's sick, don't bother her she's sleeping right now," I inform him. The boy nods then stammer up to me.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks.

"Cleaning, wanna help?" I ask.

He smiles and takes my hand as we make our way into the living room, from there our cleaning began. After a while of cleaning, I started to feel a little drained again and gave myself a break to make me and Keenan something to eat. When I had finished doing that I grabbed (Y/N) some things and headed to the bedroom.

Slowly opening the door I slip in with the tray and shuffle over to the bed. Flicking on the light by her bed, I watch her eyes close tighter before squinting over at me. "What time is it?" she asks.

"You've been asleep for about an hour, here," I mumble as I wait for her to sit up, pulling down the mask she sniffles softly trying to clear her nose a bit. It was starting to look a little red. "Do you need anything else?" I ask.

Reaching for her left shoulder she massages it a bit seeming to feel discomfort there. "Maybe a back rub or something," she mutters.

"After you eat," I tell her.

With that, I pull my own mask down and kiss the side of her head quickly before covering my face again. I exit the room for a moment to check on Keenan, he was at the table working on some practice sheets I printed out. Over the course of a few months, he was learning quickly, and becoming more confident. I was almost tempted to ask (Y/N) to go ahead and put him in school now.

I stood behind his chair watching as he slowly wrote the letters down on the paper. His handwriting wasn't the neatest but then again no five-year-olds' was. Taking his empty plate he thanked me and quietly went back to work.

I set the plate in the sink and return to the bedroom where (Y/N) was still eating. I did the best I could making sure she was comfortable and cared for throughout the day. Hopefully, over the weekend the illness I had given her would go away.

After, finishing her lunch I place the tray on the desk by the door. Shutting the door I turn back and watch as (Y/N) removes her shirt. By the bed were the oils she had gotten that one time and the collection seemed to grow. Grabbing the Vick's body lotion, I slowly climb onto the bed while applying the cream to my hand. Then sitting on my knees beside (Y/N) I start to massage the lotion into her skin making sure to be gentle.

Her body was warm at the touch due to being under covers all day, so she started to shiver a bit. By the time I had finished, I noticed she had fallen asleep letting out louder snores than usual. I couldn't just leave her like this, in this position. I had no choice but to wake her, so lifting her up she groans softly. "I'm just laying you back devil spawn," I whisper.

She nods slowly while I help her get her shirt back on. Afterward, she lays back on her pillows with her head resting on her shoulder facing me. Now that the room smelt of Vick's it seemed she was breathing through her nose a little better. 


	128. Little Things

~ A Week Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

A week had passed and I was no longer sick, Levi was back to normal as well. It was Friday night, and I had gotten back from classes and a late shift at work. I was laying on the couch with Keenan asleep on top of me.

I too was really drained and Levi was washing the dishes from dinner. My eyes started to feel heavy, even fell back to rest on the armrest. Keenan shifts in my arms making it so his head rests under my chin.

Not long after I was long gone drifted away into a deep slumber on the couch.

 

~Levi~

 

After cleaning the dishes, drying them and putting them away I finally return to the living room. To my surprise, both (Y/N) and Keenan were fast asleep on the couch together. Taking my phone out from my pocket.

Quickly opening my camera, I took a couple of pictures before finally calling it good. After I had put my phone back, I slowly walk up and pick Keenan up. He slowly wakes only to wrap his arms around my neck and rest his head in the crook of my neck. "Where we going?" he asks groggily.

"To your room, it's bedtime," he whispers.

The boy hums softly as I enter his room. Coming up to his bed I lay him down slowly trying not to disturb him too much. With a quick kiss to the forehead, I pull the covers over him and whisper goodnight.

Keenan turns away and slowly drifts back to sleep while I head for the door. Slipping out, I shut it quietly then return to the living room to get (Y/N). Walking along the couch I stop and bend down, my hands slip under her legs and back before slowly lifting her up. She woke up from the movements as I try to get a better grasp of her. "What the-" she squirms for a moment then stops upon realizing what was going on.

Relaxing, she sighs and rests her head against my chest while I head for the bedroom. Upon entering the dark bedroom she tells me to let her down so I do. She begins to head to the bathroom when she rams her foot into the foot of the bed. She hisses in pain as I come up behind her. "I'm good, why don't you turn on a light,"

Doing as told I go and turn on her bedside lamp. When I turn I find the bathroom door shutting waiting for her to be done, I sat down on the bed and remove my shirt. After she was done I take my turn to get ready for bed.

By the time I was done, I found (Y/N) already asleep again. With a huff and smirk tugging at my lips I shuffle up to the bed getting in next to her. I was wrong about her being asleep though, because once I got settled in, she turns to me, with eyes open. "You can go back to sleep," I mutter.

"I know, but I never asked you how your day was," she mumbles.

I sigh and wrap an arm around her. "It was fine, finally finished up the album. It should drop Monday," he says.

"Well that's good, then soon you'll be on tour again," she mutters.

I didn't even want to think about it. I knew I couldn't take her everywhere I went, but the thought of being away from both her and Keenan for half of the year...it made me upset. Sometimes so upset, I thought about just canceling, but I know (Y/N) would tell me not to. Besides my mother was here if they needed anything. "Levi?" she calls.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"You're excited aren't you?" she asks.

I didn't answer that, because sure part of me was, but then that other part. My silence answered her question and before I had time to explain my reasoning, she straddled me. "(Y/N) I'm too tired-"

"I don't want to have sex either dumb ass, you won't look at me. Now tell me why aren't you excited to go?" she asks.

To make sure I held eye contact she places her hands on the side of my neck. "I just...it's gonna be a long-ass trip and I don't like the thought of you and Keenan being here by yourselves. What if something happens?" I ask.

"We're gonna be fine, we will call you every day if it'll put your mind at ease. I don't want to hold you back on your career by making you stay. As much as I want to go with you, there are things I need to get done here." she tells me.

"I know it's just-"

"We're gonna be fine," she whispers. Leaning in her lips press against mine softly doing her best to reassure me that they'd be okay. When her lips left mine her head ducks and rests under my chin.  _Why does she have to be so perfect?_


	129. Let's Duet

~(Y/N)~

 

"Thank you two so much for coming, and singing for us," the host of our local radio station says as we exit the recording room. We both just got done singing "You Are The Reason", the one duet that was featured on 'No Names' latest album. It hadn't come out yet, but Levi wanted to give his listeners a preview.

"Thank you for having us," Levi says as they shake hands.

The man waves goodbye while Levi and I turn to find Moblit standing before us. "Well done you two, (Y/N) if I might have a word," he says. Curious, I nod and follow him leaving Levi behind for a moment.

Out in the hallway, I stood beside Moblit as he smiles. "You've come very far with your singing. How is Northride?" he asks.

"It's been going well. I'm going to attend for the next two years then start my career," I answer.

"Oh splendid, I was thinking- you could join No Name and-"

I shake my head vigorously. "I want to go solo, as much as I'd love to be apart of their band, I just... I want to build my brand, gain my own fans, not just because I'm dating a member of 'No Name' I hope you understand," I say beginning to feel timid thinking I might've set him back.

"I completely understand, besides we have plenty of time to plan everything out while you're in school," he says.

"Right," I retort with a soft smile, glad he knew how I wanted to go about my singing career. But in the back of my mind, I wondered how it would all affect Keenan. Would he be home-schooled? Traveling tutor while I was on the road? Stay with Kuchel while he attended school? It was something I'd have to talk to Levi and Keenan about, maybe even Kuchel.

After chatting with Moblit a little longer, we both finally return to the recording room where Levi was waiting patiently. He already had his coat on, as he walks up to me handing me mine. "Listen I gotta go, how about tonight, just you and me we have dinner?" he asks.

I smile, "Finally taking me out on a date?" I ask.

A smirk tugs at his lips as his head dips while staring at the floor momentarily. "Yeah...something like that," he mumbles.

"Okay, where am I meeting you?" I ask.

Then his head rises, still smirking I watch him bite his bottom lip. "I'll send a cab, it's a surprise," he mutters.

I chuckle softly as I nod in agreement. "Alright, see you later then," I say, leaning forward I peck him on the mouth and watch as he leaves right after kissing me back. Minutes pass by before I leave the radio station, arriving home I decide to take a long relaxing bath before getting ready.

Assuming I was going to end tonight under Levi, I spend a little more time cleaning myself. After the soothing bath was over, I walk over to mine and Levi's closet to pick out a cute dress for the evening. While searching I noticed Levi's suit missing.  _Maybe he packed it for an interview or something._   _Or something._

Pulling out a black dress I quickly slip into it while I look into the long mirror attached to the closet door. It was perfect for the occasion, once I got it all zipped up, I go and do my makeup and hair.

After applying a light coat of lipstick, I received a text from Levi.  _'The cab should be waiting outside,"_

Smiling I quickly text him back letting him know I was almost finished getting ready. Hastily now, I finish my makeup then rush to get my shoes on, I quickly slip each shoe on, grab my bag and head out of the bedroom. Quickly walking through the apartment to the front door, I grab my coat.

Walking out the front door, I text Levi once more letting him know I was on my way. 


	130. Forever and Always

~(Y/N)~

 

As the car pulled up besides I building I was not familiar with, I was put at ease when I saw Levi waiting outside for me. Walking up to the door he opens it for me and pays for the cab, then taking his hand he helps me out of the car.

Upon standing up, I felt like I was experiencing Deja Vu.

 

~Memory~

 

_Levi made sure I got back to the studio, after our day at the park. He held my hand as we crossed the street and to the doors. "Thanks for today, I had a nice time Levi," I say. Releasing his hand, I turn and smile at the ground. I liked this side of him, his gentle and caring side._

_"Me too." he mutters, grabbing the door for me I walk in with a soft smile, "I'll see you around devil spawn." he then says._

_"You too Satan." I giggle, his lips cracked up into a smirk, and as he turns away I felt the urge to keep him at my side. Resting my hand on top his which still rested on the door, I watch as he quickly spins around. "I forgive you...Hanji told me and I-" I stop, as my mind goes blank as his hand rests on my cheek his eyes dart back and forth across my face._

_I wanted so badly for him to lean in and kiss me, but I had to stop myself for a blonde man's face appeared in my mind reminding me I wasn't for the taking anymore. Reminding me that if I indulge in whatever I was feeling for Levi, it was wrong. And I'd be a cheater. "I...I should get going," I whispered before letting out a soft chuckle. Levi's shoulders slumped visibly disappointed in my lack of confessing to him._

_Taking his hand off my cheek he lets out a sigh. I too take my hand off of his, and the moment I did, I immediately wanted to take it back. Quickly turning away from him, I head inside which was the hardest thing I had to do today._

 

~Memory Over~

 

Slipping back into reality, Levi faced me with a concerned look on his face. "You alright?" he asks.

I smile and squeeze his hand, "Yes, just remembering something," I admit.

He nods once before leading me up the stairs, he led me all the way up to the roof where it was decorated with plants and stringed lights. At the center was a small table with two chairs and a candle at the center. "Oh wow," I whisper.

He had the snow cleaned off this roof for this occasion, I'm sure Hanji and Eren helped him. Luckily tonight was unseasonably warm, so I didn't mind too much taking my coat off, but my dress did have sleeves on it. Taking a seat, Levi pushes my seat in slightly before sitting across from me.

As we ate our warm food and reminisced about the tour, I couldn't help but think back. Despite there being hard times, I was glad, Hanji invited me to go. I'll never be able to thank her for the experience I had. Chuckling softly at our memories, Levi looks up at me, "So what did Moblit want earlier?" he asks.

"Oh," I stop and shrug it off, "He was wanting me to join your band after I finish at Northride, but I declined," I answer.

"Oh?" he responds.

Glancing up, I grin softly, "I told him, I'd rather have my own success," I elaborate.

"I'm sure you will," he mumbles. After that, there was more silence as we ate and drank, eventually, when we finished, we both got up and stood over by the ledge looking out at the city. It was quiet for a while, as we just enjoyed each other's company up until I hear shuffling to my side.

I glance over to find Levi now bent down on his knee, while the other was propped up. Gasping, I quickly cover my mouth and step back taking in the view. He held out the box containing his mother's ring. "(Y/N) (L/N), over these months you've managed to sneak your way into my head and heart. And with each passing day, I only grow fonder of you, of our family. I don't want anyone else meeting my mother, or sleeping beside me at night, only you. You may be a pain in my ass sometimes, but I wouldn't trade you for anything." he says softly.

"So...will you marry me?"

My vision was blurred as tears build and pour from my eyes. I quickly nod to his question watching his lips crack up into a closed smile. "Y-yes," I croak. Jumping up to his feet, his arms quickly wrap around me hugging me tightly. Then before I knew it, I small blonde boy came running out. Screaming excitedly Keenan jumps into my arms after I had released Levi. Slowly, Hanji and Eren slip out behind the bushes.

Hanji had her phone out clearly recording the event. I laugh while tears continue to fall, joining in the hug we all laugh as Levi slips the ring on my finger. "Now kiss!" Keenan shouts. Laughing once more I lean forward capturing Levi's lips in a gentle yet sweet kiss while the others cheered. 

Pulling away, I then rest my forehead against Levi's as we held each other. Hanji and Eren jumped around excitedly chanting our ship name causing me to chuckle. Today had turned from what seemed normal, into one of the best days of my life. And I got to experience it with my family. And I couldn't ask for more.

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Wow, this was a big boi book. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing this book and torturing you xD. 
> 
> As always it's sad to see a book end, but you can always come back and re-read it. Now, I shall go missing to write my next book. But don't worry, I will post new one-shots and get to work on all my requests I have cuz boi, I gotta lot. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the love and support even what happened to my old account. I'm sure one day we'll get back to what this place used to be, but for now, I'm happy to have a few who really enjoy my work and that I can talk to ;). 
> 
> Love you guys~


	131. Bonus Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more throughout this week. Enjoy!

~4 Years Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Everything was different, a good different. I had graduated from Northride, I married the love of my life and the family was growing bigger. Hanji and Moblit ended up getting together not long after Levi proposed, now the two were engaged.

I signed a contract with Moblit and started working with him on my first album. It was going to be dropping soon and I was nervous about how it would do. Levi was with me every step of the way while he was taking a break from writing music. He was still doing concerts here and there but he had nothing new planned other than being with his family.

It was a warm summer day when I left the studio. With my bag over my shoulder, I step out finding a black car waiting for me. The window rolls down and Keenan greets me. "Hi mom," he greets as he gets out of the car. Resting my hand on his head I bend down and peck his forehead. 

"Hey my little man, how was your day?" I ask.

"Good, Dad and I went to the park with some friends," he explains as we both walk back to the car. He gets back into his seat in the back while I get in on the passenger side. Shutting the door I lean over toward Levi greeting him with a peck on the mouth. I then turn my attention back to the blonde boy behind me telling me what he and his friends did today.

These past four years had gone by so fast, I wish it would slow down a little. Keenan was growing up so fast that it felt like only yesterday when I brought him home with me. Levi drove us back home for the evening, the ride consisted of Keenan telling me his day which seemed eventful.

After arriving at the penthouse, Keenan runs off to the fridge to get something to drink. I, on the other hand, headed to mine and Levi's room, along the way I stop and look at all the pictures that were hung up on the hallway walls. After Levi's long tour, he planned a trip for all of us to go on. It was amazing, then I glance at the few wedding photos and smile gently. It was a beautiful day, our wedding.

 

~Flashback~

 

It was a hectic day, everything had to be perfect. I woke up early feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Levi and I slept away from each other, I was at Hanji's while Levi was at home with Keenan.

But through all the getting ready and nearly late rides, I made it to the venue. A beautiful vineyard was where our wedding and reception was taking place. I only had my maid of honor Hanji while Levi just had Eren for his best man. Keenan was going to be the ring-bearer.

As I stood at the end of the aisle waiting to walk on my own, Kuchel came up to me. Smiling I greet her softly and her arm locks with mine. "What are you-"

"Walking you down, I hope you don't mind me giving you away," she says.

I smile and shake my head, my attention then turns as the music begins to play.  _That's our cue._  Kuchel and I began slowly walking down the aisle, my eyes were locked on Levi the entire time as his did the same. Keenan was standing beside him holding the rings quietly.

When we came to the altar, I quickly turn and hug Kuchel who then takes my bouquet for me. Letting out a brief sigh, I look to Levi as his hand extends outward toward me.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

Everything was perfect, the vows, Keenan giving the rings, the party. And the honeymoon, which really was just a family vacation.

After admiring the photos and remembering the events behind them, I step into the bedroom to change. On the dresser was a picture of Levi and Keenan, one I secretly took when Levi was dropping Keenan off to his first day of school. The poor boy was so nervous, I think Levi might've gone to class with him.

 

~Flashback~

 

While the kids played on the playground equipment, Keenan did the same but only because Levi was right there with him. Keenan's nervousness came back since he knew he'd be without us today, in a place he didn't know, with people he doesn't know, so it was understandable.

When the bell rang, the other kids all ran to the teacher waiting by the door. Keenan continued to play until Levi told him it was time to go. Walking up to my boys Keenan clings to the equipment. "Come on little man, it's time," I tell him, the boy quickly reaches for me and I pull him into my arms. When we got to the group I pull him off of me and set him on the ground.

"We'll be back in the afternoon okay?" I ask.

He let out a soft whimper as he clung to my leg. Looking over at Levi who had his lips pursed, I watch as he leans down. "How about this, if you be good today we'll take you to get some ice cream. How does that sound?" Levi asks.

Keenan slowly nods and takes Levi's hand. Slowly letting go of me, the two walk up to the opened door. Quickly pulling out my phone I snap a picture of the two and smile gently. When Levi returns we both turn away and head for the gate, just before I exit the fenced-off area I hear, "Mama!" Keenan calls, turning my head I glance over to him watching him run to me.

His arms were opened wide, so I bend down to his level and take him into my arms. Wrapping his arms around my neck tightly he squeezes a little. "Love you, mama," he mumbles.

"Love you too," I whisper just before kissing his forehead. A moment later he finally let's go and runs over to Levi saying his 'I love yous'. Afterward, he runs back over to his waiting teacher, when he got to the door he turns and waves to us before continuing on.

Even though we'd see each other at the end of the day, it was still hard to say goodbye, especially when my days were mainly spent with him and Levi.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

So much time has passed since then, now Keenan was a lot more social and comfortable. But there were still times strangers made him feel uncomfortable, at least he's changed for the better. 


	132. Bonus Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here is Chapter 2, and tomorrow you'll be getting the Christmas one-shots since I basically celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. So you'll get them a day early. Chapter 3 will be out on Christmas Day.

~ A Few Months Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi and I had been talking about adopting another kid for a while now, we knew after we’d marry we’d want another kid. We hadn’t really told Keenan because we wanted to surprise him. And when the remodeling of Levi’s apartment began, we just told him we were making a guest room. But the night before Levi and I were going to go and sign the papers, Keenan came to us. He held a baby toy, one that was for Beth, our new member of the family.

“Mama why do we have this?” he asks as he comes up and climbs onto our bed. Taking it from him, I look to Levi who nods slowly.

“Because tomorrow, we are going to get your baby sister,” I confess.

Keenan’s eye lit up as he clutched the toy. “Tomorrow? Can I come?!” he asks now excited. I chuckle and take him into my arms.

“Sorry little man, but you have school tomorrow,” I tell him.

“Aww, why can’t you just call me in sick? I wanna meet her-”

“You will, but after school,” I tell him.

He huffs softly and crosses his arms now sulking. “Fine,” he mumbles.

Tightening my arms around him I gently pinch his sides tickling him, he giggles and squirms. “But you’ll have to be careful with her, she’s only 8 months old, not only that but it’ll take time for her to adjust,” I explain.

“So, be gentle,” Levi cuts in.

Keenan nods in understanding, “Is that the guest room then? Her room?” he asks.

Levi and I nod. “What does she look like?” the boy then asks. Levi pulls the picture from the drawer of his nightstand on his side, handing it over to Keenan, he looks at it closely. Fascinated by it he then holds the picture to himself and looks at us. “Can I keep it so I can show my friends?” he asks.

I nod to him then watch as he goes climbing off of the bed. “Don’t stay up too long, it’s a school night!” I call as he runs out of the room.

“I know!” he calls back.

I let out a sigh and lean toward Levi, he wraps his arm around my shoulder bringing me in closer. “Well, we should get some sleep, because after this who knows how much we’ll get,” I chuckle.

 

~The Next Day~

 

Levi and I enter our apartment with the baby after signing everything and months of waiting, we finally got Beth home. Luckily Nanaba was the one to come and check things out, she would be doing it again soon to make sure Beth was adjusting properly.

With the car seat containing the baby in my hand, I gently set her down on the dining table before I go and help Levi bring in the bags from the store containing extra diapers, and formula. After getting everything settled, I carefully take Beth out of the seat and carry her into her bedroom.

After a quick diaper change, I turn to find Levi walking in with a bottle of formula for her. Taking it from him I turn to her and see if she wanted to eat. She did, her wide eyes looked at us curiously as she suckled on the bottle. When feeding was done, Levi took the bottle while I placed Beth in the crib.

As the day went on we made sure Beth was comfortable. And by the time school was over Hanji dropped Keenan off to us. The excited boy came out of the elevator with her and ran in through the front door. “Where is she?” he asks.

“In her room, but be quiet she’s asleep,” Levi warns.

Nodding, Keenan jogs down the hall and to the door, pushing it open she slowly walks in, I follow close behind. Stopping beside the crib he looks down in awe upon seeing his baby sister. Although they weren’t biologically siblings a bond had been created and rather quickly. Standing beside the blonde boy, I rest my hand on his shoulder while he gently places his hand on Beth’s stomach giving it a gentle caress.

“Oh my,” I hear Hanji gush from behind me, she walks up and rests her chin on my shoulder as she admires the baby. “Another angel, she’s precious- but not as precious as my Keenan,” Hanji corrects.

Squeezing Keenan’s shoulder I start to back away, “Come on, let’s let her sleep,” I suggest. He nods his head and I turn to leave the room, glancing back I watched as Keenan remained beside the crib watching over her. I smile and turn my direction back to Hanji who was saying something about playdates.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was nearly dinner time when I went to look for Keenan, I hadn’t seen him since he got home and I figured he went to his room to do homework. But when I checked, he wasn’t there, so glancing at the door next to him, I see it was still open. I walk over but then step back and peek in when I found him in there. The boy had pulled up the rocking chair from the corner and placed it beside the crib. His hand was between the bars resting on the mattress.

He was asleep, so quietly walking in, check on Beth. My heart melted when I saw her small hands wrapped around Keenan’s pointer finger. I softly gasp as my mouth curves up into a wide smile. They were both peacefully asleep, so deciding to give Keenan his dinner later, I step back. I jolt, spooked to feel a body right behind me. But before I could turn, arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in, I ease a little when I find it’s Levi. “Looks like it’ll just be us tonight,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, I’ll wake him later,” I whisper, turning my head to face my husband’s I lean towards his cheek intended to kiss it. Only he turned just seconds before my lips made contact and instead his lips met mine in a tender kiss. I giggle softly, raising one hand to his face, my thumb runs along his jaw, as I peck him one last time.

“Come on, dinner’s ready,” he whispers. Taking my hand Levi led me from the bedroom, but for a moment I glance back at the two. _He’s gonna be the best big brother._


	133. Bonus Chapter 3

~Levi~

 

Standing in the doorway, I watched my girl and Keenan put Beth to bed. Keenan kissed his baby sister's forehead gently just before (Y/N) placed the baby in the crib. As Keenan walks away, I rest my hand on his head as he walks off to his bedroom for the night.

(Y/N) stayed a couple of seconds to make sure Beth would be alright. When (Y/N) finally came to the door she lets out a sigh.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Exhaustion riddled my body with aches as I fell into Levi's arms at the door. I spent hours at the studio working on my album with Moblit while Levi stayed home to watch the kids. Then afterward, I had a doctor's appointment, just a regular check-up.

Aside from that, it was a lot of running around helping out where I could, Hanji needed me to pick up something since she was sick. And with Eren out of town visiting family for a couple of weeks, I was in charge of bringing his mail in and checking up on his fur baby.

After falling onto Levi, I couldn't find the strength to push myself up again, so my husband scooped me off the floor and slowly walked over to our bedroom door. "Looks like I got three sleepy babies," he mumbles.

I let out a soft hum as a smile creeps on my face. Punching his shoulder softly I chuckle. "Shut up Satan," I giggle. As we enter the room, he lays me down on the bed but doesn't step away.

"Make me devil spawn," he whispers before burying his face in the crook of my neck, leaving soft ticklish pecks. Squirming and laughing softly I try to move away. When Levi finally leaned back, I chuckle softly then sigh in relief before noticing his large hand over my stomach.

Looking down, my smile fades. I knew Levi was okay with me not being able to have kids, but I always had that little voice tell me differently, that eventually, he'd want a child that was his own, that had his blood and genes. Tearing my eyes away I look to him now a little depressed thanks to my thoughts.

"What?" he asks.

I shake my head brushing it off as something stupid to even think about. Levi always loved me, despite all my flaws. "It's stupid," I mutter, slowly sitting up I rest my hand on my belly.

"It's not, tell me," he says as his closest hand rests on my shoulder.

I shake my head slowly already regretting it, "I was just thinking...if you'd ever change your mind about having kids...the normal way. If you'd leave me because I can't have kids... _that_  way," I mumble the last bit. Turning my head to look back at him, I find his expression the same stoic it's always been when relaxed. Thanks to his resting bitch face, I could never tell what he was thinking.

After what seemed like hours of silence, he finally said, "Yeah, it's stupid," bluntly. I let out a soft 'ha' in response.  _So cold!_  But then again he was never one to sugarcoat things.

Chuckling now I push at his shoulders and say, "Go over to your side,"

Not moving an inch, I watch his arms cross and face remain the same expression. "Not until you tell me why you think I'd ever change my mind," he responds, standing his ground, I stop and let out a long defeated sigh.  _Here goes._

I lean back and pull one knee up to my chest, "People tend to change their minds after a while, I don't know...I've always wanted to have kids of my own- don't get me wrong I love our kids...but being able to have something from my own body... it's different," I try to explain without making it seem like I didn't care about Keenan or Beth.

"I understand, but you shouldn't assume I would leave you just because you can't have kids. Honestly before Keenan, I wasn't really wanting to have children," Levi explains.

 _Okay...he's never really told me that before._  "What?" I ask.

Levi shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal, "My dad left my mom before he even knew about me, Kenny was the closest thing I had, and you've seen how rough he is. So most of my so-called 'fathering' comes from him. I didn't think Keenan would like me much because to other people I come off as cold. But now that we've worked things out together and I've learned, I'm happy with the kids we have now. I won't be like my dead beat dad. And there is nothing you could do or be that would make me love you any less," he explains further.

 _This man, I swear._  Leaning forward into his chest, my arms wrap around his waist.  _I don't know why I always need to be reassured...before I could never count on anyone but myself._ Glazing up at him, I smile gently before burying my face into his chest embracing the warmth he provided.  _I really need to stop overthinking._  Looking up at him again, I then jokingly ask, "So if I was a psychopath you'd still love me?"

"Who says you aren't already?"

I scoff at his question before resting my head on his chest once again, this time my eyes lock onto the photo frame on the nightstand. It was a picture of me, Eren, Hanji, Levi and Keenan at my graduation from Northride. It was an amazing day, it was also the same day I signed the contract with Moblit.

 

~Flashback~

 

After the program, and receiving the diploma, I rush outside to meet the others. The moment they found me Hanji had jumped me. Her hug was tight as we swayed back and forth. The sun was shining and the perfect temperature out to do something together.

Walking up to the other, Eren and Moblit congratulated me. Keenan came up to me asking to be held. Lastly, Levi made his appearance after a short trip to the bathroom. "Good job devil spawn," he says before grabbing my hand. I went to lean in expecting a kiss but remembered there were people around.

"Couldn't have done it without you Satan," I retort, then I turn to the other, "and you guys too," I add.

Hanji started to happily sob as she made her way over to me, the others joined in except for Levi who eventually was brought into the group hug by Hanji. Afterward, we celebrated at the studio, with drinks and food, up until Moblit came up to me with a small stack of papers stapled together. "You ready?" he asks.

A little confused I take it from him and look down at the title. It had my name, it was the contract...to sign on and make Moblit my manager.

"How long have you had this?" I ask.

"Since after hearing you sing for the first time, when I left that day, I went home and wrote one up," he answers. Glancing back down in awe again, I let out a quivered breath.

"Are you sure? You've got these three to handle already-"

"I'm sure," he says. Extending his hand out, he held a pen for me to take and sign with. My eyes avert to the others who stood there patiently waiting for my response. Taking the pen, I nod and begin signing.

 

~Flashback Over~

 

Shutting my eyes, I let out a long tired sigh as I slowly fall asleep in Levi's arms. Knowing no matter what, he'd always be here, and so I didn't have to worry waking up alone, ever again. 

 


End file.
